The Winter King
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: At Kings Cross Station, Harry makes a choice to seize control of his own destiny. He never suspected he would be stuck in a medieval magical world where a dangerous game would be played. The Black Wolf and the Winter King has arrived. All will kneel before him, or burn in fire. Harry & Daenerys Pairing
1. The Choice

**The Winter King**

Author Notes: At Kings Cross Station, Harry makes a choice to seize control of his own destiny. He never suspected he would be stuck in a medieval magical world where a dangerous game would be played. The Dragon of the North and the Winter King has arrived. All will kneel before him, or burn in fire.

 **Chapter 01: The Choice**

"So I can choose where to go?" Harry said as he stares at the path.

"That has always been up to you Harry," Dumbledore said as he stands behinds, Harry.

"What if I don't want to," Harry said. He turns back to stare Dumbledore in the eye.

"You cannot be serious enough to let Voldemort win. You know what you have to do." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Yes, I do. And that's the problem Dumbledore." Harry stares into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Because I was a Gryffindor you understood how I thought. Because I craved affection and wanted to be loved, you used that against me. It makes sense now, as to why Molly Weasley was at King's Cross that day. Is that why you wanted Ron to stay near me? To keep an eye on me," Harry asked. Dumbledore said nothing.

He for a brief moment looks completely stunned. Harry continues, "I may not be academically smart as Hermione, but I am smart Dumbledore. I grew up in an abusive home Dumbledore. The first rule that I learned in order to survive, was to watch everything around you. During my time at Hogwarts I had forgotten this rule, and let my emotions get the better of me. But now I can once again see and think clearly. All this time, you have moved me around like I was a chess piece, a pawn in your dirty games. Voldemort too was playing, trying to scheme his way to end my life; all the while you were scheming in your own way to make me your golden boy. I see the truth now, though I fear it's too late. You moved me as a shield between Voldemort and Wizarding World but you also molded Ron as a dagger, to strike me in the back should the moment come to kill me, to prevent me from becoming a Dark Lord in your eyes. That's why you sent him to me, someone who was stupid enough to believe anything coming from the mouth of Albus fucking Dumbledore, you played him like the fool that he was."

"Harry, you don't know the truth. I wanted the Weasley family to protect you from the many Dark Families that sought to end you…"

Harry cuts him before he can continue, "Spare me your lies Dumbledore, I can see straight through you. You're not the only game master here. I too have been moving things. Granted it took me a year to start moving them, but I started moving them all the same. Even if I died now, the curse that I place upon myself would have killed my attacker as well. Even if the remaining Death Eaters attacked they would still lose. I rediscovered my mother's charm and cast it upon me so the Hogwarts' defenders will have the fighting chance that they deserve. I have done more for the war against Voldemort then you ever have. And I am done with this world, sick and tired of being not only your golden boy who does what he is told but also from the sheep of the magical world. They praise me a moment and then curse me in the same breath, how long before they once again label me as a Dark Lord and how long before I finally snap. Contrary to popular belief I also have a limit, I have suffered enough. My future is my own from now, and I will decide the best course of action for it. I couldn't choose how I lived but I will at least decide how I die."

"You don't know what you are doing Harry, you do this and…"

"I discovered the will you forged for my death. Planning on giving everything of mine to the Weasley's are you? Too bad I wrote a new one and too bad that my gold will not be given to your puppets. From this moment onwards, I'll be my own man and anyone who has a problem with it can go and fuck themselves." Harry declared with a smirk.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"Tell me Dumbledore, tell me why I shouldn't be free and live the life I want to live. I never wanted any of this. But you knew what I wanted in the first place after all that's how you were able to take advantage of me in the first place." Harry snarled with fury burning in his eyes.

"Nothing I say will change your mind," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Good, at least you are beginning to understand the position in which you have found yourself in. No, I've made my choice." Harry declared

.

"I cannot stop you. I can only say I wish I had done better."

"Don't we all, but it's not what we wish but what we do that defines us. All I see is a desperate old man trying to convince me because it's so damn hard for him to see his plan fall apart." Harry mocked with a smug smile on his face.

Dumbledore gives a small smile and says, "Perhaps I always knew my plan would fail. However, if you don't go back, then you will go forward, in an uncertain world. Even I cannot tell you where you'll end up Harry. You will have to make new friends but in the process, you will also make new enemies."

"This might not be what you wanted, but it's something that I want, always have and still do. I am sure I will be just fine" Harry said.

"Many challenges will await you, Harry. I once told you we all must make the choice of doing what is right and what is easy. The same is true between the lines of good and evil. You can't be perfect Harry, you can only do your best to make things right. Sometimes it takes doing terrible things to do great things. Just don't let it consume your soul." Dumbledore said.

"I never did let my negative emotions consume me, I have lived for seventeen years as a prisoner, as a servant sometimes even as a slave. Those years couldn't break me, do you really think I will break now. I have come too far to just give up now" Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes. Without looking back at Dumbledore he walks towards the light and waits for the beginning of his next adventure.

* * *

Cold. That is what Harry Potter felt as he wakes up with a gasp of surprise. He coughs as icy air fills his lungs suddenly. He controls his breathing after some time of adjusting to the sensation of waking. He straightens up against a lone tree and looks around. Snow was everywhere, as far as he could see all he saw was white. It was hard to find anything that was covered not covered in the snowy blanket.

Harry's robes may have some enchantments on them, but he was still freezing. He spots several trees, not far from his position and decided to head there to seek better shelter.

The walk through the snow was terrible, he was still mentally exhausted due to the battle and the conversation that he had with Dumbledore. The howling winds of winter were pushing against him causing him to hold his chest with his arms as it hurt even to breath, his arms were freezing faster than his legs and he was slowly but steadily losing his remaining heat. Still, he pushed forward, wading through the thick snow till he reached the trees.

Harry pops himself against the biggest tree he could find and tries to find what he had on him. Harry couldn't help but shiver as his bare skin was touched by the winter wind. He could see his breath in the icy weather. He quickly throws on his thick robes and could feel his body warming up already. Harry looks at his right ring finger to see the Ring of the Ressurection Stone. He reaches inside his robes and to his delight, the Invisibility Cloak was inside. He pulls it out and throws it over him. A piece of parchment also falls down and Harry looks to see the Marauder's Map on the ground. Harry picks it up and unfolds it. He wonders how the Marauder's Map came to him. He last gave it to Ron and Hermione. He begins searching for a wand and found one laying in the snow. He picks it up and took note of how it was the Elder Wand. He took no mind of it as he points the Elder Wand at the map and says the magic words. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

.

Nothing. Nothing appeared on the map which was not totally unexpected.

The Elder Wand. Harry wonders how he ended up with it when Voldemort had it with him the last time he saw it. But then again, Voldemort wasn't the Master of the Elder Wand, he, Harry was. Somehow, the Elder Wand came to him or followed him here, wherever here is. Harry paused as a thought came to him and then slowly placed his hand in his left robe pocket. His fingers touch it, for a brief moment, he could feel the magic in it but still couldn't believe it. But he knew what it was without even looking at it.

Slowly he pulls it out and stares at it.

The Resurrection Stone. Harry stares at the stone, at the engraved symbol of the Deathly Hallows that the Peverells took as their own. He could only assume that as the so-called Master of Death, the Deathly Hallows would follow him from now on, no matter where he went and what he tried. He puts the ring on his ring finger and again looks at the Elder Wand. He points it at the map and once again tried saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to know good."

This time it worked. Black and Blue lines began to move like ink spreading on a parchment, nothing unusual. Only this time, instead of appearing as Hogwarts it said 'Winterfell'. Harry stares and looks more carefully at the map and could see several names with the last name 'Stark' walking around what appeared to be a great hall of some castle by the look of things.

Harry points his wand at the map and quickly the ink disappears, folds it and then packs it back in the pouch. Harry search his bag once again, he needed food and water at the moment. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner the other night and decided that starving to death was not the way that he wanted to leave the land of the living. He still had water, but that wouldn't do much good if he didn't get any nutrition soon.

Harry gets up and wanders around a bit, nothing was in sight. Behind him was the snowy field that he crossed and around him the thick brush of forest was the only thing that he could make out. One thing he did know was that he was a good prey and where prey gathers, so do the predators. Harry never learn muggle hunting, food production was high so hunting wasn't really needed. Though Hagrid did teach him how to use his crossbow and his aim was good after throwing spells around for so long. Too bad he didn't have a crossbow. His wand maybe, but he's never hunted with his wand before. He slowly started regretting his choice but had now way of turning back now. He wasn't sure if he could go back even if he wanted to. Darkness would soon fill the sky and that's when things would get really dangerous so Harry wanted to be safe and sound inside some shelter with some food. Not only the predators are most active at night, but the temperature will also reach a new low. He would more than likely freeze to death before morning.

Harry began to recall how the American's in the Northern Frontier survived by making Igloos. It protected them against the cold and provided much-needed shelter against even the most dangerous of the predators. He never made an igloo before, however, he still, decided to immediately go to work. He waved his wand around and the snow began to take shape slowly. He was soon done and proudly looked at his creation. While it wasn't his best work, he knew it would hold for the night. Harry once again looks around for sticks to burn for the fire. Even he wasn't stupid enough to start a fire in the snow with only his magic to fuel it. However, the snow was still knee-deep so he cleared a pit near his temporary camp started the fire. One thing he definitely needed to walk in this kind of snow was a pair of spiked boots. He could conjure a set with his wand; it was not permanent but still it was better than nothing.

He rests in front of fire and stares in the flames with an unblinking gaze. He then once again looks for some dried food in his backpack and gets lucky. He finds some dried meat wrapped in one of Hermione's clumsy wrappings, who would have thought that Miss Perfect would be such a klutz in the kitchen. He slowly begins to eat it and wonders about what he got himself into.

Harry awakes with a start, he hadn't realized when he had fallen asleep but could see sunlight creeping through the cracks in his igloo. It was early morning, the time of the dawn most likely. Harry gets up, yawns and works the kinks out of his body. He quickly went through his things and to his relief spots something he didn't see beforehand, his gold pouch. He remembers the time when he emptied his family vaults to make sure the Death Eaters and Voldemort didn't get their grubby hands on it. He could only imagine Voldemort's fury when he realized the Potter and Black Family vaults were empty. Harry chuckles as he imagined what Dumbledore's and his _friends'_ expressions would be. Priceless.

Harry waves his wand and the igloo melts immediately, he quickly puts his boots once again. The moment he was ready, he walks through the thick forest. He paused mid-step, thinking that he was forgetting something important.

Harry stops and puts a hand on his face.

There were no glasses there, he could clearly see. It was completely unexpected but he was thankful nonetheless. Harry almost leap backward when his vision suddenly shot forward. He could clearly see snow that was deposited on top of a tree, which was at least two hundred yards away. He looks up and again his vision zooms in on some birds flying in the air. This was a first for him but damn if it was not amazing.

A sudden shout caused Harry to turn to see several men on horseback approaching him. A white flag with a wolf head was approaching them.

"Maybe my luck isn't so great after all," Harry said. He quickly hides his wand up his sleeve as the men approaching him were armed with swords and spears and looked to be part of some military. They quickly surrounded him and Harry made sure that he didn't make any sudden movement as one of the men pointed his spear at his unprotected throat. Harry knew life was soon going to be interesting.

* * *

Author Notes: Made some changes. Took out the Dragonborn Ritual as I've decided not to have Harry become a Dragon. I hope everyone enoys, as I'll be going back to fix some thing in the story.


	2. The Family of Wolves

**The Winter King**

Author Notes: At Kings Cross Station, Harry makes a choice to seize control of his own destiny. He never suspected he would be stuck in a medieval magical world where a dangerous game would be played. The Dragon of the North and the Winter King has arrived. All will kneel before him, or burn in fire.

 **Chapter 02: The Family of Wolves**

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Warden of the North was a proud man who lived his life honorably. He was a proud father of five children. A successful war hero who wanted to live out the rest of his days in peace with his family. Today he was watching his oldest son Robb dueling with his bastard son, but in truth is nephew Jon Snow.

As he did with his own brother, they were dueling with wooden swords instead of real ones. With their skills, they could just end up hurting the other or worse killing one another.

He was none the less, proud of both of them as they both showed great skilled. Robb was expected to take his place as Lord of Winterfell one day so his skills with the sword needed to be sharp. Eddard knew Jon Snow was thinking of joining the Night's Watch. A proud group of defenders that protected the North from the Wildlings and other creatures.

"Try not to press so much into your attack Jon, it would leave you defenseless if Robb parries your sword." Remember you must have a strong attack as well as a strong defense." He calls out as Jon was trying to be relentless. Jon nods his head.

Eddard smiles as Robb presses his attack but quickly was able to defend Jon's own attack.

Many things could have happened but he was proud that Robb loved Jon as a brother as he did with his other children. The two were indeed close as brothers could be.

"My Lord Stark," A guardsmen said as he approaches the Warden of the North.

"Yes, Jory what is it?" Eddard Stark asks.

"One of our patrols capture a boy who appears to have attempted to sneak into Winterfell."

"Who is he?" Eddard asks.

"No idea my lord. He hasn't said a word. No one has ever seen him before." Jory replies.

"Robb, Jon with me," Eddard said as he follows Jory to the cells.

When Eddard Stark arrived at the cell, he saw a young man around Robb and Jon's age sitting the cell, without the slightest sign of fear. It was strange, he has seen defiance in captives. Even fear. He's heard men plead for mercy. But he has never seen confidence in a prisoner's face before.

"I am Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. Who are you?" Eddard asks.

The boy looks at him and says nothing.

"Has he spoken?" Eddard asks.

"Not a word. He's not mute. But he hasn't said a word."

"I know this may seem strange, but I have questions myself." The boy suddenly said. "And I cannot provide answers without my own questions being answered."

Eddard Stark heard the voice and knew it was the voice of a someone who knew how to carry himself. Eddard studies the boy clothes and realizes while they may not have been suited for the weather, they were indeed well made. Almost as if he was a nobleman himself.

"I have questions, you have questions. How do we begin?" Eddard Stark said a careful tone of voice.

"Well for starters, I would like to be let out of here instead of having to break out." The boy said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Robb asks.

"These cells are made with half-pin barrel hinges. If I apply the right amount of leverage, the door will lift up and I will be free."

"Show me." Eddard Stark said. He wanted to see for himself if what the boy said was true.

The boy got up and removes the small bench in the cell as he places the bucket on its side. He carefully places the bench on the bucket when the end was underneath the cell door. He jumps on the end and the door gave a loud noise as it jerks upwards before falling down on the ground.

"Believe me now?" the boy said.

Jory drew his sword and made to intercept the boy. Eddard raised his hand to stop him.

"What do you suggest?" Eddard asks.

"We walk and talk. Be civil. I will answer honestly just as I hope you answer honestly."

Eddard looks at his son Robb who seem stunned at what he witnessed.

"Very well, I trust you don't mind I keep company don't you?" Eddard Stark asks.

"I get the feeling they would object if I spoke to you alone. So no, I won't object. Just don't try to kill me." The boy said.

"Very well." Eddard Stark said.

Eddard leads the way into his private studies. He sits down behind his desk as Harry stood before him. Jory and Robb stood at the doors.

"Did you come alone?" Eddard Stark asks.

"I did. Before I answer anymore. I need to know where I am." The boy said.

"Winterfell, Capital of the North." Eddard Stark said.

"I have no idea what that means." The boy said.

"You've never heard of the North; the Northern Kingdom of Westeros?" Robb said in disbelief.

"You may find this shocking, but this is the first time I'm hearing of Westeros." The boy said.

Everyone stop for a moment, completely shocked at what the boy just said.

"Do you have a map?" The boy said trying not to grin at their stun looks.

Eddard Stark went through his maps and pulled out a map of Westeros and the boy looks at it.

"I can confirm I have never seen or heard of any of these lands." The boy said as he hands the map back to Jory.

"Then that means you're not a spy." Eddard Stark said.

"No, I am not. My story is a long one. However, my name is Harry Potter."

"I'm listening," Eddard said.

It took some time for him to explain what had happened. He started with the basics of his life who he was and what he could do.

"So, you're from another world. And you have no idea how you got here?" Eddard Stark said slowly.

"No, I doubt I can return to my world. So it seems for better or worse, I am stuck here. I don't know if I have a purpose here, but I rather not start problems." Harry said.

"How old are you?" Eddard asks.

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in almost four months," Harry said.

"You're a year younger than Robb." Eddard Stark says.

"What do you hope for?" Robb asks.

"Truthfully, not much. I'm not sure what I can do in this world. I really don't have anywhere to go. So I might just travel." Harry said in an honest tone of voice.

"Many questions will be raised about your sudden appearance." Eddard Stark said.

"Father, I know this might not seem out of hand. By why not accept the boy as your ward? He can be a part of the Stark family. He clearly has the skills and intelligence." Jon said.

"That means I'm like your son in but name, correct?" Harry said.

"Will you be loyal to my house and those under me?" Eddard Stark said.

"If you are honest and treat me well you will find I'm loyal," Harry said.

"We have much to teach you. Have you've ever used a sword before?" Eddard Stark asks.

"I have, though I'm not skilled in the art of the sword. I've always used my magic." Harry replies.

"Robb and Jon will teach you how to use the sword. Also, I don't want you using your magic around here. While some would find it enlightening, it could cause trouble for me and my family if there are others who wished to kill you for witchcraft. However, if you threaten my family. I will execute you." Eddard Stark warns.

"Then I'll see that I'm on my best behavior," Harry said.

"My lord, are you sure this is wise?" Jory asks.

"Until he has proven otherwise, he will be treated as my ward Jory," Eddard said. "Robb, show him to his room."

Robb nods his head and takes Harry through the castle and to the room.

"This will be your room," Robb said. As he opens the door allowing Harry in.

"You disapprove of me," Harry said as he walks in.

"I'm not sure my father is being wise in the matter. We know nothing about you." Robb said.

"That is true," Harry said. "But the same could be said about you. I know nothing of you and your family. I can see that you wish to protect your family, but I can assure you of this. I mean them no harm. And I can tell, your family is a good family. For the time being, just trust me. If you wish to watch me, then so be it. I won't judge you for that. You seek to protect your family. However, your father has agreed to make me his ward. That means we'll be brothers."

"If I even suspect you to bring harm to my family. I'll kill you myself." Robb warns.

"Fair enough," Harry said.

Robb closes the door leaving Harry alone. Harry grabs his pouch and beings to sort the room to his desire. He grabs the pensive and slowly places it in the corner.

Harry pulls out his wand and waves it at the small fireplace. The fire instantly came alive bringing warmth to the room.

A knock on door cause Harry to turn to it.

"Come in," Harry said.

Jon came out inside and looks at Harry.

"You are expected outside for practice," Jon said.

Harry nods his head as he follows Jon outside.

Harry was given a sword with blunt edges as another boy grabs a practice sword as well. An elderly man stood before them.

"I don't know how things were done before you came here. But swordplay is something all Stark boys learn growing up." Ser Rodrik Cassel said.

"I can understand that. Just don't judge me too harshly. I haven't really fought with swords before." Harry said.

Jon attacks Harry and Harry brings his sword up to block. Only for Jon to kick his foot causing Harry to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

"You have to pivot. Don't stand in one place. It makes it easy to break your defense. Now let's try again." Jon said.

"Why would you accept a boy who is about to become a man as your ward Ned?" Eddard Stark wife, Lady Catelyn Stark née Tully said as the two of them watch the young man, young Harry train with Jon.

"He has nothing Cat. He's clearly educated and knows things. But he has nothing. Besides, in time, you will see something in him as I have." Eddard Stark said.

Catelyn Stark looks at her new ward and couldn't help but wonder who he was to entrust so much faith in her husband.

Arya Stark watch her new brother fights her half-brother Jon Snow. He was doing fair, but even she could see he was making mistakes. However, it was clear he was getting better the longer the duel was going. He was still a rookie.

Arya grabs a short bow and an arrow. It flew right between Jon and her new brother and she smiles as she takes off.

"Arya, our younger sister," Jon said as Harry looked at the young girl who shot an arrow at him. "She's like that," Jon added at Harry's expression.

"Was she trying to hit me?" Harry asks.

"No, only to get your attention. Now, again. Keep your guard up or I'll ring your head like a bell." Jon said. As he grasps Harry's head.

Harry didn't know why but he felt comfort in those words and brought his sword up.

Harry closes his eyes and calms his breathing. He remembers seeing many sword fighting during his childhood with the Dursley. Sword fighting was one of Dudley's favorite movie themes. Harry paused as he tried to remember some of the tips and fighting styles he saw in those films.

Harry attacks Jon but Jon bats his sword away before hitting him in the back.

Harry groans and realizes he wasn't going to become an expert today. He was going to have to practice. Do a lot of practice.

Harry turns to face Jon and gets his sword ready again.

Jon gives him a small smile before attack Harry again.

"Good," Jon said. As Harry was successful in blocking his attacks.

"I think that's enough for one day don't you think." Eddard Stark said as he let his presence known.

"Harry you know our father Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. Beside him in Lady Catelyn Stark his wife."

Harry nods his head. Knowing he had to show her some respect.

"How old are you, young Harry?" Catelyn Stark asks.

"I'm seventeen," Harry said.

"He's Robb's age." She said as she turns to her husband.

"He has become my ward; he will fight for our family if we need him to. We will welcome him as a member of our family. He has nowhere else to go Cat." Eddard Stark said.

Now Harry understood what was going on. Lady Stark was against him joining her family because he was old enough to be a man. Harry knew Eddard Stark wasn't telling her to the full truth. He wouldn't have been able to survive in this world if he was left alone. Eddard most likely pities him for being stranded in this world and wanted to provide for him and teach him their ways until he could start repaying them back.

"I assure you, my lady, I will not abuse my welcome your husband has given me. From what I've seen, Jon and Robb will be good brothers. I look forward to becoming a part of your family. If my presence offends you, I will leave." Harry said slowly.

"I don't know what my husband sees in you. However, for the time being, I will accept you as our guest." Catelyn Stark said.

Harry noticed she didn't say, son. Harry didn't blame her. He was still an outsider and an unknown to her.

"Come, you boys have been practicing for hours. It's supper time. Harry, you will meet the rest of the family." Eddard Stark said as Jon walks forward towards the castle.

Harry walks in the room behind Jon. Everyone else was sitting down.

"Harry come in." Eddard Stark says as he walks behind Jon and sits down beside him.

"You know Robb, my oldest." Eddard Stark said as he points to his oldest son.

"This is Sansa, my second oldest." Eddard Stark says as he points to his daughter. "You've already met Arya." Arya gives Harry a small smile. "Next to her is Bran and beside him is my youngest son, Rickon."

Harry smiles to each of them.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter. He also goes by the name of Hadrian Black. As of today, he is my ward. So he is going to be your brother." Eddard Stark said.

"Where's Theon?" Catelyn Stark asks.

"He already ate and didn't want to bother us during meal times," Robb said.

"Theon Grayjoy is also my ward. I've raised him like my own son after his father's Rebellion." Eddard Stark said to Harry.

"Let's eat," Robb said as they began to dig into the food.

* * *

Author Notes: made some changes, I hope they're noticeable. As you can see I put in that Ned Stark does not want Harry to use magic openly. Mostly in fear of retalation and it could put his family in danger.


	3. Winter Omens

**The Winter King**

Author Notes: I've been taking a break from writing my story Magic and Might. But I have not abandoned it. I will continue it around mid-august.

 **Chapter 03: Winter Omens**

It has been four years since Harry became a part of the Stark family. During those four years, Harry learned politics, religion, the land, strategy and how to become a fighter. His sword skills were now on pair with his brothers Jon Snow and Robb Stark. What truly amazed the Stark family was his skills with the bow. Harry had become a fine archer and was considered to be the best in the North.

Today, however, Bran was learning the art of the bow. Harry, Robb, and Theon were gathered around him.

"Patience Bran," Harry said as Bran missed his tenth arrow.

Bran pulls back the bowstring and lets it loose. It went off course and it's the barrel beside the straw that he was supposed to hit. Robb grabs Bran and holds him tight.

"Go on, father's watching," Robb said as Bran looks behind him to see his parents watching him. "And your mother," Robb added. Bran gives a weak smile and returns to shooting his arrow. This one flew overhead; over the wall and into the tree.

Theon and Robb start laughing but were doing their best not to burst out so loud.

"And which one of you was a marksman at the age of ten?" Eddard Stark calls out. This shut the boys up. Harry's smile disappears as well. "Keep practicing, Bran." He says giving small encouragement to his son.

"Try not to think so hard," Robb said as Bran fired another arrow. This one flew overhead. Harry chuckled as Robb and Theon gives a small laugh.

"Here." Harry said as he moves Bran arm into the correct position. "First, see the target." Harry says as Bran pulls back the bowstring. "Relax your breathing." Harry replies as Bran follows Harry's instructions. "Now, when you're ready, release the arrow." Harry says.

An arrow hits the target dead center causing Bran and the others to look behind them to see Arya holding a bow. She gives a small bow and had a huge smile on her face.

Bran drops the bow and starts to chase his sister around. She only laughs as she takes off running.

"Quick! Faster Bran!" Theon calls out as they all laugh seeing the two young siblings run around.

"I'll clean up." Harry said as he picks up the bow and went to retrieve the arrows.

"What's going on up there?" Theon said.

Robb and Harry look up to see the Master-At-Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel talking to Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark.

It didn't take long, Eddard gathered his men along with Robb, Theon, Jon, and Bran. Harry was to come as well. Ser Rodrik Cassel and the Captain of the Guards Jory Cassel was riding with them.

"A deserter was caught?" Harry said to Robb.

Over the past four years, Robb, Jon, and Harry formed a tight bond. Many would have thought the trio were in fact real brothers.

"Aye, the punishment for desertion is beheading. It's a law that has been passed down for centuries." Jon said.

"This isn't going to be pleasant but it must be done." Robb added.

"If he is going to get beheaded, why is father going?" Bran asked.

"Father believes a man who gives the sentence, should carry out the sentence. You'll understand soon enough Bran." Robb said.

"It's not going to be pleasant, but it's something you'll have to learn." Harry added.

They reach the site where some guardsmen were dragging a man in black clothes. He was a bit older than Harry, but he looks nerve wreck. Almost like he's seen a ghost. Harry almost laugh remember the first time he saw a ghost.

"I know I broke my oath. I know I'm a deserter." The man said to Robb Stark. "But I know what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. I should have returned to the wall, should have warned them. People need to know."

Harry said nothing. Knowing it was rude if he interrupted.

He remembers reading stories of the White Walkers. How they rose an army of the undead to kill the living. However, if he's memory served correctly, there hasn't been any sightings of the White Walkers for over a thousand years.

"Please get word to my family. Tell them I'm no coward. That I died facing a wildling attack." The man pleaded.

Eddard nods his head as the men got the man in position for the beheading.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name…."

"Don't look away." Jon said to Bran. "Father will know if you do."

"…I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die."

With a swing of his sword, the man's head fell to the ground.

Harry would have thrown up had he been ten years old and had to see it. But the war he faced and the battle of Hogwarts had somehow hardened his stomach.

It didn't mean he liked it.

After he was done, Eddard Stark walk up to his young son to speak to him.

"Do you understand why I did it?" Eddard Stark said.

"Jon said he was a deserter." Bran replies.

"But do you understand why I had to kill him?" Eddard said in a stern voice.

"Our ways are the old ways?" Bran said.

"A man who passes a sentence should swing the sword."

"Is it true he saw the White Walkers?" Bran asks.

"The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years." Eddard said.

"So he was lying?" Bran said.

"A madman sees what a madman sees." Eddard says hoping to not scare his son.

"Either way my Lord," Harry says as he mounts his horse. "The deserter saw something that scared him. He could have imagined it as White Walkers. It could have been Wildlings. Or it could have been something else. The only fact is that he saw something."

"What course would you advise to your Lord?" Eddard asks Harry.

"Tell the Night's Watch what happened, report what he said and have them take precaution for any future encounters North of the Wall," Harry said slowly.

Eddard nods his head.

"As this is your idea, you shall ride for Castle Black and inform Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of what happened and you will return with his response." Eddard Stark informs Harry.

"I shall do so when we've ridden back to Winterfell," Harry said as he turns his horse to ride the other way. "It's always better to be safe, then sorry." Harry added.

"There is truth in that Bran. Remember that." Eddard said as he helps his son settle on his horse before getting on his own.

They rode down before one of the guardsmen stop. Harry looks down and sees a dead stag of massive size. One of the biggest Harry has ever seen. However, it's gut had been ripped out and its meat was rotting. Telling Harry and the others it has been dead for some time.

"What is it?" Theon said. "Mountain Lion?"

"There are no Mountain Lions in the North." Eddard Stark said.

"Swords out. We don't know what killed it or if it's lurking around." Harry said as he pulls out his sword. The guardsmen follow suit.

Eddard notices a trail of blood and follows it.

It didn't take long for them to find the killer. A female Direwolf, a horn was caught in her throat as she lays on the ground covered in blood and clearly dead. Beside her, was five pup trying desperately to feed on her milk.

"It's a freak!" Theon Grayjoy said as he looked at it.

"It's a Direwolf!" Eddard Stark said in amazement. "Tough old beast." Eddard Stark said as he removes the horn from the Direwolf's throat.

"Direwolves are pack hunters. They don't travel alone. Where is the rest of its pack?" Harry said as he looks around.

"You think they're in the area?" Eddard Stark asks.

"Don't know. The do travel for miles. This one most likely stayed behind to look after her pups as the rest of the pack is off hunting. She must have been hungry and couldn't resist going after the stag that came close to her den." Harry said.

"There are no Direwolves south of the wall." Robb said.

"Now there are five." Jon said.

"Five we know of, there could be more." Harry said.

"You want to hold it?" Jon said as he picks up a Direwolf pup and gives it to Bran.

"What normally happens to pups if they're mother is killed?" Bran asks as he holds the young pup in his arm.

"The Direwolves are like any wolf pack. They will adopt the pups and raised them as if they are their own. However, the problem is, there has been no wolf call. Meaning the pack isn't within range to get to the pups in time. That means they are miles away. Most likely trying to find a good meal. They could be gone for days. They will either starve or another predator will eat them." Harry said.

"Give them a quick death." Eddard Stark orders. "It's better that way."

Theon moves to kill the young pup in Bran's arms. Pulling a dagger from his side.

"No!" Bran cries out.

"Put away your blade." Robb Stark orders.

"I take orders from your father not you!" Theon challenges.

"Please father." Bran says to his father.

"I'm sorry, Bran." Was all he could say.

"Lord Stark." Jon said as he finally looks up from the pups. "There are five pups. You have five children. One for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them."

Eddard Stark looks at Jon carefully and all anyone could do was wait for his finally decision.

"You will train them yourself. You will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves." Eddard Stark declares. Theon gives back the pup to Bran.

Harry moves to pick up two pups as did Robb. Bran was holding his.

"What about you?" Bran asks Jon.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon says.

Harry knew Jon was disappointed he didn't get one. But he was happy he saved the five pups. He too was sad he wouldn't get a pup. They move up before a noise behind the tree caused Harry and Jon to look down.

There were two more pups and they were the smallest of the litter.

"Well now, those two are yours." Theon said.

"Don't you want one?" Bran asks.

"I don't fancy looking after one." Theon admitted.

"Let's get them to Winterfell and get them fed. They have to be starving."

The journey was more difficult to return with seven pups in their arms. But eventually they did make it back.

"Jon can you look after Bandit; I have to ride to Castle Black." Harry says as he gets on his horse.

"I'll keep him safe." Jon said.

"Relax, I'll only be gone for two days!" Harry said as he takes off.

Four guardsmen were traveling with him and it was a smooth ride.

Granted it was nothing like flying on his Firebolt, but still he still loved the feeling of the wind blowing in his face.

A single horn was blown at the castle gate before the gate was open. Harry walks in and slowly gets off his horse.

"Benjen Stark, it's good to see you." Harry said.

"I've told you before, call me Uncle Benjen. What brings you to Castle Black?" Benjen asks as he greets Harry.

"It's imperative that I speak to Lord Commander Mormont immediately." Harry said.

"Well you're not here for a social visit. Come on." Benjen Stark says as he leads Harry upwards.

"Stay with the horses." Harry orders the guardsmen.

"Commander Mormont, a guest has arrived from Winterfell." Benjen Stark says.

"We don't get visitors. Come in to my quarters, you can tell me why you are here." He said. Harry walks in behind them into the Lord Commander's personal quarters.

"This morning we executed a young man, Will of the Night's Watch Rangers for desertion." Harry said.

"A raven would have suffice. Surely you didn't ride north to Castle Black for that." Lord Commander Mormon says.

"No, it's not. It what he says that brings me here." Harry said as he accepts the drink from Commander Mormon. "He claims to have seen White Walkers."

The room filled with silence as Benjen Stark and Commander Mormon look at each other.

"Are you certain?" Benjen Stark asks.

"I can't verify what the man saw. However, what Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North agrees is that the man saw something. Something that caused him to run. It could have been Wildlings, dress like something to scare him. Or it could have been a Walker. Or it could have been something else. All we agree on is that he saw something to scared him."

"What does the Warden of the North expect us to do?" Commander Mormon asks.

"He wants the Night's Watch to be careful. We don't want to take the chance that whatever it was that attack him will attack other brothers of the Night's Watch. I know you have the Night's Watch travel in groups. Did any of his brothers return or make any report since going north of the wall?"

"Only three went out. I gave them specific orders to only track any signs of Wildlings and report it back immediately. This man was the only one who came back." Benjen Stark replies.

"Then something attacked them." Harry said.

"It may have been wildlings and the lad spook. We've seen it happen before." Commander Mormon said as he waves the threat of White Walkers off.

"That would be reassuring wouldn't it. However, for the time being, we only have his word that White Walkers attack him. I would advise putting more sentries on the wall, just to be safe. Until we know for sure, what attack and the purpose behind their attack."

"I think; it would be wise to keep this quiet. But we'll increase sentry duty all the same." Benjen Stark.

Lord Commander Jeor Mormon sighs.

"I know Lord Eddard Stark. He would not have sent you here unless he was sure something happened. We'll send out larger parties when we venture north of the wall. And we'll double our sentries. We have received reports that more and more wildlings are venture near the wall. We may need more men."

"I'll tell Lord Eddard Stark immediately that the Night's Watch is requesting more men." Harry said as he sets down his mug and gets up.

"Give my brother my regards. Tell him I'll be seeing him soon." Benjen said.

"Anything the Night's Watch needs before I head out?" Harry said.

"Couple months of supplies would be nice." Benjen joked.

"I'll tell him."

"You don't have to. I'll be heading to Winterfell shortly myself to pick up the new recruits." Benjen said.

Harry smiles as he walks out the room before getting back on his horse and getting ready to ride south to Winterfell.

At Winterfell Eddard Stark was taking the news of the death of Jon Arryn.

"Have Winterfell ready for the King's arrival." Was the only words he could muster as he holds the small piece of paper in his hand.


	4. A King's Take

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 04: A King's Take**

If there was one thing about being a Northern that was different from the rest of the seven kingdoms. Is that they hated the Southern Kingdoms and hated how they dictate their lives. Harry had developed this himself over the four years he's stayed with the Starks. The moment he heard the King of the Seven Kingdoms was arriving with his royal entourage; his stomach turns and he had the urge to vomit.

If he wasn't a ward of the Stark family, Harry would have just skipped the King's arrival and do what he wanted to do. Even though the Starks were a Great House of Westeros. Meaning in many ways, they themselves were like royalty even if they did not consider themselves as royalty.

Harry knew why Eddard Stark was accepting the King's arrival. For starters, the two were friends from the Rebellion War.

The main reason why was to keep the peace in the Seven Kingdoms. Despite the many angry Northern Lords, Eddard Stark always found a way to keep the peace between the Northern Lords and the Southern Kingdoms.

However, even Harry could tell the raise in the taxes was making many Northern Lords angry. Hopefully, the King had arrived with an answer. Something to cool the Northern Lords.

Harry almost kick himself in the head knowing full well the King wouldn't care.

However even he was curious to know why the King would be arriving.

Harry looks up to see the King was arriving. He slips into the shadow and watches carefully. His custom made recurve bow and its arrow was ready. He doubts the King would kill Eddard Stark, but he still wanted to protect the man who was like a father to him none the less.

"You've gotten fat." The King said in a blunt tone of voice.

Harry thought that was rude as the King was larger than any man he arrived with. The only person bigger than him was Hodor who a big man himself. Well, Hodor could be considered a small giant. Maybe a half-giant like Hagrid, but the King was defiantly fat.

The King suddenly burst out laughing as Lord Eddard Stark laughs as well. The two embrace as Harry watches the King greet the rest of the Starks.

Harry says nothing as he puts away his bow and puts on his hood. For the time being, he would keep to the shadows and watch from afar.

Harry follows the King and Eddard Stark down into the Stark Family Crypt.

He knew the King would take offense if he was discovered so he put on his invisibility cloak and follows them, careful to keep a close eye on the King for any movements that would have appeared threatening. He kept his wand at the ready, tried to listen to what they were saying.

He watches in amazement as Eddard went to his knees but the King gesture him up.

"I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore myself into an early grave." The King said with a chuckle.

Harry was getting the sense the King was more of a fighter without a brain. He was hardly a good ruler.

Harry follows them for a short time until they reach a statue of a young woman.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" The King said in a sad but angry tone of voice. "She deserves to be on a hill somewhere, with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister." Eddard Stark stated. "This is where she belongs." Eddard Stark stated ending the conversation.

"She belonged with me." The King challenged. "In my dreams, I kill him every night."

"It's done your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Eddard Stark stated. It was clear to Harry he didn't wish to have this conversation.

"Not all of them." The King suddenly declared.

"Let's go to the feast, Ned!" The King suddenly said.

"Give me a moment." Eddard Stark said as the King nods his head and walks ahead.

Harry waited until he was away before removing his cloak.

"How long have you've been there?" Eddard Stark said.

"How did you know?" Harry asks.

"I heard a noise when I kneeled before the King. I look out the corner of my eyes and saw nothing. That's when I realize you were following us in that special cloak of yours." He said with a smile. Harry could see that smile on his face as he looks at the statue of his sister.

"That's your sister; Lady Lyanna?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Eddard Stark said. He holds his hands together in prayer.

"She's Jon mother isn't she," Harry stated.

Eddard turns his head to look at Harry so sharply; Harry wouldn't have been surprised to hear his neck crack.

Then Eddard Stark smiles.

"How long have you've known?" Eddard Stark asks.

"Just now," Harry said. "You never once have spoken about Jon's mother. Yet at the same time, you never spoke of your sister. It didn't take long for me to figure it out."

"You are truly intelligent."

"I have to ask because this next question needs answering. I know you're not Jon's father, so who is?"

"You cannot tell anyone. Not to Jon, and do not tell Robert." Eddard Stark suddenly said in a stern voice.

"It's Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Isn't it?" Harry suddenly said.

It suddenly dawns to Harry as he slowly remembers how the War of the Usurper began. Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnap Lyanna Stark. Lyanna Stark had been for the entire course of the war, a prisoner and hostage. The real spark was when the Mad King executed Eddard's father Rickard and his older brother Brandon after they demand Rhaegar release Lyanna. She would die shortly before the Sacking of Kings Landing.

"You are very sharp. I take it you look at the history closely and was able to figure it out." Eddard Stark said as he turns to look at Harry.

"Why haven't you told Jon?" Harry asks.

"You don't think I want to. This is one secret I must carry with me." The Lord of Winterfell proclaimed.

"Jon is a man now. He deserves to know the truth." Harry argues.

"Not while Robert lives." Eddard suddenly said.

"He will kill him? For being a child of a Targaryen?" Harry said in shock.

"I know Robert very well. He wants to remove all Targaryen's and any memory of Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna knew as I did, that if Robert ever found out Rhaegar Targaryen fathered another child, he would kill him regardless of who is the mother. It's why I raised him and proclaim him as my bastard son."

"You love your sister so much, you honor her wishes, even beyond the grave," Harry said.

"Yes." Ned Stark said sadly.

"My mother did something similar to me," Harry said.

Eddard Stark looks at him as Harry explains what happened to him when he was a year old.

"Your mother was very brave. To face death and shield you. She sounds like a woman I would have like."

"I never really knew her. I only heard stories, but hearing stories aren't the same." Harry said sadly.

"No, it is not." Eddard Stark agrees with a smile on his face. "Come, let us join the feast."

"It's best if you attend my Lord," Harry said with a smile. "While I enjoy the feast, something tells me I'm not going to enjoy this one."

"Perhaps that's for the best," Eddard Stark replies. "Robert can be bit disgusting."

The two left the Crypt with Eddard heading to the Stark Hall, and Harry joining Jon outside.

Harry grabs a quiver full of arrows and his recurve bow. He stands a good fifty feet from the hay bales before firing his arrow. Years of firing spells and aiming with his wand had made Harry a master at aiming and accuracy. It didn't take him long to master the art of the bow.

The arrow hits the target dead center as Harry draws back the next arrow. Again he releases the arrow and the second one hits the target dead center; close to the first arrow. Harry draws back the third as releases.

"You're pretty good." A voice suddenly said to Harry's right. Harry looks at a half size man looking at him.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother," Harry said slowly.

"My greatest achievement," Tyrion said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Harry pays the dwarf no mind and returns to shooting his arrows. Again, he hits his mark.

"Have you've ever missed?" Tyrion Lannister asks.

"Not in four years," Harry said. He releases his fifth arrow and once again, he hits his mark.

"It's rare to find a master marksman at your age." Tyrion Lannister said.

"Perhaps you should see me with a sword," Harry replies.

"Oh I'm sure I would, but if it's a swordfight you want then I'll have my brother do the honors," Tyrion said.

"The Kingslayer?" Harry said as he releases his sixth arrow.

Tyrion fell silent for a moment.

"Yes, that name will never truly go away and I'm sure my brother will be called that even after he dies. However, I can tell you this," Tyrion said as he stands up straight. "In the all the Seven Kingdoms, there are only three others who can match my brother in a sword fight. And you, whether you like it or not, are not one of them."

Harry lowers his bow and looks at the smaller man.

"Tell me, is it the custom of the South to look down upon those from the North?" Harry asks.

"Apologizes, I never meant to insult you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go inside and join the feast." Tyrion Lannister said as he walks inside leaving Harry alone.

Harry pulls back his bowstring and releases the arrow. Once again, he hits his mark.

In the past four years since he's been with the Starks, he has heard and seen how the North feels about the Southern Kingdoms. The South has for many years, push the North. Even Harry could see if things don't calm down soon, war will erupt.

He's own opinion of King Robert Baratheon wasn't very high. And he was sure the King wouldn't have things mellow out before the North got fed up. Harry knew it only took a little push before the war would have erupted.

Harry sighs and pulls back the bow before releasing the next arrow.

* * *

The next day, Eddard Stark gathered his family to tell them what had transpired.

"I'm accepting the position to be the Hand of the King." Eddard Stark told them.

"Is this the King's way to shut the North up?" Harry asks.

"No. Robert cares very little about politics. However, I'm accepting this because it's a great honor the North has never received before. It will quell things down in the North. I will also be in a position to make things better for the North. Robb," Eddard said before turning to his oldest son. "As of this moment, I'm naming you the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I cannot carry my responsibilities in the capital and up here in Winterfell."

"Father, I am not ready…" Robb began.

"You are. I have seen you become a fine young man. And I am proud of you." Eddard Stark said as he reassures his son.

"When you return father, you will be restored in your duties. I will accept as the acting Lord of Winterfell." Robb said.

"It is time you learn how to rule. You're going to one day. I have raised you the best I could, and I am proud to have been your father." Eddard Stark said.

Eddard turns to Jon and looks at him.

"Benjen says you wish to join the Night's Watch."

"I do," Jon said strongly.

"It's not something I wanted to you, but if that's what you want then I'll accept. You will travel with Uncle Benjen and Lord Tyrion to Castle Black."

"Are you going to bring anyone with you?" Lady Catelyn Stark asks.

"I'll bring Sansa, Arya and Harry with me. It's a long journey ahead and we have much to do." Eddard Stark said.

Harry said nothing, as he got the horses ready for their journey.


	5. City of Kings

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 05: City of Kings**

Harry look at King's Landing and at the Red Keep. It was an impressive sight. Not like his first glance at Hogwarts, but it was still impressive none the less.

"Remember Harry, you are my steward in these matters." Eddard Stark said to Harry as he leads Harry inside the Red Keep.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested." The messenger said.

"Get the girls settled in, I'll be back in time for supper; and Jory, you go with them." Ned Stark said.

"Yes, my lord," Jory replied.

"If you would like to change into something more appropriate…" The messenger began but a hard look from Ned Stark silence him. He slowly turns around and leads Ned Stark inside with Harry following. Harry eyed the Lannister men carefully. It was strange as they were few Baratheon soldiers. Harry somehow felt he had stepped into a lion's den just waiting to be devoured.

They walked inside as the messenger steps aside and bows allowing Ned Stark and Harry to pass into the Throne room. By the throne was Jaime Lannister, wearing his Kingsguards uniform.

"Thank the gods you're here, Stark. About time we had some stern, Northern leadership." Jaime Lannister said in what Harry could assume was a mocking tone of voice.

"I'm glad to see you're protecting the throne, Sturdy old thing." Ned Stark replies.

"How many Kings' asses have polished it; I wonder? Um, what's the line? The King shits, and the Hand wipes." Jaime said as he got up and stood firmly in front of Ned Stark. Harry said nothing as he watches the encounter between the two men closely.

"Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it." Ned Stark said.

"I know. People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss." Jaime said proudly.

"You've chosen your opponents wisely then."

"I have a knack for it," Jaime said as he stares hard into Ned Stark. "It must be strange for you, coming into this room. I was standing right here when it happened. He was very brave, your brother. Your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that."

Harry felt his stomach go upside. The death of Brandon and Rickard Stark that trigger Robert's Rebellion. This was a very sensitive subject to be talking about it, and Harry didn't know if Jaime Lannister was trying to apologize or trying to provoke a fight.

"And you just stood there and watched." Ned Stark said.

"Five hundred men just stood there and watched. All the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms… do you think anyone said a word or lifted a finger? No Lord Stark, five hundred men, and this room were silent as a crypt. Except for the screams of course, and the Mad King laughter. And later, when I watched the Mad King die, I remembered him laughing as your father burned, it felt like justice."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself at night, just before you go to sleep? That you're a servant of justice. That you were avenging my father and brother when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryen's back?"

"Tell me, if I had stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back would you admire me more?" Jaime Lannister mocked.

"You served him well when serving was safe."

"My Lord, we must get to the meeting," Harry said hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation.

Ned Stark made no motion that he heard Harry, but he walks past Jaime Lannister towards the Council chambers. Harry followed, not bothering to look at Jaime Lannister any longer.

The moment they entered the Council Chambers a bald man walked up to greet them.

"Lord Stark," The man said. As he shook Ned Stark's hand.

"Lord Varys." Ned Stark said as he acknowledges the Lord of Whispers.

"I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We all pray for Prince Joffrey's full recovery."

"A shame you didn't say a prayer for the butcher's son." Ned Stark said. Harry didn't blame Ned Stark for his attitude. What happened on the Kingsroad was the Prince getting his way. Cerci Lannister showed her influence over the King well. Harry felt she was more dangerous than she appeared.

"Renly! You're looking well." Ned Stark said as he walks over to Renly Baratheon. The two embrace warmly, patting each other on the back.

"And you look tired from the road. I told them this meeting could wait another day, but…" Renly said.

"But have a Kingdom to look after." Lord Varys said.

"I've hoped to meet you for some time, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me."

"She has, Lord Baelish. I understand you also knew my brother Brandon as well."

"All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone." Lord Baelish replies as he gestures his hidden scar on his torso.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with." Ned Stark said.

"It wasn't the man that I chose my lord, it was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree." Lord Baelish said.

"Everyone, this is Hadrian Black, who will be serving as my Stewart during my time as King." Ned Stark said he introduces Harry to the Council. They all gave him their nods of acknowledgment.

"I humbly beg your pardon, my Lord Stark."

"Grand Maester." Ned Stark said.

"How many years has it been? You were a young man."

"And you served another King."

"Oh, how forgetful of me." The Grand Maester said as he reaches inside his pocket. "This belongs to you now." The Grand Maester hands over the badge that represented the Hand of the King. "Shall we begin."

"Without the King?" Ned Stark suddenly said.

"Winter may be coming, but the same cannot be said about my brother," Renly said.

"His Grace has many cares, he entrusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load." Lord Varys said.

"We are the Lords of Small Matters here." Lord Baelish replies.

Renly hands a scroll to Ned Stark.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King," Renly said.

"Mmm, how much?" Lord Baelish asks.

"Forty thousand gold dragons to the champion, twenty thousand to the runner-up, twenty thousand, to the winning archer." Ned Stark said as he read the scroll.

"Can the Treasury bear such an expense?" The Grand Maester asks.

"I'll have to borrow it, I'm sure the Lannisters will accommodate, I expect. We already owe Lord Tywin three million gold. What's another eighty thousand?" Lord Baelish replies.

"Are you telling me the crown is three million in debt?" Ned Stark said in disbelief.

"I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt."

"How could you let this happen?" Ned Stark said in disbelief.

"The Master of Coin finds the money, the King and the Hand spend it." Lord Baelish replies.

"I will not believe that Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm." Ned Stark said strongly.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice, but I fear his Grace doesn't always listen." The Grand Maester said.

"Counting Coppers, he calls it," Renly said.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow." Ned Stark said. "This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford."

"As you will, but still we'd best make our plans." Lord Baelish began.

"There will be no plans until I speak to Robert." Ned Stark said in a strong raised voice. Apparently, he realized his mistake. "Forgive me, my lord, I'm… I had a long ride."

"You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure." Lord Varys said.

Ned Stark said nothing as everyone got up to leave.

Harry said nothing as he went to look over his documents as Ned Stark ate with his daughters. It was amazing how bad things were. He knew Eddard Stark would attempt to make things right, but what scared Harry was how strong the Lannister's grip on the Realm was. Harry express his concerns to Ned Stark but he was confident that Robert would settle things right. Harry, however, knew Cerci Lannister was more cunning and dangerous than she appeared.

The days past and Ned Stark and Harry went over many things. Attended Small Council meetings, trying to fix what damage to the realm there was.

However, that did not stop Harry's feeling that he looked down upon by so many in King's Landing.

Even he could see tension mounting between the Lannister's and the Starks.

Harry sighs as he realizes the Lions and the Wolves were never friendly towards each other. While no altercation has yet to happen, the tension was mounting high between the Stark's and Lannister's. As Stewart, he looked down upon by the guardsmen. However, they only showed him respect because of Eddard Stark's position.

* * *

Today was the day of the tournament, Harry wasn't attending. He was trying to get things organize and make thing easier for Ned Stark as Hand of the King.

"A word if you please." A voice said at the door disturbing Harry from his work.

"Lord Varys. Come in." Harry said in a polite tone.

"I've been meaning to speak with you for quite some time now. However, even in these walls, ears and eyes are everywhere. This is the first time we can speak freely." Varys said as he closes the door.

"What's going on?" Harry said suddenly.

"I've come to warn you. The King is a fool." Harry said nothing as this was no news to him. "I see you are not surprised. Yes, I have seen the disaster that is Robert Baratheon and I see a terrible storm is coming."

"Does this have to do with the assassination of Jon Arryn?" Harry said. Varys blink in surprise.

"Is that why Ned Stark came to King's Landing? To find Lord Arryn's killer?" Varys asks.

"Ned Stark came here to protect his friend," Harry answers strongly.

"I see, but yes indeed. My influence is strong but it is not enough to prevent what is happening. The Kingdom is in danger."

"What are the Lannister's plotting?" Harry asks.

"What any house with power wants. Absolute power. They are moving their hand towards the realm." Varys said.

"The Northern Lords are cooling off with the appointment of Ned Stark as Hand of the King. However if provoke the North will declare war on the Southern Kingdoms." Harry said.

"That I am aware of. The Lannisters are no friends of mine that I can assure you. However, my position must be to play both sides. That is why I'm going to tell you this. The King is in danger. Because he is a fool, he has dragged Lord Stark into danger. King's Landing is a dangerous place. Spies are watching your every move and reporting to many masters. The Queen is one of them."

"Her political position is powerful. Being Queen gives her many advantages. It also allows her to manipulate her position to have people do what she pleases." Harry said.

"I see you know the game well. I fear when the King dies, Lord Stark will soon die after him. Including his children."

"They would risk war," Harry said in surprise.

"Lord Stark is the only pillar that stands between the Kingdom and the Crown. As Hand of the King, Lord Stark can deny Joffrey the right to be King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Harry sits back in his chair and thinks hard.

"Who can we trust?" Harry asks.

"That is something I cannot answer," Varys replies calmly.

"The Targaryen girl. Would she be a better ruler than the Lannister's?" Harry asks.

"That is an interesting question. One that does often make us ponder. Robert Baratheon will have her head on a spike before she can sit on the Iron Throne. But it does raise the question, will she be the better ruler than the last two fools who sat on the Iron Throne."

"Too many pieces are moving, it may be best if House Stark withdrew from these conflicts," Harry said.

"That would be reassuring wouldn't it?" Varys said.

"But it won't be that simple. Cerci Lannister wants to humiliate the Starks to show her power. This means she intends to provoke the North. That course of action will start a war."

"Then you best warn the North as quickly as you can. I may be a spider, but even I cannot risk my position when things move quickly. There are few men of honor in the capital, but you are surrounded by enemies from all sides."

Harry said nothing more as Varys gets up to leave. Leaving Harry to question what the Lannister's had in motion to seize power.

Harry thought back to Brandon Stark's accident. Harry was suspicious right away as Brandon has climbed the towers of Winterfell in every weather and never once fell. The real question was, what did Brandon see that someone would push him to his death.

Harry grabs his sword and looks at it. He has yet to use it in actual combat, but he was certain he would be using it soon.


	6. Barring Fangs

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 06: Barring Fangs**

Harry was working on some papers that required Ned Stark signature. It was strange just a two days ago Robert Baratheon wanted the Targaryen girl dead, before she could get an army across the Narrow Sea. Now he agreed with Eddard Stark in not having the girl assassinated.

What disturbed Harry was when he looked inside Arya's memories of her adventure down in the dungeons of the Red Keep.

It would seem Varys true loyalties were to the Targaryen restoration. Meaning that while he played the loyal servant, he was in truth seeking to put Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne.

A noise suddenly brought Harry out of thought as the door opens and Lannister men walked in.

"You boys are lost. This room is for the Hand of the King." Harry said.

"That may be Stewart, but we have been sent to relieve you of your duties." The Guard Captain said.

Harry looks at the increasing guards. A total of eight of them. Harry grabs his sword and unsheathes it.

"You boys really want to go down this path," Harry said.

"We are trained men who have master the sword. We're more than a match for one Stewart." The captain said.

Harry paused as he looks behind them to see the two dead Stark guards.

"So be it," Harry said attacks the guard captain with surprising speed who was suddenly caught by surprise by Harry's suddenly quickness.

The Guard Captain falls to the ground trying to nurse his injury. It wasn't fatal, but he was bleeding from his forearm badly.

Harry brings his sword up and blocks the blow from the guardsmen before swinging his sword down and using that momentum of the guard's sword to block the other guardsmen blow.

With his sword firmly underneath the two swords, Harry swings cutting the Lannister guardsmen in half on his right. Then he quickly takes a step back to avoid a spear that nearly was shoved into his face.

He grabs the spear the moment it was safe to grab it and pulls the Lannisters towards him as another Lannister swings his sword at Harry. Instead of hitting Harry the Lannister with the spear was cut down. Wasting no time Harry shoves his sword into the Lannister causing him to drop.

Grabbing the Lannister's sword Harry blocks another blow before the swords his right sword into the Lannister.

Harry stood in the middle of the room as the four remaining Lannister Guardsmen look at each other nervously. It was clear they had greatly underestimated him. Harry grips his sword and the other one firmly in his hand.

A spear drops as the Lannister moves for his sword. He holds it firmly.

Then Harry struck. He throws the sword in his left hand towards the person on his blindside. The sword went through him with ease as he grasps it with his hands before he falls to the ground dead. At that exact moment, Harry grabs his small dagger and tosses it at the Lannister in front of him, hitting directly in the throat. Harry then moves left and swings at the Lannister who brought his sword up in time but the blow at caused him to drop his sword. Harry stabs him before turning around and using his body as a shield. The last Lannister was charging, with his sword high. Harry shoves the now dead Lannister guardsmen at the charging guardsmen causing him to lose his balance and his guard.

By the time he attempts to reposition himself, Harry swung his sword and a cut to the throat cause the last Lannister to fall to the ground, choking on his own blood to death.

Harry looks at the Guard Captain who was trying to get back to his feet.

"Sending eight was an insult. You should have sent twelve." Harry said as he picks up a hatchet on the desk and walks to the Lannister Captain. He swings and kills the man before he got a chance to grab his down.

Harry quickly grabs his things knowing that more men would be coming.

He walks outside and looks at the two guardsmen who were supposed to protect him.

Harry first thought was to find Arya and Sansa. Ned Stark took most of his guards with him to confront Cerci Lannister. Something in his gut told him that something terrible has happened.

Harry tore down the corridors while throwing on his invisibility cloak. He would have to move unseen.

However, Sansa was already captured by Lannister's and Arya was nowhere to be found. Ned Stark was being dragged into the dungeons. Harry followed, knowing his magic would allow him to help Ned Stark.

Harry waited for the guards to move away before removed his invisibility cloak.

"Lord Stark," Harry said as he appeared from the darkness before Eddard Stark.

"Harry." Eddard Stark said with a smile on his face.

"What happen?" Harry asks.

"I was a fool like Robert. I trusted the wrong man."

"Littlefinger," Harry said.

"The City Watchmen cut my men down and I was captured. I should have listened to you, should have done something sooner."

Harry said nothing but offers Lord Stark some water.

"Where are my daughters?" Ned Starks asks.

"Sansa was captured by the Lannister's. Arya is nowhere to be found. I have heard, that Robb is raising an army and will declare war on the Iron Throne if you, Arya and Sansa are not released." Harry said.

"Stop him. I don't want him to die young." Ned Stark said.

"It's already in motion. The Lannister's are moving their army to meet Robb's. The battle will happen any day now." Harry said.

"Protect him for me will you Harry."

"I will. Robb is my brother. We may not have blood between us, but we are brothers." Harry said strongly.

Ned Stark smiles before he groans and holds his wounded leg.

"When I first met you, there was something about you that made me trust you. If I had been your father, I am proud of the man you turn out to be."

"You are my father," Harry said strongly. Ned Stark looks at him.

"You were the closest thing I had to a father and you took me when you could have made me a blacksmith," Harry said.

"You are my son. Yes, even though our time was short, you were indeed my son. If this war happens, Robb will need all the support he can get. Who stands beside him?"

"The North Stands with him, the Tully's and most of the Riverrun."

"The Tully's will be a powerful ally to Robb. He is young, but he will try to carry the burden himself. Whatever happens to me, I want you to return to Robb immediately."

"I cannot leave without Sansa and Arya…"

"You will return to Robb at once. Sansa will be a prisoner for much of the war. As will, I. Help Robb secure victories. Push the Lannister's into peace talks will secure our release. Robb will need your support and aid to win the war against the Lannister's." Eddard Stark said.

Harry didn't like that. But he slowly nods his head.

A light caught Harry's attention and he quickly puts on his invisibility cloak. Disappearing from view once more.

Harry left, knowing he may not get another chance to speak to Eddard Stark.

The days past and Harry quickly moved through the capital mostly in his invisibility cloak. An announcement was declared that Eddard Stark attempted to stage a coup against the throne. Harry knew it was lies but he couldn't exactly shout it out. He was being searched for as well.

Then something happens unexpectedly.

Joffrey announces Eddard Stark's execution.

Harry went quickly to see if it was true.

He pushes through the crowd just as Lord Eddard Stark was being dragged by two Kingsguards. People were jeering at him throwing rotten food at him.

Harry watch carefully as everything went down.

"As long as I am king, betrayal will not go unpunished. Bring me his head!" Joffrey shouted.

Sansa screams in protest as the Guardsmen put Eddard Stark in position.

Harry jumps down and walks out, unable to bear witness to the person who was like a father to him die like a criminal.

Harry jumps down knowing he had to tell Robb and Lady Catelyn Stark the news before they heard it from other sources.

Harry races to the gate and grabs a horse.

"Hey, thief!" The owner shouted.

Harry paid him no mind as he races down the road and started heading North.

His heart hammering, he knew he had to get to the North as fast as possible.

It took Harry about a week as he rode his horse hard. The horse was on the ground resting from riding so fast.

"Hold you." A guardsman shouted.

Harry looked at his banner. He was from House Cerwyn. An ally of the Starks.

"Is Robb Stark here?" Harry said.

"You are not to go near Robb Stark." The Guardsmen said as he went for his sword.

"I need to see Robb Stark," Harry repeated.

The guards drew their swords.

"Harry?" Lady Catelyn Stark said as she emerges from the tent.

"Lady Stark," Harry said as he bowed his head.

"It's alright, he's a Ward of my house."

"Forgive me, my lady." The guardsmen said.

"Harry what are you doing here? When we heard what happen at King's Landing we feared…." Lady Catelyn Stark began but she stops when she realized what Harry was holding in his hand. Ned Stark's ring.

"No. No, no no no. Tell me it isn't so." Lady Catelyn Stark said as she begins to show signs of tears.

"Joffrey had Eddard Stark executed a week ago. He's dead my lady." Harry said in barely a whisper.

Catelyn Stark fell to her knees as her hand covers her mouth.

"Let's get some help," Harry called out. Harry grabs Lady Catelyn Stark and holsters her help but she had lost all strength in her legs.

"Give her something to sit on," Harry said as the men all help Lady Catelyn Stark up to her feet.

"Where's Robb?" Harry asks.

"He's on the other side of the camp." A guardsman said.

"Bring him here. Tell him I'm here."

Harry didn't like being the bearer of bad news. He knew Robb would take his father's death hard.

When Harry told him, Robb began beating up a tree to vent his frustration.

"Robb!" Harry shouted.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill every single one of them!" Robb declared.

Harry embraces Robb and holds him.

"I am your brother Robb. I feel the same way."

"What of my sisters?" Robb asks.

"The Lannister's have Sansa. Arya is nowhere to be seen. It's possible she's heading North as we speak." Harry said.

"I swear I'll kill them if he so much as touches them," Robb said.

"I'm standing with you Robb, you know that. The Lannister's are moving as we speak and we need to prepare for them."

"What do you know?" Robb asks.

Harry pulls out some maps he had stolen back at King's Landing from the Council Chambers.

"Gather your war council."

"Tywin Lannister has gathered a force of about sixty thousand men. Right now they are about a mile from the Riverlands." Harry said.

"Forty thousand, you are certain of the number," Robb said.

"I'm sure. They'll arrive at the Green Fork within a couple of days. Their vanguard should be there soon."

"No way we can beat that." Lord Glover said.

"Yes, there is. When face with a larger army we use one element that we posses, but our enemies do not. Surprise. If we strike first and strike hard, we could kill ten thousand before they can regroup." Harry said.

"If we attack, then we may have attacked again," Robb said.

"Not exactly. We'll attack at night. Hit hard and fast. Most of the men will be asleep and we will burn their supplies. Then we will fall back. Jaime Lannister is trying to cut us off at the Whispering Wood. We backtrack and attack Jaime Lannister's forces while Tywin Lannister licks his wounds. If all goes well, the Lannister's will know not to mess with the North." Harry said.

"We would have to move fast our timing has to be right," Robb said.

"Then we best assemble our men quickly," Harry said.

"Have the men get ready. We have a tough day ahead." Robb said.


	7. The Young Wolf

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 07: The Young Wolf**

Lady Catelyn Stark waited away from the battlefield awaiting news of her son. The plan was in motion to strike a critical blow against the Lannister's.

It was a mother's worst fear to hear the news of her child's death.

"My lady." Ser Rodrick said.

"I'm fine. Just nervous." Lady Catelyn Stark said.

At that moment, horses appeared from the brush wearing Stark banners. Robb and Harry were in the lead.

"By the time they realized what had happened it had already happened," Robb said.

"The Lannister's supplies have been destroyed. They've lost more than half their forces with our night raid. And we got someone of great value to the Lannister's" Harry said as he throws down a man in Lannister armor.

"Jaime Lannister." Catelyn Stark said in shock.

"Kill him, Robb. He took down ten of our men." Theon Grayjoy shouted. Many men shouted in agreement.

"No. He's worth more to us alive than dead." Robb said as he studies Jaime Lannister.

"Well now, how about we settle this like the old ways. Is that how you Northern's say it. I fight for House Lannister, you fight for House Stark. One on one, let's settle the war right now." Jamie said with a smug look on his face.

"If we did it your way Kingslayer, you would win," Robb said not raising to the bait.

"Men, be proud, the Lannister's have felt two crushing defeats against the might of the Northern Army!" Harry shouted as the men shouted and cheered.

"That was a brilliant move, Harry," Robb said.

"You did well to correct my mistake before the battle began," Harry replies.

"The South has shed Northern blood far too much and we always have to pay the price for their luxury life. No more, let the South fear the North as they should. We will crush the Lannister's army once again in the field of battle!" Harry shouted.

The men cheered as everyone could feel the momentum growing in their favor.

 **Lannister Camp**

"Twenty thousand dead in a single night." Tywin Lannister said in anger as he looks at his war council. Among them were his cousins and younger brother. Among them was his youngest son. The 'disgrace' of the family yet he was surprisingly well in his first battle.

"We were caught by surprise, my lord…" One of his commanders said.

"Spare me the details. How bad is the damage?" Tywin Lannister demanded.

"I went around to check. Almost our entire supplies were destroyed during the night. We will not have the supplies to go further north. Food and water are also an issue." Tyrion Lannister said.

"Tell me, how come not a single sentry sounded the alarm until the enemy was halfway to the center of our camp?" Tywin Lannister demanded.

"Were they drunk?" Tyrion said in a mocking tone.

Tywin would have snapped at his youngest son, but the comment did question if his men were indeed drunk.

"Robb Stark has stopped our advancement into the Riverlands. The Tully's have joined his caused and are heading west." Kevan Lannister reported. "They'll reach Jaime's position any day now."

"Give the order for Jaime to fall back. I don't like this." Tywin Lannister said.

The tent opens up and a Guardsman walks in.

"Apologizes my Lord, however news just arrived. Robb Stark has attack Jaime Lannister forces and routed them. Nearly fifteen thousand men were killed."

"And my son?" Tywin Lannister demands.

"He was captured, my Lord."

"The attack last night was a rouse. They didn't want us to go reinforce Jaime. He was their real target." Tyrion said.

"Nothing in our scout reports suggested they were moving against Jaime." Kevan Lannister said.

"They have my son!" Tywin Lannister shouted. "Get out, all of you."

 **Northern Army Camp**

"Stannis Baratheon has a rightful claim to the Iron Throne." One of the Northern Lords shouted.

"Renly cannot succeed to the Iron Throne just as Bran cannot succeed me as Lord of Winterfell while I'm alive," Robb said in agreement.

"My Lord, my lords." Lord Jon Umber said as he walks forward. "Here what I say to those Southern Kings!" He spits on the ground. "Why shouldn't we govern ourselves? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead. There…!" Jon Umber said as he pulls his sword out and points at Robb Stark. "There sits the only King I will bend my knee to. The King in the North!" Jon Umber declared. He bends his knee and places his sword in front of him.

"I'll have peace on those terms!" Another Lord said as be pulls out his sword out and bends the knee.

"The King in the North!" As more bannermen shouted as they pull out their swords and bend the knee.

"I will always be your brother Robb, both on the battlefield and off the battlefield," Harry said as he bends the knee.

Robb looked somewhat startled but stood up strong as more and more men knelt before him.

"Harry, you have a keen eye for strategy. Where should we move to next?" Robb asks.

"Both Stannis and Renly have must a great force. Stannis has about forty thousand at his back while Renly has over a hundred thousand. I advise moving close to Riverrun, there we can regroup with the Tully's and get supplies. Our men fought great, but we need to make sure our supplies aren't going too disappeared. Besides, we have a valuable prisoner we need to make sure he doesn't try to escape. Best to have him watch by more eyes than have him move around." Harry said.

"We want a battle." One of the Lords said. Many shouted in agreement.

"Oh, I'm sure one is going to present itself. Our scouts have reported a training camp a day ride. I'm sure we'll have time to teach the Lannister's all about how we Northerners take to trespassers." Harry said.

"A training camp," Rob said.

"Couple scouts reported it. I would suggest we attack at night. When most of the men are tired and their sentries will not be fully awake."

"Take out their sentries the best you can," Robb said.

"Oh, I got a good plan for that. But I'll need Grey Wind." Robb smirks as he realized what Harry was planning.

"Give them hell." Was the only thing Robb said.

Harry said nothing as Robb walked out. Knowing where he was heading, Harry followed.

Harry wasn't disappointed as he went into the Kingslayers pin. Harry followed him, making sure Jaime Lannister didn't do anything stupid.

"King in the North. I keep excepting you to leave me in one castle or another for safe keeping, but here you are, dragging me around with you; from camp to camp. Have you've grown fond of me, Stark? Is that it, I've never seen you with a girl." Jaime Lannister said as he sits down in his pin.

"If I left you with one of my bannermen, your father would know within a fortnight, and my bannermen would receive a raven with a message: release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed, root and stem."

"You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?" Jaime said as he ponders Robb's meaning.

"Oh, I trust them with my life. Just not with yours." Robb replied.

"Smart boy," Jaime said as he realized Robb was more intelligent than he thought. "What's wrong? Don't like being called boy? Insulted?" Jaime Lannister said as he attempted to get a rise out from Robb.

Harry said nothing as he notices Grey Wind approaching.

"You merely are insulting yourself, Kingslayer," Robb said. "You've been defeated by a boy. Being held captive by a boy. Perhaps you'll be killed by a boy." Robb mocked as Grey Wind entered the pin; the young adult Direwolf was a massive sight. Standing more than three and a half feet tall; Grey Wind filled the space in the pin and Jaime Lannister suddenly looked very frightened.

"Stannis Baratheon sent Ravens to all the high lords of Westeros. King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son." Robb said informing Jaime Lannister was the recent news.

"If that's true, then Stannis is the rightful King. How convenient for him." Jaime said trying to muster some courage back.

"My father learned the truth. That's why you had him executed." Robb said.

"I was in Riverlands during Stark's execution. I had nothing to do with that." Jaime said.

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn who fathered him. And you… you pushed my little brother from a window because he saw you with the Queen." Robb said.

"You have proof?" Jaime Lannister said but fear was in his voice. It was clear he was afraid. "Or do you want to trade gossip like a couple of fishwives?" Jaime said.

"We've captured one of your cousins in the recent battle. We'll be sending him down to King's Landing with my peace terms."

"You think my father's going to negotiate with you?" Jaime said in a sudden mock tone of voice. "You obviously don't know him very well."

"No, I don't, but he's starting to know me," Robb said.

"Winning a battle doesn't make you a conqueror," Jaime said.

"Try seven victories. That's better than seven defeats." Robb said with a smirk. He turns around as Grey Wind gets in Jaime's face. Harry was impressed with Jaime for not whimpering like a child. However, it was clear he was frightened.

Harry walks with Robb and the two burst out laughing.

"I wish I could have seen his face," Robb said.

"It was pathetic," Harry said.

"Want to knock out the terms for our peace?" Robb said.

"Might as well," Harry said.

Robb was sitting in his tent with Harry going over what they should begin with. They finally agreed on the basics of their term.

"Your Grace." A Northern said as two guards escort a young Lannister into the tent.

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Robb asks the prisoner.

"I am…. Your Grace." He added quickly. Clearly, he was afraid as he didn't wish to disrespect Robb and keep his head.

"I offer your family peace if they meet my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister and family in the crypts beneath Winterfell; and the remains of all those who died in his service must also be returned. Their families can honor them with proper funerals." Robb said.

"An honorable request, Your Grace..."

"Third…" Robb said as if there had been no interruption. "Joffrey and the Queen must renounce all claim to the dominion of the North. From this time till the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom."

"The King in the North," Rodrick said.

"The King in the North." The rest of the Northern Lords said as they all nod their head in agreement with Robb's terms.

"Neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again." Robb declared. "If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father, only… I won't need a servant to do my beheading for me."

"These are… Your Grace, these are…"

"These are my terms. If the Queen Regent and her son meet them, I'll give them peace, fail to do so, and I will spill Lannister blood throughout the south."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, Your Grace." Alton Lannister said.

"Oh, is he? You'll ride at daybreak Ser Alton. That will be all for tonight." Robb declared.

Ser Alton Lannister was escorted back to his pin as everyone got up to retire for the night.

Robb walked out to the front of the war tent and look outside. They had fought seven battles. And won every single of them. The Lannister army was now sitting at forty thousand strong. The Northern Army was sitting at nearly eighty thousand strong. That was including Tully's forces which rivaled the Northern Army.

Blackfish proved to be a valuable ally. Having fought in the Robert's Rebellion he was perhaps the most successful battle commander the Northern Army had.

Harry first thought when the North declared Robb Stark as King in the North, the Tully's would attempt to name Hoster Tully as King of the Rivers. Instead, Hoster Tully did something that amazes Harry. He not only accepted Robb's position as King in the North but swore that the Tully's would stand behind the Stark's through Peace and War.

The Tully's were further south than the Northerner's. That meant if any army was to attack the Northern dominion, the Tully's would be the first to take the attack.

That meant the Northern Army had to stand strong at the ready if the Tully's ever came under attack.

"A word, Your Grace?" Theon Grayjoy said as he walks up to Robb.

"You don't have to call me 'Your Grace' when no one's around," Robb said to Theon.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Theon said.

"I'm glad someone's gotten used to it," Robb said. It was clear he was having a hard time being King.

"The Lannister's are going to reject your terms you know," Theon said.

"Of course they are. That's not the point." Robb said.

"We can fight them in the fields for as long as we can. But we'll never beat them unless we take King's Landing, and we can't take King's Landing without ships." Robb slowly turns to look at Theon. "My father has ships and men who know how to sail them."

"Men who fought my father," Robb said in a worried tone of voice.

"Men who fought King Robert to free themselves from the yoke of the South, just like you're doing now. I'm his only living son. He'll listen to me. I know he will." Theon said as he paused. "I'm not a Stark, I know that. But your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together."

Theon Grayjoy left with Robb's blessing.

"I don't like this," Harry told Robb.

"You advise against it," Robb said.

"Your father once said Balon Greyjoy wasn't a good man nor a good king," Harry said.


	8. Birth of the Winter King

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 08: Birth of the Winter King**

It has been two long years since the start of the war. The Northern Kingdom was winning. The Lannister Army face defeat after defeat. Robb Stark was known to send messengers to King's Landing for peace but all his peace proposals have been rejected. All by Cersei Lannister, who went back to using her birth name.

Currently, the majority of the Northern Army was camped in Riverrun.

Harry was in the Tully's War Room with King Robb Stark, Lord Edmure Tully, and Ser Brynden Tully; the Blackfish.

"Things are looking good," Harry reported. "Moral is high, and the men are in good spirits."

"We've lost the Karstarks," Robb said as he tosses their banner of the table.

"We'll make do," Harry said.

"We need to do something that will force the Iron Throne to submit to the Northern Kingdom." Lord Edmure Tully said.

"We also have to retake many of our castles as the Greyjoys are in open rebellion against, well…everyone," Blackfish stated.

"We don't have the men," Robb said.

"Not yet," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Robb said turning to Harry.

"Do you remember that time I went with your father to visit the Iron Bank?" Harry said, Robb slowly nods his head.

"Well during my trip to Braavos, I discovered something that your father made me swear to secrecy. Due to the fact that the Iron Throne would not be happy hearing of this. There is an Army is Essos. An Army, without a King. This presents a fine opportunity for us. As we seek to separate ourselves from the Iron Throne, we can open up trade with Bravos and Essos. Expand our horizon."

"This army, will they fight for us?" Robb asks.

"The real question is can this army be trusted?" Blackfish asks.

"They are remnants of the Valyrian Empire. They are not sellswords. They will test Robb to see if he's a King they are willing to follow. We only need to impress their commanders. I could go to them and bring them here. That way, we not only have a trade route but a larger Northern Army. One that could both defend the Riverlands and retake our keeps in the mainland."

"How do I know you won't just stab me in the back like Theon?" Robb asks.

"Because you know me, Robb. Do you really think I would do something like that, against the only family I've ever had?"

"Theon Greyjoy made a choice. He instead chose to side with his family instead of doing the right thing." Blackfish stated.

"Give me a week, and I'll return with this army. And they will serve you." Harry swore.

Robb looks down and he places his hand down.

"Go, if you think we have a chance of success then take it. In the meantime, we'll go to the Frey's to get their men to support us." Robb said.

"Be careful of dealing with the Frey's. I do not trust them. Do not accept any offers they make as they did not hold up their end of the bargain."

"What do you mean?" Robb asks.

"Do you remember when we first went to them. We ask them for their support, in exchange for your marriage to Lord Frey's daughter. Despite the marriage being agreed to, Lord Frey did not lend his support to your cause."

"A good excuse to explain my marriage," Robb said.

"Exactly. Just be careful. Lord Tully, I would advise being cautious as well. Something tells me the Frey's are up to something." Harry said.

"You think they are plotting Treason? They are sworn to House Tully." Blackfish stated.

"I don't know. Something in my gut tells me they cannot be trusted. Just be careful." Harry said.

"We will," Robb said.

Harry turns to leave, knowing he wouldn't see his brother for nearly a few weeks. He had a long journey ahead of him.

* * *

Getting to Braavos was easy. Going past the mountain range was not as easy.

Harry climbs the mountain range in search for the army that could help change the war.

"Don't move." A figure said jumping down in front of Harry.

Harry turns around him and could see some armor soldiers cutting off his chance to escape.

He found them alright.

Harry was stripped of his weapons and he dragged through the mountain.

He was lead into a large camp where lots of soldiers, men, and women gather to see him.

"We don't get visitors." An officer stated.

"I know who you are," Harry stated. "And I have come to swear your armies' allegiance to the Northern Kingdom," Harry said in a bold tone.

Several men walked forward and Harry knew at once these were the Commanders.

"Harry Potter, or is it Harry Stark? It's been a long time. Almost five years." The lead commander said.

"You know why I am here."

"We are, our spies told us."

"Then you know I am here to have you swear allegiance to my King, Robb Stark," Harry stated.

"Why didn't Robb Stark himself come?" the female Commander asks.

"He has a war to fight. As the King of an Army, he can't just leave his army unattended." Harry stated.

"A valid point. So he has sent you in his stead. I am the acting Lord Commander of the Army. Defeat me in combat, and you shall have your army." Commander Cyrus stated. "Return his blade."

Harry's blade was drop at his side and his picks it up, unsheathing it.

"Remember, defeat me with honor. No magic." Cyrus stated. Harry nods his head as the Acting Lord Commander unsheathes his own blade. Everyone back away from the two.

Harry struck as did the Cyrus. Their blades echoing as they hit each other.

Harry was spinning and hitting with his sword to the best of his abilities. Then a noise caused him to back away.

His blade had a chip in it.

"Too bad your blade isn't made of Valyrian Steel. You can only afford a few more hits before it shatters." Cyrus stated.

Harry calms himself and blocks the blow from before jumping on top of Cyrus who was shock by Harry's sudden boldness.

Harry kept punching Cyrus who was trying to guard himself. Harry didn't stop, for Robb's sake for the North's sake he had to win.

Several people suddenly grabbed him and pulled him off. Cyrus turns over and spits on the ground. His face a bit bloody.

"You took a disadvantage and turn it into an advantage. You showed strength, valor, and honor in your duel. If this King is like you, then we will join your ranks." Cyrus said as he used his sword to stand up.

Harry said nothing as the men and women kneeled before him.

"I'm not King," Harry said weakly.

"You're our King," Cyrus said.

"How soon can we rejoin the Northern Army?" Harry asks.

"For everyone to be there. In about a month. We can send a vanguard party to join them that can get there in a week."

"It's best if I go with the vanguard party. That way the Northern Army won't attack you."

"Agreed, let's move out," Cyrus shouted.

"Where's Robb now?"

"Heading to the Twins, apparently, he's there to secure an alliance with House Frey." Commander Sabas said.

"You're in charge of the spy network aren't you," Harry said turning to him.

"I am my Lord."

"How soon can you move men into position at Kings Landing and Meereen?"

"Meereen my lord?"

"Daenerys Targaryen resides there. I want spies there to keep an eye on here and tell me what's she doing."

"I see, a potential threat." Commander Sabas said.

"An unknown at this point. I do not know if she's friend or foe. None the less, I want eyes on her." Harry said.

"I have reports coming in from Slaver's Bay. She's assembled an army and has set herself up as Queen."

"Keep your eyes on her."

"I have several agents already following her, I'll send more to continue the work."

"Very good." Harry said.

* * *

A week had passed, and the Vanguard has purchased several ships to sail for Westeros.

When Harry arrived, he met with a few bannermen under the Blackfish rule.

"What's going on?" Harry asks.

"Get the Blackfish." Someone reported.

"Ser Brynden, what has happened?"

"You were right. The Frey's did betray us. As did the Boltons. Our forces were nearly massacred by a joint attack by Bolton's and Lannister forces. The Frey's killed everyone else at the Twins." Blackfish reported.

Harry's throat became very dry.

"Robb…" Harry said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know you were close." Blackfish said.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill every single one of them!" Harry declared.

"Your Grace." Commander Brise said. She was the youngest female commander there was. A skilled tactician and a great bowman.

"I'm not King," Harry said.

"You are our King. Avenge your brother. Lead us." She said.

Harry looks at her as he wanted to know what to do. It was times like this he would turn to his surrogate father, Lord Eddard Stark. But now… he was completely alone.

"Send word to the rest of our forces, and get our spy network to find out what happened. I'm going to start a war with these cutthroats, that will make them wish they never did cross House Stark." Harry declared.

"Hail, the Winter King!" Blackfish said. He bent the knee and his bannermen followed.

Harry looks at everyone.

"House Tully as kept faith with House Stark. House Stark will not abandon that faith. We will avenge our brothers and make the traitors pay for their crimes." Harry declared.

"Ser Brynden, tell me everything."

So he did, it took a long while to explain everything but he finally did.

"The Frey's wouldn't have done that unless they were already in contact with the Lannisters. Now they've declared the new Great House of the Riverruns? Unbelievable. Once my army arrives, we'll lay waste their forces."

"You may have to act quickly. They're taking Robb's family bodies to King's Landing. We know the route, but we don't have the men to intercept them."

"You don't, but I do. Return to the Riverrun and prepare to take the fight to the Frey's. in the meantime, I'll take care of the Bolton's."

"What of the Lannisters?"

"Oh, I'm sure when the Boltons cry for help the Lannisters will come running. When they do, they will face the greatest defeat this world will ever see. For the time being, the Northern Army will rise again, this time, far stronger than it was during Robb Stark's war. The war is far from over." Harry declared.

Harry led his new 'Northern Royal Army' vanguard to intercept the Frey's forces that were transporting the bodies of his brother, mother, and sister-in-law. Finding them, was easy.

"What do we got here?" Commander Brise said as she sat on her horse next to Harry. She was acting as his second in command.

"Step aside, we have important cargo being delivered to King's Landing." Ryger Rivers stated. He was leading his men south.

"I know," Harry said.

"By order of the King, you are to step aside." Ryger River demanded.

"Take a look at our banners Frey," Harry said. He did so and a look of horror fell upon his face upon seeing the Direwolf Banner.

"We are House Stark. Your father declared us his enemies after we welcome him into our arms. Now, I think I'll cut the family tree from root to stem." Harry said as he urges his horse forward. His men followed suit. The Frey's look terrified. They were backing away as if trying to avoid a fight.

"Kill them." Harry orders.

His men charge as the Frey's bolted. It was over before it began. The Frey's offer no fight or resistance. Instead, they were cut down.

"Spread the word, the Iron Throne has unleashed the wrath of the Winter King," Harry said to Commander Brise.

She nods her head.

 **Two Days Later**

"The war is over; Robb Stark is dead. Peace has been restored by my account." Tywin Lannister declared.

"My Lord, I'm afraid… the war is not over." Lord Varys said.

Lord Tywin Lannister slowly turns his head as if he was challenging Lord Varys.

"I'm getting reports that an army has landed in the Riverruns. An army, bearing the banner of the Starks. They attack several Frey camp and have left almost no survivors." Lord Varys said in a slow voice.

Everyone looks at him stunned. Cersei Lannister herself was beside herself as her nostrils flared up.

"The Northern Army is broken." Cersei Lannister declared.

"So we thought. Perhaps not all of them was at the Twins as we thought." Varys said.

"Who leads them?" Tyrion asks.

"They call him the Winter King," Varys said.

"His name, now." Tywin Lannister demands.

"I don't know. Only a select few know his name. However, one fellow did quote something the Winter King said."

"And?" Tywin Lannister said.

"He clearly is sending it to you, it says: You should not have killed Robb Stark. For Robb Stark kept me contained. Now I am unleashed. And I will bathe the land with Lannister blood. I will kill all your supporters, every child, and soul that hides a Lannister from my grasp. You will soon learn the meaning, of fear." Lord Varys said as he reads from a paper.

"He seeks to challenge me." Lord Tywin said.

"The Winter King loyalty is to the Starks. It's safe to say, he'll be after the Bolton's. that means he'll go North first." Lord Varys replies calmly.

"He won't face a war on two fronts. He can't attack us with the Bolton's at his back. Instead, he'll attack the Bolton's on his home turf. We have to respond immediately." Tyrion said.

"Agreed. How large is this army?" Tywin asks.

"I'm afraid my Lord, despite all the little birds I have, I do not know. One report came in, reporting a force of eighty thousand. Though I'm not sure how accurate these reports are." Lord Varys said.

"Have your spies find this army. I want information on their commanders and how to break them." Lord Tywin demanded.

"I've already sent word, I'm just waiting for a response."

"The war has taken a turn for the worse," Tyrion said.

"Keep your snide comments to yourself. Father will have this war over soon." Cersei Lannisters snaps at her brother.

"What of Sansa Stark?" Lord Baelish asks.

"What of her?" Tywin Lannister asks.

"She is the key to the North now that Robb Stark is dead. Perhaps we could use her to have the Northern Army to stand down." Lord Baelish.

"An excellent suggestion. We'll have her write a letter to the Winter King ordering him to stand down.

"Let us pray, he'll listen." Tyrion mocks.


	9. Den of Wolves

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 09: Den of Wolves**

The bannermen of House Lannister did not like riding in the middle of camp. Especially when that camp was of House Stark. The banners of House Stark were all around them and the only reason why they weren't attack was that they came under a parlay.

Then they saw him, the Winter King. His hood was up but his black clothing gave him away immediately.

"Messengers from Lord Tywin I presume." The Winter King said as he walks forward.

"Not exactly." The Lieutenant said as he grabs the scroll and hands it to the Winter King. Instead, a bannermen grabs its and hands it to him.

"The Seal of the Starks. Must be from Lady Sansa." The Winter King said as he unrolls the scroll and reads it.

"I see, Lady Sansa has ordered me to stand down and submit myself for treason against House Stark." The Winter King said slowly.

"We are to escort you to King's Landing. Lady Sansa will be merciful." The Lieutenant said.

"I am obligated to obey Lady Sansa. She is the only surviving Stark known." The Winter King said.

"We leave at once my Lord." The Lieutenant said.

The Winter King suddenly grabs a spear and thrusts it into the Lieutenant.

"Leave one alive." He orders as his archers killed the party.

The last Lannister pulls out his sword and looks wary.

"Does Tywin Lannister honestly believe he could fool me?" The Winter King said as he leers down upon the last remaining Lannister troop. "I know he told Sansa Stark to write that letter. Sansa Stark is a political prisoner, which means I'm under no obligations to listen to hear. He wants peace, release Sansa Stark then we'll talk about peace. Until such time, the war will not be over."

The Lannister Bannermen was so scared all he could do was nod his head. He was put back on his horse and rode out. No one stops him, but he was jeered out.

"Get ready to return to the North, we have Bolton's to hunt." Harry orders.

Harry knew Roose Bolton was trying to reach the Dreadfort. There he would be safe from any attack. However, he would be force to smuggle himself onto his own lands as Ironborn were still loose in the North and hold many castles and keep. That meant it wasn't just the Bolton's that Harry was going to be fighting, it would be Ironborn. Harry was confident that Ser Brynden Tully would able to lead the assault in the Riverlands. Just to be safe, he was leaving a garrison of troops to attack the Frey's and support the Tully's. the Lannister's, once they heard the Stark's were not dead he was sure they would march on him. The only question was how to set the trap.

Harry said nothing as the men and women clean up camp and were preparing to match up north.

"Your grace," A scout came in as he reported.

"What do you have to report?" Harry asks.

"Some Bolton's have been sighted. Not a day's ride from here."

"Do they know of our position?" Harry asks.

"Not likely your grace."

"Commander Brise, gather what men you can and prepare to intercept these Bolton's."

"At once." She said.

The Bolton's were singing a tone as they march through the forest. They were clearly in high spirits.

Harry kept his hood up and walks forward with his men behind him.

"Step aside. You're in the presence of the Bolton forces, in the name of Lord Roose Bolton, Warden of the North, I demand you and your followers step aside." The Commander orders.

"Commander, their banners." A bannermen said as he looks at them nervously.

The Commander Looks at their banner carefully then his face fell.

"House Bolton, the house of traitors. I trust you don't honestly believe you can rule the North as long as House Stark still breathes." Harry said, his voice sounded high and cold.

"Swords." The Commander called out. The Bolton's all drew their swords.

"Let's have some fun," Harry said as he unsheathes his new Valyrian Steel sword.

Harry charged forward with his men attacking as well.

Harry pushes the sword out of his path and cuts down the first Bolton before cutting down the second. The Bolton's try to put up a fight, but Harry cut them down without trouble.

The moment the Bolton's realized they were defeated they began to run.

"Let them go," Harry called out as his men began to chase them.

They stop as the Bolton's Bannermen fled. The survivors fleeing towards the Dreadfort; no doubt to tell Lord Bolton of the resurrection of the Stark's.

It wasn't long before reports filled the seven kingdoms of the return of the Northern Army. Roose Bolton's, fearing his position sent a cry for help to Tywin Lannister.

As the cry of help happen, The Northern Army attack Bolton's stronghold and killed countless soldiers. Even the Ironborn were attacked by the Northern Army. The Ironborn, at first was holding true and strong, but when supplies were cut off, many fled back to their ships. Only when they were in route to them, did the Northern Army attack them and cut them into pieces.

The Karstarks, quickly join House Bolton but were starting to regret it. They fled to Winterfell after Karhold was attacked and burn to the ground.

This caused many houses to openly defy the Bolton's.

The Bolton's did not take this well. However, there was nothing to they could do as the Winter King was on their doorsteps.

* * *

Today King Joffrey was at his Small Council meeting.

"It has been a month since the arrival of the Winter King, and no one has anything on him? Where did this army come from?" Tywin Lannister shouted.

"We don't know. My little birds have reported a place they've been going too. A large northern settlement. The Winter King is known to spend most of his time there. It could be, his birthplace." Varys said slowly.

"We'll make preparations immediately." Tywin Lannister said.

"Joffrey should go with you." Tyrion Lannister said.

"He will not." Cersei snaps.

"I am the King!" Joffrey shouted.

"Then act like one." Tyrion Lannister shouted. "The men's morale and spirit are weak. They will not follow a King who hides. You need to lead." Tyrion Lannister shouted.

"He is not leaving the capital," Cersei said.

"He is and will." Tywin Lannister said.

"No," Cersei said in barely a whisper.

"Do not forget, men follow King's into battle. Not hide them in their mother's arms. Joffrey needs to be seen leading this expedition." Tywin Lannister said.

"I will not," Joffrey said as he looks at his grandfather with a menacing look.

"Do you know what the people call you? What your own soldiers say about you?" Tyrion Lannister said. "The King Who Fears All. They believe you a coward." Tyrion said. "If you don't do this, you'll have revolts and rebellions for another twenty years. You need to be seen doing or else no one will follow you anymore!"

"I am not a coward," Joffrey said in an angry tone of voice. "I am the King!"

"Then you will lead us. Lead us to victory. We'll call all your Vassals to crush the Winter King once and all." Tywin Lannister said ending the matter.

Harry looks at the cave in front of him. The men had reported strange sounds coming from the cave so he was curious.

Harry walks forward and enters the cave. His men did not want him to go alone, but he chose to go.

It was dark and very hard to see.

Harry said nothing as he walks forward through the tunnel.

He paused as he stops and looks at a small hole in the ceiling. The moon was shining. Harry looks around and could see movement in the shadow.

Harry grabs his sword before he saw more movement. Soon he saw hundreds of shapes getting up. He looks to his side and sees a wolf staring right at him.

It was a Direwolf.

Harry looks around and could see the moon was shining through the hole revealing hundreds of Direwolves.

Harry sets his blade down and walks forward. He looks around and could see hundreds of Direwolves looking at him.

Bandit came up behind and rubs his head against Harry's hand. Harry scratches his ears. Then Bandit walks forward and looks at all the Direwolves.

Bandit howls, his howl echoing in the cavern. The rest of the Direwolves all howl with him.

Harry said nothing as he steps forward to let the moonlight bathe him.

He remembers how the Stark's bonded with their Direwolves.

Now he was sure the Direwolves all bonded with him.

Harry walks out the cave with the Direwolves following him.

His men said nothing as they watch the Direwolves come out.

"Amazing, you are their master?" Commander Tries said in amazement.

"Seems that way," Harry said calmly.

"We were right, you are a King, we can follow." Commander Brise said.

The Direwolves let out a howl that echoed through the night.

House Stark, was stronger than ever.

Roose Bolton had to flee the Dreadfort. The Northern Kingdom laid siege to it. He tried to negotiate with the Stark Battle Commander, he sent three messengers to them. Only they messenger's were killed immediately their severed head were brought back before him.

Then came the attack, it was done with no mercy. No, he had to flee his own home.

He still had Winterfell, but losing the Dreadfort was a severe blow. It made his position look weak.

Today he was meeting with his son. More like his bastard.

"The Moat Cailin is your father," Ramsay said as he holds up the banner.

"Walk with me." Roose Bolton said as he leads Ramsay up the hill. "Tell me, what do you see."

"Nothing."

"Look again." Roose Bolton said.

"Fields?"

"The North." Roose Bolton said calmly. "The North is the largest of the seven kingdoms, and I am it's Warden. You have heard the news I trust."

"The Starks are dead."

"Not all of them, and someone is keeping the Stark banner alive. While there are houses in the North that refuse to bow to my new rule, the arrival of the Winter King has made things complicated. He seeks to reform the Northern Kingdom. All hopes of negotiating have failed. Both the Lannister's and my own men have been killed for coming near them. However hope is upon us, soon we will kill the Winter King and peace will be restored."

"We don't need the other houses, father," Ramsay said slowly.

"Yes, we do. We cannot stand strong if the other houses see us as weak. The Winter King is adding fuel to the fire by opposing my rule. We're lock in a civil war and one that doesn't seem to end. However, Tywin Lannister has called upon us and our bannermen to join him in an expedition to eliminate the Winter King. We need to do this, or the other Houses of the North will not accept my rule." Roose Bolton said coldly. Ramsay said nothing as he took this in. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Ramsay Snow."

"Not anymore, from this day forward and till your last you are Ramsay Bolton, my son." Roose Bolton said handing Ramsay the official legitimization paper.

"You honor me, father. I swear I will uphold your name, your tradition. I'll be worthy of you father, I swear it." Ramsay said as he bends his knee.

"The North is not won yet. The last pinnacle for the North is the Winter King, who is flying the Stark's banner. If we do not stop the Winter King, it will be our heads on a pike." Roose Bolton declared.

South near the Neck, Lannister's, Tyrell's and members of the Kingsguard were riding north. It was the largest army the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. More than a hundred thousand men were marching to the North.


	10. Battle of Wolfswood

**The Winter King**

Author Notes:

 **Chapter 10: Battle of Wolfswood**

The rain has been pouring for days and the Iron Army, sworn to battle under King Joffrey march through it. They were getting closer to Wolfswood but no battle or sighting of the Northern Army has been sighted. Scouts reports came in that the few Northern Camps were quickly emptied as they fled Wolfswood.

Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Jaime Lannister was sitting on his horse next to his son, whom he could never claim as his. He was watching the men march. His sister begged him to protect her son.

His younger brother, Tyrion Lannister was put in charge of Kings Landing until their return.

Sansa Stark had tears in her eyes, as she knew there was a high possibility that more of her family was going to die. The mere thought of that made Joffrey smile in a sick way.

Jaime Lannister sighs as he brought his mind away from those troubled thoughts. Instead over one hundred thousand men were summoned from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms.

All battle experts predicted either the Winter King would surrender or face annihilation.

"Ser Jaime, the Bolton and Karstarks have arrived." A Lannister scout reported.

"Good, have their lords meet with us in the command tent." Jaime Lannister said.

"Yes, sir."

Jaime Lannister said nothing as he turns his horse and marches to the command tent where everyone was starting to gather.

Harry enters his command tent and looks at his commanders.

* * *

"Well, things are about to get lively here." Harry said as he walks towards the end.

"Reports suggest they have over just over a hundred thousand men. From almost all corners of the Seven Kingdoms. The only ones not to answer the call are Dorne and the Iron Isles." Commander Sabas said.

"The Lannisters only have a force of forty thousand. The Tyrell's may have fifty thousand. Is this a joint effect from two regions?" Commander Brise asks.

"They are tapping every house and family. As well as the fact, they've hired almost every sellsword in their reach Just thirty thousand of them are sellswords."

"You mean thirty thousand of those men are Sellswords?" Harry said.

"At least." Commander Sabas said.

"Who are the commanders?" Harry asks.

"King Joffrey is Supreme Commander. The Hand of the King Tywin Lannister, Lord Commander Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard," Harry scoffs at the thought of the blond knight. "Lord Harrion Karstark for the Boltons and Karstarks, and Walder Rivers and Lothar Frey for House Frey."

"Who is representing High Garden? Who stands with the Reach?" Harry asks.

"Ser Loras Tyrell." Commander Sabas replies.

"If they attack us in waves we could be in big trouble." Commander Brise said as she looks at the map.

"They won't," Harry said calmly.

"How can you be sure?" Commander Cyrus asks.

"Because of whom leads them. Joffrey Lannister understands little of tactics and strategy. His father and grandfather sure, they're experienced men of battle. Joffrey is not. Joffrey will believe with numbers alone; the battle is already won. This will prove fatal to the Iron Throne Army. Numbers may help win battles, but they do not guarantee success. A good leader can make a hundred men feel like a thousand. Joffrey's inexperience is showing." Harry said with a smile.

"That is true…" Commander Cyrus said slowly.

"Because of his inexperience, he will not be cautious. He also believes that with a larger number will grant him victory. He will throw everything he has at us in an attempt to overwhelm us. This gives him a flaw, that Joffrey doesn't understand." Harry said.

"What do you think he'll do?" Commander Brise asks. "There is only one path that leads to our camp."

"When the scouts report our position, they'll march everyone in the forest. It will be a two-day journey for almost their entire force to enter the forest. Joffrey will be in the rear, as he's not the type to risk his own life in battle. I will take ten thousand men, and move down the river to attack their rear, cutting off their retreat." Harry said as he gestures his hand over the map. "Their large numbers are also a burden. Had them come at us with a hundred thousand they would have had a better chance. Commander Brise will lead the Rangers to attack with arrows on the hill. Commander Cyrus and Commander Gerrard will lead the attack against the army. Commander Cyrus will attack the head while Commander Gerrard will attack them from their flanks. We will not attack in a unit. Rather we'll form small groups to attack them all at once. By the time their commanders realize what has happened, there will be no escape." Harry said.

"This is…" Commander Cyrus said as he looks at the map as Harry moves the pieces around.

"It's a bit ingenious. To use the enemy's own numbers against them."

"Also, these southern cunts greatest strength is fighting in the fields. They cannot get into formation in the thicket of the forest. Meaning they'll be easy pickings. Our Rangers are trained to handle fighting in these environments. Not to mention we have Valyrian Steel armor and weapons. We have better train men and equipment. Victory is within our grasp. Soon they will regret challenging me." Harry said.

* * *

The rain continues to come down.

"When will it stop raining?" Joffrey demanded.

"This rain is a good thing. The enemy won't see or hear our approach as we head to their camp." Jaime Lannister said.

"The sooner they're defeated the better," Joffrey said.

"It will take three days to march through this forest," Jaime replies.

"I can't wait to see the Winter King. I'm going to put his head on a pike next to the rest of the traitors." Joffrey boasted greatly.

Jaime said nothing.

Joffrey orders all the men to attack the camp at once. Without sending scouts or skirmishers first, they had no knowledge of the Winter King's defensives. He tried to advise wisely to Joffrey but Joffrey wasn't hearing it. Joffrey was sending everyone to the Winter King's camp.

The days past as they walked through the forest. The rain had finally let up, and the sun was high.

Everyone was surprised that the army stops moving.

"Why have we stop?" Joffrey demanded.

"This is going to happen. Perhaps a tree got in the way and they have to move it. We'll be moving again shortly." Tywin Lannister says.

In the front of the army, the vanguard was marching carefully through the forest. The path was narrow only allowing two lines of men to form up. They passed a large tree only to see Stark bannermen in front of them.

"Attack!" The lead Lannister shouted as he draws out his sword.

At that moment men popped up from behind trees and shouted their battle cry as arrows flew down upon the army.

The Lannister men and their Sellswords fell as quickly as the arrows were fired upon them.

Lannister guardsmen fell as the arrows hit them.

Some guardsmen raised shields, but it proved to be ineffective as the arrows were coming from all sides.

Joffrey was seated down on his horse as he was growing impatient.

"Joffrey." A voice whispered in his ears. "I come for you Joffrey."

Joffrey looks around as he heard the voice yet no one else seemed to have heard it.

"You dare enter my domain. You dare seek to challenge me. Do you truly believe, that you can defeat me?"

Joffrey was beginning to panic. He looks all around him yet he could not find the source of the voice. By the looks of things, it was magic.

A Lannister Commander rides towards them.

"We're under attack!" He shouted. The men all look at each other.

Then the hills erupted with men and women. Arrows flew down upon them causing countless to drop to the ground.

"Defend your king!" Tywin Lannister shouted.

"Behind!" A guardsman shouted.

Tywin and Joffrey along with Jaime look behind them to see Stark Bannermen had arrived and were attacking their rear.

A figure was walking with black plate armor. A dark hood was over his face, create a deep shadow, preventing anyone from seeing who he was. However, the air suddenly lost all warmth and feeling. It felt as if the air itself froze by his presence.

"The Winter King." Jaime Lannister said as he pulls out a dagger and stabs a Lannister Guardsmen in the neck who tried to attack him.

The Winter King throws his dagger into another Lannister who falls down. He brings up his bow and grabs an arrow. He releases killing a Kingsguard.

"Go, go." Jaime Lannister shouted as he urges his horse down the tree off the main road.

The Winter King jumps down with his bow and fires another shot. Another Kingsguard falls to the ground with the arrow in the back of his skull.

The Kings Bannermen road through the forest. Arrows hitting them one by one.

Then the horses reared back rearing as a group of Direwolves suddenly appeared snarling their fangs at them. A few Direwolves were able to leap and bite the arms of the Lannister Guardsmen and Kingsguard.

"Go!" Jaime Lannister shouted as he urges Joffrey's horse to take off.

An arrow appeared killing the Kingsguardsmen next to Jaime.

It was an intense race as the Direwolves gave chase. The Winter King was running through the woods firing arrows as he did so. Each arrow found its mark against the guardsmen.

"Keep riding!" Jaime shouted as they finally made it out of the woods.

Jaime didn't bother looking back. He just kept riding.

Joffrey suddenly cried out causing everyone to look at him. An arrow had found its mark and had puncture itself in his back. His armor mostly saved his life, but he would need immediate attention by the maesters.

The Winter King stood at the edge of the forest watching them ride off.

Harry lowers his bow, despite the fact he killed several Kingsguard and Lannister Commanders Joffrey still manage to escape.

Harry slowly walks back to the battle where Lannister Guardsmen and their allies were getting cut down.

Harry pulls back his bow and fires arrows killing the few men who manage to escape.

Harry brings out his wand and waves it. Clearing the mist immediately. It was at this point the Iron Thone had lost.

Harry sighs as he sits down. He expected the battle to last much longer. Instead, it was over the moment it began. The Lannisters walk right into the trap just as he was expecting them too. In battles, you must make sure every advantage is yours. It's just not about having the right equipment and gear. Knowing the terrain, as well as having morale on your side.

Joffrey's inexperience showed greatly before the battle. He only had a couple of scout reports and decide to send his full strength at him before understanding the terrain first. He was sure if it was Tywin or Jaime Lannister, then they would have been more cautious approaching a dangerous forest.

Joffrey should have known from the start he was in enemy territory, therefore should have been more cautious. He was truly ignorant and bathe in it daily. The comfort of the Red Keep was getting to him.

Harry thought Joffrey wasn't as stupid or as mad as he first thought. He never expected Joffrey to execute Ned Stark. If had known, he would have broken Ned Stark out of prison when he had the chance. He honestly expected that Joffrey would strip Ned Stark of titles, and send him to the wall. Harry was sure he would intercept the Kingsguard escorting him and break him free. They would fight a few battles and strike a deal with the Iron Throne to end the war.

Instead, things became much worse.

Ned Stark was executed.

Theon Greyjoy turn traitor; resulting in the second Greyjoy rebellion against the Seven Kingdoms.

Then the Red Wedding.

House Frey was demanding the Houses of the Riverlands to support them with their war with the Tully's. however, not one house would back up the Frey's. a few were in fact in open rebellion against the Frey's for their traitorous action.

House Bolton had to be sweating.

The only house that was supporting them, was the Karstarks. The others refuse to bend their knees to a house of traitors.

With the latest battle, the Bolton's no longer had the strength to muster their rule. Their only hope was to have a trump card to restrain him.

The screaming stop as did the sound of battle. Harry looks up to see his men walking over the corpses.

Several men were pleading for their lives as his men pierce them with their swords.

Commander Brise walks forward.

"This battle was too easy," Harry said as she stood in front of him.

"It was, I expected greater resistance. They all lost all confidence the moment they saw their comrades die around them. Though we suspect a few manage to escape."

"It doesn't matter. This battle will be sung throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Everyone will know that the Winter King isn't just some up starter looking to challenge the Iron Throne. He's a real usurper, one that is capable of challenge the Iron Throne and even taking it. The Lannisters have to be sweating bullets right now." Harry said.

"Bullets?" Brise said in confusion.

"I guess the right term would be sweating like arrows," Harry said with a smile.

"Will we be moving south soon? It's a good time to attack King Landing." Commander Brise said.

Harry paused as he thought about that. It was true, he could attack King's Landing. However, the problem with that is as soon as he did, he would have to march his army north again.

"No, Roose Bolton wasn't here as I expected. Nor was his bastard son. If the Bolton's refuse to return the North to the Starks, then I will continue the war against them. A wounded beast is still dangerous." Harry said.

"Understood."

Harry stood up and looks at his men. As expected few were hurt, though many did have blood on their armor.

"If this is what the Iron Throne can throw at us, then they're real talent must be in politics. However, the real threat… is Tywin Lannister. He has years of battle experience and is an expert in politics. He's quite ruthless too. However, if Tywin Lannister dies, then House Lannister will suffer a severe blow that they won't be able to recover from."

"The Twins could be a problem." Commander Brise replies.

"The twins, Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Cersei is just as cruel in politics as her father. However, she doesn't have his influence. Most people only respect her out of fear of her father. With him gone, she will find little support behind her. She will also find her reign starting to be challenged more and more. Jaime Lannister finds politics boring. As he tends to doze off instead of focusing on the issues at hand. However, he is an experienced battle commander. This showed in this battle when he led Joffrey and his father out of danger." Harry said slowly.

"So we have to watch them."

"So it would seem so. They're getting ready for a royal wedding. See if we can get our men to kill them during the wedding. I get the feeling things are moving more dangerous around this wedding. Let's make sure we have enough eyes to know what is going on." Harry said.

It took only a day, for the news to reach the Seven Kingdoms. However, when it did everyone was shocked to hear the army of the Iron Throne was defeated in less than a day.

The Southern Kingdoms felt a new wave of fear like never before. The Winter King was winning the war.


	11. In Motion

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 11: In Motion**

In King's Landing, everyone was shocked at the massive defeat of the Iron Throne Army. Over six hundred thousand men, went out to end the rebellion of the Winter King, only for a handful to return to King's Landing in utter defeat.

The first thing people wanted to know was how. How did an army that was great in numbers and outnumbered the enemy thirty to one, get defeated? Then the story spread before anyone could stop it. Joffrey proved to be unwise in battle and sent his men to certain death. Despite knowing the odds were against him.

The Winter King apparently commands Direwolves, and they went through his army like they were lambs to the slaughter. The Winter King himself nearly killed Joffrey. As Joffrey turn tail and fled the moment he realized the battle wasn't going his way.

The Coward King. He was called. The one who flees before his enemies.

It did not help Joffrey's case when someone leaked out Joffrey sought the safety of the Red Keep instead of fighting down with his men to protect the city during the Siege of Blackwater Bay.

Cersei Lannister herself was furious at everyone. Yet she did nothing as her father was most angry.

Today a small council meeting was being conducted. On the importance of the Seven Kingdoms survival.

Tywin Lannister was sitting going over the causalities reports. With so many officers died it was hard to get an accurate account on the dead.

Varys, Petyr Baelish, Grand Maester Parcelle, along with his two children; Cersei and Tyrion Lannister walks in the room.

"Sit." Tywin Lannister said as he commands the Small Council to sit in their chairs.

No one said a word. Petry Baelish walks forward quickly to sit next to Tywin Lannister. Maester Pycelle sits next to Petry Baelish as Varys sits on the end. Cersei Lannister grabs a chair and lifts it up till she sits down next to her father. Tyrion, who did not have the height, grabs a chair and moves it to end of the other table and sits down looking at his father with an angry look.

"How is it that the greatest army ever assembled in the seven kingdoms gets defeated by a force far smaller than itself?" Tyrion Lannister asks.

"Keep your snide comments to yourself," Cersei snaps.

"Do you not understand the gravity of the situation? We're losing the war!" Tyrion barks. It was rare for him to raise his voice so loudly. "We have no army left! The Winter King is winning. His victory at Wolfswood Forest has made him the greatest threat to the Iron Throne! How is it that an army, over six hundred thousand men, gets defeated by a force of twenty thousand?"

No one said a word. They all look at Tywin Lannister as Cersei looks at her youngest brother with a deep hatred in her eyes; her nostrils flaring dangerously.

"The Winter King shall be taken care of soon enough," Cersei said calmly.

"Will he? The only thing that is saving our skins right now is the Bolton's and the Frey's. Once he's done with them, he will march to Kings Landing and put all our heads on pikes!" Tyrion snaps. "How long do you think they can hold out?" He added.

"The Winter King… is proven to be less green than we had hope." Varys said slowly.

"Do you know something?" Tywin Lannister demands.

"I have birds trying to find him but he has proven to be most… elusive. He seems to move carefully and his identity alone is shrouded in mystery."

"We need to make peace with the Winter King, soon before he put our heads on Pikes!" Tyrion said.

"You suggest we give him the North? After I've given it to the Bolton's who swore allegiance to the Iron Throne?" Tywin Lannister snarls.

"Would you rather have your families head on pikes? The friendship between Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark kept the realm at peace. The Winter King will not have peace with us unless the Stark has legal recognition as the rulers of the North once again. It will not be long until the Winter King has the Bolton's heads on pikes. They no longer have the force to secure the North in our name." Tyrion Lannister said slowly.

Tywin Lannister looks at his youngest son carefully.

Even if he didn't like it, his son spoke the truth. The problems between Lannister's and Starks erupted the country into full-scale war.

"I will take your words under advisement. In the meantime, find out who the Winter King is." Tywin Lannister orders. "As for you Lord Baelish, you will return to the Vale and bring Lady Arryn into the fold. Or put her head on a pike."

"I am extremely grateful to you. Lady Arryn and I have always been… close." Lord Baelish said slowly.

"Might I add that it would be unwise to leave the seat of Master of Coin unattended with the Royal Wedding coming up." Tyrion Lannister said slowly.

"Agreed, which is why I'm making you the new Mater of Coin." Tywin Lannister said.

"I'm sorry?" Tyrion Lannister said slowly.

"You heard me, you will take over as Master of Coin of the Small Council."

"Living in a lifetime of wealth has taught me to spend money but managing it isn't my strong suit." Tyrion Lannister protested.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine," Cersei said slowly.

"Here, here." Maester Prycelle said in a happy tone of voice.

"That's enough out of all of you. Be gone." Tywin Lannister demanded as he gets up and the rest of the Lords got up as well and left.

* * *

Everyone looks up at Harry who opens his eyes. His listening charm worked like a charm.

"What kind of force are we looking at?" Commander Brise asks the moment the Commander's enter the tent.

"None, they're going to rebuild their army first. They have none to send up here." Harry said calmly.

"You mean they threw everything at us. Army and reserves?" Commander Cyrus said in surprise.

"It would appear so. Where are the Bolton's?" Harry asks.

"In Winterfell, we have men watching their movements and it's safe to say that Roose Bolton will not venture out of Winterfell. He barely has the men left to hold the place down. We could siege Winterfell, force him to surrender it." Commander Cyrus said slowly.

"Only he won't. Roose Bolton has seized power, and he's not the type to let go of that power. In order for his rule in the North to be recognized, he needs to be seen to hold it. He doesn't command the same amount of respect as House Stark. Who is throwing their support behind us?" Harry asks.

"House Reed and House Cerwyn have answered the called. Others aren't so keen on answering. Especially with the Ironborn still in the country." Commander Cyrus said.

"The Ironborn still hold many forts and keeps. We will have to liberate them to win the support of the North." Commander Brise replies.

"See to it that our men start attacking the Ironborn and cut off their supplies. Leave no survivors. Their dead will send a message the North does not take kindly to invasions of any kind. Also, start constructing a navy. We need to control the seas around us to also protect our troops from any kind of invasion." Harry orders.

"We can move out as soon as possible. The recent battle has left the men in high spirits. But they crave something more." Commander Cyrus said.

"We're not going to get into any big battles anytime soon. The victory at Wolfswood sent warning bells to all corners in the seven kingdoms. No army will dare challenge us anytime soon. In the meantime, send our spies to King's Landing. Have them watch the Lannister's movements and find out what they're up to. If they make a move, I want to know about it." Harry orders.

"Understood." The commanders said as they all got up and left.

Harry looks at the board carefully and could see that while many houses weren't answering the call to support him in reclaiming the North for the Starks, they also weren't answering the Bolton's call to support their claim to the North.

Harry knew he wasn't a Stark by blood. So he had no real claim to the North. However, he would do everything he could and that was within in his power to reclaim the North in the Stark's name. His best bet was to find Sansa or Arya.

"My lord," A sentry said walking in. Commander Cyrus was behind him holding a letter.

"What is it, Commander?" Harry asks.

"Daenerys Targaryen rides for Mereen." Commander Cyrus reported.

"So, she's finally set her sights on Mereen." Harry replies bringing his hands together.

"Should we eliminate her? She does possess the Unsullied army, not to mention Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy at her side. If she sets her eyes on Westeros, it could be problematic if she seeks to claim the Iron Throne."

"True, however, she's a wild card in this. For now, let's watch her, and see what she does. She may prove to be a powerful ally." Harry said calmly.

"Or she could be a threat. What if she doesn't share your ideas and sentiment. It may be her birthright to rule the Iron Throne, but that doesn't mean she'll be a good queen." Commander Cyrus replies.

"True, that's why we need to see how she responds. It's also not going to be easy to get to her. The Unsullied protect her as does her two commanders. For now, we'll watch, see what she does. If she does prove to be a threat, I'll issue the order. For now, I'm curious on how she'll prove herself." Harry said calmly.

Commander Cyrus nods his head and walks out the tent.

Harry leans back and looks at the report on the King's Landing Wedding. It would be without a doubt the biggest event in King's Landing. Joffrey, who wasn't even a true king was walking around with a bigger ego than usual. It seemed the Battle of Wolfswood had become a memory of him. Almost as if it never happened. Harry scoffs at that. He remembers all too well how Joffrey was whimpering once his first arrow killed the Kingsguard next to him. If it wasn't for Jaime Lannister quick thinking then Joffrey would have died at the Battle of Wolfswood.

The real problem in this war were the ones pulling the King's string. Tywin Lannister, and Cersei Lannister. Harry was no fool, as long as those two still retain their power, the war would never end. Cersei wanted all the power to herself. She wouldn't accept anyone who can challenge her position or her power. As such, Harry was a threat to her. Due to the simple fact, he would never bow to her. It seemed the lions and the wolves should never dine together. Both have a tendency to show their fangs.

Harry sighs as he closes his eyes and decides to get some sleep.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry it wasn't longer, had trouble filling in the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Always Brothers

**The Winter King**

Author Notes: sorry for the long wait. I promise to get more chapters updated sooner. I hope everyone enjoys.

 **Chapter 12: Always Brothers**

Harry read the report carefully. The royal wedding proved to be a disaster. However, it was good for him. Joffrey was dead. Killed by drinking some poison. It was terrible because he died in Cersei's arms, yet it was sweet because the arrogant prick finally got what he deserved. Just remember the reports of how he would torment Sansa made his blood boil. So he was a bit happy that the prick was dead.

However, Sansa disappeared. While this made him worried, he was also pleased. Mostly because Cersei, who had accused Sansa of killing her son wanted her dead. If she had to find somewhere to hide from even the Queen Regent. Harry suspected Varys was involved somehow. He was a spider who played a dangerous game. He never truly risked his position and played the game carefully.

However, Harry received word that the Night's Watch has ventured north beyond the wall. Now there were wildings running loose and terrorizing settlements near North of the Wall. This was deeply disturbing him. Which brought him to his war council. Commander Cyrus, his oldest Commander. Wearing the full body armor of Valyrian steel. He also dealt with the intelligence of the Northern Army. Commander Brise, his Ranger Commander. Was wearing a lighter weight version of the armor of her fellow counterparts. She had on the silver chest plate with arm greaves. Her swords were not heavy like her fellow Commanders, instead, they were light and thinner, as well as a bit shorter. She had a recurve bow in her hands with a set of quivers on her back.

Then there was Commander Tarik Kidwell. A season swordsman. On the best fighters, he had in his army. Next to him was Commander Chrestan Tarner. Like Tarik Kidwell, he was a seasoned fighter. One who like to use dual swords, unlike Tarik Kidwell.

"We have the Boltons at their choking point. Now there are more wildlings venturing in the North creating havoc." Harry said. "Solutions."

"We have limited information. However, our information network suggestions these attacks are merely a diversion." Commander Tarik said.

"Perhaps I should visit Castle Black. Speak to my brother about what is going on. I feel the Night's Watch would have more information than we do." Harry said.

"That may not be a bad idea. Do you know anyone at Castle Black?" Commander Brise asks.

"Awe, my brother… Jon Snow. He's with the Night's Watch. He would be able to provide me the intelligence we need." Harry said.

"The timing couldn't be worse. We're just getting ready unite the North and now we have to deal with Wildlings." Commander Chrestan said.

"Something big is going on. The number of wildlings that have appeared can't be too much of a coincidence. Move our army north near the wall. Also, send out patrols and scouts to find these wildlings and track them. Possible finish them off before they can do any more damage to the people and the lands." Harry said.

"I'll begin camps and search parties right away." Commander Cyrus said.

"Commander Brise, you'll come with me to Castle Black. Bring a platoon of your best with me. just in case some wildlings or hill tribes attempt to attack us. Commander Cyrus, you have the army until my return."

"Yes, your grace." The commanders said.

It was barely ten minutes pass by when Harry gets on his horse with Commander Brise and takes off towards Castle Black.

They said nothing as they rode on. Harry was confident with the Rangers of the North. They were the best-trained men and woman in the Northern Army. They train themselves daily for survival, tracking, scouting, combat, sentry, espionage and sabotage. Unlike the main army wielding heavy swords, they carried with them two long knives. The long knives sheath was on the lower back just below the quiver. They were thin and weren't as long so they didn't have the reach. However, they were light and had speed on their side. The Rangers wore plated Hauberk chainmail. The plates covered their torso and back with plates covering the upper thighs. As they were limited in Valyrian Steel, only the plates to cover torso, neck, and back. Instead of gauntlets like the rest of the army used, they wore leather bracers and greaves. To signally the ranger look, they wore dark green tunics short sleeves with hoods over their chest plate. They had to be fast and nimble on their side to overcome their opponents.

Harry took an immediate liking to the Rangers due to the simple fact how effective they were both on the battlefield and off the battlefield. They proved effective scouts and trackers. They also were skilled in infiltration. The many castles and forts they snuck into that were held both by traitorous Northern Lords, and the Iron Born. When they proved to be most effective, providing accurate reports on the enemy and even assassinations when they needed to. They were crucial in planning attacks and strategy. That is why Harry trained with them. He also made it official. The Rangers were the Elites of the North. To be a Ranger was a great honor. In his army, it stood more than hundred thousand strong. Only five thousand were Rangers. They also served as the bowmen of the army. He had ten thousand heavy Calvary as well as ten thousand light Calvary. The rest was both heavy infantry, which made up about fifty thousand and light infantry which was around twenty thousand men.

They were also well supplied and well-funded. Due to the trades in Essos and Braavos. They also had a fleet, but no real Commander of the Fleet. Not yet at least. Though several captains did look promising to hold that position. Thanks to Harry's time in developing a fleet. They had over five hundred ships that resemble the galleons from Harry's originally world. These new ships size made them a threat in the Narrow Sea. They've had a few skirmishes with the Royal Fleet of the Iron Throne, and have come out on top. Pushing the Royal Fleet away from the North and the Riverlands. However, they have yet to lay siege to King's Landing as Harry knew he couldn't lay siege to King's Landing with just naval power. King's Landing was a major trade hub and had many routes that kept it supplied. Not just from the sea, but from land as well.

Harry was going to change that. Once he found a suitable Fleet Commander he would lay siege to King's Landing with both his fleet and army. Sack King's Landing as it's never been sacked before, and finally put the Lannisters heads on a pike.

However, Harry had to be cautious. Tywin Lannister was dangerous and he held absolute power over the Seven Kingdoms. Mostly do his wealth. He could buy certain loyalties from many families but also his dangerous and ruthless aggression towards anyone who stood against him. Even if they were his own family. He was both a skilled politician, who was able to get his way and a dangerous military commander. He kept the Lannister Army in tip top shape with the best equipment and training possible.

Well, second best. Harry's army was in far better shape with the training and equipment they had. Mostly because the constant import of Valyrian steel from the mountains of Essos where the army made their weapons and armor from. They also found a heavy mining depot of gold and silver. As the Northern Army didn't want payment, but Harry made sure they were paid both through food and income. Harry took an eighty percent cut from all the gold and silver that was mine. The miners who dug the silver and gold, took a commission of five percent of their findings as well as food to feed themselves and their families.

Harry was sure the Lannisters would flip out once they realized Harry was becoming the richest man in the North and could buy anything he wanted. The first thing he did, was not only clear the North of debt but also made sure to do deposit all his gold and silver into the Iron Bank of Braavos. It got to the point he was ten million in income alone. The Iron Bank, pleased with the steady flow of gold flowing into their banks agreed to Harry's demand for Braavos to trade with the North. Officially, however, they were neutral in the war. However, many Braavos men and sailors began working for the Northern Fleet. Helping with trades in Essos and the free cities, improving the flow of trade and income.

Harry's mind went back to the present as he stood before Castle Black's gate. A single horn was heard to inform them of his arrival. The gate slowly opens as Harry and his guards of twelve ride inside.

Ser Alliser Thorne appeared near the Commanders Office and had a nasty look on his face the moment he saw the Direwolf flags. He quickly schools his features and walks down as Harry jumps down from his horse as Commander Brise jumps from hers.

Harry took note that many of the Brothers of the Night Watch were watching Commander Brise carefully with their eyes. A few even made snag comments about her.

"What does the renegade King of the North want with Castle Black?" Ser Alliser asked with a nasty tone in his voice.

"You would do well to mind your tongue, when in the presence of a King. Of I'll take your head." Harry said in a threatening voice who was not at least intimidated by Ser Alliser Thorne.

Alliser Thorne had a nasty look on his face as he drew upright to make himself imposing.

"Disrespectful tone he has. The traitorous son of a traitorous bastard." Janos Slynt said.

Harry turns to look at him and realized he was the one who betrayed his surrogate father. His Lord Eddard Stark. Harry's hands reach for his sword that was resting on his lower back. "Perhaps," Harry said as he looked dangerous at Janos Slynt. "I should take your head," Harry said as he slowly unsheathes his long knives, but he didn't withdraw them. Janos Slynt obvious didn't like the look of how Harry was looking at him and tried not to cower at Harry's menacing glare.

"What brings you to Castle Black?" Ser Alliser repeated, this time in a loud and commanding voice.

"Wildings have been sighted more than ever and we have reports they're nearly a hundred wildlings south of the wall. I want to know more about what has been going on in Castle Black and the Night's Watch and your failure to stop these attacks." Harry said.

"I do not answer to you. As Acting Lord Commander, I demanded that you leave and be gone." Ser Alliser said in a loud voice.

"Harry." Jon Snow said as he comes down from the elevator and walks up to him.

"Jon, I see you've been bathing with pigshit again," Harry said as he sheathes his sword.

"I see you wash your face with piss every morning." Jon Snow replies. Jon Snow stood before Harry.

Harry and Jon Snow burst out laughing and embrace each other.

"How you been. How long has it been? Four years?" Harry asks the moment they broke.

"Seems longer." Jon Snow said.

"It does indeed," Harry said calmly.

"What brings you to Castle Black?" Jon asks.

"Wildlings. A small band of at least a hundred have been attacking settlement and villages. Mole Town was the latest attack. I need intel on what they're up to and I know the Night's Watch has that Intel." Harry said.

Jon Snow face fell at the news.

"They're going to attack Castle Black. They're attacking these settlements to draw us out in the open. Their leader is Mance Rayder. He has assembled a fighting force of nearly a hundred thousand free folk to fight for him."

"Free folk?" Harry repeated.

"It's what they call themselves." Jon Snow said.

"We have much to discuss. Tell me everything you know." Harry said as he walks inside the lounge that was commonly used for meetings and meals. Jon Snow follows Harry and walks by his side only to stop by Ser Alliser Thorne who stood in front of Harry, blocking his way. He places a hand on Harry to prevent him from going any further.

"I told you to be gone. We don't need your kind here." Alliser Thorne said as he tried to sound both imposing, intimidating and threatening.

Harry was quick and shoves his palm into the throat of Alliser Thorne causing the man fall to his knees gasping for air. Harry then places his foot on his side and shoves his aside. Janos Slynt moves forward unsheathing his sword. Only for an Arrow to hit his sword causing him to drop it in surprise. He looks to see Commander Brise holding her bow with another arrow nocked in place.

Harry walks up the stairs and stood before Janos Slynt. He tries to back away but Harry threw a fist at him causing the man to spin and fall to the ground hard.

"If you have men like these leading the Night's Watch, I fear for the Night's Watch future," Harry said.

Harry turns and sits down on the edge of the balcony with Jon Snow sitting beside him. A young boy walks forward carrying to soups in his hands.

"You're a little young to be in the Night's Watch," Harry said as he took the soup. "What brings you here?" Harry asks kindly.

"My village was attacked by those animals." He said.

"You're fortunate to have survived. I take it Jon has been looking after you." Harry said.

"He has." the boy replies.

"Goodman Jon Snow is. You'd be wise to listen to him." Harry said as he turns his attention to Jon Snow has the boy walks off.

"So what is going on?" Harry asks.

"Mance Rayder is trying to get over a hundred clans south of the wall. He's going to attack Castle Black with his full strength. A small force has already been trying to lure us out into the open to weaken Castle Black strength."

"How do they plan to coordinate this attack?" Commander Brise asked as she looks at Jon Snow.

"Mance said the signal will be the largest fire the North has ever seen." Jon Snow said.

"That could be any day now," Harry said.

"It was wise to move the army near Castle Black. We would be in a position to provide support in case there is an attack." Commander Brise said.

"We're going to need all the help we can get. Mance Rayder has what it takes to beat us. He just doesn't know it." Jon Snow said.

"Do you want me to leave some men here?" Harry asks.

"Would they be joining the Night's Watch or just here to provide assistances?" Jon Snow asks.

"Just assistance. I do need them to fight a war." Harry replies.

"How is the war going by the way. I've wanted to come and help so much it's hard for me to stay here."

"The War for the North is going well. The Bolton's are at breaking point. I reckon it will take only another year before they are defeated. I've cut off their food supplies as well as defeated more than half their army. Either they surrender or they'll starve to death." Harry said.

"I wish I was at your side." Jon Snow said.

"I know," Harry said as he sets down his empty bowl. He stands up as did Jon. The two embrace their arms together to rekindle their strength in brotherhood. "I'll send a thousand men to help reinforce Castle Black. They will be under your direct command. Treat them well." Harry said.

"I will, and Harry," Jon said. "Thank you."

Alliser Thorne had a neutral face as Harry passed by him. Though he did scowl a bit the moment Harry passed him. Harry merely ignores him.

Harry climbs on his horse and turns around before riding out. The gates open as Harry went back to meet with his army.

The thing about war with so many parties was even though you can defeat one party, another party could crash your parade and force you to change directions. The War of Five Kings just took a new interesting twist.

Harry knew, if this Free Folk Army succeed in destroying or capturing Castle Black, they would reign terror all through the North before any army could arrive to stop them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoys. The Battle of Castle Black will be next and I'll try to have it up soon. Please Like and Review I do enjoy them.

Excited for Game of Thrones Season 7. The teaser looks awesome.

Note: The Long Knives look a lot like Legolas Long Knives from Lord of the Rings and Hobbit.


	13. The Long Night

**The Winter King**

Author Notes: I did some editing to my previous chapters. Fixes and corrections that needed to be made. Feel free to check on them to see the story as it is.

 **Chapter 13: The Long Night**

Harry wasn't the type to sit back and let others do the fighting for him. Which is why, when he took his Northern Rangers and went to Castle Black, leaving Commander Cyrus in charge of the army to provide backup the day when the Wildlings, or Free Folk as they call themselves to attack. Messengers would be sent three times a day. One in the morning, one at noon and one at evening. Harry did this because he needed to be in constant communication with his army. His army themselves were only an hour away from Castle Black. So, help would arrive with just a moment's notice.

Harry stood in front of Castle Black's southern gates as the horn blew once. The gates open as Harry led his men inside. They weren't on horses, as horseback could be problematic in a fight. They also didn't have the food to feed the horses. So, they walked to castle black. The helmets they all had on was light weight. It covered their head and they all had an edge that curved backward from the middle upwards. Officers, such as Harry and Brise had black plume hanging from the back of the blade hanging downwards. The sides also tipped out. Almost making it appeared dragonish.

Harry walks towards where Jon Snow was residing. Ser Alliser Thorne, he looked at Harry with a malice look in his eyes. However, he knew better than to start a fight. He was badly outnumbered. Castle Black only had a fighting force over two hundred people, Harry had a thousand at his back. Ser Alliser Thorne may not like Harry or Jon, but he wasn't a fool to directly challenge them. Not with a well-armed and trained army at Harry's back.

Janos Slynt stood next to Ser Alliser with a hard look on his face. He was speaking to the Acting Lord Commander who didn't say a word to what Janos Slynt was saying but keeping a careful eye on Harry and the Northern Rangers.

"Harry, I didn't think you would be coming." Jon Snow said as he makes his way towards Harry.

"I'm not the type to sit idly by when there is danger. Especially when it's family. You know this about me, Jon." Harry said.

Jon smiles.

"I once told Mance Rayder we had over a thousand men at Castle Black alone. Now because of you, we do. We have a chance." Jon said.

"We need a war council," Harry said.

Brise turns to the Rangers who were coming in. "Fall in and make preparations for battle." She orders. She then turns to follow Harry and Jon inside the mess hall as many brothers of the Night's Watch walked inside. Ser Allister and Janos Slynt walks in where Harry sat at the Lord Commander's Seat.

"Bring me a map of Castle Black and its area," Harry shouted. Several men, stewards by the looks of it, immediately took off towards what appeared to be the library.

It took several minutes before a large guy walks forward holding some maps. "Here." He said.

"Thanks, Sam," Jon said.

"Jon, you know Castle Black defensives and layout better than I do. What do you advise?" Harry asks.

"I am acting Lord Commander here." Ser Alliser snarls. "You will follow my orders."

"When I want a fool to speak I will ask for the fool to speak," Harry said.

Ser Alliser Thorne tried to look threatening as a nasty look on his face erupted.

"They have the numbers, we have the defenses. A hundred thousand are coming in from the North, while a hundred wildlings attack us from the south. We need men up top with good archery skills." Jon said.

"What about the tunnel?" Brise said.

"I did suggest to seal it shut but Ser Alliser was against it," Jon said.

Harry sits down and thinks carefully. He slowly tried to think of how to fight the oncoming hundred thousand wildlings. His mind slowly went back a historic battle that took place in his own world. The infamous last stand. Where a group of three hundred warriors, held off the fighting force of a hundred thousand.

"No. Jon, we'll let them breach the tunnels," Harry said.

"Unthinkable. Castle Black has never been breached. You want them to through the tunnel. He's lost his mind." Ser Alliser shouted.

"Why would you do that!" A Night's Watch shouted. Other began to shout their disapproval as well.

"Enough!" Jon shouted after several intense moments of shouting. The room falls silent. Jon turns to Harry. "Harry, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do this without good reason. Explain why you want them through the tunnels." Jon said.

"Who ever said I would simply let them through the tunnels," Harry said as he looks at Jon. "I said we would let them breach the tunnels. I didn't say they would run through it. Their advantage is their numbers. Our advantage is our defensives. In the open, they would overwhelm us very easily. However, it is a very different story inside a tunnel. A small force can keep a larger force at bay inside a narrow corridor. Once there inside the tunnel, their numbers will count for nothing. I can leave five hundred men at the inner gate to hold them back. Because those who are defending inside a narrow corridor, have the advantage over the attackers." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Jon asks.

"Because it has worked before. All they have are numbers. They do not have the equipment nor the training my men have. The moment they enter the gate, they'll be lambs to the slaughter. When the dead pile, they will retreat. They will not get past the inner gate." Harry said.

"Once they breached the gate, they'll just pour in." Commander Brise said.

"They won't breach the gate. It's imperative that that gate remains undamaged. We'll open it for them. The fools will walk right into it without realizing the dangers they're getting themselves into."

"What will they need to hold the gate?" Commander Brise said.

Harry leans forward and places his chin on top of his hands.

"Two hundred spears and shields. The rest will be archers. The shields and spears will form a wall inside the gate. Preventing anyone from getting through."

Brise turns to one of her rangers who nods his head before departing.

"So, half our force will be inside the tunnels to repel the main invasion force. What about the other half?" Brise asks.

"Two hundred men will assist the Night's Watch on top of the wall. The rest, three hundred will remain down here on the ground to repel the Wildlings coming from the South Gate. With over a hundred Wildlings, once they breach the gate, they're numbers could be problematic. We need to make sure our numbers are greater than theirs." Harry said.

"If we can hold out until our main forces arrive, we should easily overwhelm them," Brise said.

"Where is your army residing right now?" Jon asks.

"In Mole's Town. The residents are either dead or have fled. It's been abandon. Also, the Wildlings will not dare attack it again after they ransack it. Even if they do, they will just meet an army ready for battle. Even a hundred wildlings cannot attack a force over ninety thousand." Brise said.

"Jon, you will take my two hundred men on top of the wall and command them. I know you'll lead them well. Brise and I will stay down here to contain the fighting." Harry said.

Jon looks at Brise who nods her head.

"I don't think we've been introduced before. I'm Jon Snow."

"I know. Harry's speak highly of you. I'm First Ranger of the Northern Army." Brise said introducing herself to Jon.

"First Ranger?" Jon said.

"I sort of adapted some of the Night's Watch Hierarchy into my army. There is a First Ranger, First Watch, First Commander and a First Steward." Harry said.

"Want to explain how that works?" Jon asks. Harry took note that Ser Alliser Thorne and Janos Slynt were listening with great interest.

"The First Commander is as you would guess, the leading Commander of all my Commanders. He works as Second in Command you would say. A First Watch oversees mostly sentry duties and defensives. Keeping watch over thousands of men is a responsibly only a few men who are truly capable of performing. First Ranger, oversee the Northern Rangers. They do many things, such as scouting and tracking. First Steward, oversee rations and making sure the army is well fed and taken care of. I do have other commanders, but they hold no special title." Harry explains.

The room was silent for a while.

"We face another problem. The timing of the attack could be trouble. Unless we know exactly when they're going to attack they could catch us off guard." Brise said.

"Mance Rayder said it would be the greatest fire the North as ever seen," Jon said.

"What do you think? A day attack, or…" Brise said slowly.

"A day attack would mean black smoke. However, that could easily be waved off. I think we could be facing a night attack. As a fire in the middle of the night would emit an orange glow in the night sky that the Wildlings could see over the wall. Also, those attacking from the South can move in the cover of darkness unlike during the day." Harry said.

"I'll make sure the men get the rest they need. In the meantime, we should make final preparations. This attack could happen any day now." Brise said.

"Divide the men up the best you can. And get as much rest as you can." Harry said as he stands up.

Brise nods her head before walking out the door towards the men. Harry sits back and sighs.

"Strength and Honor," Harry said to Jon as he grasps his forearm.

"Strength and Honor," Jon said.

Harry was resting on the balcony with his back down on the wooden floor. The Night's Watch had just over a hundred men in Castle Black alone. They lost over four hundred when the previous Lord Commander Jeor Mormont went out on his expedition North of the Wall.

Once the shields and spears arrived, his five hundred men went into the tunnel to rest inside. Harry made sure to give them specific orders not to venture past the inner gate even if the Wildling Army breaks and runs away. His two hundred men were resting up north of the wall. With enough provision to last them a couple of days.

The rest of the men were down below. Taking defensives stances and moving in groups. Many of them were resting. Brise herself was sleeping. Being a battle commander, meant having to sleep lightly.

How so much has changed since they left Winterfell. It's been over four years since Harry last set foot inside Winterfell. He so wished he could eat and dine and walk with his surrogate family. They were everything he ever wanted in life. Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were all the siblings he has long sought for and wanted his entire life. Then there was Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark and his wonderful wife Lady Catelyn Stark. Who treated him as if he was their own son. Lady Catelyn took a year before she did warm up to him. It didn't take Harry long to realized she was beginning to see him as her own son as well.

How he wished he could turn back time and undo everything. There was so much he would change. Things he would try to prevent from happening. He only wished he had a time turner on him. He could stop the war from ever happening.

A sudden horn blow erupted from on top of the wall. Harry sits up as another sound could be heard before a third follows. Harry gets up and puts his helmet back on. He jumps down as his men and the remaining Night's Watch began to mobilize. The horn continues to bellow all around them.

Harry walks backward as he looks up to the wall and could see the light glow of orange emitting over the wall.

"Battle positions," Harry shouted. "Send riders to Mole Town immediately. Have my army ready to advance immediately."

Four men got onto horses and prepared to ride out.

His three hundred men all got up as quick as they can and put out the fires that were keeping them warm. They were all grabbing their bows and quivers.

Brise walks over to him holding her helm in her hands.

"What do you think of the Night's Watch?" Harry asked.

"Half these boys don't know a thing about fighting a war. They're scared. Many of them are shaking they can't move properly. I don't think many of them will survive the night." Brise said.

Harry looks up towards the wall and sees several torches falling. They land on the ground as they bounce high before settling down in the snow.

"Open the Outer and Inner Gate," Harry shouted.

The Night's Watch did as they were told and open the outer and inner gate inside the tunnel.

* * *

North of the Wall, the Free Folk watched in amazement as the outer gate opens upward. The gate opens wide enough to allow them passage inside.

"Incoming." A sentry shouted as the sentries above the wall started opening firing. By the horn, the Night's Watch blew his horn to signal the attack at the Southern Gate was happening.

"Rangers, prepare for battle," Harry shouted. They all stood, grabbing their bows and nock their arrows.

The elevator came down and Ser Alliser comes out speaking in a loud voice. Speaking of who was attacking them and promising them that Castle Black will stand.

The gate began to crack and break before it falls down revealing several wildlings.

"Loose," Brise shouted. The Rangers let loose a volley of arrows and they hit their targets. The wildlings first wave fell down with ease. TheRangerss quickly nock their arrows again and release their second volley killing more wildlings. "Swords," Brise calls out as Rangers draw out their swords just as the wildlings were charging in.

The Ranger charged forward as Ser Allister charged forward. Several of his Rangers remain on high ground to continue to fire arrows down upon the wildlings. Harry fires his arrows at a rapid pace. Firing at least twelve shots a second. Could be more. He wasn't keeping count. He was doing all he could to bring the wildlings down as fast as he could. They also weren't discouraged. They just kept charging in screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs.

Harry puts his bow back on his strap before drawing his long knives. He ducks the incoming wildling attack as he slices though the wildling gut in one swift motion. Harry walks forward and sees another wildling preparing to attack him. Commander Brise was taking on three wildlings at once. She was defending herself well. However, she couldn't really attack. Harry stabs his long knives into the ground before grabbing his quiver and drawing back his bowstring with an arrow. He aims and releases, killing the first wildling before he pulls back again and releases the second arrow. Killing the third wildling. Brise parries the blow that would have slicer her torso to her abdomen. She was quick as she swings her sword cutting the man's throat. She didn't even look to see who saved her. It didn't matter, the battle was still raging.

Harry turns to see a wildling attacking him. He ducks and grabs his long knife before shoving it upwards through the man's skull.

Harry gathers his equipment and walks up the stairs near the elevator. He sets his bow and fires shot after shot. Killing wildlings with each shot.

Harry looks around and could see even with their numbers dwindling, they were still pressing the attack. Believing they had a chance to win. They were fighting bravely. Yet foolishly. They had no real strategy, fighting more as brawlers more than soldiers. His men were easily overwhelming the Wildling attack force. It was like they couldn't realize they were outnumbered three to one.

Harry scans the battlefield carefully. A sudden cry of "Hold the Fucking Gates" caused Harry to turn to see Ser Alliser was carrying a bad wound in his leg and several of his goons were carrying him away to safety. Only a couple of wildlings seems to pose any real danger. The red beard with the bronze sword was attacking like a wild animal. Killing many brothers of the Night's Watch. His men, with Valyrian steel armor and weapons, could take the blunt of the attacks and keep fighting. Only a few of his men fell mostly with wounds to their legs and or arms.

Harry turns to see a fat boy, Sam if he remembers correctly, coming up to him.

"I need to see Jon." He said.

"Go to him," Harry said as he pulls back his arrow and fires another shot. This one went straight through the wildlings heart dropping him dead. Sam nods his head and climbs inside the elevator. Harry pulls back another arrow and fires, killing a wildling as his arrow went through his throat. Harry saw a bald man with strange facial markings killing and fighting savage like. Harry pulls back his bowstring, and releases, however, this one missed as it sails past him and hits another wildling.

Harry cursed under his breath as he pulls back his string to aim again. However, the man disappeared behind the forge and did not reemerge. Harry knew he couldn't waste time hoping for that wildling Thenn to appear again. He would get another chance. He turns his attention to the battlefield and fires his arrow into another wildling. Their numbers were seriously dwindling now. It appeared the wildlings had about fifty men left.

Harry looks back up to see the elevator coming back down with Jon inside of it.

A sudden shout took Harry to see a couple wildling heading straight for him with another coming in from his blind side.

Harry sets his bow down before grabbing his long knives. The wildling was holding an axe and swings it at Harry. Harry calmly parries it with his left, bring it down away from him as Harry brings his right blade up and swings, cutting the man through the neck. He staggers before he falls to the ground dead. Harry brings his swords up to block a haymaker attack. He knew this was merely to keep his attention on the wilding as the one in the back attempts to stab him.

To his delight that brought a smile to face, Jon did as Harry expected, jumping down from the elevator and blocking the blow meant for Harry. Jon kicks the wildling before slicing his torso open. He falls to the ground as Harry takes a step back and drags his swords down to his right causing the wildling to stumble forward as Harry stabs him straight through the gut.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he turns to Jon.

"Ser Alliser has fallen. There is no one in command here." Jon said as the elevator touches the ground as more brothers of the Night's Watch rejoins Jon.

"I have this battle under complete control," Harry said.

"I know you do. But this is Castle Black and the Night's Watch need to have a commanding officer down here." Jon said.

"Do what you do best, I'll cover for you," Harry said as he stabs his sword in the plank before picking up his bow again.

"Come, brothers, fight with me," Jon said as he leads them down to the fight and quickly joins the mayhem. Harry pulls back his arrow and lets it fly. Killing a wildling that was running up the stairs.

A sudden movement flicker out of the corner of his eye and he turns to see an arrow flying straight towards him. He spins his bow in his hands and deflects the arrow that would have hit him. He looks up at the eastern balcony to see a girl with red hair holding a bow looking at him. For a moment, they simply stared at each other.

Both quickly reached for their arrow and nock it back on their bow. They both raised it, and aim. Harry was quicker, he fires just a split second before she did. She rolls out the way as Harry side steps the arrow.

Harry grabs his long knives then disapparates. Vanishing from sight just as the girl takes aim again. She looked for a moment surprised as Harry's sudden disappearance. Harry reappears next to her and swings his blade to decapitate her head. She leans back to avoid the blow but Harry gives a strong front kick, hitting her directly in the stomach causing her to stumble backward. She still had an arrow in her bowstring, she pulls back and fires. Harry swings his sword, deflecting the shot.

It was child's play to him. He's seen spells launch faster at him during the Battle of Hogwarts then the fastest arrow here could do. He actually deflected those shots when they came to him as fast as lightning. So deflecting an arrow at nearly point blank was nothing for him. He could see the pathway perfect, and he had the speed and reflexes to deflect the arrow.

The girl backs up a bit, clearly not comfortable with getting in a close quarters confrontation with Harry. She turns and jumps off the balcony landing on the shed roof before rolling and landing on the ground.

Harry straightens up and brings up his bow. He pulls back, and fires. Killing a wildling at once.

Then something caught his eye.

He saw Jon fighting the facial marked Thenn who was wielding a heavy two hand battle axe. Harry knew Jon was more than capable of handling himself. However, he would take no chances. He lost Robb, and he wasn't there for him to protect him. He would not lose Jon too. He pulls back his arrow and fires.

The Thenn took a step back to avoid Jon's swing, showing he was an experienced fighter and knew what he was doing. He brings his battle axe up and prepares to smash it down upon Jon's head. Just as he did, Harry's hit the battle ax. The momentum of the arrow caused the Thenn to lose it as it fell out of his hands and onto the ground. Jon wasted no time and shoves his sword through the man's gut killing him as he did.

Jon looks up and nods his thanks to Harry. Jon turns to the side and could see the girl holding an arrow at Jon. The same girl who managed to escape Harry just moments ago.

Harry pulls back his arrow and watched. For a strange reason, she did not fire her arrow. Her face also showed to be very emotional. Mostly of frustration. Taking no chances, Harry fires his arrow. She didn't even see it coming. It sailed and nicked her bow, causing it to fly out of her hands. The arrow was released and sailed over head, passing Jon.

A sudden war horn could be heard. Harry's ears perked up as he knows that war horn sound. The Northern Army had finally arrived. They went through the gates and started to attack the wildlings.

It was over the moment they arrived. The numbers were simply too much for the Wildlings to handle. His reinforce men went through them like lambs to the slaughter.

When it was over, only a few wildlings were left. The girl surrenders without a fight but kept her eyes on Jon Snow as she was bound. Jon bows his head and walks away. Straight towards the beard red-haired wildling who had two arrows in his back and was staggering to stand on his feet. Brothers of the Night's Watch and his Rangers surrounded the man. He swung his sword at them like a madman. Shouting like one as well.

Jon wasn't intimated. He walks forward.

"Tormund." Jon said. The wildling known as Tormund staggers back a bit before looking at Jon carefully. "It's over. Let it end."

"No. This is how a man ends." Tormund said. He charges forward and swings wildly. Jon wasn't even phased by the attack and grabs a crossbow from one of the Brothers and shoots it in Tormund's leg. Causing him to yelp and dropped the sword as he holds his leg. Jon walks forward and kicks him down.

"Put him in chains," Jon said. Two Night's Watch moves forward to obey Jon's orders. "We'll question him later."

As he was being dragged away Tormund shouted. "I should have thrown you, from the top of the Wall, boy!"

Jon hands the crossbow back to his brother as he walks away.

"Aye, you should have," Jon said.

"Commander Cyrus take Commander Tarik with you and go through the tunnel. Push the wildling army back if you must but do not pursue them. We don't know what kind of traps they have in the forest and the darkness is our disadvantage."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said as he urges his horse forward.

"Commander Chrestan, have your men looked after the wounded and gather the dead." Harry orders.

"Yes, Your Grace." Commander Chrestan said.

"Jon," Harry called out. Jon walks to him. "We need to talk," Harry said in simple words.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. A bit sooner than I was planning but I thought everyone ought to enjoy this chapter. No matter what your numbers are, people will not fight well against a well train fighting force. Especially when the numbers are even. I'll be posting more chapters up soon on season five and six.


	14. The Three Kings

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 14: The Three Kings**

Day breaks over the sky as many of the men, both from the Northern Army and the Night's Watch were getting much-needed rest.

Harry was standing near the tunnel waiting for Jon. Commander Brise was standing next to him. He watched Jon speaking to the fat Night Watch's Brother Sam.

Jon walks up to Harry as Sam said something about Jon not having any orders to do that.

Jon turns to Sam and tells him there was no one left in the Night's Watch to give orders.

"Jon," Harry said. Jon walks up to him. "You're going to Mance Rayder aren't you," Harry said.

"Aye," Jon said.

Harry nods his head.

"I've already spoken to Commander Brise. She agrees we can hold out for as long as we can if the Northern Army stays here. However, this battle could last days and we can't afford that. Not when the Bolton's could possibly attack us from the rear. Get Mance Rayder to either surrender or turn his army around… or I'll hit him with my full strength at him. He has one hour to accept my terms or I'll attack." Harry said.

Jon nods his head.

"I'll be back," Jon promised.

Harry walks with Jon inside the tunnel and sees his men resting on the ground. The smell of the dead, however, was strong in the air.

"We have to burn the bodies," Jon said.

"The moment the battle is over, we'll burn the bodies. We can't risk disposing of the bodies while the Wildling Army is near. One hour Jon, then I'll attack." Harry said as Jon nods his head. Jon reaches down and removes his belt giving it to Harry. Harry said nothing as he takes Longclaw.

Harry watched Jon leave and head to the forest. He didn't even look behind him as his many men watch Jon leave.

"Ready the men," Harry said.

* * *

Jon walks forward and heads up, ignoring the crows that were flocking around the dead. Jon continues to walk into the forest. It did not take him long to reach the Free Folk camp as many of them gathered around Jon drawing weapons. Jon said nothing as he keeps his hands up.

Jon heads to the biggest tent he could see and walks towards it. Then Mance Rayder comes out and stands before Jon as he stops short of Mance.

"You're wearing a black cloak again," Mance said as he looks at Jon carefully.

"I've been sent to negotiate with you," Jon said.

Mance said nothing but steps aside allowing Jon to enter the tent. Mance follows and sits down. Gesturing Jon to sit down as well.

"It appears my trusting nature got the better of me. It's happened before. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us, Jon Snow. Truly I was."

"The halfhand ordered me to join your army, and bring back whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you'd trust me. I was loyal, to him and my Night's Watch vows."

"All your vows?" Mance said with some doubt. "She wasn't enough to turn you, eh? Were you enough to turn her?"

"She put three arrows in me when I escaped," Jon said.

Mance nods his head in understanding. "Did you see her again at Castle Black?"

"Yes," Jon said.

"And?" Mance asks.

"She's prisoner. She took down many brothers before capture. The battle was against the Free Folk from the start. She fought bravely, but she couldn't match the numbers we had at Castle Black. Tormund too." Jon said.

"We'll drink to the dead," Mance said as he nods his head to one of the guards. The guard grabs two wooden cups and pours some white liquid inside before placing it on the table before them. Jon eyes it carefully as if he was cautious about drinking it. Mance sees Jon's fears. "Of all the ways I would kill you, poison would be the last," Mance said.

Jon picks up his cup and holds it up.

"To the fallen dead," Mance said.

"To the dead," Jon said as they drink. Jon sets his cup down and starts coughing as the drink was a bit strong for his liking. "That's not wine," Jon said.

"No, it's a proper northern drink, Jon Snow. You did well, you fought hard, and you won the night. Killed some of our strongest men. What happened in the tunnel?" Mance Rayder asked.

"You mean why did we open up the tunnel for the Free Folk to come in," Jon said.

"Aye, that was an interesting move. Men kept going inside but reports are vague as to what happened once they got inside." Mance Rayder said.

"You don't know much about fighting in narrow corridors do you?" Jon said.

Mance Rayder gives Jon a hard looked before he answers. "No, I do not. So what happened?" Mance asked.

"We have five hundred men guarding the tunnel. You see, once, inside the tunnel, numbers count for nothing. Whoever had the better defense, will win. We have the better defense over your men. They couldn't get past. According to our reports, we didn't lose a single man inside that tunnel while your fell in the hundreds." Jon said.

Mance leans back as he took this in. "So, you set a trap for us. Used our desire for the tunnel to beat us. I would have thought we have to destroy the gate to get inside. Well played Jon Snow." Mance said.

"It was a long night. We both could use the rest." Jon said.

"How many men did you lose?" Mance Rayder asks.

"Just fifty." Jon said.

Mance Rayder took this in carefully as he tried to compare the losses. He realized he would lose a lot of his men to beat back the Night's Watch.

"So, you're here to strike a bargain." Mance Rayder said.

"We asked for your surrender. If you do not surrender we ask you to turn your army around and go home." Jon said.

"Do not try to play me for a fool Jon Snow. I know you know I know you're low on arrows, low on oil, low on men." Mance Rayder said. "How many are left? Five hundred?"

"As I stated, we have over a thousand men in Castle Black." Jon Snow said.

"I showed you everything I had. The whole army, the Free Folk army at a hundred thousand strong, and what did you do? You fired upon us with everything you had. It wasn't much. As soon as I saw that, I sent four hundred men to climb the wall. An unmanned stretch five miles west of here. A lot of them will die climbing, but most of them will be over by the end of the end. It's me being honest with you Jon Snow, which is more than what you have done with me. My people have bled enough. We're not here to conquer, we're here to hide behind your wall. Just like you. We need your tunnel. Now we both know that winter is coming. And if my people aren't south of the Wall when it comes in earnest, we'll all end up worse than dead. You want to strike a bargain with me? Here's a bargain, here's a bargain. You go back, you open your gates to us and I promise you no one else will have to die. Refuse, and we'll kill every last man in Castle Black." Mance Rayder said.

"You want me to be honest with you. I'll be honest. Your plan to kill every man at Castle Black will not be as easy as you think. The Night's Watch has just over fifty men in Castle Black alone. However, we not low on men and supplies as you think. My brother is at Castle Black."

"Your brothers. Why can fifty brothers of the Night's Watch going to do against a hundred thousand men?" Mance Rayder asked.

"I am not referring to the Brothers of the Night's Watch. I'm talking about my brother. My real brother. He's at Castle Black. He will not let you pass so easily." Jon said.

"And why is that?" Mance Rayder said.

"Because he has a hundred thousand men at his back ready to fight for him. Unless you surrender or agree to turn your army away. He'll attack you with his full force, and he won't wait for nightfall, he'll attack soon." Jon said.

A horn bellows causing everyone in the tent to look outside. Mance pulls out a knife and holds it to Jon's throat.

"He's attacking us without hearing my response?" Mance said.

"No. He would never attack unless he would get a response. This is not him." Jon said. Mance lets Jon go as he goes outside to see what was going on.

"Riders incoming." A guard shouted.

* * *

Harry was wondering what was taking Jon so long. He prayed that they didn't kill him. He was about to launch his attack or send out scouts to see what was taking so long.

Then he felt the ground begin to rumble. It was faint at first but it was slowly getting louder.

"Earthquake?" Brise said as she felt the ground shaking getting stronger too.

"No. It's Cavalry, lots of Cavalry. We're moving out." Harry said as he takes off towards the forest.

"Move out." Brise shouted as she takes off after Harry. The Rangers all did the same and follows their leaders towards the forest.

Harry arrives at the Wildling Camp to see a yellow banner with a fire heart with a stag in the middle.

"Stannis Baratheon." Harry said as he walks up to forces.

"Hold you." One of the guardsmen shouted pointing his sword at Harry. His Rangers all were quick and point their arrows at the Baratheon men.

"Let them through." Stannis called out. The guardsman lowers his spear as the Rangers lowered their bows. However, they did not remove their arrows and kept them nock on their bowstrings.

None of his rangers were carrying flags. However, all of them had the sigil of the Direwolf on their breastplate. Though it was mostly hidden by their green tunics. Harry, however, didn't have his tunic on and Stannis Baratheon could see this clearly.

"The Northern Army of the Winter King." Stannis said.

"It is customary to kneel before a king." Ser Davos said.

"He's no king." Harry said.

"Careful how you speak. You're speaking to the one true King of the Seven Kingdoms. You will address him as your Grace or you'll lose your head." Ser Davos said.

"I want to see him try to take my head." Harry said in a bold tone of voice.

"You will kneel before me. Or I speak to the Winter King about your disobedience." Stannis said. Jon Snow and Mance Rayder listens very carefully.

"Don't try to act like you're all buddy buddy with me because you're not. The Northern Kingdom has separated from the Seven Kingdoms and the Iron Throne even if you are a rival claimant to the Iron Throne." Harry said in an aggressive tone.

Stannis looks at Harry carefully. For a few moments, he slowly takes in what was being said.

"You're the Winter King." Stannis said as the realization came to him.

"Sir, more men are pouring through the tunnel. Bearing the sigil of House Stark." A guardsman reported.

"What will it be Stannis, will there be peace, or will there be war?" Harry said.

"I have ended the Wildling threat and captured their leader." Stannis said.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry said.

"A truce for the time being." Ser Davos said. Harry nods his head.

"They'll be back. They always come back." Harry said.

"Harry," Jon said. "If you've seen the things I've seen out here. You would burn the dead before nightfall."

"I'll see to it that is it done." Harry said.

Harry turns to make preparations as Stannis men took Mance Rayder and the rest of the wildlings away.

 **A Week Later**

"Stannis Baratheon men hasn't been giving us trouble have they?" Harry asked as he watches Jon Snow educated the new recruits into combat.

"They're mostly staying in one of the abandon castles, while Stannis and a small force of men are staying here." Brise said.

"Our men have returned to Mole Town, have they not." Harry said.

"Yes, we got supplies coming in, as well as reports."

"Tywin Lannister is dead. Killed by Tyrion Lannister. Unbelievable. The imp just helped the North win the war. Without Tywin Lannister, the Iron Throne is finished." Harry said.

"Should we begin making preparations for our battle with King's Landing?" Brise asked.

"Tell our men to start a series of killing against the Lannister guardsmen that patrol the city. Make sure they do it without getting caught. Now that Tywin Lannister is dead, Cersei Lannister will do all she can to seize power. She is not cautious about making enemies. Watch her moves. I want to know what she will do before she does. If there is one thing I know, is a lioness is dangerous when backed into a corner."

"What do you think Dorne will do?" Brise asked.

"That's a difficult question. I'm sure the Prince of Dorne will respect the treaty and alliance between the Throne and the Heir. However, there are many in Dorne who hate the Lannister's for what they did during Robert's Rebellion at the Sacking of King's Landing. Dorne could enter civil war itself." Harry said.

"Who should we support? The rebels or the Prince?" Brise asked.

"Neither. I rather not get into a confrontation with the Dornish. For now, we'll watch what happens. Let the events unfold around us at the same time. Gather as much information as we can. We'll see how things play out. Then we'll know if Dorne is an ally or enemy." Harry said as he turns to Brise. "Or if they're neutral."

"You're careful about having too many enemies right now aren't you." Brise said.

"It is wise to not be surrounded by enemies. We already have four enemies we must take care of. The Greyjoy's, The Bolton's, the Frey's and the Lannister's. Stannis Baratheon is no friend of ours. I'm sure he'll try to petition to have the North fight for him. I'm going to refuse him. As no Northern Lord wants to kneel before a southern King again. I for one, have no desire to have a southern king rule the North when he has no right to."

"You really look down upon the southerners don't you." Brise asked.

"You've grown accustomed to Northern ways and traditions these past two years. What do you think?" Harry said.

"I speak for many men. I remember what you said about the North and it's cold. What you said when many complain about it. 'The North alone is the largest in the Seven Kingdoms. The other six can easily fit inside of it. Many do not care for the harsh winds or the cold. That's how the southerners see the North. But without the cold, a man can't appreciate the fire in his hearth. Without the rain, a man can't appreciate the roof over his head. Let the south have its sun, flowers, and affections. We northerners have a home. We have much to be thankful for, by living in the North'." Brise said.

"You remember that well. There is another reason why we Northerner's is more successful than the southern kingdoms." Harry said.

"What is that?" Brise asks.

"There are few farm lands in the North. We don't get much grain like the South does. Most citizens in the North are hunters. We eat red meat. Red meat makes us stronger than eating grain ever could. It not only fills out bellies but it helps men get bigger and become stronger too. Haven't you notice, since coming to the North, you've been getting stronger too. All that red meat you've eaten. It's not like eating white meat or grain. We get more satisfaction by eating red meat then we would in the rest of the southern kingdoms."

Brise looks at him carefully.

"I have noticed. My muscles have become more tone and my stomach has been greatly satisfied." Brise said.

"The North is a harsh place to live in. But those who can survive up here can become the strongest fighters the Seven Kingdoms will ever see." Harry said.

Harry and Brise stop talking to see a woman in a red dress walking up to them.

"The King wants a word." She said.

Harry gets up as Brise did. They walked forward to follow her. Two of Harry's Rangers follow them to ensure their King was protected.

Harry climbs in the elevator with the red woman. Brise and his two guards walk in as the elevator goes up.

Harry already knew what Stannis Baratheon wanted. He wasn't going to get it. He already sent for Jon Snow. No doubt to get the Wildlings to fight for him. They did have the numbers. Now he was trying to add to his army. Now he wanted Harry to fight for him. To get his hundred thousand men to fight for him. Another factor to this was since Harry has yet to lose a battle. Both during his time with Robb and his own reign as King.

A brother of the Night's Watch opens the gate as the elevator as the red woman leads the way to her King. Harry silently follows, taking not how cold the top of the wall really was. The harsh winds alone can blow you off the wall if you weren't too careful.

They reach Stannis who was overlooking the Wild Lands. The land north of the wall.

"You wanted a word." Harry said.

Stannis turns around and looks at Harry carefully. He was much taller than Harry by at least a foot.

"I trust you've heard the news that Tywin Lannister is dead." Stannis Baratheon said.

"I know. News reaches me fast even this far north." Harry said.

"I plan to retake the North. Tywin Lannister can no longer protect Roose Bolton. Once I retake Winterfell, I'll put Roose Bolton's head on a spike for his betrayal." Stannis Baratheon declared.

"Why the sudden interest in the North Civil War? My bannermen have named me King of the North of the independent Northern Kingdom. Why are you so interested in winning the North when you're not from here?" Harry asked.

"The North was on the verge of winning the war before Robb Stark's death." Stannis said.

"King Robb, he was King of the North, and you will respect him as such." Harry said with a warning in his voice. He would not let his brother be disrespected even in death.

Stannis didn't comment on it and looked somewhat frustrated. However, he quickly regains his composure.

"That is true. He was King. However, once I am King of the Seven Kingdoms. I will legitimize you as Harry Stark, and you will be the Warden of the North if you fight for me." Stannis Baratheon said.

"I've already been legitimized. Your brother did so during my father's time in King's Landing. Did it to him as a favor. My name is Harry Stark. I may not have the Stark blood running through my veins, but I am a Stark none the less."

Stannis didn't look happy at the news. It was a severe blow to his plans, that much was clear.

"Then help me retake Winterfell. You already have the men. You've got the Bolton's at breaking point. Why do you hesitate?" Stannis asked.

Harry rolls his eyes as he turns around to leave.

"You could defeat them anytime. Why do you run?" Stannis said as he walks to keep up with Harry.

"I know you've already petition to have the Wildlings fight for you. They've refused. Do you really think the North will fight for you? I know what you want. You want my army to fight for you so you can sit on the Iron Throne. Do not forget that North is in this civil war because of you. You record also speaks volumes. You lost the battle of Blackwater Bay. Lost most of, if not many of your forces too. Now it's clear you appeal to the Iron Bank for support. You got what, forty thousand men under you right now. That's a large force to have. It's not big enough to win you the Iron Throne. You're in no position to make demands of me. You have little bargaining power here. Kill me and my men will hunt you for the rest of your life. I also have no interest in fighting in your war. I fight for the impudence and rights of the Northern Kingdom. Not for a southern cunt." Harry said as he turns to the elevator.

"So you will not fight for me." Stannis said bluntly.

Harry turns to look at him.

"When was the last time a Southern King really helped out the North. You guys love placing high taxes on us when we don't have the money. The North remembers. Your brother Robert Baratheon was a drunk and a fool. Then you killed your brother Renly despite the fact Renly was aligned for the North. This hurt our cause greatly. Which means you have done more harm to the North than helped us. Your claim might as well be forfeit due to the simple fact the Seven Kingdoms is divided and not whole. Only four kingdoms are left that support the Iron Throne. What do you think what will happen if you take over? You be a better King than the last three fools sitting on the throne? Possibly, but not likely. The North will not support you neither will the Riverlands. The Riverlands are sworn to the North. The Vale, possibly, but unlikely due to Lady Arryn has also claimed neutrality and keeps the Vale out of the war. The Westerlands will also not support you due to the simple fact you're going to be at war with them during your entire reign. The Reach is also questionable due to the simple fact that right now they're the Lannister's greatest supporters. They might through your support behind them if you do win. Then there is Dorne. There is the possibility that Dorne will enter Civil War soon and you can't get support from them either. The truth is Stannis, you have few allies you can count on." Harry said as the elevator door opens.

"So you won't help me?" Stannis said.

"You have done more harm to the North then good. Unless we see something that truly benefits the North, you will get no support from any Northerner. It would be also wise to keep Mance Rayder alive." Harry said.

Stannis says nothing as the Rangers walked inside and the elevator goes down.

The elevator ride down was quiet.

"What do you think of Stannis Baratheon?" Harry asked.

"He oversteps his bound far too much. He thinks too highly of himself. He believes as King he can do what he wants. This is what Joffrey did. He is not a good King and a fool who believes in prophecies and omens too much." Brise said.

"So I've heard. That red woman seems to be pulling his string. I'd be careful of her." Harry said.

"There is a truce between us. What do you recommend?" Brise asked.

"Honor the truce. However, have the Rangers keep their ears and eyes open." Harry said.

"What if Stannis can retake Winterfell?"

"He won't." Harry said.

"How can you be sure?" Brise asked.

"Winter cannot besiege upon. I know this because of its location. The defenders have the advantage more than the attackers. Winterfell was built and design to withstand a siege. That's why I've been cutting off the supply routes for the Bolton's. We need to starve them out before we can retake it. When winter comes, we'll get the opportunity to retake it. Stannis is a fool. He doesn't know these lands nor the terrain like I do. He's never been this far North. We'll keep our distance and watch what happens. With luck, Stannis will cut the Bolton's remaining forces down by half." Harry said as the elevator touches the ground.

Harry could see Jon heading to the prisoner location and Harry quickly moves to follow him.

"Jon." Harry called out as he runs to him. Harry joins Jon as he walked to where Mance Rayder was being kept.

The Guardsman, one of the Baratheon soldiers opens the door allowing Harry and Jon to walk inside.

Mance Rayder was sitting down looking at the sunlight from the small window that was present. He turns to see Jon and Harry walk in.

"So, here we are." Mance Rayder said.

"Here we are." Jon said.

Mance smiles a bit as he looks down. He looks up and gives Jon a strong look. "When we first met, you were my prisoner. And now, for our last meeting…"

"This doesn't have to be our last meeting." Jon said as he walks forward to sit down to face Mance.

"No, but it will be." Mance Rayder said.

"You know what Stannis wants?" Jon asked.

"Awe, he wants me to bend the knee. And he wants the Free Folk to fight for him. I'll give him this much, he's bold." Mance Rayder said.

"He's a fool." Harry said.

"Then what does that make you?" Mance Rayder said.

"Another fool." Harry said as he steps forward. "I know what Stannis wants for you and your people and I don't approve. He will kill you if you don't submit."

"I understand you're a King." Mance Rayder said.

"Aye, the King of the North. I wanted to settle this argument peacefully. Had Stannis Baratheon not come, I'm sure we could have come to an agreement." Harry said.

"Perhaps." Mance Rayder said.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked.

"As I told your brother, my people aren't here to conquer, we're here to hide behind your Wall. Because we all know that Winter is Coming. If my people aren't south of the wall when it comes, we'll all end up worse than dead." Mance Rayder said.

"White Walkers." Harry said slowly.

"Oh aye. They've been seen. Survivors tell us stories that they're starting to wake up again. Bringing the dead with them." Mance Rayder said.

"I can allow your people safe passage through the Wall." Harry said slowly.

"How can you do that?" Mance Rayder asked.

"Bend the knee before me." Harry said.

Mance Rayder looks at Harry carefully. "You're bold. But you know I won't do that."

"Then you're a fool." Harry said. "I cannot simply allow your people south of the wall without a price. Too many people would see them as Invaders. If, however, you and your people agree to be citizens under my rule, I can allow safe passage."

Mance Rayder looks back up to towards the window.

"I like you lad, I really do. You seem like a good ruler and a good king. If I bend the knee, my people will lose all respect for me. You won't get what you want." Mance Rayder said.

"So, you'll condemn your people to death. For your pride?" Harry said.

"Pride?" Mance Rayder said. "Fuck my pride. My people followed me because they respected me. Because they believed in me. The moment I kneel before a southern king I will lose that respect."

"You have to make a choice. How many tens of thousands are out there right now. My brother is offering them a peaceful solution to bring your people south of the wall." Jon said.

Mance Rayder gets up and begins to pace back and for a while before he sits down. "How will they do it? Beheading? Hanging?"

Jon looks up and didn't want to tell him. "They'll burn you alive." Jon replies in a low voice.

Mance Rayder face harden and begins to twitch for a few moments. "Bad way to go." Mance Rayder mutters. "I'll be honest with you. I don't want to die. And burnt to death, I don't want people to remember me like that, scorched and screaming. But it's better than betraying everything I believe in."

"And what happens to your people? You preserve your dignity and die standing and they'll sing songs about you. You rather burn than kneel. The great hero. Until winter comes, and the white walkers for us all and there is no one left to sing." Jon said as he tried to reason with Mance Rayder.

Mance nods his head.

"You're a good lad, the both of you. Truly you are. I can see you've both been raised honorably and respectfully. But if neither of you can't understand why I won't enlist my people to fight in a foreigner's war, there's no point explaining." Mance Rayder said with a sad tone in his voice.

Harry and Jon nod their head in understanding. They walked to the door and Jon pounds on it to let the guard know to open it. The door opens as Jon turns around to look at Mance Rayder one last time.

"I think you're making a terrible mistake," Jon says before he turns and walks out the door.

"The freedom to make my own mistakes was all I ever wanted." Mance Rayder said.

Harry and Jon walked out, both feeling disappointed.

That night was hard. Ser Alliser and Janos Slynt both had smug looks on their faces knowing what was about to happen. Harry felt sick to his stomach knowing that Stannis Baratheon was demanding living sacrifice win his war.

Harry watched as Stannis once again attempted to get Mance Rayder to kneel but he refused. The red hair woman begins to burn the wood allow the fire to rise. Mance was clearly terrified as it showed in his face. He started to cry out, when suddenly, an arrow pierce him through his heart. Harry turns to look to see Jon had taken a bow and fired a shot to kill Mance Rayder before the fire could consume him.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I'll be updating this story more frequently as season seven is approaching. I'll be throwing in my own twist and plots in the story.

Suggestions are welcome.


	15. Venturing North

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 15: Venturing North**

Stannis Baratheon was host up in the Lord Commander's office. Ser Alliser was kissing his ass in order to become the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Hoping Stannis Baratheon would use his influence to give Ser Alliser the votes he needed.

The moment Harry saw Jon being led by Baratheon guardsmen to the Lord Commander's office Harry stopped what he was doing to follow them. Just as the guards were about to close the door Harry burst through and walks in. The guards attempted to draw their swords, but Brise and another Ranger were quick and pull their long knives as they grab their chin holding it upwards with the blade at their throats.

"I would rethink your position and take your hand off your swords," Brise said.

Stannis nods his head and they did so. Brise lets go as the other Ranger did before the door closes again.

"This is a private matter between myself and Jon Snow." Stannis Baratheon said.

"I know what this is about. And I'm not the kind of man to let his brother stand before an enemy alone." Harry said.

Stannis took note of what Harry said and didn't comment on it.

"Your brother disobeyed my orders. I gave orders that Mance Rayder to be burned alive and he defied those orders. Do you know what I do to lawbreakers? Ask Ser Davos." Stannis Baratheon said. Harry didn't have to look to see several fingers were cut from Ser Davos right hand.

"With respect, we do not follow your ways up here. Not in the North. Neither of us could have stood idly by and watch a man suffer as he dies. If Jon hadn't shot that arrow I would have." Harry said.

"You know very little about leading. Show too much kindness people won't fear you. If they don't fear you they don't follow you."

This was a load of crap if Harry ever heard it. He was kind to all of his men and woman under him. They followed him because they believed in him. He only shows fear to his enemies to make them regret crossing him. Ned Stark would have approved of Harry's method as well. He would have also stood by Jon's decision to defy Stannis's orders.

"With respect Your Grace, the Free Folk will never follow you no matter what you do. You're the man who burned their king alive." Jon said.

"Who, then?" Stannis asked. "You?" Thinking Jon was speaking of himself.

"No. Only one of their own." Jon said.

Stannis took this in as he turns to a letter on the desk.

"Do you know this wretched girl, Lyanna Mormont?" Stannis Baratheon said as he slides a paper over to Jon. Harry felt anger boil up inside of him the moment he heard Stannis said Lyanna Mormont was a wretched girl. She was doing all she could to lead Bear Island the best she could. She was doing well and ruling as fair as she could.

"The Lord Commander's niece," Jon said.

"Lady of Bear Island and a child of ten. I asked her like so many other northern houses to commit their houses to my cause and that was her response." Stannis said.

"'Bear Island knows no King but the King in the North, whose name is Stark.'" Jon said. This brought a smile to both Harry's face and Jon's.

"You find that funny." Stannis Baratheon said who was clearly not amused.

"I've told you before Stannis. Lately, all you've done is hurt the North. Unless you do something for us, we'll never follow you. We're loyal to our own." Harry said.

"I know. My brother Robert often and loudly went on about how difficult it was to control them. Even with your father's help." Stannis said.

"Tonight, the Night's Watch elects a new Lord Commander. Ser Alliser Thorne is going to win." Ser Davos said.

"Most likely," Jon said.

"Unpleasant man. He thinks you're a traitor. What's your life going to be like at the Wall with Thorne in command?" Ser Davos said.

"Unpleasant I expect," Jon said.

"He won't dare give Jon a hard time. I'll kill him if he oversteps his bounds." Harry said. "And I'll make sure he knows that too."

"Your bravery made him look weak. He's going to punish you for it." Stannis said. "I don't punish men for bravery. I reward them."

"I don't doubt it," Jon said. "But I'm a brother of the Night's Watch. I pledged them my life, my honor, my sword. I don't know what I have left to give you."

"You can give me the North," Stannis said. Harry didn't like where this was going. He was asking Jon to betray House Stark. To betray Robb and so many Starks. To betray the North in what they believed in.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, I'm a bastard, a Snow."

"Kneel before me. Lay your sword at my feet. Pledge me your service and you'll rise again as Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell." Stannis said.

It was a tempting offer. One that Jon would have trouble deciding.

Harry turns to leave as did Jon who went to his brothers.

Harry knew better than to intervene. This was a decision Jon himself would have to come to terms with. Harry knew more than anything that Jon wanted to be a Stark more than anything in his life. This, however, would also put Jon and Harry at conflict with one another if he did accept Stannis Baratheon's offer. However, he would not get much support from the Northern Lords, as they would see Jon Snow as a traitor. The Lord who sided with the Southern King after the North is after its own independence. Even Harry was having a hard time getting many of the Northern Lords to side with him. Only the Karstark's have sided with the Bolton's. The Cerwyn's withdrew their support from Harry's cause when Ramsay Bolton flayed Lord and Lady Cerwyn alive before he killed them. The only house that was supporting Harry was House Reed. Howland Reed spoke to Harry and told him he would always be a friend to House Stark. That he would continue to support House Stark even through the darkest of times.

Harry and Brise, along with a few of their Rangers walked inside the mess hall for the voting. He wasn't sure if he would kill Ser Alliser Thorne or not. All he knew was he was going to watch with great interest.

Maester Aemon stands up and speaks, silencing all chatter.

"Does anyone wish to speak for candidates before we cast our tokens for the nine hundredth and ninety-eighth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?" Maester Aemon said.

Janos Slynt immediately stands up and speaks.

"Ser Alliser Thorne is not just a knight, he's a man of true nobility. He was acting Lord Commander when the Wall came under attack and lead us to victory against the Wildlings. He's a veteran of a hundred battles and has been a defender of the Watch and the Wall almost all of his life. He's the only true choice." Janos Slynt said.

Several men said 'Here, here' in response and gave a round of applause.

Another man stood and gestures to an elderly ranger sitting down. Speaking of Ser Denys Mallister and his service in the Shadow Tower.

Maester Aemon called for silence and asked if anyone else would speak before going on how the tokens would work. That was until Sam Tarly spoke up.

Janos Slynt speaks up, insulting Sam Tarly.

"Sam the Slayer. Another wildling lover like his friend Jon Snow. How's your lady love slayer?" Janos asked as several men laugh.

"Her name is Gilly. Brother Slynt knows her quite well. They cowered together in the larder during the Battle for the Wall." Sam Tarly said. This caused most of the men if not all the men to burst out laughing.

Slynt was offended and called out "Lies!".

"A wildling girl, a baby and Lord Janos. I found him there after the battle was over in a puddle of his own making." Sam Tarly said. This caused almost all the men to laugh. Harry himself found himself having a smile on his face. Even Maester Aemon broke out in a smile as he appeared to be laughing himself.

"Whilst Lord Janos was hiding with the women and children, Jon Snow was leading. Ser Alliser fought bravely, it is true. And when he was wounded it was Jon who saved us. He took charge of the Wall's defense. He killed the Magnar of the Thenns. He went north to deal with Mance Rayder even knowing it could mean his death. Before that, he led the mission to avenge Lord Commander Mormont. Mormont himself chose Jon to be his steward. He saw something in Jon and now we've all seen it too. He may be young, but he's the commander we turn to when the night was darkest." Sam Tarly said.

Several men clapped.

"I huh… cannot argue with any of that." Ser Alliser Thorne said as he stood up to speak. "But who does Jon Snow want to command? Night's Watch or the wildlings? Everyone knows he loved a wildling girl and spoke with Mance Rayder many times. What would have happened between that tent between those two old friends if Stannis army hadn't come along? We all saw him put the King-beyond-the-Wall out of his misery. Do you want to choose a man who has fought the wildlings all his life, or a man who makes love to them?" Ser Alliser said as he sits down.

"You are very ungrateful Ser Alliser," Harry called out as everyone turns to look at him. "You are forgetting something very important. If it wasn't for Jon Snow, many of you would not be here today. Do not forget if it wasn't for my relationship with Jon Snow, my army would not have been here to defend the Wall from the Wildling attack. He also helped plan and orchestrated the Wall's defense, possibly saving many brothers live. You seem to hate Jon Snow simply because of his abilities to lead and find it a threat to yourself. You may hate this fact the most Ser Alliser, but you and countless of your brothers owe their lives to Jon Snow for his actions and decisions." Harry said.

No one said a word as they took this in. Ser Alliser had a nasty look on his face as he looks at Harry. Maester Aemon stands up.

"It is time." He calls out as the votes began to cast.

Harry watched as the men began to cast their votes. All anyone could do was watch with anticipation as the tokens were being counted.

It was clear many took Harry's words to heart. As Jon Snow was currently leading over Ser Alliser and Ser Mallister. Ser Mallister had the lowest votes with Ser Alliser Thorne just having double his. But the real votes went to Jon Snow.

Everyone clapped and cheer for Jon who was a bit shocked himself and couldn't speak. Everyone was clapping him on the back as they Congratulating Jon. Harry walks up and pats Jon on the back in congratulation.

 **A week later**

Brise and Harry were with Commander Cyrus who had arrived with reports from Meereen.

"Sons of the Harpy," Harry said as he read the reports.

"They're killing Unsullied and Second Sons," Brise said as she looks at the report.

"Where is Varys?" Harry asked.

"Our spies have reported that he is on his way to Mereen with the Imp. However, it appears they got separated." Commander Cyrus said.

Harry looks down spinning his knife in his hand to twirl around in place.

"Have our men in Meereen start searching for the Sons of the Harpy. Find out who supports them and how they get their funding's. Give the Targaryen girl support and help. Kill them if they must. The moment Varys arrives in Mereen make sure he gets the information. Have them keep their eyes open and ears and start eliminating possible threats as soon as possible." Harry said.

"Shouldn't it be wiser to let the Son's of the Harpy kill the Unsullied and Second Sons?" Commander Cyrus said. "Daenerys Targaryen could be a protentional threat to your rule. She is after the Iron Throne as you are."

"That is true. However, she is more of a wild card at this point. There is the possibility that we could form an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen. Though it is true we might end up fighting her at some point. For now, we'll provide assistance from the shadows. Then when the time comes, we'll send a message to her for an alliance. She how she takes it." Harry said.

"You think she will agree to the alliance. Our reports suggest she's obsessed with power." Cyrus said.

"She is merely this way because she believes it is her birthright. The real question is, is she loyal to herself, or her family." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Brise asks.

"You'll learn soon enough. I shouldn't say anything on the matter not until the time has come for me to tell." Harry said as looks over the reports currently from Winterfell.

"Lord Baelish is heading to Winterfell. What does he want with the Bolton's? He can't be that naïve to think that the Bolton's have the strength to support him." Harry said as he read the reports.

"You think he's forming an alliance with the Bolton's?" Brise said.

"I'm certain of it. Which means the Knights of the Eyrie could become our enemies. They do have forty thousand men at their back. They also can travel and fight on the snow and ice. This could be problematic for us." Harry said.

"If the Eyrie backs up Roose Bolton, the war for the North could take a dangerous turn," Cyrus said.

"We know these terrains, these lands. We have the numbers and the experience to back us up. Therefore, we have to hold out for as long as we can." Harry said. Harry stands up tall before address him Commanders again. "We've won every battle we fought in. I doubt we'll start losing now even if the Eyrie chooses to fight us."

Sam Tarly walks up to them as Harry leans back.

"Jon wants to see you." He said as Harry nods his head. Harry gets up and heads to the Lord Commander's Office.

"Harry," Jon said behind his new desk.

"Jon, you wanted to see me," Harry said as he sits down before Jon.

"I have made a decision and I need your support," Jon said.

"What decision. You know I'll support you." Harry said.

"I'm going to offer the Free Folk safe passage through the wall," Jon said.

"Because of the White Walkers," Harry said.

"Aye," Jon said.

"You know I support you. I always will. What do you need?" Harry asked.

"I'm bringing Tormund here to help negotiate the terms to get them safe passage," Jon said.

The doors open and Tormund comes in as the Night's Watch close the door. Harry gets up from his seat and moves to the wall and leans back on it.

Tormund sits down with a scuff on his face as he looks at Jon Snow.

"Where have the Free Folk gone? Where have they gone?" Jon asks. "Who leads them?"

"They follow Mance. They won't follow anyone else." Tormund said.

"What about you?" Jon asks.

"Hard to lead when you're in chains," Tormund said he turns to look at Harry who was watching this very carefully.

"What if I unchained you?" Jon said.

"Why would you do that?" Tormund asked.

"Because you are not my enemy. And I'm not yours." Jon said.

"You sure seemed like my enemy when you were killing my friends."

"For eight thousand years, the Night's Watch have sworn an oath to be the shield that guards the realms of men. And for eight thousand years we've fallen short of that oath. You belong to the realm of men. All of you." Jon said.

"And now everything is going to change?" Tormund said.

"It is," Jon said.

"Why now?" Tormund asked.

"Because now, I'm Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"What would you have me do, Lord Commander?" Tormund asked.

"I'd have you go North of the Wall. Gather the remaining Free Folk wherever they are and bring them back here. I'll open the gates for them and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle south of the Wall."

"They won't kneel for you and neither will I," Tormund said.

"I don't want them to kneel for me. I want them to fight with me when the time comes." Jon said.

"The day I ask my people to fight with the crows is the day my people cut my guts from my belly and make me eat them."

"And how many of your people can't fight? The women, the children, the old, the sick… what happens to them. You're condemning them to death. Worse than death because you're too proud to make peace."

"Tormund," Harry said as Tormund turns to look at Harry. "I tried to offer Mance Rayder a way out. He didn't have to die but he went out anyway for his people. I will now make the same offer to you and your people. If you are speaking the truth and only want to hide behind the wall I will allow it. However, there are conditions that have to be met if any of your people are to hide behind the wall."

"Conditions?" Tormund repeats in confusions.

"One, all our laws and customs and traditions will be respected and follow," Harry said. "Two, the raiding and slaughtering of our people will end. You cannot enter our lands and kill our people. Three, when the war begins, the war with the white walkers, you and your people will support us in fighting them. We'll need every able body to fight them and you know it."

"Easy to say that when you're not chained," Tormund said.

Harry waves his wand and Tormund found his chains click before falling onto the ground. Tormund rubs his wrists as if he was in disbelief that he was free.

"We've told you. We're not enemies. We want to help." Harry said.

"Your people need a leader. And they need to get south of the Wall before it's too late." Jon said. "We don't have much time, and they have less. The walkers are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace, to save your people."

Tormund was starting to get emotional. It was showing in his face. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Most of them are at Hardhome. You know where that is?" Tormund asked.

"Up on Storrold's Point. I can get you ten horses and nine other men. You can get there in a week."

"Jon, that won't work," Harry said as Jon turns to Harry. "Time is against us and we need to get there as soon as possible. It would take a week by horses. It would take an hour by ship." Harry said. Harry sighs as he stands up straight. "It will take me a day, but I'll get the Northern fleet ready for Hardhome."

"Alright then. You're both coming with me." Tormund said. "You're the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And you're a Southern King. They need to hear this coming from the both of you. They need to know the ships they're boarding won't be torched in the middle of the sea. Or nobody is coming. You both come with me, or I don't go."

"Jon, make preparations. I can bring with me twenty of my best Rangers to assist." Harry said. "Tomorrow morning we ride for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea to take my fleet to Hardhome," Harry said. Harry grabs his mouth and wipes his face. "The Night's Watch will have a hard time taking this."

Harry left the room to make preparations. Something in his gut told him things were going to go bad.

* * *

Author Notes: I got a surprise for all of you in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. All my chapters have been revisited and edited. I'll be posting more as season 7 is upon us. The next one should be up in two or three days.


	16. Against Time

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 16: Against Time**

Harry gets on his horse with Brise and twenty of his Rangers. They quickly ride to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea as Tormund, Jon and several other Night's Watch ride with them. That was easy. His fleet had over five hundred warships. But it also had merchant ships and other ships as well. So he had just over eight hundred ships. His prize where the man of war, these huge ships were both troop transports and supply runs. Making pirates very wary of attacking them. Due to the simple fact, they were military transports.

Harry was on the sail and watch the sea cut through. The sky was very dark and gray with many clouds up. Blocking the sun. Just as Harry said, they got to Hardhome within the hour from leaving Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.

Now Harry and Jon were on a longboat paddling to Hardhome where he could see thousands of Free Folks watching their arrival. He was sure they were panicking a bit. The ships all had the Stark sigil on them and they thought they were under attack. However many were curious and watch with interest as the longboats arrived.

The moment the boats touched land, Harry jumps out with Jon and Tormund as Brise and his Rangers all get out.

"Have some men stay with the boats," Harry said as he looks around.

They weren't attacking, which was a good thing. They were simply watching them.

"You trust me, Jon Snow?" Tormund asks.

"Does that make me a fool?" Jon asks.

"We're fools together now," Tormund said as he walks forward. Harry and Jon follow with a couple Night's Watch along with Brise and a couple of Rangers following.

A wildling with a skull on his face walks forward and started talking. It was clear he was upset about the Battle of Castle Black. Tormund tried to reason with him to gather the elders to talk but the 'Lord of Bones' was not having it. Tormund responds by beating him to death with his own staff.

"Burn the body." Harry orders as Tormund walks on after ordering to gather the elders. Harry looks back at his men and gestures his hand to have them stand down. They knew better than to fight the Free Folk. For one, they were badly outnumbered. Their mission wasn't to fight them either.

They walked into a large hut where the clan leaders began to gather. Jon and Harry were feeling nervous. Harry made sure to keep his hands off his weapons and bow to show no hostilities.

"My name is Jon Snow, this is my brother Harry Stark who is King of the North," Jon said as he began. "I'm Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. We're not friends. We've never been friends. We've been fighting for a long time. We won't become friends today. But this isn't about friendship. This is about survival. This is about putting a seven-hundred-foot wall, between you and what's out there."

"You built that wall to keep us out." A woman said.

"Since when do the crows give two shits if we live?" A Thenn asks.

"In normal times, we wouldn't. But these aren't normal times. The white walkers don't care if a man's a free folk or a crow. We're all the same to them, meat for their army. But together, we can beat them." Jon said.

"Beat the white walkers." The woman said in disbelief. "Good luck with that. Run from them, maybe."

Jon removes his knapsack and holds it up. Several Free Folk looked uneasy. They moved forward as Jon took a step forward. Many of them resting their hands on their swords.

"It's not a trick," Jon said. The woman takes it and begins to open it. "It's a gift, for those who will join us."

The woman pulls out a spearhead of interesting design. She looks at Jon in confusion.

"Dragonglass. A man of the Night's Watch used one of these daggers to kill a walker." Jon said.

"You saw this?" A red beard man asks.

"No, but I trust the man," Jon said.

"There are old stories about Dragonglass." The woman said as she examines the dagger.

"There are old stories about ice spiders as big as hounds." The Thenn said.

"With the things we've seen, you don't believe them?" The woman said.

"Come with me, and I'll share these weapons," Jon said.

"Come with you where?" The woman asks.

Harry placed a hand on Jon's shoulder and steps forward. He steps forward to speak.

"I know you seek to hide behind our wall. To get away from the walkers. Unfortunately, no matter how simple I wish it was, it's not that simple. We just can't let you through the wall without rules being put in place." Harry said.

"What kind of rules?" The woman asked.

"The North has good lands. Lands you can settle in. There is plenty of areas for hunting. However, if I simply let you south of the Wall, then many people… many lords will simply see your people as invaders and will rally up against you. You'll be walking to certain death south of the Wall if you do come. Mance Rayder told me, you don't want to conquer, you want to seek safety and hide behind our wall. Is that true?" Harry asked.

"That's all we've ever wanted." The woman said.

"Then understand that unless all my conditions are met. I cannot let you south of the wall."

"What are they?" The woman asks.

"One, you will respect our customs and traditions as well as our laws. You need to hear this, but these are not your lands. The lands your about to settle in is my domain. I simply cannot let you through the Wall unless I have insurance that your people will follow our laws. The same could be said when you go to someone else's house. You don't take over, you respect that person's house and their rules. Respect us, and I promise you you'll be respected in turn." Harry said.

"What else?" The woman asks.

"Two, the pillaging and killing of our people end. If you enter our lands you cannot harm our people. Many of them will not like the Free Folk settling in the lands. But if you give them no trouble I assure you, you'll get no trouble from them." Harry said.

Many of the Free Folk looked around themselves before looking back at Harry.

"Third, when the walkers come, and they will come. You will assist us in fighting them. To beat them back or end them. We've learned that they're not invincible but are vulnerable. We can kill them. We'll share weapons with you. If you decide to come, we can't take you by foot. For one it would take us several weeks to get everyone out and it's too dangerous and night attacks could kill your people. It's an hour ride on a ship to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. I have men there ready to assist and help your people settle in." Harry said.

The room was silent as they took this in. they look around with clear confusion.

"I knew Mance Rayder," Jon said. "He never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. He wanted a new life, a better life for his people, for you. We're prepared to give you that life if you swear you'll join us when the real war begins."

"Where's Mance?" The Thenn asked.

"He died," Jon said sadly. It was clear he didn't want to remember how Mance Rayder died.

"How?" the Thenn asked.

Jon swallows his lump in his throat before answering. "I put an arrow through his heart."

This got everyone angry as they get up to charge at Jon. Tormund was trying to restore order. He pushes a few of them back.

"Hey!" Tormund shouted after finally getting some order.

"I say we send the Lord Commander to Castle Black with no eyes." The Thenn said. He then pulls out a knife and walks to Jon but Tormund intercepts him.

"Hey. None of you saw how Mance die. I did. A southern King who broke our army, Stannis, wanted to burn him alive to send us a message. Jon Snow defied that cunt's orders." Tormund said as he looks around the room as everyone takes this in. "His arrow was mercy. What he did took courage, and that's what we need today. The courage to make peace with men we've been killing for generations." Tormund said.

"I lost my father, my uncle and two brothers fighting the damn crows." The woman said.

"This cycle will continue unless we make peace," Harry shouted. "I'm offering a way out. To make peace and to live safely behind the Wall. If you don't make peace, you will find something worse than death for you here. I will grant safe passage to those who make peace. I have over an eight hundred ships ready to take your people to safety if you make peace."

The room was silent.

"You vouch for these men, Tormund?" The woman asks Tormund.

"They're prettier than both my daughters and they know how to fight. They're young, but they know how to lead. Neither of them didn't have to come to Hardhome. They came because they want to make peace with us and because they need us, and we need them." Tormund said.

"My ancestors would spit on me if I broke bread with a crow." The Thenn said.

"So would mine but fuck them their dead." The woman said. She then walks up to Jon. "I'll never trust a man in black." She said before she turns to Tormund. "But I trust you Tormund. If you say this is the way then we're with you."

"This is the way. Our best way to get out of here." Tormund said.

"I'm with Tormund." An elder said. "If we stay here, we're dead men. At least with King Crow, there's a chance."

A giant makes a noise causing everyone to look at the giant. "Tormund." The giant said.

Others began to voice their agreements as well.

"Keep that new life you want to give us." The Thenn said. "And keep your glass, King Crow. As soon as you get on their ships, they're going to slit your throats and dump your bodies to the bottom of the Shivering Sea. That's our enemy. That has always been our enemy." In saying that the Thenn walks out the room.

Others began to leave as they began to prepare to leave. The woman turns to Tormund and says, "I fucking hate Thenns."

"Doesn't everyone?" Harry said. He turns to look at her. "What's your name?"

"Karsi." She said.

"I need you in the advancement party. When you get to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, I need you to instruct your people into settling down. My men are already in place but I cannot leave as I have to oversee the evacuation." Harry said.

She nods her head.

Brise turns to Harry.

"That went better than I expected. I honestly thought a fight was going to break out." She said.

"So did I. Have the Rangers prepare the Free Folk to enter the ships. We have to make haste. As soon the ships are loaded, they are to head to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea as soon as possible.

Harry stood by the docks watching the Free Folks enter the boats. They started gathering in the crowds of the thousands to get out. The day was going by them fast yet they were moving slowly. They've already evacuated close to fifty thousand people yet there were still hundreds of thousands of people. Brise was standing beside watching carefully.

"It will be night soon," Brise said.

"We don't stop, we keep loading the ships as fast as we can," Harry said.

"We need more ships. There are simply too many of them." Brise said.

Yes, that was the problem. Half his fleet was already at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and the rest of the half was still loading up. They were pushing their ships to the max load capacity.

"This is a lot of mouths to feed," Brise said.

"We'll manage. We always do. The North is covered with wild game." Harry said.

"We need to speed things up," Brise said.

Harry pulls out his wand and changes some of the rubble into longboat. They had no oars and like the boats at Hogwarts, they would move magically.

"Have them get inside the boats and load up quickly," Harry said as he puts away his wand.

The winds began to pick up as the snow began to gather. Harry tries to see what was going on as he could hear people screaming and shouting.

"They're here. Rangers, battle positions!" Harry shouted as he withdraws his new sword from his back. The Rangers all draw their swords and prepare to fight.

What happened next was mayhem. It was clear everyone was trying to escape.

"Night's Watch! With me." Jon shouted as he follows Harry Rangers into battle.

Harry runs through and could see several wights have broken through the line and were killing others.

Harry runs to them without any fear and cuts them with ease. Harry stops to see Jon was looking up a hill and could see that Jon was looking at walkers on dead horses.

"The dragonglass," Jon said.

"You and me now." The Thenn clan leader said.

"Go," Tormund said.

Harry was cutting through them with his Rangers. Thankful, because his Rangers wearing plated chainmail they weren't taking any damage. A few were getting hits but the weapons couldn't penetrate the armor.

Harry looks around him to see Jon had come out and a walker was advancing upon him. Harry tries to get to Jon, to save him.

Jon brings up Longclaw and to Harry's and the walker's amazement, his sword did not shatter. Jon was quick to strike at the Walker and the moment he cut the walker, the walker burst into a million pieces of ice. Jon as gasping as for breath as he tried to regroup.

Another Walker was advancing and Harry moves forward and brings his new blade to block the killing blow that was meant for Jon. Harry didn't stop running. His momentum was too much. Instead, he spins around and cuts the walker just as the walker attempt to attack Harry as well. The Walker burst into a thousand million pieces of ice.

"Jon," Harry said as he helps Jon get up.

Jon stabs his sword into the ground and climbs to his feet. Edd, one of the Night's Watch comes up to them just as thousands of Wights jumps off the cliff.

It was at this moment, the Resurrection Stone caused Harry's hand to shots up and the wights began to explode and disappear.

"I didn't know you could do that," Jon said in amazement.

"Neither did I," Harry said.

"Let's get out of here," Jon said.

"Wun Wun, to the sea," Tormund shouted as they all took off. Harry brings his hands up killing the wights in the process. Everyone was turning tail to run the moment the wall came down and the wights started charging in.

Several walkers seem to have realized what he was doing and jump down to meet him. To end him.

Harry brings his wand up and launches a blasting hex at the walkers, launching them away from him. However, there was no visible damage. They soon get back up, holding their ice spears and walked towards Harry.

Harry knew he couldn't fight five walkers at once, so turns and run. This allows the remaining wights to charge forward. The moment he reaches the shore line he brings his hand up and destroys the wights from getting near the people. They all climb into the remaining boats and set sail.

"Your Grace, come in," Brise said.

"Go, I'll hold them off for as long as I can. I'll join you shortly." Harry shouted as he keeps his hand up. The wights kept charging and kept exploding the moment they got too near. Brise knew better than to challenge Harry and the boats began to leave.

Harry stood his ground keeping the wights away. However, the walkers were approaching. They were unaffected by Harry's attempt to stop the wights and they came in with their ice spears, as they prepared to stab him.

The moment they got close enough Harry Disapparates and reappears in the boat next to Brise who looked shocked before her face looks back to see the carnage of Hardhome.

A lone walker walks on the port. This walker was different from the others. He didn't have the white beard like the others did. He did have ice thorns coming out of his head. Almost as if it was a crown of some sort. He raises his hands up and the dead began to rise as he did so.

Harry knew the war against the walkers was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. Though he did know it was going to be a fight. Harry looks back at the White Walkers. Just by looking at Hardhome, there was an army of undead. More than a hundred thousand. Could be two hundred thousand. Maybe even more. Their numbers alone was frightening.

There was only one spell he knew would work in this weather that would kill the wights and possibly the White Walkers. Harry pulls out his wand and fires Fiendfrye at the endless horde.

On the shore, the White Walkers seem to have realized the dangers of the incoming fire and climb onto their dead horses immediately take off. The wights also took off by the incoming fire, but because of their endless numbers, not all of them could escape the incoming inferno. countless ended up screaming for a few seconds before they were reduced to ashes.

Hardhome, soon became engulfed in a blazing inferno that turned everything it touches into ashes.

Harry stood on his boat and ended the fiendfyre, and looks at the carnage. High on the mountain, that lone Walker looked out. Harry stares into his eyes and knew this walker was their King. The King, he needed to kill.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. As you can see Harry has a special effect on the wights (undead, yes they're called wights in GoT) Don't get your hopes up. Just because Harry can stop the army of the dead, doesn't mean he'll be able to stop the White Walkers. Also, even if Harry dies, he can't be revived as a wight, he stays dead. That's because he's the master of death and the White Walkers won't be able to manipulate his body.

Please review and like. I hope everyone enjoys the rules I put in place for the Free Folk. I found it stupid that they went south of the wall without any rules being placed upon them.

I'm getting set up for the Battle of Winterfell.

Some of you are questioning why Harry lets Stannis Baratheon do what he wants. The truth is, he isn't. As the rights of Victor go to Stannis Baratheon for defeating Mance Rayder. This allowed Stannis Baratheon to control the fate of Mance Rayder. Harry has to respect that, even if he doesn't agree with it. Remember Harry is an honorable man. He's not a Bolton or a cut-throat sellsword. Strategically Harry can not fight a war with Stannis Baratheon. He's already at war with the Bolton's, the Frey's, the Lannister's and the Greyjoy's. Harry can't waste time and resources fighting Stannis Baratheon. He also can't risk his own resources and trade routes being raided by Stannis when he's been trying to choke the Bolton's out of Winterfell. Even though he has the men and could easily crush Stannis, you can't fight one enemy with another one at your doorsteps. That's ill-advised and not a smart move. Harry merely offered a truce to prevent their armies from clashing. For if he went to war with Stannis Baratheon, the Bolton's could enter the battle late and defeat Harry and Stannis.

Harry also won't ever serve a Southern King again. He believes in the independence of the Northern Kingdom and will continue to fight for Robb Stark's dream.

So many of you think Harry should fight Stannis Baratheon, but he can't afford to fight on so many fronts. His men are stretched in the North fighting for control of the North from the Bolton's. Many northern houses, are also trying to recover from the Red Wedding and cannot support Harry's war against the Bolton's. Remember a total of thirty-five thousand men were killed at the Red Wedding.

Please Note even though Harry has the largest army in the Seven Kingdoms, I will be starting to kill them off in large numbers.

His total numbers are just over a hundred thousand. After the Battle of Winterfell, thousands will start dying.


	17. Wolf, Stag, Traitor

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 17: Wolf, Stag, Traitor**

Harry made sure the lands the Free Folk settled in lands that were unoccupied. He did warn them not to get in trouble with the locals, but they were free to hunt any wild game they could find.

In the meantime, he was out with his Rangers, tracking Stannis Baratheon and the Bolton's. He made sure to keep his distance. Only watching from afar.

The previous night some Bolton's at least twenty of them, snuck into Stannis's camp and set fire and sabotage their siege weapons and supplies. This was a fatal mistake as Stannis didn't understand the terrain as the Northerners did. He did choose well in his location to make camp, but his guards position themselves poorly as sentries. Harry and the Rangers watched as the Baratheon camp was lit aflame.

When morning broke they had their breakfast and marched to Winterfell.

Harry made sure to stick to the shadows of the forest as he and his men follow Stannis army. This was the first chance in a long time to see just how strong the Bolton's and Karstarks really are. Harry knew their combine forces alone gave them twelve thousand men. They had at least six months of provisions to last. Harry knew this because he has choked the supply lines to Winterfell. Every time the Bolton's would venture out for food, his Rangers would hunt them down and kill them.

"Your Grace," Brise said in a low voice pointing to the hill not far from them. A person wearing a red armor of some kind and he was watching the Stannis army marching before he takes off and disappears between the trees.

"If he's with the Bolton's he would have vast amounts of information. Let's intercept him before he rejoins the Bolton's in Winterfell." Harry said as the Rangers all move silently through the trees to intercept the lone scout.

The thing about being a Ranger was the tracking skills required to find people even in the thick snow. However, Rangers were trained to track people in the North and in mountains. Finding him wasn't so difficult. He apparently was talking to a tall blonde figure wearing black armor. The figure turns to leave but Harry's Rangers stepped out in front of them and points their bows at the pair. The tall blonde figure reaches for her sword but quickly looks around to realize she was outnumbered as Rangers appeared in the forest around them pointing their bows at them.

"What is a Bolton doing out here?" Brise asked as she steps forward.

"I'm not a Bolton." The woman said.

"She's not," Harry said stepping forward. "I recognize you. Brienne of Tarth. You were once charged with the care of Lady Catelyn Stark."

"I was. And I recognize you as well. Harry Stark. The adoptive son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. Brother to King Robb Stark." Brienne said.

"I should execute you for your treason against House Stark," Harry said as his Rangers holds their arrows tightly waiting to let loose.

"I follow my orders. Lady Catelyn Stark wished for me to protect her daughter. That's why I'm here." Brienne said.

"Sansa and Arya have vanished. They're nowhere to be found." Harry replies.

"I have found Sansa Stark," Brienne said. "She has returned to Winterfell."

"Sansa in Winterfell?" Harry said in surprise. He then rushes past her to see Winterfell in the distances.

"What is she doing back home?" Brise asked.

"She has not return willingly. Brienne Tarth I want you to tell me everything. In the meantime, follow me and watch this battle."

"Are you the Winter King?" Brienne's male companion asked.

Harry turns to look at him.

"I am. But now is not the time for questions."

"You're not going to help out in this battle. This is your home." Brienne of Tarth asked in surprise.

"If Winterfell could be captured so easily I would have laid siege to it two years ago," Harry said as he walks over to the hill to see Stannis getting his men set up for the siege.

"Stannis army is a lot smaller than what it was a month ago," Brise said.

"Looks like men deserted Stannis. Most likely in the thousands. He once had forty thousand men under him. Now it looks like he barely has ten thousand left. He does not have what it takes to retake Winterfell. The Bolton's know this. They're going to meet him in battle and not give him any time to regroup and lay a siege." Harry said.

True to Harry's words. The Bolton's and Karstark's all rode out to meet Stannis. The flag of the Bolton's was waving in the air as they rushed off to meet Stannis army.

It was already over before it began. The Bolton's had a much larger attack force and were riding horses. There were no trenches to protect their flanks. Many men in Stannis army began to retreat while other stood in their last stand.

"There is the chance some Bolton's will discover us. Let's fall back and keep our distance. We do not have the army out here to fight them." Harry said.

They did so. His Rangers slipping into the forest with ease. Their dark green tunics allowed them to blend in perfectly. Harry leads them to a safer point as he knows the lands around Winterfell quite well.

"Brise, how many Rangers do we have in the area?" Harry asked.

"At least a thousand. Not enough to fight a battle." Brise said.

"No, but enough to skirmish the enemy. We'll keep our eyes open and wait for our window of opportunity. The moment the battle is over, we'll hit the Bolton's who are on cleanup detail. Hit a sweep, then disappear into the woods. We'll regroup back at Stannis camp." Harry said.

Brise nods her head and turns to her Rangers who nod their heads and disappear into the woods. Harry draws and arrow and watches. The battle was turning into a mess for Stannis. The rear was the only non-attacked place they had and many were attempting to make a break for it.

Harry watch carefully as the battle rage on. It took about thirty minutes before it showed signs of dying. The majority of the Bolton's were near the Winterfell, but the battle did enter the forest. Harry and his Rangers moved in silently through the woods. Looking for Bolton's to kill.

Brienne of Tarth walks forward to where Stannis was fighting two Bolton's as he killed them. However, he got wounded in the process. He was sitting down with his back to the tree trying to regroup.

Brienne of Tarth moves forward to kill Stannis.

"Brienne of Tarth stay your blade," Harry said as she unsheathes her sword. Harry walks forward and looks at Stannis Baratheon. "I wish to speak to the man."

"The Winter King. What do you wish to say to me?" Stannis asked.

"That you've been a fool," Harry said as he kneels before Stannis. "You made so many mistakes in this war that I knew siding with you wouldn't be a smart move at all. First, you killed your brother Renly, instead of trying to align with him. He may have called himself King but you should have waited before attacking your brother. This hurt the North greatly as Renly was aligned with us. Second, you tried to fight in the North Civil War ill equip and ill-advised. Your men aren't trained to fight in this weather or this terrain. The odds were against you from the very start. Thirdly, you failed to listen to me, I who am a Northerner and know these lands better than you. If Winterfell could besiege upon, I would have laid siege upon it already. The trick is to lure the Bolton's out from Winterfell or to starve them. In your arrogance and stupidity, you've lost your war to claim the Iron Throne because you were hasty and a fool. Had you been patient and listen to proper advice you would have triumph but you didn't."

Stannis looks down as he takes this in. He was slowly realizing what a fool he was. He nods his head in understanding.

"Brienne, you may carry out your duty," Harry said as he gets up and walks away.

Brienne holds up her sword and speaks to Stannis about who she was and what she knew he did. Stannis admitted it before Brienne slices his head and beheads him. If he was at Hogwarts, he would have been able to join Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry looks around him to see his Rangers killing the Bolton's in the forest. It would take some time before the Bolton's realized what happen to their men. They would assume they simply just perish in battle and wouldn't care.

Harry stood as he Brienne walks up to him. Harry turns to look at her sword carefully.

"That sword, where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"Jaime Lannister gave it to me to protect Sansa." Brienne said.

"That sword belongs to House Stark," Harry said.

"It was never House Stark to own," Brienne argued.

"Yes, it was. That sword was originally a great sword." Harry said as he unsheathes his own sword. "I had my men smuggle this sword from King's Landing because the Lannister's have no claim over it. The second sword I couldn't get as Jaime Lannister had it. These two swords were once whole. The sword name was Ice. A great sword that has been in the Stark's family for generations. Until Tywin Lannister broke the sword and smelted it down into two swords."

Brienne of Tarth seemed to have realized the truth in Harry's words. She reaches down and unstraps her belt and hands the sword to Harry.

"You are right. This sword belongs to House Stark. I have no right nor a claim over this sword." Brienne said.

"Do you wish to serve House Stark?" Harry asked.

"I enter the service of Lady Catelyn Stark. I will not abandon my oath." Brienne said.

"Swear your oath to me. Enter the service of House Stark and I will allow you to keep your sword." Harry said.

Brienne nods her head. Takes her sword and unsheathes it. Placing it at Harry's feet.

"Lord Harry Stark, I offer my services to your cause. I offer my life, my duty, my honor and my sword to you. I will shield your back and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

"And I vow that you should always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that will bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise, Brienne of Tarth." Harry said.

Brienne picks up her sword and stands before Harry.

"Tell me what has transpired with Sansa," Harry said.

Brienne told him. How she was traveling in Petyr Baelish and how she was married to Ramsay Bolton so Roose Bolton could have an alliance with the Knights of the Vale. Brienne told Harry everything she could.

"Sansa would not do this willingly. She would not marry the traitor's son who murders her brother. Brienne, I want you to continue to watch the Bolton's and Winterfell. If Sansa's make a break for it, protect her. I'll have my Rangers in place to continue to watch the Bolton's. If you do get Sansa, head to Castle Black. Jon will look after her and he will send word to me." Harry said.

"Understood," Brienne said.

"Brise, give Brienne a dozen Rangers to support her. We must ride to Mole's Town. Make sure our supplies are in stock." Harry said as he mounts his horse he rides off with many of his Rangers as Brise follows him.

Harry first went to Stannis Camp and saw many tents were still up.

"Send word to Commander Cyrus, Have his place forty thousand men here. We must get ready for the Battle of Winterfell." Harry said.

A Ranger takes off to Mole's Town as soon as Harry finished.

"Spread out, see what supplies you can find," Harry called out.

Harry looks around goes into some tents. They were badly managed. His men would have their work cut out for them when they get here. Harry remembers when they first set up tents in the snow, how hard it was for them. Until he showed them. Just as Lord Eddard Stark showed him.

Brise walks up to him and gives her report. Tents in bad shape with ice and snow inside. Most tents destroyed by the Bolton's night attack.

The day had passed by as the Rangers were getting to work on what supplies they could use. That was until when a Ranger rides in.

"Your Grace! Your Grace!" he shouted as he rides in.

"Take a breath then tell me what's happen," Harry said as the Ranger was out of breath.

"Yes, Your Grace." He said as he jumps from his horse and breathes slowly. "Urgent news from Castle Black."

"What does Jon want?" Harry asked.

"That's the thing, Your Grace. There was a mutiny. Ser Alliser killed him, Your Grace."

Harry felt his blood dropped to freezing temperature. It felt as if everything had stopped for him. He lost Robb during the Red Wedding. Now he's lost Jon too.

"Ser Alliser is going to pay for this. Get what horses we can. We ride for Castle Black." Harry orders.

Harry climbs on his horse and heads out. His Rangers all got on their horses and took off after Harry.

Ser Alliser Thorne knocks on the door and speaks. "Ser Davos, it is nightfall. It's time. Open the door, and the men inside can rejoin their brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs. Nobody needs to die tonight."

Inside the Lord Commander's office, the Night's Watch brother and Ser Davos grab their weapons and prepare for battle.

When there was no answer or motion for the door to be unlocked, Ser Alliser Thorne signals for the guy with the hammer to break down the door. He did so several times, get the door to show a small hole in it. When suddenly the gates suddenly exploded with such force the pieces of wood hit several members of the Night's Watch throwing them on their backs and dropping some of their weapons.

Harry charges in on his horse with his Rangers and the Free Folk behind them. They came pouring in as Harry slides off his horse and draws his sword.

"Attack!" Ser Alliser shouted as he draws his sword and comes down to the ground. Only a couple men attacked. Harry easily best his attacker as Tormund cuts his down. His Rangers all had their arrows nock and ready to fire. The Free Folk all had their weapons drawn and a couple of giants were inside ready to start a fight. "Fight you, cowards!" Ser Alliser shouted.

Seeing Ser Alliser getting so close to the front lines Harry steps forward intent on killing the man who killed his brother. Harry raises his sword with two hands and attacks Ser Alliser. Ser Alliser could see he was the primary target at once and raises his sword to block Harry's. He holds it straight up to block the blow that would have decapitated him. Harry didn't stop with the blow. Moving as swiftly as possible, Harry gives a hard low kick to the back of Ser Alliser knee causing him to stumble forward as Harry slices Ser Alliser arm.

Ser Alliser jumps away holding his arm as it started bleeding badly. Harry didn't give him time to recover, he went back on the attack, giving a straight forward thrust to Ser Alliser gut, who parries Harry's attack. Harry spins his sword as he brings his sword up and Ser Alliser blocks it as he struggles to keep up with Harry's speed. Harry then swings his sword down cutting Ser Alliser thigh causing the man to fall back some more.

Ser Alliser spun around once and tried to regroup. He already knew immediately, that Harry was a far better fighter than he was. Harry raises his sword again and attacks, hitting Ser Alliser sword before knocking it out of his hands. Ser Alliser tried to step away but Harry gives a side kick and kicks Ser Alliser in the chest causing him to fly backward.

Ser Alliser sits up and tries to get back to his feet slowly. The problem was, his sword was at Harry's feet. He was now defenseless.

Harry places his foot underneath the sword and kicks it to Ser Alliser. The sword rolls on the ground before stopping near Ser Alliser's hand. He grabs the sword slowly, looking at Harry's furious face as he does so. He uses the sword like a cane and hosts himself up back to his feet. His thigh was starting to give way to his mobility. He stands back up and swings with a hard thrust downward. Hoping to slice Harry through his torso and cut. Harry calmly sidesteps the attack and brings his sword up holding it reversal as Ser Alliser tried to slice him in half as he swings his sword vertical. Harry wasn't even phase nor was he impress. He shoves his sword handle into Ser Alliser's chest causing the man to fly backward a bit before landing on his back coughing for air.

The boy Ollie screams and charges forward. Holding his sword up high as he screams. Harry turns but the boy falls to the ground, an arrow in his thigh as he holds it in pain. His sword laying on the ground forgotten.

"Arrest the traitors and put them in chains." Harry orders as he lowers his sword. The Night's Watch looks at each slowly as if they were unsure what do to do. This caused Harry to snap. "I will not say it again. Put them in chains." Harry shouted.

This caused several brothers of the Night's Watch to follow Harry's orders. They grab Ser Alliser, Ollie, and the other traitors before taking them to the pins.

Harry looks up to see Ser Davos and several brothers from the Night's Watch coming out from the Lord Commander's Office. Harry walks up, sheathing his sword as he does so. Tormund follows as did Edd.

Harry looks at Jon's body as it laid there and took note how many knives wounds he had.

Harry's hands form a fist as he began to shake with anger. He was going to torture Ser Alliser and his mutineers for days before he kills them. This his swore on everything he knew. He would make them pay.

* * *

Author Notes: Well here a fine lesson not to mess with the Starks. Not even if the person is a bastard of the Starks. Dark days lie ahead and the war for the North is about to pick up. Soon the Bolton's and the Stark's will meet in full out war.


	18. The Starks Return

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 18: The Starks Return**

Harry was sitting down in the chair. He just took over the Night's Watch and not one brother objected to it. Many were showing relief that Harry ended Ser Alliser reign. It showed he was a terrible man and like to rule through fear. Harry should have advised Jon about choosing his officers more carefully.

Right now, he was filled up with so much rage and hate. Even his own officers weren't talking to him. They could see he was not in a good mood. Brise was there when Harry receives the news about Robb's death, now Jon was dead too. Bran Stark was either dead or missing. Arya was nowhere to be found. Though she was spotted in the company of the Hound before she'd disappeared. Harry's guess was she went on a ship and headed to Braavos. He would have to speak to his contacts in Braavos to search for her.

Tonight, however, the red woman was going to perform a ritual that would bring Jon back from the dead. Harry was sitting down watching carefully. He only agreed because she couldn't do anything to a corpse. He knew there was no real spell that could awaken the dead. At least, not in his world. If the resurrection was possible, then he would have his brother back. He also knew his rage would lessen if Jon did come back.

The red woman places her hands on Jon's torso and began speaking in ancient Valyrian. She was unsure of herself but she continues speaking. After several minutes of speaking, she places her hands down in defeat and looks at the four men in the room. She then walks out as they follow.

Harry stays behind and sighs. It was too much to ask for, to bring Jon back. He would burn his brother and give him proper funeral rights. He would also make sure his remains return to Winterfell alongside his family. He didn't care what people would say. Claiming a bastard had no rights to be buried in the Stark Crypt. He would give Jon that right. He deserved it.

A sudden gasp cause Harry to look up and see Jon was gasping for air as if he was underwater or something. Harry gets up to see Jon was shaking but appeared fine.

Harry didn't have a cloak as he was wearing his armor still. He helps Jon sit up as he holds onto him.

"Jon, do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Jon said slowly.

Ser Davos and the red woman come back in. Ser Davos takes off his cloak and wraps it around Jon to get him warm. Harry pulls out his wand and placing some warming charms on Jon to make sure he didn't freeze to death.

Jon was breathing heavily and deeply. He kept breathing in as if he was having a hard time breathing.

"What do you remember?" Ser Davos asks.

Jon continues to breathe heavily but it was slowing down.

"They stabbed me…" Jon said slowly. "Olly… he put a knife in my heart." Jon said as he begins to shake his head. "I shouldn't be here."

"The lady brought you back." Ser Davos said.

"Afterwards, after they stabbed you after you died, where did you go? What did you see?" She asks as she kneels before Jon.

Jon shakes his head. "Nothing. There was nothing at all," he said.

"That's the thing with death my lady," Harry said. "It's like falling asleep, except with no dreams. If there are deities that exist in the world, we aren't meant to see them."

"The Lord let you come back for a reason. Stannis was not the prince who was promised, but someone has to be." She said.

"Could you give us a moment?" Ser Davos asked.

Harry pulls out a salve he had on him. He's had it on him for a long time.

"Jon, I'm going to attempt to heal your wounds," Harry said as he places a salve on the sound as Jon shivers. "Sorry, it will feel a bit cold," Harry said.

Ser Devos grabs a stool and sits on it in front of Jon.

"You were dead. And now you're not. That's completely fucking mad, seems to me. I can't even begin to imagine how it seems to you." Ser Davos said.

"I did what I thought was right. And I got murdered for it. And now I'm back. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll never know. What does it matter? You go on. You fight for as long as you can. You clean up as much of the shit as you can." Ser Davos said.

"I don't know how to do that," Jon said. "I thought I did, but…"

"Jon," Harry said as he stands up and places his hand on Jon's shoulder. "I thought I lost another brother. I lost Robb, then Bran and Rickon. Sansa was a prisoner and Arya was missing. This family has to return and be whole once again. I'm glad your back."

Jon nods his head.

"I failed though. I'm a failure." Jon said.

"We fail to succeed. Because without failure we cannot succeed. Learn from this Jon and become stronger. You're better than this I know you are. You just have to see it for yourself and accept it. You won't be betrayed again. I swear it. I'll kill anyone who thinks of sending you back to the grave." Harry said.

Jon nods his head as he gets up and gets dressed. Harry, Ser Davos, and Jon walked outside to see the Night's Watch, the Free Folk, and his Rangers all looking at them. Jon walks down and begins to go through them. Many of them couldn't believe their eyes and had looked like they were watching a ghost.

Jon embraces some of his brothers as he walks up to them.

 **Winterfell**

"The Umbers are a famously loyal house." Ramsay Bolton said.

"Famously loyal to the Stark." Lord Harald Karstark said.

"And you, Lord Karstark. Your people share blood with the Starks, don't they?" Lord Smalljon Umber said as he stood before the two who were seated. "But here we are. Times change."

"When my father became Warden of the North, your house refused to pledge their banners," Ramsay said.

"Your father was a cunt." Smalljon Umber said.

"My beloved father, the Warden…" Ramsay began but Smalljon interrupts him.

"Your father was a cunt and that's why you killed him. I might have done the same to my father if he hadn't have done me the favor of dying on his own."

"My father was poisoned by the Winter King." Ramsay protested.

"Sure, he was," Smalljon said.

"Why have you've come to Winterfell, Lord Umber?" Ramsay asks.

"The bastard Jon Snow led an army of wildlings past the Wall. We're farther north and any of you fuckers. Wildlings come down, we always have to fight them first. I like fighting wildlings. Been doing it all my life. But there are too many of them for House Umber to handle alone." Smalljon said.

"So now you've come seeking help?" Ramsay said slowly.

"We need to help each other. The colder it gets, the farther south those goat fuckers will roam. Won't take them long to get here." Smalljon said.

"You think a horde of wildlings can take Winterfell?" Lord Karstark said.

"If they get Jon Snow leading them, maybe. He knows this place better than we ever will." Smalljon said.

"Pledge your banners to House Bolton. Swear loyalty to me as Warden of the North, and we will fight together to destroy the bastard and all his wildling friends." Ramsay said.

"I'm not kissing your fucking hand," Smalljon said.

"Traditionally a bannerman kneels before his Lord," Ramsay said.

"I'm not doing that either," Smalljon said.

"Why would I trust a man who won't honor tradition?" Ramsay said.

"Your father honored tradition. Knelt for Robb Stark. Called him King of the North. Was Robb Stark right to trust your father?" Smalljon said.

"Then it appears we're at a bit of an impasse," Ramsay said.

"Fuck kneeling and fuck oaths. I've got a gift for you." Smalljon said.

"The Winter King?" Ramsay said with hope.

"The Winter King's army hasn't been sighted for months. It's likely his army mutiny and deserted." Lord Karstark said.

"His fleet is still out there. Transporting goods and materials to any house who will support him. He's out there somewhere in the North. Where he ventures is anyone's guess. No, my gift is better." Smalljon said.

 **Castle Black**

Harry stood watching as Jon walks on the hanging gallery where the traitors and mutineers were in a position to be hung for killing Jon.

Jon gave them all a chance to speak their last words. They all spoke, except the boy Olly who just glares at Jon with as much hate as he could muster.

Harry walks up to Jon and stands as Jon draws his sword but didn't cut the rope. Harry could see there was conflict in Jon.

"Want me to do it?" Harry asked his brother.

"No, I should do it. Our way…"

"… is the old ways." Harry finished.

Jon takes a deep breath and swings his sword cutting the rope. The traitor's bench that supported them was pulled back allowing them to be hung. They choke and tried to gasp for air. They wiggle and twist and turn as they slowly died.

It was a few seconds later when they stop moving completely.

Jon was taking a deep breath as he stood before his former comrades. He walks away and turns to Ed.

"We should burn the bodies," Edd said.

"You should," Jon said as he takes off his cloak and hands it to Ed.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Edd asks.

"Wear it, burn it. You're choice. Whatever you want. You have Castle Black." Jon said as he walks off. Harry heard him say "My watch has ended."

Harry walks down and follows Jon to the Lord Commander's office.

Jon was packing the few things he did have in a saddle bag.

"Where are you going to go?" Edd asked.

"South," Jon replies.

"What are you going to do?" Edd asked again as he holds Longclaw.

"Get warm," Jon said with a small smile.

Ed places Longclaw on the table. "I was with you at Hardhome. We saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?" Edd demands.

"I did everything I could. You know that." Jon said.

"You swore a vow."

"Aye, I pledged my life to the Night's Watch. I gave my life." Jon said.

"For all nights to come," Edd said.

"They killed me Edd! My own brothers. You want me to stay after that?" Jon said.

"Jon, you're welcome to come with me. I could use you in my army. It about damn time I retake Winterfell." Harry said.

"I rather find somewhere else to go," Jon said.

"The Stark name is not what it once was. We're not safe to roam these lands anymore. Even if you are a bastard of one." Harry said sadly.

Jon looks down and sighs. It was clear this wasn't what he wanted to hear. But he seemed to have accepted it.

A horn blows causing the three men to look outside.

They walked outside to see several people riding inside. Most of them were Harry's Rangers. Lady Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne, and Sansa Stark was also riding in.

Harry and Jon walk down the steps as Sansa gets off her horse. Harry rushes forward as did Sansa and he embraces her. Giving her the biggest hug he's ever given anyone in his life. He places his hand on the back of her head to reassure her all was well. Trying to be the big brother to her he's always been.

He lets her go and she hugs Jon. Who embraces her as well.

It felt strange to have the siblings united once again.

They went inside to get Sansa food and to get warmed. It was clear she was freezing. Harry and Jon sat beside her. Watching her drink some soup.

"It's good soup," Sansa said in a soft voice.

"I'm glad you escape Sansa. I fear the worse if I had to attack Winterfell." Harry said as he drinks from his flask.

"Do you guys remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?" Sansa asks.

"With the peas and onions," Jon said.

"Mmm," Sansa said.

"We should never have left Winterfell," Jon said.

"Don't you guys wish we could go back to the day we left? I would scream at myself 'Don't go, you idiot'." Sansa said.

"How could we have known?" Jon said.

"We don't. we will always do things that make us regret doing them. We learn from them, grow, that's how we become better." Harry said.

"I spent a lot of time, thinking about what an ass I was to the both of you," Sansa said.

"I was an outsider," Harry said.

"I wish I could change everything," Sansa said.

"We were children," Jon said.

"I was awful to you both, just admit it," Sansa said.

Harry and Jon smile as Sansa tried to get to admit her behavior towards them. Jon is the bastard son of Eddard Stark, and Harry being his adoptive son. Neither were true sons. While both were a part of the family and did everything with them, Sansa took a part of Lady Catelyn Stark's cold attitude towards them. It was only during the last years, Lady Catelyn realized her mistake and tried to make amends to the both of them.

"You were occasionally awful. I'm sure I can't have been great fun. Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played." Jon said.

"Can both of you forgive me?" Sansa asked.

"There's nothing to forgive," Jon said.

"Forgive me," Sansa said in a loud voice.

"Alright, you're forgiven," Jon said.

Sansa turns to Harry who merely smiles at her.

Sansa reaches out for Jon's cup to try his ale. Jon gives it to her and Harry was waiting to laugh knowing Sansa wouldn't be able to handle the drink. She took a sip and started coughing. Jon and Harry chuckle.

"You'd think after a thousand years; the Night's Watch would have learned how to make a good ale." Jon Snow said.

"Where will you go?" Sansa asked.

"Where will we go?" Jon said. "If I don't watch over you, Father's ghost will come back to murder me."

"Come with me," Harry said. They turn to look at him. "I do have an army at my side. I'm also getting ready to retake Winterfell, our home. You'll be safe with me. I swear it."

"Jon let's do that. Let's take back our home." Sansa said.

Jon leans back and looks at Harry and Sansa.

"Alright, let's take back our home," Jon said as he stands up. "How many men do you have in your army?" Jon asks.

"Just over a hundred thousand. However, I might be forced to send men south to Riverrun. There is trouble brooding in the Riverlands." Harry said.

"Let's get something to eat," Jon said.

It was clear that Jon Snow didn't have anything good to eat since his rebirth. They went to the mess hall and sat down. The stewards provide the food the best they could. However, it was tough making decent meals with a limited amount of supplies. It was nothing like eating the warm food during their time in Winterfell.

Sansa and Brienne were eating slowly. Choosing their bites carefully. Harry, Brise, Tormund, and Jon dug right in. Harry and Brise were used to eating standing meals with the army. Not luxurious meals inside castles. Tormund clearly has eaten worse since he grew up north of the Wall. Brienne didn't like the way Tormund was looking at her. It clearly was upsetting her appetite.

"A letter for you Lord Commander." A brother of the Night's Watch said handing Jon a letter.

"I'm not Lord Commander anymore," Jon said as he accepts it.

Harry looks at it and sees the seal of the Bolton's on it. Jon removes the seal and opens the letter and reads from it.

"'To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow. You've allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeons.'" Here Jon pauses as Sansa and Harry listen carefully. Disbelief was written on each of their faces. Jon looks at Sansa before looking at Harry. Rickon was only eleven years old. Harry was prepared to skin Ramsay Bolton alive if he so much as harms his brother. Jon went back to reading the letter. "'His Direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see, I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you and your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride north and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You…'" Jon stops as he silently read the rest.

"Go on," Sansa said.

"It's just more of the same," Jon said as the letter rolls itself together. Sansa reaches up and grabs the letter before Jon could stop her. She opens it and reads to get to the part where Jon left off.

"'…you will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.'" Sansa said as she puts the letter down.

"Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North," Jon repeated.

"So Roose Bolton is dead," Harry said as he slams his knife into the table. "In the line of succession Ramsay would be next in line. I heard the rumors that I killed Roose Bolton by poison. However, I'm quite sure I never gave no such order, nor am I that kind of person to use poison to kill my enemies. As I prefer having my enemies see who kills them. It appears Ramsay killed his father and blamed me. He's a fool if he thinks he can challenge House Stark so openly." Harry said.

"Now he has Rickon," Sansa said.

"We don't know that," Jon said.

"It could be a lie," Harry said. "I have men looking for Bran and Rickon and there has been no sign of them. Unless they show us proof, we can't believe the words of that cutthroat." Harry said trying to reassure Sansa.

"I know he's with him," Sansa said with a grave tone in her voice.

"How many men does he have in his army?" Tormund asked.

"I heard him say five thousand once when he was talking about Stannis's attack," Sansa said.

"Our reports say he has a total of twelve thousand men. If his numbers have dwindled it's because of poor leadership. We know the Karstarks have three thousand men and the Bolton's have at least eight thousand." Harry said.

"How many do you have?" Jon asks Tormund.

"That can march and fight?" Tormund said as he paused to think hard. Harry knew he wasn't good at counting and he would have trouble getting an accurate number. "Maybe ten thousand. The rest are children and elderly."

"What about you Harry? How many do you have that can fight?" Jon said turning to Harry.

"In this area? I have forty thousand. Sixty thousand others who I can recall to fight." Harry said slowly.

Jon looks at Sansa as did Harry.

"You're the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal. They'll fight for you if you ask." Sansa said. Jon look didn't look convinced. Sansa reaches out to grasp Jon's hand. "A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both."

"The Northern Families may not support us," Harry said.

"Yes, they will," Sansa said.

"Sansa, the Bolton's have led a reign of terror since they took over three years ago. I have been in open rebellion since the start. I have also asked all Northern Houses to pledge their support to my cause. Only two houses responded. House Reed and House Cerwyn. Four months ago, House Cerwyn withdrew its support. House Reed will back us. I know they will. However, our name is not as strong as it once was." Harry said sadly.

"We have to try," Sansa said.

Harry looks at Jon. Jon nods his head.

"Let's get a war council right away. I need to gather my officers. Give me a day." Harry said as he gets up. The others get up as well.

The next day, all of Harry's commanders were inside Castle Black gather around the map of the North.

Harry, Jon, Sansa, Ser Davos, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund, along with Commander Brise, Commander Cyrus, Commander Tarik, Commander Chrestan and Commander Sabas along with the Red Woman, Melisandre were all gathered around the map. As they began to plan for the war.

"We can't defend the North from the Walkers and the south from the Bolton's," Jon said as he looks at it. "If we want to survive, we need Winterfell and to take Winterfell we have to defeat the Bolton's," Jon said.

"We have the men. The problem is we need to draw out the Bolton's. Jon, you know this as well as I do, Winterfell was built and design to withstand a siege. As long as they have an army inside those walls, our fight with them could end up bloody." Harry said.

"Aside from the Starks and Boltons, the two most powerful houses in the North, are the Umbers, the Karstarks, and the Manderlys." Ser Davos said. "Thanks to King Harry's information network. We know that the Umbers and Karstarks have pledged their banners to the Boltons. So we're not doing so well there." Ser Davos said as he grabs their makeshift banners to the Bolton's.

"The Umbers gave Rickon to our enemies. They can hang." Sansa said in a bitter tone. "But the Karstarks declare for Ramsay without knowing they had another choice."

"No, they turn against us Sansa," Harry said. He stands up and points at their banner. "When their former head, Lord Rickard Karstark commit treason and destroy the North's political advantage we had over the Lannister's during King Robb's reign, he was executed for it. The new head, Lord Harald Karstark, immediately order the Karstarks to stop supporting the Stark family. The moment the Bolton's were declared Warden of the North, Lord Harald Karstark kissed Roose Bolton's ass. I sack their home in retaliation for their betrayal to our family. My information also says the Karstarks are supporting Ramsay Bolton one hundred percent." Harry said.

"Not looking so good there." Ser Davos said.

"You know as well as I do the North doesn't work that way," Sansa said to Harry.

"Sansa, I've been fighting since Robb was ruling. The other fact we have to face is, even if we want the other houses support. We may not get it. They're still trying to recover from the Red Wedding." Harry said.

"You know as well as I do the North is loyal to our own and more suspicious of outsiders," Sansa said.

"Not many revolted against the Bolton's when they betrayed our family. We have to play this smart." Harry said.

"I know men, they're pretty much the same as any corner of the world. They're not going to fight just to see their woman and children skin for fighting a lost caused. If's Jon's going to convince them to fight alongside him, they need to believe it's a fight they can win. Thanks to King Harry's forces, it's a fight we can win and get the support we need." Ser Davos said.

"We need the support of the Northern Houses if we are to truly end this bloody civil war. We can't do this alone. The North remembers, and we have to be united. House Stark can't rule the North by itself." Harry said.

"There are more than three other houses in the North," Jon said as he stands over the map and points to each stronghold and calls them out. "Glover, Mormont, Cerwyn, Mazin, Hornwood, Tallhart, Dustin, Ryswell and Reed. Together they equal all the other houses. We can start small, and build." Jon said.

"The North remembers. They remember the Stark name. People will still risk everything for it, from White Harbor to Ramsay's own door."

"Sansa it's good to hope. But like I said, many houses are still recovering from the Red Wedding. We may not get the support we need. We're going to need to win the North through unity, not fear." Harry said.

"My lady I don't doubt it. But Jon doesn't have the Stark name and Harry isn't a trueborn Stark." Ser Davos said.

"No, but I am," Sansa said. Everyone turns to look at her carefully. "Jon and Harry is every bit as much as Ned Starks' son as Ramsay is Roose Bolton's. They're also the Tully's, they're not Northern, but they will back us against the Boltons without question." Sansa said.

"I didn't know the Tully's still had an army." Ser Davos said.

"My uncle, the Blackfish has reformed it and retaken Riverrun," Sansa said.

"I have been giving support and supplies to the Blackfish and the Tully's," Harry said as everyone turns to look at him. "The Tully's have been loyal to House Stark both during peace, times of war and in our darkest hour. They currently have ten thousand men under them. Sansa, how much do you know about the situation in Riverrun?" Harry asked turning to her.

"Not much," Sansa said.

"For the past three years, the Frey's have been laying siege to it. Trying to starve the Tully's out and force the Blackfish to surrender it. However, one thing I admire about the Blackfish is when he's loyal, he can be stubborn as hell in giving into demands to his enemies." Harry said.

"That's good. The Blackfish is a legend. His support would mean a great deal." Ser Davos said as he stands up. "Stark, Tully and a few more houses, then we'll actually win the North back properly."

One of Harry's Northern Rangers walks in holding a scroll in his hands.

"Your Grace, information from King's Landing." He said handing the letter to Harry. Harry opens it and reads carefully.

"We're not going to get the Tully's support," Harry said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ser Davos said.

"The Lannister's are unhappy with the situation in Riverrun and are sending Ser Jaime Lannister with a force about eight to ten thousand men to end the siege," Harry said. "Once the Lannister's take control of the Siege they might break it. Jaime Lannister is gifted in military strategy and tactics." Harry said as he places his hands on the table. He looks at up at his Commanders. "Commander Cyrus, take Commander Tarik and fifty thousand men with you to reinforce the Tully's in Riverrun. Do not let them break the siege no matter what. Force them to leave, or kill every single one of them. Lady Brienne of Tarth will go with you. Once the siege is broken, you will place yourself under Ser Bryden Tully's command until the North can reunite with the Tully's."

"Yes, Your Grace." Commander Cyrus said as he and Commander Tarik place their hands on their hearts and bow their heads. They immediately turn and leave the room.

"One more thing," Harry called out before they left the room. They turn to look at him. "Make sure the North sees you leaving. Let the Bolton's know you're leaving. If they follow you that's okay. Only engage if engage upon. Do not try to hide your presence. I want the Bolton's to think the Winter King has left the North. Travel by the Kingsroad. "

They nod their head and leave the room.

"Why would you want that?" Jon asked.

"Like I said. The only way we'll take Winterfell is to draw them out. If the Bolton's see the Winter King's army heading south. They will think we're not in the area. This gives us an advantage and allows Ramsay Bolton to have an ego. Most of the houses will not have the numbers to support us. I want Ramsay to think he is going to win and crush him before he realizes his mistake." Harry said. "Also, when we go to the other houses for support, leave the Winter King out of the conversation. Make sure we don't tell them you have my support. Only tell them, if they agree to help us. We don't know which houses truly supports House Stark or the Boltons."

"If they knew you were the backing us with your army then they will come," Sansa said.

"Awe they would. However, what if they are really supporters for the Boltons. What if they don't want to back House Stark. We need to see which house are truly loyal to House Stark and won't side for us base on my reputation and army size." Harry said.

"You're being cautious." Ser Davos said.

"I have not survived this long in this war by being foolish or trusting the wrong people. The North is currently divided. Two families are battling it out for control. It is most likely, that many of these families are waiting to see who will emerge as the victor." Harry said.

"Let's mount up. The sooner we start the better." Commander Brise said.

They all get outside where Harry's Rangers immediately got the horses ready. Sansa went to her room for several moments before she comes out holding two pieces of cloaks in her hands.

"Here, I made this for you two," Sansa said as she hands one to Jon and the other to Harry. "I made it like the one Father used to wear." She said as they take theirs. "As near as I can remember."

"Thank you, Sansa," Jon said.

Harry hugs his sister before throws the cloak over him. Jon through his over him, as well as Edd, walks up to him to speak to him for one last time.

"Don't knock it down while I'm gone," Jon said.

"I'll do my best," Edd said. Jon and Edd hug knowing they might not see each other for a long time. "Good luck," Edd said.

Jon nods his head before he climbs on his horse and the gate opens.

"Commander Chrestan, I need you to gather the men and send them to Stannis old camp. Recall those who are left." Harry said as the gates open.

"Yes, Your Grace." Commander Chrestan said.

The gate was fully open and Harry urges his horse forward to leave Castle Black. His Ranger and companions all follow. The Free Folk also trailed behind them.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope everyone enjoys, the war for Winterfell is about to happen. Even though Harry has the man power to attack the North, he understands to win he needs the Northern Lords to help him. He knows the Northern Lords are needed in helping ruling the North. How I'll set Harry up as King will be revealed soon.


	19. Hear my Name

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 19: Hear my Name**

The first place they went to visit Free Folk. They still camp south of the wall. And many of them stuck together in groups. Many clans gathered in one place. There was no real leader. Each clan governs and watch over their own but they did have a strong voice in fairness.

Hard to believe it was only eight months since they went south of the Wall.

Tormund jumps from his horse as many of the Free Folk gathered around.

"Gather the elder and leaders. We need to talk." Tormund said.

The leaders did come. They stretch for a good three miles but they came. Took some time for them to come but they did.

"I know many of you are wondering why we are here," Harry said as he began the talks. "So, I'll say it. Remember how I told you the North is currently locked in a civil war. Well, that war is reaching its climax. I wish I could leave you out of it but I cannot. I'm here to ask for your support in our war against the Bolton's." Harry said.

"We agreed to fight when the time comes to fight the real enemy. We meant it. However, these aren't white walkers. This isn't the army of the dead. This isn't our fight." A red beard man, Dim Dalba said.

"If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be worse than dead and be meat in the Night King's army." Tormund argued. "And I'd be a pile of charred bones just like Mance."

"Remember Mance's camp? It stretched all the way to the horizon. Now, look at us. Look what's left of us. And if we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations, be like we were never there at all. We'll be the last of the Free Folk." Dim Dalba said.

"Something worse will happen to you if we lose," Jon said. The Free Folk all turn to look at him. "The Bolton, the Karstarks, and the Umbers they know you're here. They know that more than half of you are woman and children. After they finish with us, they'll come for you. You're right. But you're also wrong. This isn't your fight. But they're making it your fight. I know it's not the deal we made but I need you with me to beat them and we need to beat them if you're going to survive." Jon said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Tormund stands up straight and speaks to add support. "The crows kill him because he spoke for the Free Folk when no other southerners would. He died for us. If we're not willing to do the same for him, we're cowards. And if that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the Free Folk."

A giant stood up and spoke. "Snow."

Others began to nod their head in approval. Dim Dalba walks up to Jon and looks at him in the eye. He offers him his hand and Jon shakes it. He offers Harry his hand and Harry shakes it.

"I need a squad of Rangers to lead them to our camp," Harry said. "Pack your things, it's going to be dangerous to leave you up here. My Rangers will lead you to our camp and to safety. If you need gear and equipment, speak to the Rangers and they'll give them to you." Harry said.

Karsi walks forward and looks at Harry carefully in the eye. "Why do you do this for us? Why do you repeatedly help us? You're a southerner. We're from the North. Why do you help us?"

"These lands are called 'the North'. You know what I think. That our people were once one. Your ancestors just had the misfortune of being trapped on the other side of the wall when it was built. But as time pass on, we both forgot that we were once one. The North needs to be unity. Both by the Free Folk, and the Northerners. We must become one once again. Also, I don't hate you for being a Free Folk." Harry said as she looks at him carefully. "I believe a person should be judged by their deeds, not where they're from. When we win this battle, the North will recognize you as citizens of the Northern Realm." Harry said.

She nods her head.

Ygritte walks forward holding a makeshift bow and she walks towards Jon. She said something to him and the two walks off to talk for a bit.

"This went rather well," Harry said as he turns to Sansa as Karsi turns to gather her people and get them ready for battle.

"Where to next?" Brise asks as she holds the horses.

"Bear Island," Jon said as he came back looking a bit flushed. He looked at Harry and knew he was going to regret letting Ygritte talk to him. Harry was going to tease him relentlessly.

"Lady Mormont did claim she would only support the Starks," Harry said as he remembers her letter to Stannis.

It took two days to ride to Bear Island. Also due to the fact that Bear Island was, in fact, an island on the west coast near the Wall. It a large island as well. Larger than the Iron Isles. The only reason why the Iron Isles weren't a part of the Riverlands was that they were too far away from the Riverlands. Bear Island also was home to many bears. They weren't aggressive, but it they was a common sight.

They get off the ship and the first thing Harry notice next to the castle was the waterfall. It looked so beautiful in the snow. There wasn't any ice yet. But the area was indeed beautiful.

Harry gets off the ship and immediately leads the way to the castle. He stops short of the guards posted by the gate.

"Would you please inform Lady Mormont that the Starks are here to speak to her," Harry said

They look at each other before nodding. They walked inside and disappeared through the gates for a while.

After several minutes passed by, the guards came back.

"Lady Mormont will see you." The guards said as they turn to lead the way. Harry nods his head and follows them. He knows they wouldn't do anything to him or his siblings as Lady Mormont would honor the rules of Guest Rights. However, that didn't mean she would side with them. Let us pray she was loyal as she said in her letter.

The guards open the door and Harry looks to a see Lady Mormont, a ten-year-old child left in charge due to the loss of her mother at the Red Wedding. Harry quickly scans around the room and could see Shields with a bear standing up all around the room. They walked in and stop short before her.

"Lady Mormont," Jon said as he greets the leader of the Mormont's. Harry, Jon, Brise, Sansa and Ser Davos bow their heads in respect.

"Welcome to Bear Island." She said.

Jon looks at Harry and Sansa as he wasn't sure how to start.

"I remember when you were born, my lady. You were named for my aunt Lyanna. It was said she was a great beauty. I'm sure you will be, too." Sansa said.

"I doubt it. My mother wasn't a great beauty or any kind of beauty. She was a great warrior though. She died fighting for your brother Robb." Lady Mormont said in a high tone that told them she was in charge.

"The Red Wedding. I wish to apologize for the loss of your mother and the loss of men you lost that day my lady." Harry said.

Lady Mormont said nothing. She looks at Harry with a hard, calculating look.

"I served under your uncle at Castle Black, Lady Lyanna. He was also a great warrior and an honorable man. I was his steward. In fact–"

"I think we've had enough small talk. Why are you here?" Lady Mormont said.

That put a damper on things. Maybe they wouldn't get the support they need. Harry knew it was best to come out with the truth.

"Stannis Baratheon garrisoned at Castle Black before he marched on Winterfell and was killed. He showed me the letter you wrote to him when he petitioned for men. It said –"

"I remember what it said. 'Bear Island knows no King, but the King in the North whose name is Stark'." Lady Mormont said.

"Robb is gone, but House Stark is not. And it needs your support now more than ever. I've come with my brother and my sister to ask for House Mormont's allegiance and support." Jon said.

"Brother?" Lady Mormont said.

"I'm Harry Stark, Lady Mormont. The adoptive son of Lord Eddard and Catelyn Stark. I may not be a true-born Stark, but make no mistake I am a Stark." Harry said.

Lady Mormont turns to her Maester and begins to speak with him in a low voice. After a few seconds, Lady Mormont turns back to them.

"As far as I know, you're a Snow, your brother is neither a trueborn Stark and Lady Sansa is a Bolton. Or is she a Lannister? I've heard conflicting reports." Lady Mormont said.

"I did what I had to do to survive, my lady," Sansa said. "But I am a Stark. I will always be Stark."

"If you say so. In any case, you don't just want my allegiance. You want my fighting men." Lady Mormont said.

"Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to keep Winterfell, my lady," Jon said. "It is our duty to stop him. Even more so, because he holds our brother Rickon Stark as a prisoner." Jon took a deep breath knowing this was getting a bit emotional. "What you have to understand my lady, is that –"

"I understand that I'm responsible for Bear Island and all who live here. So why should I sacrifice one more Mormont's life for someone else's war?" Lady Mormont asked.

This was not going to be easy. Neither, Jon, Sansa or Harry could answer. Harry was trying think of something to say to respond to her words. To find some way to get House Mormont's support.

"If it please, my lady, I understand how you feel." Ser Davos said as he takes a step forward to speak.

"I don't know you, Ser…?" Lady Mormont said.

"Davos, my lady, of House Seaworth. You needn't ask your master about my house." Ser Davos said as Lady Mormont turns to her Maester to learn more. "It's rather new."

Lady Mormont sits back straight in her chair. Harry could tell she would be a fine leader one day. She leads, but also knew when to look for advice.

"All right, Ser Davos of House Seaworth. How is it that you understand how I feel?" Lady Mormont asks.

"You never thought you'd find yourself in your position. Being responsible for so many lives at such a young age. I never thought I'd be in my position. I was a crabber's son, then I was a smuggler. And now I find myself addressing the lady of a great house in a time of war. But I'm here because this isn't someone else's war. It's our war." Ser Davos said.

"Go on, Ser Davos." Lady Mormont said.

"Your uncle, Lord Commander Mormont, made that man his steward. He chose Jon to be his successor because he knew he had the courage to do what was right, even if it meant giving his life. Because Lord Commander Mormont and Jon Snow both knew that the real war isn't between a few squabbling houses. It's between the living and the dead. And make no mistake, my lady, the dead are coming." Ser Davos said.

"Is this true?" Lady Mormont asks.

Jon nods his head. "Your uncle fought them at the Fist of the First Men. My brother and I fought them at Hardhome. We both lost."

"As long as the Bolton's hold Winterfell, the North is divided. And a divided North won't stand a chance against the Night King. You want to protect your people, my lady, I understand. But there's no hiding from this. We have to fight, and we need to do it together." Ser Davos said.

"My lady," Harry said as he steps forward. "Ser Davos speaks the truth. You know as well as I do, that if the North is ever able to be safe. It's if we're united. The Bolton's are usurpers and have seized power from the Starks. However, while they've gotten a couple of houses to fight for them, you and I know they're not going to be fair and just in their rule as the Starks. They intend to rule through fear. I know you've heard the reports on what Ramsay Bolton has been doing to the other houses. The only way, the North is truly safe, is if we fight as one. The Lannister's want us to be divided because they know a United North is a North that can threaten them. I know we're asking much for you. Asking your house to join a fight you don't want to be in. However, we would not be asking this, if the North future was at stake. I was there with Robb Stark. I was there since the beginning. I know this made you happy when you heard it. For two years the Northern Army under Robb Stark won victory after victory. We were winning the war. Robb Stark was fighting for your future as well as he was for all ours. It took deception and betrayal to bring our army down. I'm asking you not to fight just for House Stark. But to avenge your fallen at the Red Wedding from the Bolton's betrayal." Harry said.

Lady Mormont maester leans forward to speak to her but she holds her hand up to prevent him from speaking.

"House Mormont has kept faith with House Stark for over a thousand years. We will not break that faith today." Lady Mormont said.

Jon steps forward. "Thank you, my lady. How many fighting men can we expect?" Jon asks.

Lady Mormont turns to her Captain of the Guards and speaks to him. She turns back to him.

"Sixty-two." She said.

"It's better than nothing," Harry said as he walks forward. "My lady, it's time you learn the truth. We withheld this information to see if you would keep faith with House Stark. You see, this battle is going to end in our favor. You see, I am the Winter King."

"You?" Lady Mormont said in surprise. She turns to her captain and he speaks to her. She sits back up before speaking again. "Reports have come in that the Winter King army has marched south."

"Yes, that is true. That was only half my army. Fifty thousand men strong heading south to support House Starks allies, the Tully's. I have kept the remaining fifty thousand men, hidden in the forests to make sure that the Bolton's don't know we're still in the North. Your men will be taken well care of, and we will not send them to certain death. I swear it."

"Please understand my lady. We weren't sure who supports the Bolton's and who supports the Starks. We have to be cautious about this information." Jon said.

Lady Mormont nods her head in understanding.

* * *

Author Notes: Not much action, but the war is going to end for the North.


	20. Retaking the North

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 20: Retaking the North**

A couple weeks have passed since Harry, Jon and Sansa began looking for support of the other houses. True to Harry's words, House Reed threw their support behind them without question. Howland Reed barely heard three words from Jon's mouth before he said he would send a thousand men to fight for him.

They didn't have as much luck with the other houses. House Manderly, one of the largest houses in the North refused to answer Jon's call. House Cerwyn too, refused to answer the call. House Glover accept to listen to Jon but they refused to answer the call. House Hornwood and Mazin, however, did answer the call. They remember the Starks. They remember Robb Stark and Lord Eddard Stark.

Harry was riding into camp with Jon, Sansa and Ser Davos. Harry's guards, as well as guards from other houses, bow their heads as they ride in.

"Stannis camp here on his way to Winterfell." Ser Davos said.

"I know. My men and I shadow Stannis and watch the battle." Harry said.

"And that's a good thing?" Sansa said.

"He was one of the most experienced commanders in Westeros. He chose this place for a reason. Those mountains are natural fortifications, there's a stream down there for the horses and men. Though, it looks like it's better than when we camped here." Ser Davos said.

"My men and I immediately took over this camp after Stannis left. Unlike Stannis, we're used to fighting in the cold and snow. That's what we northerners prize ourselves in. We know how to make tents and camps in the snow. Stannis didn't. That's what led to his defeat." Harry said.

"Aye, the snows defeated Stannis as much as the Bolton's did." Ser Davos said.

"We're not staying long. Another storm could hit any day." Jon said.

Brise was talking to her Rangers as Commander Chrestan was getting guard duty up. Harry stops to get off his horse as several men came forward to take care of the horses.

"We have to march on Winterfell now before the snows make travel too deep and we become trap here," Jon said.

"Just over forty thousand wildlings. One thousand Reeds, two hundred Hornwoods, one hundred forty-three Mazins…" Ser Davos said.

"Sixty-Two Mormonts," Sansa said.

"We got support from certain houses but not the support we need." Ser Davos said. "Let's not forget the forty thousand in the Winter King's army. We have a chance, If we're careful and smart." Ser Davos said. A noise complaint drew their attention where a Free Folk and a Hornwood were going at it. "For fuck's sake." He said as he takes off to break it off.

"So he's your most trusted advisor now? Because he secured sixty-two men from a ten-year-old." Sansa said.

"Ser Davos may not be the smartest man alive. But he knows his way around a fight. It was thanks to his quick thinking that alerted me to the treachery at Castle Black before it was too late." Harry said as the trio walks away.

"He's also the reason why I'm standing here talking to you," Jon said.

Sansa stops walking.

"Can we win?" she asks.

"We have over eighty thousand men. I have yet to lose a battle. I'm not going to lose this one either. Winterfell is our home. We're going to win. Not by numbers but by being smart." Harry said.

They turn back and could see the fight turning into a scuffle.

Harry turns his head and whistles. Several of his men turn to look at him and his gestures his head towards the fight. His men take off and immediately starts breaking it up. They got in between the two parties pushing them further back. Jon runs over to help and to break it up.

Harry walks up to Commander Brise.

"It's almost time for the meeting. Commander Brise, take three hundred Rangers and hide in the forest nearby. If the Bolton's break the meeting. I want you to engage them. Your primary target will be Ramsay Bolton. Kill him, and his reign will end."

"You sure that's wise? What if they try to kill you or Jon? Shouldn't we cover your escape?" Brise asked.

"Jon and I can take care of ourselves. It's important that we end the Bolton's reign as soon as possible. If Ramsay Bolton betrays the talks and attacks us, then I want you to kill him first. In the chaos of your attack, it will allow us to escape." Harry said.

Brise nods her head and begins to gather the Rangers and head to the meeting spot in advance. Harry watch her go.

Harry turns to Sansa who was looking at him carefully.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you and her…" Sansa began.

"Together. Not really. She's a talented Ranger and she has the respect of the army and a great warrior." Harry said. Harry steps forward and looks at Sansa. "What about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" Sansa asks.

"Since the day of the meeting has been approaching, you have been off. You've been worried and repeatedly been asking if we can win. Sansa, I know you well enough to know something is bothering you and you are scared. What did Ramsay do to you?"

Sansa looks down and didn't say a word. She became very uncomfortable.

"Please don't tell Jon," Sansa said. Harry nods his head. Out of all his siblings, he wasn't that close to Sansa. She did treat him awful but she wasn't directly mean to him. He shared a much closer relationship with Arya then Sansa. He was an older brother to Rickon and Bran as well, but he formed a tight bond with Robb and Jon. Yet he loved all of his adoptive siblings as if they were his real siblings.

"Ramsay rape me." Sansa said in a soft voice.

Harry felt time had slowly stop as his blood began to boil. Now he had another reason to kill Ramsay Bolton. He may not have been close to Sansa, but she was still his sister.

"Don't come to the meeting. You'll be safe here." Harry said.

"Let me come. I need to face him." Sansa said.

"Whatever you do. Do not say the Winter King is with Jon. The moment Ramsay hears that his facing a very large attack force, he will turn this battle into a siege and we can't afford that. A siege would defeat us. The weather has already begun to turn for the worse and Ramsay would have the advantage if he turns this into a siege. Remember, keep your mouth quiet about my involvement. I will attend, but I'll appear as a guard not a noble. Ramsay cannot know he faces defeat." Harry said.

Sansa nods her head. She knew she didn't understand military strategy, but she knew Harry did. She has heard of his success since her time as a prisoner in King's Landing. How the Winter King defeated his enemies so brilliantly and so effortlessly. How he was hailed as the greatest military strategist of Westeros's. Some were calling him the greatest military commander of all time. She knew she could trust Harry. And she trusted his judgment.

"Guards, get Jon and Ser Davos, as well as the other Lords and Ladies. The time for the meeting has come." Harry said to his guards. They nod their head. They take off to gather the Stark and their allies.

 **Riverrun**

Jaime Lannister was trying to think of the best way to siege Riverrun. Riverrun also had a port that allowed ships to come and go as they please. And he's already seen the Northern fleet coming and going as they please from Riverrun. Most likely giving the Tully's supplies and food. So, starving them out was out of the question. The area also had large fish area allow food to be gathered easily, and the Tully's were expert river fish hunters.

The only real option was to storm the castle and take it by force. However, that was also out of the question. The Tully's had ten thousand men and they had the advantage as they needed the gate to be lower to storm the castle.

Several scouts appeared before him. Ser Bronn of the Blackwater came in looking very serious.

"We've got a big fucking problem," Bronn said.

"What is it?" Jaime asked.

"Several of your sentries spotted a very large enemy coming our way. They bare the sigil of House Stark." Bronn reports.

"The Winter King." Jaime Lannister said in slow realization.

"Awe, they'll be here soon," Bronn said.

"How many men?" Jaime Lannister asks.

Bronn looks at the scout.

"We believe it could be ten thousand men. Could be more, they're starting to fill in the road to the north. All we know is that we can see them from the end of the horizon." The scout reported.

Jaime knew this could be trouble. Ten thousand men alone would be more than enough to lure them into a battle. The Tully's in front of them holding Riverrun, now the Winter King coming in from behind.

Jaime knew the Winter King's reputation. Throughout the entire war, he has gone undefeated. Never lost a battle. His greatest victory was the Battle of Wolfswood. Defeating over a hundred thousand men from the Iron Throne with only twenty thousand men.

The real question was where did the Winter King and his men come from. Even reports were scarce about their actual numbers and where they came from. All the Seven Kingdoms knew, is that they appeared in the Riverlands before venturing north to deal with the Bolton's.

Jaime Lannister has eight thousand men under his command. The Frey's had four thousand. They did have the number advantage so maybe he stood a chance at beating the Winter King.

Then again, the Tully's could attack them from the rear forcing a two-front battle. Which would throw them at a disadvantage? Perhaps he could talk his way out of a battle.

"Send word to them, go under a parlay. I'll speak to them." Jaime Lannister said.

"Understood, my lord." The scout said as he turns and leaves the command tent.

"Ten thousand men coming for us. Looks like we got ourselves a fight." Bronn said.

"We may have a fight. Let's see what we can do to avoid one. The odds are not in our favor." Jaime said.

"Don't have to tell me that," Bronn said.

Jaime gets on his horse as did Bronn, they rode out with the guards to speak to the Winter King. It would be the first face to face conversation anyone has had with him. Jaime goes up the hill and could see the advancing army. It was far larger than ten thousand men. It seemed to have stretch for miles. As far as the eye could see. There was also no mistaking the flags of the Direwolf. It was House Stark that was coming.

Several of his scouts were riding back to him.

"They've agreed to a meeting." His scouts said as they approached him.

"Good," Jaime said.

"Now that is a lot more than ten thousand men. How many do you think, twenty thousand? Twenty-five? Thirty?" Bronn said.

"More than enough to challenge us. Let's hope they will turn back or this could turn nasty." Jaime said.

"You really think they're going to turn away when they got numbers on their side?" Bronn said.

Jaime didn't answer. He knew the odds were unlikely that the Winter King would turn away. Not after traveling so many miles to Riverrun.

As they got closer Jaime was surprised to see Brienne of Tarth riding in the front with two men. One was aged, not as old as his father, but seasoned like himself. The other was young but carried himself greatly. The commanders stopped the army as they army quickly moved to get into attack position.

Walder Frey and Black Water both were on their horses looking very nervous. The commanders rode forward with several guards.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, you've asked to meet." The lead commander said as they stop a good ten feet from Jaime's men.

"Indeed. I'm here by order of the King to retake this castle. Turn your army around and go home."

"Or else what?" The other commander said. "You'll fight us? We have fifty thousand men that have been waiting to battle the Lannister's for some time. The odds are not in your favor and you're in no position to make demands of us. Also, King Tommen is not our King. The Winter King is. House Stark is our rulers."

"We here under direct orders from the Winter King. Either you end the siege and go home. Or we'll attack and kill every single one of you." Brienne of Tarth said.

"Fifty thousand. Where the fuck did he get this many men to fight under him." Bronn said out loud.

"If you agree to leave and go home. No harm will come to you and your men. Refuse, and we'll just kill every single one of you." The lead commander said.

Jaime looks over the horizon and could see more men appearing. Yes, their sheer numbers alone would be problematic. There was no way he would be able to repel this attack with just twelve thousand men. He couldn't think of a safe way to beat them without dying. They also would have the advantage as they had the high ground advantage.

"Do we have terms?" The lead commander asked.

Jaime nods his head. "We have terms. Allow my men to pack up and leave peacefully."

"You have till nightfall. If you're not out of here by nightfall, we will attack anyone who remains." The lead commander said.

 **Winterfell**

Harry, was sitting on his horse next to Jon left. Sansa was on Jon's right. Behind them, were the lord and lady's that swore their allegiance to House Stark. Tormund, Karsi, and Dim Dalba were also presented. Harry looks carefully and could see his Rangers hiding in the forest. Their arrows nock in their bows and they were aiming carefully at the arriving Bolton's. Harry made sure they were position near the forest, but not so near that the Bolton's would see them. Yet not so far, they would have trouble with range. With dark green tunics, and black pants and boots, they were almost perfectly camouflaged in the dense of the forest. Harry wasn't going to do any talking. He was a guard in this situation, not a member of House Stark and he needed to make sure his involvement was kept silent.

"You don't have to be here," Jon said to Sansa as the Bolton's arrived closer.

"Yes, I do," Sansa said.

The Bolton's arrived. Staying a good ten feet from the Starks. Ramsay Bolton in the middle with Smalljon Umber on his left with Harald Karstark on his right. Harry tried to restrain himself as he looked at the traitors. Ramsay Bolton had a smug look on his face. A large smile grew on his face.

"My beloved wife," Ramsay said in a boastful tone. "I've missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely." Ramsay said to Jon. "Now, dismount and kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. I will pardon these treasonous Lords for betraying my house." Harry could tell he was full of himself. Already he believed he won. This is what Harry wanted. For him to be overconfident. "Come, bastard, you don't the men, you don't have the horses, and you certainly don't have Winterfell. You couldn't even get the Winter King to support you. I know he took his army south. So why lead those poor souls into a slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy."

"You're right," Jon said. "There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die. Only one of us. Let's end this the old way. You against me."

Silence filled the Bolton's as Ramsay looks on.

Then Ramsay started chuckling before he lets out some laughs.

"I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people of the North talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you, but I know my army will beat yours. I have twelve thousand men. You have, half that? Less?" Ramsay said.

"Aye, you have the numbers. Do you think your men will fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?" Jon said causing Ramsay to fall silent for a few seconds.

"He's good. Very good." Ramsay said as he points a finger at Jon. "Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" Sansa demanded.

Ramsay looks at Sansa for a moment before turning to Smalljon who nods his head. Smalljon reaches inside his saddlebag and throws a Direwolf's head on the ground before them. It was Shaggydog alright. Harry tightens his grip on his reins to regain some control of himself. It would be easy, just to kill them now. All three traitors were here.

However, his father, Ned Stark would shame him if he did so. He would betray his house and his honor if he attacks the Bolton's during the talks first.

"Now, if you want to save…" Ramsay said before Sansa interrupted him.

"You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton," Sansa said. "Sleep well," Sansa said as she turns his horse around and rides off.

"She's a fine woman, your sister. I look forward to having her back in my bed." Ramsay said as he spoke to Jon. He turns his attention the rest of them. "And you're all fine looking men. My dogs are desperate to meet you. I haven't fed them in seven days. They're ravenous. I wonder which parts they'll try first? Your eyes? Your balls? We'll find out soon enough. In the morning then, bastard." Ramsay said.

In saying that the Bolton's turn around and leave.

"Let's make our way back to camp. We have plans to conduct." Harry said once the Bolton's were out of earshot.

Jon nods his head.

 **Stark Camp**

"If he was smart, he'd stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out," Jon said.

Ser Davos said "He can't afford too. He knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that. Fear is his power."

Jon replies "It's his weakness, too. His men don't want to fight for him. They're forced to fight for him. The moment the tide turns…"

Harry leans forward. "He also doesn't know about my involvement. He believes he has the number advantage over us. We have more than seven times the amount of men than he has. If we play this smart, we can crush his army in one fell swoop."

Brise looks over the map and says "If we reveal our entire hand too early, he'll take his army and force a siege. We should reveal only so much. Enough to fight with, but not enough to be beaten with."

Tormund spoke up. "It's not his men that worry me. It's his horses. I know what mounted knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through the snow."

Jon said "We'll be digging trenches all along our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you, in a double envelopment."

Tormund looks very confused as if he wasn't sure what they were saying.

"It's a pincer move. Our sides will be protected. They won't be able to hit us that way." Harry said.

"Good," Tormund said.

"How should we play this. We have more than enough men to retake Winterfell. Should we surround them?" Ser Davos suggested.

"No. The moment Ramsay sees a much larger attack force, he'll just retreat and hide in Winterfell turning this into a siege. We cannot afford a siege. It must be a battle. We'll start off with our backs to the forest. Commander Brise will hide in there with half our forces. I'll signal for you to attack." Harry said.

"What is the signal?" Brise asks.

"Red sparks in the air," Harry said as he turns to Commander Chrestan. "Commander Chrestan, you will take our cavalry and hide just over this ridge," Harry said pointing to an area about a mile away from the battle. "The moment you see the red sparks you come in charging, if you don't see red sparks Commander Brise will signal you with the war horn. Come in cutting off the Bolton's retreat to Winterfell. Ramsay believes we have a much smaller attack force. He has twelve thousand men. We'll fight with ten thousand. The Direwolves will also hide in the forest. It crucial that we let the enemy surround us with everyone they have before our true army is revealed. The moment he realizes his mistake, it will be too late. His army will be crushed and we can retake Winterfell. He won't have the men to defend Winterfell." Harry said.

"We should all get some sleep." Ser Davos said.

"Rest, Jon Snow. We need you sharp tomorrow." Tormund said.

Harry grabs his drink as prepares to drink from it. Rest before a battle didn't always come easy for him. Yet he allows himself to rest, his men needed him sharp and not half awake.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Next chapter will be up tomorow.


	21. Battle for Winterfell

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 21: Battle for Winterfell**

The next morning, the Stark army was position right behind the forest. The banners of their Vassals and of House Stark were flying around as the wind blew. The men knew they had the numbers. However, as Harry explains to them, they need to lure the Bolton's away from Winterfell to crush their army. It was the only way to defeat them.

Across the plains, the burning X's that signify House Bolton flaming flay burned across the land. Harry could see it was twelve thousand indeed. Harry took note Ramsay Bolton position his men on top of a hill to give his archers greater range.

Harry looks forward and could see Rickon being led by Ramsay. Harry didn't know what was going on but Rickon started running. That was until Harry saw Jon get back on his horse and take off. Rushing to his brother aid. Harry gets on his and takes off after Jon.

Several arrows missed Rickon but Harry and Jon kept riding. Desperate to get to their brother aid.

Just as Jon was about to reach Rickon, an arrow hit Rickon through the back and through his chest. Harry and Jon jump down from their horse and holds their brother head in their lap.

Rickon takes several breaths before he stops breathing and didn't move again. Harry looks up to Ramsay and draws his Valyrian steel sword. Intent on killing every last one of them.

Jon was about to charge forward when Harry suddenly grabs Jon's hand.

"Fall back. Let them charge at us. Remember we need to draw them out from Winterfell." Harry said as he eyes, Ramsay Bolton. Harry picks up his brother and gets on his horse, he turns around with Jon and runs back. They left just in the nick of time as a volley of arrows missed them. Harry looks back to see the Bolton's heavy cavalry charging in.

Harry stops and turns to them.

"What are you doing?" Jon asks as he stops.

"Take Rickon and place his body with Ser Davos. Join me here. We have to keep them occupied. Make them think we've fallen into their trap." Harry said.

"I'm staying with you," Jon argues.

Harry dismounts holding Rickon body. He slaps his horse in the rear causing it to take off towards his side. Jon dismounts as well. Jon pulls out his sword and looks out the charging men.

"I'll be back," Harry said as he Disapparates with Rickon's body. Harry reappears near the tree line and lays Rickon down, closing his eyes as he does so. Harry the disapparates again. Appearing next to Jon. Harry draws his bow and nocks his arrow.

"Let us end these bastards," Jon said.

Harry let loose an arrow before releasing another. He kept releasing arrows after arrows upon the charging Bolton Calvary. Each release was a direct hit hitting the Bolton's in the upper chest causing them to fall downwards. In some cases, with their horses as well. But they kept coming.

Jon holds his sword like it was a baseball bat and gets ready to swing. The Bolton's were coming closer.

What happened next could only be described as chaos.

Just as the Bolton's were about to hit Harry and Jon, the Stark cavalry arrived and hit the Bolton's head on. Harry and Jon look back to see the Stark army riding right behind them.

Harry and Jon move forward as the chaos began to fill the ranks. Harry was more than comfortable of releasing his arrows in the thicket of battle. He has done so many times during his time with Robb and the Stark army. Robb always told him how accurate his aim and shooting was.

Harry also knew he had to stop their cavalry.

The men started to fill up the ranks. Harry pulls back his bowstring and fires, killing a Bolton before walking through the battlefield to kill another.

At the moment, the Bolton's had the numbers on their side. However not all the Bolton's have been sent to the battlefield. Harry needed to have patience before the trap was sprung. He could already see Commander Brise in the tree lines with the urge to join the battle. She and twenty thousand men were hidden in the trees so the Bolton's could not see them. The moment they did arrive on the battlefield, Ramsay Bolton would realize his mistake too late.

Harry puts his bow on his back as a Bolton on a horse takes a swing at him with his sword but misses. Harry draws his sword and deflects a blow from a running Bolton at him before he shoves his sword deep into his chest killing him instantly. Harry drops him as he quickly walks up to two Bolton guardsmen trying to kill one of his men. Harry headbutts the first Bolton in the head with the hilt of his sword before shoving his sword into the abdomen of the second. The first Bolton recovers but his man shoves his blade into his gut.

Then the volley of arrows arrived. Harry grabs a Bolton and uses him as a shield to take the volley of arrows.

The dead were forming a small mountain in front of them as the blunt of arrows were focus on that area.

Harry found Jon and quickly went to him.

"I think it's time," Jon said to Harry.

"Not yet, we wait until they've dispatched their entire forces. Then we show them our hand. If we strike too soon, we could lose the battle." Harry said.

They look up to see several giants and the rest of the men coming in to support them. Their arrival meant the Bolton's in the area were easily routed and defeated.

Everyone killed the last of the Bolton's to hear the sound of footsteps before Bolton's with shields and spears appeared circling them.

Harry and Jon look on and Harry immediately recognizes the formation as the phalanx. An Ancient Roman tactic. Also used by the Ancient Greeks. Surrounding your enemies by three sides and cut them apart. It was a great offensive move.

It did, however, have a fatal flaw and weakness. Because of the spears and shields, their ability to turn was limited to only what was in front of them. If an enemy were to attack them from the rear, they would be fuck and couldn't counter attack.

Harry could tell this was Ramsay's Bolton's card. He played it well. Harry stabs his sword into the ground before pulling out his wand. He fires red sparks into the air knowing Brise would see it.

Harry looks past the Bolton's and sure enough, one hundred Direwolves, Ghost, and Bandit in the lead, took off charging at the Bolton's. Brise was in the lead running towards the Bolton's. Harry could only imagine the look on Ramsay's face to realize the Starks had more men.

Brise blows her war horn and gives three loud blasts.

At the same time, another war horn could be heard.

Harry turns to the source to see a white falcon flying into a crescent moon flag over the horizon.

"What are the Knights of the Vale doing here?" Harry shouted.

Harry didn't know if they were allies or enemies. He wasn't keen on finding out the hard way either.

Before Harry could decide on a fact he notices someone with the Knights of the Vale.

Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark.

Harry was going to have a long talk with Sansa about her deception. However now was not the time for it.

Commander Chrestan was coming in from the North, Commander Brise from the West and the Knights of the Vale were coming in from the South.

The Bolton's looked behind them to realize they were fucked. Many of them attempted to break and turn around but it was too late. All three forces smashed into the Bolton's with such force they were able to carve a path instantly.

Harry looks up to see Smalljon Umber attempting to attack from the east. It was so crowded and cramped he couldn't pull out his bow out to fire a shot. He did, however, have his sword.

"All men, to the East. Push to the East." Harry shouted as he charges forward.

Smalljon Umber seemed to have realized the battle was lost. The Stark army was too much to handle. He attempts to turn tail and run with his men. Only for Tormund to grab him and stab him multiple times in the neck.

Harry climbs over the hill of dead bodies with Jon and Tormund. They look up to see Ramsay was overseeing the battle and he realized he lost. Behind him, his Direwolves were tearing apart the Bolton's to pieces. As were his men. Ramsay turns his horse around and runs off to Winterfell.

Harry jumps down the bodies with Jon and Tormund behind him. He could feel his men falling behind him the last of the Bolton's were being cut down to pieces. The fresh reinforcements of forty thousand men were simply too much for them to bare.

Commander Brise had somehow managed to fight her way to Harry and was following him with her Rangers.

Harry could see Ramsay enter Winterfell and knew at once he was hoping for the Stark army to force a siege. Harald Karstark was with him.

However, he no longer had the men to repel an attack by Harry's and Jon's forces. He barely had a hundred men left.

Harry pulls out his wand and fires a blasting curse destroying the door immediately. Creating a very large hole in the door allowing his men to enter.

The Bolton's attempt to make a last stand. But they only had a hundred and thousands were pouring into Winterfell.

Many Bolton's attempted to fire their bows at the incoming Free Folk and Stark army. They, however, were using longbows. Excellent for firing arrows long distance. They no doubt had the best range out of all the bows ever made. However, due to their name, the extra drawback to releasing the arrow took about two to three seconds to release. They also had poor accuracy. They were meant to fire very long distances not for close to mid quarters combat. Harry's men used Recurve Bows, which had about a second a half release time at best. They were also far more accurate at shooting than most bows. The Free Folk used short bows. They were small bows but excellent for firing close range and also had a second and a half release time.

That is why many Bolton's went down before they could release their arrows. They took too many hits and fell to the ground.

Harry's men and the Free Folk storm the upper levels were the Bolton's knew the battle was over. They still attempted to fight, but many had simply given up.

"My Lord." Commander Chestran shouted as he jumps in front of Jon and takes an arrow in the chest.

Harry and Commander Brise quickly went to his side. His wound was fatal.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I have failed you." He said as he coughs out blood.

"No. You fought honorably. You saved my brother when you didn't have to. You will be remembered. You served me well, Ser Chrestan Tarner." Harry said.

He smiles but soon chokes on his blood before he gives his last breath and dies. Harry closes his eyes and looks up to see Ramsay Bolton holding a longbow.

Ramsay pulls another arrow out of his quiver before nocking it in place.

"You suggested one-on-one combat, didn't you?" Ramsay said as he looks around to see both Starks and Free Folk holding their bows at him. "I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Jon was quick to grab a shield at his feet and pull it up as Ramsay fires his arrow. The arrow hits Jon shield as Jon quickly advances on Ramsay. Everyone held their arrows in their bows and look at Harry and Jon as if they were unsure what to do.

Ramsay releases his second arrow and Jon again uses his shield to block the incoming arrow. Ramsay seemed to have gotten hasty and quickly pulls back his third arrow only for Jon to smack his bow aside before shoving the edge of the shield into Ramsay's throat. Ramsay fall flat on his back and Jon was quick to climb on top of him and pound him with his fist. Determined to beat Ramsay to death with just his fists. For a strange reason, Ramsay still had that smile on his face.

Jon was pounding on Ramsay for a good while before he looks up to see Sansa looking at him.

"Take Ramsay to the cells. Tie him to the chair and leave him there." Harry orders. His men bow their heads and move to carry out their orders. "Split up between seeing to our wounded. Kill whatever traitors there are left. Also, remove everything that has the Bolton's sigils on them. Let the Stark Banners fly high over Winterfell once again." Harry said. His men bow their heads as they went on to carry out their orders.

"Your Grace." Several of his men said as they lead Lord Harald Karstark to him. "We found this one hiding Your Grace. He has surrendered to us."

"Lord Harald Karstark," Harry said.

"We are family. I am a Karstark and you are a Stark. We share blood between us you and I…" Harald Karstark said as Harry walks forward to him. "There is no reason why there cannot be peace between us…" he stated but he couldn't go on as Harry shoves his sword into Harald Karstarks gut.

"There is no peace with traitors," Harry said before withdraws his sword allowing Harald Karstark to fall on the ground trying to nurse his wound. He would die in a couple of minutes as the wound was both fatal, and he was losing blood fast.

Harry wipes his sword on his sleeve before sheathing it. He had some unfinished business to take care of.

Harry walks to the cells with Brise following him. She was his bodyguard in many ways. The most trusted of his commanders. Four Rangers follow.

Harry walks into Ramsay's cell and looks at him with disgust.

Ramsay looks up and smiles at him.

"Have you've come to gloat? To mock me? Or have you come to put me out of my misery?" Ramsay asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Harry raised his wand and said one word. "Crucio."

Ramsay body began to shake violently. Harry held the curse for a few seconds before removing it. Bellatrix Lestrange was right, he had to mean to cast it. Right now, he wanted to mean it more than anything. Making Ramsay suffer before he dies was all he could think about.

Ramsay took several deep breaths before Harry places him under the curse again.

Ramsay continues to shake violently. He didn't scream. For a strange reason, he didn't scream. If it had been anyone else, they would have been screaming themselves hoarse. He just sat there, taking the curse. Harry removes it Ramsay slowly looks back up to look Harry in the eye.

"So, you're an expert in torture. How long will this go on? Days? Weeks? Months?" He leans forward and says "Years?"

"You have betrayed my house. You have raped my sister. You have wage war against your King. You are the last of the Bolton's. Your men are being routed and killed as we speak. There will be no survivors. Your reign has come to an end. You, Ramsay Bolton, for the crime of treason, are hereby sentenced to die." Harry said.

Ramsay gives a short laugh as Harry turns to walk away. His guards open the door and close it. Harry looks up to see Sansa standing there.

"You should not be here," Harry said.

Sansa said nothing as she walks forward and looks at Ramsay.

"Sansa," Ramsay said as he looks to see his former wife. "Hello, Sansa. Our time together is about to come to an end. That's all right. You can't kill me. You don't have it in you. I'm part of you now."

"Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear." Sansa said.

A growl drew Ramsay to see his dogs looking at him. They were still in their cages but they eyed Ramsay greatly. They continue to growl as they were begging to be let out. Ramsay looks back at Sansa and speaks in a confident tone.

"My hounds will never harm me."

"You haven't fed them in seven days, you said it yourself," Sansa replies.

"They're loyal beast." Ramsay declared.

"They were. Now they're starving." Sansa said.

Harry waves his wand and the doors open. The dogs immediately started sniffing Ramsay as they got closer to him. Ramsay finally seemed to have understood that his dogs would not obey him any longer. He tries to regain control of them but it was clear they were too hungry to listen to him. One dog took a bite in Ramsay's throat causing him to scream as the other dogs began to bite and rip him apart.

Sansa watched for a while before she turns and walks away.

"The moment the dogs have finished Ramsay. Kill them." Harry said as he turns to walk away.

* * *

The Trap has been sprung. The North has been won. The next chapter should really start setting the story.


	22. Return of the Northern Kingdom

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 22: Return of the Northern Kingdom**

A week had passed since the battle. Winterfell was finally Starks again. Signs of life and improvement were showing. The villagers were returning. Winterfell was becoming whole once again.

Harry and Jon were inside the dining hall at the main table where they would think back to memory lane. They had such happy memories in these halls.

It was also where Harry would annoy Sansa, and impress Bran, Arya, and Rickon with his apparition ability. He remembers when they told him they wished to learn that just to annoy their older sister.

"Do you remember when we had feasts, our family would sit up here and we would sit down there," Jon said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Seems like ages ago since our family was together," Harry said.

"Could have been worse, you had a family. You had feasts." Lady Melisandre said.

Jon smiles at her words.

"Aye, you're right. I was luckier than most." Jon said.

"We both were. We had a good family." Harry said.

Ser Davos came in looking very upset. Brise places her hand on her sword worrying this may be an attack. Instead, he tosses something to Lady Melisandre and she looks at it in her hands. Harry and Jon look at it and could see it was a burn wooden stag toy.

"What is that?" Jon asked.

"Tell them." Ser Davos said. Melisandre was at a loss for words. "Tell them who it belonged to."

"The Princess Shireen," Melisandre said.

"Tell them what you did to her." Ser Davos demanded. "Tell them!"

Melisandre lip trembled before she found her strength to answer. "We burned her at the stake."

Harry knew Stannis would burn people at the stake but he didn't think he would do it to his own daughter. Harry felt his stomach take a nasty turn from the inside out.

"Why?" Ser Davos demanded.

"The army was trapped. The horses were dying. It was the only way." Lady Melisandre said.

"You burned a little girl alive!" Ser Davos shouted.

"I only do what my Lord commands." Lady Melisandre protested.

"If he commands you to burn children, your Lord is evil." Ser Davos shouted.

"We are standing here because of him. Jon Snow is alive because the Lord willed it." Lady Melisandre said.

"I love that little girl like she was my own. She was good, she was kind. And you killed her!" Ser Davos shouted.

"So did her father." Lady Melisandre replies. "So did her mother." Ser Davos look like he was going to break down. "Her own blood knew it was the only way."

"The only way for what? They all died anyway. You told everyone Stannis was the one. You had him believing it, all of them fooled. And you lied." Ser Davos said in a loud voice.

"I didn't lie," Lady Melisandre said. "I was wrong."

"Aye, you were wrong. How many died because you were wrong." Ser Davos demanded. Lady Melisandre had no answer. "I ask your leave to execute this woman for murder. She admits to the crime. Ser Davos said.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jon asked.

"I've been ready to die for many years. If the Lord was done with me, so be it, but he's not. You've seen the Night King, Jon Snow. You know the Great War is still to come. You know the army of the dead will be upon us soon. And you know, both of you know, that I can help you win that war."

"Ser Davos," Harry said as Jon looks at him. "While it is true her crimes are hideous and she should be punished. We, however, don't have the right nor authority to punish her for what she did in Stannis Baratheon's service. She served another King, therefore it should be that King who should punish her. Stannis Baratheon was the one who issued the order and he paid for it with his life."

"Your Grace, I demand justice." Ser Davos begged in a loud voice. Harry holds up his hand to stop Ser Davos from speaking. He does so, listening carefully.

"However, Lady Melisandre, you will find burning people at the stake and human sacrifices will not be tolerated here in the North. You speak the truth, I know you will be able to assist us in the Great War to come. So, therefore, this is your final and only warning. The only one you're going to get. If we find out you're continuing to burn people at the stake, you will be executed for murder. If you can't accept that, I suggest you leave." Harry said.

Lady Melisandre nods her head in understanding. She looked a bit sad and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"If you step out of line again, I'll kill you myself." Ser Davos threaten.

"Ser Davos, remove your gloves and show me your right hand," Harry said.

Ser Davos did so.

"Commander Brise, please cut off Ser Davos hand," Harry said.

Commander Brise looked somewhat distorted at her command.

"What sort of treachery is this?" Ser Davos demands as he uses his left hand to reach for his sword.

"No treachery," Harry said as Jon was giving him a hard look as well. "I need you to be able to use both hands. Your right hand has been crippled. I'm going to replace it with a new hand." Harry began.

"How can you do that?" Ser Davos asked still not convinced. He said so in his voice.

"Perhaps I can show you," Harry said as he pulls out his wand and waves it. He remembers the spell Voldemort used to create Wormtails new hand. He looked up the spell upon his return in his fifth year because he was interested in it. A silver hand appears in midair.

"This hand is a liquid metal. Solid as flesh, but not so much like so. I would cast this over your hand but there is the risk of your hand becoming infected. Removing your hand would be the safest course as it would allow me to place your new hand over your wounded." Harry explains.

"Why do you want me to remove my hand?" Ser Davos asked.

"Because I need you to use two hands. You have proven to be loyal to a cause worthy of fighting. Not to mention, I know I'm going to need you at one hundred percent to fight the Night King and not with one hand. Best you have two hands you can use, instead of just one. This is a reward for your valet service in the Northern Kingdom's army." Harry said.

Ser Davos nods his head and rolls up his sleeves as he holds his arm out. Commander Brise walks forward and unsheathes one of her long knives. She walks up and levels her long knife to Ser Davos wrist. She holds it up and cuts cleaning, severing Ser Davos hand. Ser Davos holds his now bloody stump close to his chest.

Harry pulls out a potion and offers it to Ser Davos. "Here," Harry said. "drink this."

Ser Davos does so and drinks.

He then offers his stump to Harry as Harry waves his wand and the new silver hand attaches itself to Ser Davos right wrist.

Ser Davos flexes his new hand and looks at it. A smile was brought to his face.

"We have called upon the Lords of the North to speak about the North's future. Tonight, I want you both to attend." Harry said.

Harry and Jon head out the dining hall and head to the south balcony where Sansa was standing. Both Harry and Jon had their cloaks over their armor. For Harry, it felt good to have his Stark cloak back on him. He was happy he was back.

Sansa gives Jon and Harry a smile before she looks out to watch the snow fall.

"I'm having the Lord's chamber prepared for you," Jon said.

"Mother and Father's room? You should take it. If not, let Harry take it." Sansa said.

"I'm not a Stark," Jon replies.

"You are to me. To us." Sansa said.

"You're the Lady of Winterfell. You deserve it. We're standing here because of you." Jon said.

"My intelligence said the Knights of the Vale allied with the Bolton's. Why did they betray them?" Harry asked. "Why would Lord Baelish do that? After he sold you to the Bolton's."

"He did," Sansa said.

"Do you trust him?" Jon asks.

"Only a fool would trust Littlefinger," Sansa said. Harry and Jon looked at her. "I should have told you about him, about the Knights of the Vale. I'm sorry."

"We need to trust each other. We can't fight a war amongst ourselves. We already have too many enemies from all corners in the Seven Kingdoms." Jon said.

"Sansa, remember what mother and father taught you. What they taught us. No matter what happens, no matter what people say. You can always trust and count on family. No matter how much we bicker we must rely upon each other. We're family. Mother and father would want to see us stand together rather than have us at each other's throat. Trust your brothers Sansa. We will always look out for you and in turn, I know you'll look out for us." Harry said.

Sansa nods her head as Jon embraces her and kisses her on her forehead. Harry does the same before he and Jon walked off.

"Harry, Jon. A raven came from the Citadel. A white raven. Winter is here." Sansa said.

"Remember our saying, Sansa. Winter is Coming. We always knew it would come." Harry said. Jon smiles as he looks up to the snow.

"Well, father always promised, didn't he?" Jon said.

"Sansa, do not trust Littlefinger. He will do his best to divide us and destroy us from within. We have to be strong together. At this meeting, I'll put him in his place. End his threat to the Stark family once and for all." Harry said.

Sansa nods her head in understanding.

* * *

One by one, the Lords of the North arrived. News of the battle reached far and wide. Harry, however, knew the real challenge to get these many Lords, many of them who remain neutral for the past three years to again align with House Stark.

Harry was sitting on Jon's left as Sansa was sitting to Jon's right. Commander Brise was to Harry's left standing guard. Melisandre was by the door watching with interest.

"You can't expect the Knights of the Vale to side with Wildling invaders." Ser Yohn Royce said.

"We didn't invade. We were invited." Tormund said.

"Not by me." Ser Yohn Royce said as he sits back down.

Jon stands up immediately. "The Free Folk, the Northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together and we won," Jon said bringing silence to the room. "My father used to say, we find our true friends on the battlefield."

Cley Cerwyn stands up. "The Bolton's are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it'll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home, and wait out the coming storms."

"The war is far from over," Jon said. "The true war has only begun. Unlike you, Lord Cerwyn, the true enemy won't wait out the storm. He'll bring the storm." This caused Lord Cerwyn to sit back down as the room began to talk once again.

Harry stands up. "The White Walkers are awake and active once more. It won't be long until we are forced to fight in the Great War for all of us to survive. The only thing that is saving us, is a seven-hundred-foot wall prevent them from coming down up upon us. We also have another enemy in Cersei Lannister. The moment she hears the Starks have regained power and have defeated the Bolton's she will send her army here to crush us. She's not going to stop at just House Stark. All Northern houses will be under threat of attack by her fury." In saying that the room begins to talk once more.

Harry's eyes dart to Petyr Baelish who was leaning with his back against the wall. He has yet to say anything but he was watching with great interest.

After a couple of minutes of the Lords just talking to one another, Lady Mormont stands up.

"Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Manderly." Lady Mormont said in a loud voice. This caused all chatter to stop. "but you refused the call." Lady Mormont turns to Lord Glover. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover, but in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still, you refused the call." Lady Mormont said in a loud voice. This caused Lord Cerwyn to bow his head down in shame. "But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no King, but a King in the North whose name is Stark." Lady Mormont said in a very loud voice. This caused several lords to nod their heads in agreement. These words cause Sansa to smile as well. Jon and Harry look on. "I don't care if he's a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He's my King, from this day until his last day." Lady Mormont declares.

Silence filled the chamber as Lady Mormont sits back down.

With a heavy sigh, Lord Manderly stands up. "Lady Mormont speaks harshly, and truly." Lord Wyman Manderly said. "My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn't think we find another King in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manderly's dying for nothing." He said as he gives Jon Snow a hard look. "But I was wrong." As silence filled the room as everyone was watching and listening to Lord Wyman Manderly. "Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding. He is the White Wolf." He said as he draws his sword. "The King in the North." In saying that, he places his sword downwards and kneels before Jon.

Lord Glover stands up and he looks very sorry indeed. An apologetic look appeared on his face as he looks at Jon, Harry, and Sansa. "I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask for forgiveness."

Harry looks at Jon knowing it was up to him to forgive the man. Everyone turns to look at Jon to see and hear what he would say.

"There's nothing to forgive, my Lord," Jon said.

"There will be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow." Lord Robett Glover said as he draws his sword and holds it up high. "The King in the North!" he said as he bends the knee besides Lord Manderly.

"The King in the North!" Other Bannerman said.

Soon the room was filled with chants of "The King in the North!"

Harry and Jon stand up. They look at Sansa and she gives them a warm smile.

Harry brings his hands up to call for silence. It took a few moments for the chants to die down.

"This is very interesting. Jon, you have been declared the King in the North by the Lords of the North. However, my own men have hailed me as King in the North as well. I rather for us not to fight each other over who is King and who is not." Harry said.

"I know you won't challenge me. So, what do you propose?" Jon asked. Everyone was silent as they listen.

"I have a question. Jon, do you want to sit on the Iron Throne?" Harry asked.

Jon gives Harry a smile. "Unfortunately, I have no desire to sit on the Iron Throne."

"Even though it's your birthright?" Harry said.

Jon looks at Harry in confusion.

"I'm a bastard remember. I'm Ned Stark's bastard son. It's not my birthright." Jon said.

Harry sighs. "I guess the time has come, for you to know the truth, Jon," Harry said.

"What truth?"

"The truth Ned Stark kept from you. I know he wanted to be the one to tell you but he never got the chance. You see Jon, you are not Ned Stark's son." Harry said. Jon gives Harry a strong look as the Lords all look on.

"You're lying. Father told me himself I have his blood running through his veins." Jon replies.

"I have two things to say to that. One is that Ned Stark was telling you the truth." Harry began slowly. "The other is that Ned Stark was also lying to you."

"Harry you're not making any sense. How does Jon not have Ned Stark's blood but also have it?" Sansa asked.

"All this time Jon, all these years. Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon were not your half-siblings you were led to believe. In truth, they were your cousins. You and Sansa are really cousins, not siblings." Harry said.

"I don't understand. How could I be their cousin? Uncle Benjen doesn't have any children. So how could I be their cousin?"

"Because you were born from another Stark. Your mother is a Stark, Jon." Harry said as the room was silent. "Your mother's name is Lyanna Stark." Silence filled the room as everyone took this in. Harry turns to Lady Mormont and looks at her very carefully. "Lady Mormont. It was you who declared Jon Snow your King. However, what you didn't know was, how very true those words are. Jon Snow is King. He should be sitting on the Iron Throne because it is his birthright. His mother was Lyanna Stark. His father, on the other hand, was Crown Prince… Rhaegar… Targaryen. Which means, Jon is to next in line for the Iron Throne. His claim is more legitimate than his aunt Daenerys Targaryen."

"I don't understand. Why didn't father tell me this?" Jon said.

"For the same reason why he passes you off as his bastard son. To protect you. You see Jon if Robert Baratheon discovered who you really were. He would have killed you the moment you were born. Your mother knew at once you would be in grave danger. In her dying breath, she begged her brother, Lord Eddard Stark to protect you no matter what. Which is why, to keep you hidden and safe, he proclaimed you as his bastard son."

"How do we know this is true?" Yohn Royce asked.

"Many of you in this room, knew Lord Eddard Stark. You know he was an honorable man. As I got to know him both as a father and as a person I immediately became suspicious about Jon's true lineage. I began to suspect it was a lie before I confronted him about it. Ned Stark, shaming and dishonoring himself by cheating on his wife by sleeping with a tavern girl? That would have never happened. Ned Stark wasn't that weak willed. He was faithful to his wife even if he was thousands of miles away from her. I grew suspicious. Began to look at records and dates of the war. Specifically, the death of Lyanna Stark and the birth of Jon Snow. I immediately took note that Lyanna Stark died during the final stages of Robert's Rebellion and at that exact same time, Jon Snow was born. It didn't take me long to figure out the truth. I confronted Lord Eddard Stark about the truth and he admitted it but swore me to secrecy for fear if Robert Baratheon would find out he would kill Jon. Lord Eddard Stark plan was to tell Jon after Robert Baratheon had died. When it would be safe to tell him and possibly put him on the Iron Throne. However, you all know what happened and he never got the chance to complete the chance. He did die knowing that Jon Snow was safe." Harry said.

"Can anyone confirm your story?" Lord Glover asked.

Harry looks up to Howland Reed.

"Howland Reed can. He was there when Jon was born. He survived his battle against Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower. I even suspect former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy knows as well. If not, he suspects the truth."

"How do you know this?" Howland Reed asked with suspicion.

"Ned Stark praised me for my intelligence and figuring out things. It's why he legitimizes me as his son in the capital. He didn't want my future to be dark and uncertain. He wanted to give me a good future. I know you were sworn to secrecy but now is not the time for that. The time for the truth must be told. Robert Baratheon is dead. The Baratheon's are dead. Jon has his right to the Iron Throne and you know it."

Howland Reed nods his head in understanding.

"He speaks the truth. Lyanna Stark died from childbirth. My liege, Lord Ned Stark swore me to secrecy to protect his nephew from Robert Baratheon. He told me to never speak of the matter to anyone. I guess he didn't suspect, someone to figure out the truth." Howland Reed said.

"So, it brings me back to my question, Jon. Do you want to rule the Iron Throne?" Harry asks turning to his brother.

Jon swallows his throat as he thinks carefully.

"It may be my birthright to rule the Seven Kingdoms. But no, I do not want to rule the Iron Throne. I will continue to do what my father taught me and rule the North to the best of my ability." Jon said.

"Then I accept you as King in the North. You see Jon you may not want to sit on the Iron Throne, but I do. The Seven Kingdoms needs a strong ruler who can be both wise yet kind. The last hundred years we've seen madness and stupidity in our rulers. We've got the Mad King, who wanted to burn everyone around him, both his supporters and enemies. Then we got Robert Baratheon. A drunk and a fool. Next was Joffrey Lannister. A boy who loved to torture others for his own amusement. Then there is Tommen Lannister. A weak-willed boy who allows others to control him. No, new leadership is needed to regain control of the Seven Kingdoms and bring peace to the realm." Harry said.

Jon looks at Harry very carefully. Then he slowly nods his head in understanding and support.

"Good, now onto final business," Harry said. His guards walk up and grab Petyr Baelish by his arms before presenting him to Harry, Jon, and Sansa. They kick the back of his knee forcing him down onto his knees before one grabs his head back and the other pulls a dagger to his throat. Harry stands up and walks around the table to Petyr Baelish. "Of all the people, I wanted to get my hands on in the Seven Kingdoms. You were number two Lord Baelish. Right behind Cersei Lannister. Did you really think you could return to the North after what you've done and expect to walk free?"

"If I recall correctly, I gave you aid during the Battle for Winterfell." Lord Baelish said.

"I'm not talking about that. You have commit crimes against the North. First, you betrayed Lord Eddard Stark that resulted in his death. You know as well as I do that Lord Stark was declared by Robert Baratheon to be the Protector of the Realm. You had the City Watch cut down the Northerners and your betrayal led to Lord Stark's death. Your second offense is that you gave Sansa to the Bolton's. Who became enemies of the North when they betrayed our house. You did this, to gain their allegiance. Yet as we've seen with you, you do not hesitate to betray others. So, tell me, why should I let you live, when I should just kill you instead." Harry said.

"I have recognized my mistake and I tried to make up for it." Petyr Baelish said as he tried to breathe. He was not in a good position and he was trying to talk his way out of it.

"What did you hope would happen? That you would appear as the hero who saved the day and the North would forgive you. Unfortunately for you Petyr Baelish, the North remembers. And we do not forgive so easily." Harry said.

"I have the Vale. The Vale is now a part of the North. I can still be of service." He said.

"Service to whom?" Harry asked. At these words, Petyr Baelish eyes move to his right and Harry follows his gaze. It suddenly down upon Harry what Petyr Baelish was really after. Harry backhands Petyr Baelish in the face causing his head to snap sides. Blood was coming down his face as a nasty cut appeared by his nose. "Do you really think I would allow you to be near my sister after what you did to her?" Harry said. "Kill him." Harry orders.

"I have information." Petyr Baelish shouted in desperation. His guards, who were about to slice his throat, stop. They look at Harry to see what he wanted to do.

"What kind of information?" Harry said.

Petyr Baelish lips tremble a bit before he spoke. "I have a vast network of spies. I can be of great service to the Northern cause. I can easily get information to you faster than most people can." He said.

"The problem with you Lord Baelish is that you're untrustworthy. You'll be in a position to control that information. I need insurance to know you won't betray us." Harry said.

"I'll swears oaths." He said. Harry gives him a hard cold look as he tries to smile but suddenly groans as his guards tighten their grip.

Harry, however, was remembered one oath that was dangerous. He never performed it, but in this situation, he had no choice.

"Let him go," Harry said. His guards let him go. "Stand Lord Baelish and give me your right hand," Harry said. Petyr Baelish did so and grasp Harry's forearm as Harry grasps his. "Do you swear to serve the Northern Kingdom, to provide information and protect the Starks from harm. And that you'll never hurt any house in the Northern Kingdom or allied to the Starks, directly or indirectly." Harry said.

"I swear it. By the old gods and the new." Petyr Baelish said.

"Good," Harry said as figure eight appears on Baelish arm. He looks at it carefully before looking back at Harry.

"What did you do?" Jon asked.

"I am taking no chances with Petyr Baelish. He's as slippery as they come with no true allegiance to any house other than his own skin. If he should break his oath, this time… he will die. The oath I had him performed is called the Unbreakable Vow." Harry said.

"What does it do?" Sansa asked.

"It's a magical spell that binds you to the oath you take. If he does break his oath then the spell will activate instantly and kill him." Harry said.

Sansa looks at him carefully as does everyone else. Harry gives a sigh before responding. "I don't trust Petyr Baelish. Unless I had insurance that he won't betray us then I won't work with him. This will ensure his loyalty to the North is real. Even if he doesn't want it to be."

Sansa nods her head in understanding.

Several of his guards walked in holding a letter in their hands. "Your Grace." They said handing the letter to him. Harry takes it and unrolls it. He reads carefully.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen is preparing for her invasion of Westeros's. She has assembled eighty thousand Unsullied, one hundred thousand Dothraki, and two thousand Second Sons. Along with three dragons. She could be setting sail as we speak from Meereen. She has finally set her sights on Westeros." Harry said. Everyone was stunned by the news. "Furthermore, it seems Cersei has gone mad. She burned the Great Sept of Baelor with wildfire, killing all her enemies and family. She and Jaime Lannister are the only two Lannister's remaining."

No one said a word. They look at Harry carefully.

"Bring me a map of the Seven Kingdoms," Harry said. He waves his wand and the tables disappear. The Lords and Ladies quickly land on their feet as Harry waves his wand again allow a large round table to appear. Several guards came in carrying maps. Harry again worked his magic as he implants the maps designs into the table.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked.

"Planning our attack," Harry said.

"The North, counting my men alone is at a hundred thousand strong. The Northern Lords combined might would be around fifteen thousand strong. Tormund, will the Free Folk continue to fight alongside us?" Harry asked looking at Tormund.

"We have to discuss it amongst ourselves. But just by the recent battle, I would say the Free Folk will continue to side with King Jon Snow." Tormund responds.

"You have at least thirty thousand men left correct?" Harry said.

"I'm not good with counting," Tormund replies.

"The Knights of the Vale have forty thousand men. And the Riverlands have ten thousand men. The first thing we must do is take vengeance for the Red Wedding. We have to march upon the Twins. Kill the Frey's for their betrayal to the North. However, this possesses a great risk to our homes in the North. The moment the Iron Isles, hear we're back in the Riverlands and waging war against the Lannister's they will attack our homes to conquer them. That is why we have to attack the Iron Isle in full force. Destroy their ships and their men before they can rebel again."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Jon asked.

"Aye, I was there when Theon Greyjoy betrayed our family and started his father's crusade to take our homes from us. It nearly crippled us as we couldn't venture back to the North to retake them. If we did the Lannister's would have marched all of the Tully forces and the battle would have been bloody. It put Robb in a difficult position. We need to destroy the Iron Isles before their Ironborn can sack the North again. Now that the Vale has joined the Northern Kingdom, I can easily send ships from the Northern Fleet to attack the Iron Isles. We already have the manpower, we just have to get the Iron Isles and destroy them as soon as we can." Harry said.

"Then we have our objectives. What of Daenerys Targaryen?" Jon asked.

"Your aunt? She's a wild card in all of this. We know she seeks the Iron Throne, but what we don't know is if she will support her family or herself. Hopefully, we can make her see reason and join forces. Otherwise, we'll be facing a very large battle with her. Let us pray she is wise and joins forces with the North instead of fighting the North. Otherwise, we'll be looking at a very large battle." Harry said.

Jon nods his head.

"Harry, you have a keen insight into battles and strategies. What do you advise?" Jon said.

Harry places his elbows on the table with his hands forming underneath him to allow his chin to rest upon his hands. He was thinking hard.

"The Free Folk will need to get training. If we march them with them the way they are they're just going to get slaughter. They fight bravely, but they die quickly. If it wasn't for our strategies, the forty thousand men would have been decreased a possible five thousand in that one afternoon. They also use no equipment and poor weapons. They need better gear and training." Harry said.

"How do you know what the Free Folk need?" Tormund asked.

"I have seen your people fight. Both at Castle Black. When Stannis Baratheon broke your army. Then again at Hardhome. I also was observing the Free Folk during the Battle for Winterfell. Your people succumb to injury and death much faster than any of the soldiers or house in the North. Your people wear no armor. We wear armor to protect ourselves from getting injured. Our weapons are far better than yours. Believe me, when I say this if you want your people to survive in the wars to come, you're going to need training."

"Is that wise, to train Wildlings invaders in our way?" Lord Yohn Royce asked.

"Lord Royce, I understand for many years we've had problems with Wildlings invading. However, Jon and I were faced with a choice. Leave them north of the Wall to a fate worth than death. Or make peace and have them join the North. They're not like the Hill Tribes in the Vale. It will take some time, but they will be a part of the North. They are citizens of the North. In time, they will become true Northerners like us. Trust us on this, they mean us no harm. I remember my father telling me, you'll always find your true friends on the battlefield. This is true. As the Free Folk have fought for a free and independent North." Harry said.

Lord Yohn Royce nods his head in understanding.

"Also with training and gear, we'll have an incredible army," Jon said.

Harry turns to the Free Folk.

"There are many Lords here who will be happy to welcome you into their castles. If your clans agree to serve under them. Your people are more than welcome to join any of their houses. We've gotten past the point where there is no distrust between us." Harry said.

"Aye, they'll need training. They also need to understand military strategy." Jon said.

"Let's get ready. The war is going to get ugly and but we know who our enemies are. The time has come, for the North to truly show the Seven Kingdoms, who we really are." Harry said.

Every nods their heads and said Lords and Bannermen shouted, "For the North!"

* * *

Author Notes: The stage has been set. The Return of the Northern Kingdom. The war against the Lannisters has begun once again. The sacking of the twins will happen tomorow.


	23. Red Wedding Avenge

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 23: Red Wedding Avenge**

Harry was now Lord Commander of the Northern Army. Even though Jon Snow was King of the North, Jon promised to help Harry sit upon the Iron Throne. Harry also promised to respect Jon's position and titles. As Jon deserved to be a King as it was his birthright.

Petyr Baelish was now on a tight leash and he knew it. He no longer had the right to travel alone and without permission. Petyr Baelish didn't like the fact he was being controlled. However, he had no choice in the matter. Harry made sure to remind him of his place when he crucio him in front of the Lords of the Vale and the North when he made a suggestion to make himself Regent Lord of the Vale. Not one Lord spoke in Lord Baelish defense and watch. Instead, Harry chose Lord Yohn Royce for that honor. As Lord Yohn Royce was not only a good friend to his surrogate father, Ned Stark but also loyal to House Arryn.

Lord Yohn Royce realize the power of balance has shifted to the Starks. Harry and Jon spoke to him and promised him they would not shame the Eyrie in any way and not give them demands they themselves were not prepared to carry out. Lord Yohn Royce accepted this and agreed to serve the Starks as long as they stay honorable.

Harry left ten thousand men behind in the North in key strategic positions in case the Greyjoy's were thinking of recapturing their castles and forts again. Well, he left two thousand in those positions, the rest he sent to Castle Black to defend the wall from any possibility of a white walker attack.

Today, however, they were traveling south to the Riverlands. Their target was the Twins and eliminating House Frey for the Red Wedding. Many Northern Lords, were eager to kill the Frey's for the loss of their sons and daughters as well as the countless men. Revenge was ever so sweet.

They were, however, camped just a good day ride from the Twins. His Rangers, most of them, were out hunting for wild game to bring back food for the men. At least twenty thousand of them. Most of his men were traveling on the Kingsroad as they were prepared to get on the ships and go up the blue fork into Ironman's Bay. From there, they would attack the Iron Isles. This time, Harry would make sure to kill every able man and scum under the Greyjoy's. He would end their rebellion before it ever begins again. He would show them, that the North remembers, and the North does not forgive. Many Northern Lords, were already agreeing with him to sack the Iron Isles to prevent another one of their rebellions.

Jon, who wasn't present from the previous rebellion knew it must be big if Harry was going to attack the Iron Isles in full force. He knew Harry wouldn't do this unless it had to be done. That's why he was with it.

Right now, however, Harry was walking with Brise going around the camp. Making sure the men were in good spirits.

So far everything was good. With the constant flow of supplies, the army was being well taken care of. The one thing Harry didn't do, allowed his men to drink liquor in the army. While some of his men protested that they should be allowed to drink, the truth was if they were too drunk to fight then they would lose. Mead and other forms of drinks were allowed that did please some of the men but nothing that would get them intoxicated.

Harry looks up to see several Free Folk wearing winter clothing of the Starks as well as chainmail underneath their leather clothing. They looked a bit different from their usual animal skin clothing.

"Tormund, Kirse, how are you two?" Harry asked as he walks up to them.

"Feeling strange. How do you southerners deal with such clothing?" Tormund asked.

"That clothing will keep you warm far better than the animal skin. Also, the chainmail with heavy leather and iron plates will offer you better protection than your former clothing would ever offer you. You need to train your bodies to get used to fighting in these conditions. That is why you will have to train daily to get used to them. This way, your people won't die so quickly." Harry said.

They nod their head in understanding. Harry walks off to see Jon. They still had to coordinate their attack on the Twins.

Harry enters the command tent to see Jon leaning over the map with his hands on the table while Sansa was sitting down. She was sitting down looking over the letter she received.

Sansa was Lady of Winterfell, she did rule but she ruled in Jon's name. She was slowly coming to terms that because of her marriage to both a Lannister and a Bolton, she was not respected by the Northern Lords as she thought she was. She sided with the enemy. She did make up for it by sending the Knights of the Vale to assist the North in securing their victory. This time, if she was going to get married, it would be by Jon's choice of her husband. This was something she accepted knowing that Jon would choose wisely.

"We should gather the commanders to begin our assault on the Twins," Harry said.

"Aye, we should," Jon said as he stands back up.

House Stark has survived and was stronger than ever.

As Sansa said, 'When the snows fall and white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.' Harry found this meaning very true with the Starks. They would survive, they would always survive. They may lose love ones and their parents but the Starks will survive and endure.

One by one the Lords of the North came in as well as their commanders.

"I'm glad you're all here. Tomorrow we'll be at the Twins and justice for the Red Wedding will be within our grasp. I know many of have long waited for this day. It's been three long years since the Red Wedding. We have lost, sons, daughters, and brothers on that day. We shall always sing songs about them, but tomorrow our vengeance and retribution is at hand. Tomorrow, we'll spill Frey blood and end them once and for all." Harry said.

"Aye, it's a day the North has long been waiting for. However, sacking the Twins will be difficult. Even laying siege to it will be difficult. We'll be able to attack one tower, but the other will be free to come and go as they please. If the Frey's send word to the Lannister's about what is going on we could face a two-front attack." Jon said.

"We won't lay siege to it. We're going to sack it in one day." Harry said.

"How do you plan on doing that? Unless we can get inside the Twins we're looking at a siege. I doubt you're magic would get us inside either." Jon said.

"You don't know about the Rangers. We can get inside. The Western Tower can be breached." Harry said as he points to the tower model on the map. "The Rangers can scale the tower and get in through the window. I've been to the Twins and I have seen its structure. It's possible for it to be breached. Once we're inside, we can open the gates and lower the bridge. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Harry said.

"Are you sure your Rangers can get inside?" Jon asked.

"We can. It's not the first castle we've breached. We use these to scale the tower." Brise said showing Jon her bear claws.

"Bear claws," Jon said.

"We've scaled castles and towers before. It is not new to us." Harry said. "There should be some trees on its west side of it, which means we'll have to scale the west side. As they would hide our presence. The gate, however, is on its eastern side and that's where you need to position the army. Once the bridge is down, we'll signal you with a torch in the air. The moment we're inside the Frey's will be finished. They do not have the men to repel our attack."

"You take great pride in your Rangers, Harry. Are they really that good?" Jon asked.

"They are. They're the best men and woman the North has to offer." Harry said.

"If they see you scaling the tower. Even if you do get inside, it could be trouble if your spotted before you can lower the bridge. I'm not sure how many men you can get inside but if you're spotted…" Lord Manderly stated.

"Agreed, which is why this is going to be a night attack. As the cover of darkness will conceal our movements. My Rangers are trained to move like shadows and are skilled infiltrators. The army will be in position just half a mile from the main gate. Just out of range of their archers yet not so far that you'll be within striking distance to enter the castle. Jon will lead the charge." Harry said.

The Lords began to talk and many were nodding their heads in agreement.

"By the time the enemy has realized what has happened, the Twins will be sacked," Brise said.

"They'll put up a fight, but they're not good fighters. Reports from Riverrun say they didn't even know how to siege properly. It took Jaime Lannister to show them how. It will be over before it really begins." Harry said.

"Aye, it sure seems that way," Jon said.

"Once the Twins fall and come under our control. I must take at least ten thousand men to Seagard. There I can meet up with the Northern Fleet to begin our assault on the Iron Isles. Our forty thousand men should be boarding the Northern Fleet as we speak. Tomorrow they should be making their way up the Blue Fork to Ironman's Bay. They'll rendezvous with us at the Seagard before we launch our attack on the Iron Isles." Harry said.

"Is that why you sent Ser Davos to the Northern Fleet from White Harbor? So he can navigate the Blue Fork?" Sansa asked.

"Aye, Ser Davos is an experienced sailor who understands how to navigate the waters. I just wished I could have brought my Man of Wars. We would have had the ability to transport half our men to attack the Iron Isles."

"How come you can't?" Sansa asked.

"They're too big. There is the possibility they would get stuck in the river and end our invasion. Even if the river is a hundred feet wide. That's why we're using Brigs. They are small enough to go through the fork without getting stuck. Though they will limit on how many men we can bring to the Iron Isles. Though if my plans go well, sea power may become irrelevant soon."

"How long do you think it will take for the Northern Fleet to arrive at Seagard?" Jon asked.

"They can only travel by day. Night makes visibility poor and dangerous to navigate through the fork despite its size. So, it will take them two or three days. They should arrive as soon as I arrive at Seagard. After we seize control of the Twins, it will be a day journey to Seagard."

"Will House Mallister welcome you?" Jon asked.

"They have been loyal to House Tully if when they were 'officially' no longer a great house. They've remain faithful. As House Tully is allied with House Stark, they'll let us through. I don't see a reason why they would be hostile towards us." Harry said.

"Just be careful. I don't want to lose you the way I lost Robb." Jon said.

"You won't. I'm always careful. In four days, the Iron Isles will be no more." Harry said.

"We should get some rest," Sansa said. "We have to move out at first light to the Twins." She said.

"Aye, let's get some rest. We're going to need it." Jon said.

Everyone nods their heads and walks off to their respective tents. Harry sits down and drinks from his flask.

"Are you worried, Sansa?" Harry asked looking at his sister.

"A little. I wonder if this is how mother felt when Robb was fighting in the war. Watching her sons go off to battle and wondering if they would ever come back." Sansa said.

"You didn't have to come," Jon said.

"I wanted to. I know I can't fight, but I can help you political." Sansa said.

"Just don't put yourself in danger because of that. Queen Cersei is still searching for you and will kill you without a second thought. Do not forget, until we have secured the Riverlands, the possibility of enemies is endless. I agree you have proven to be very good at choosing your words, but you still have much to learn. Soon, the Seven Kingdoms will respect the Stark name once again and they will know, not to threaten the family of wolves." Harry said.

Jon smiles as he turns to look at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked as he looks at his brother.

"You look older. Older than I remember." Jon said.

"I guess war has a funny way of aging youth. The Starks were forced to adapt without our father. I should have sacked the Twins when I first return to the Riverlands. However, I knew I couldn't attack the Twins and leave the Bolton's free. I guess my own anger got the best of me." Harry said.

"We should get some rest. It's going to take half a day to get to the Twins and we need to prepare for our attack." Brise said.

"I'll see you in the morning," Harry said as he turns to leave the command tent.

Harry walks in his tent and removes his armor. He sets it down before he lays back down. The winter winds could be felt in the air as they touch his skin; immediately forming some goosebumps. He, however, was used to the cold. Hogwarts had cold winters and his time in the North also had cold winter. He could feel the chill, but he wasn't freezing yet. He could only imagine how cold it was in Winterfell will all the snow falling.

Brise walks in and quickly sets herself by sitting on Harry's groin.

"I thought we discuss this," Harry said as he looks into Brise blue eyes. She stares back, looking into his green eyes.

"We did agree as long as you're not married I'm yours," Brise said.

"I know. However, there is the possibility I'll be in a political marriage." Harry said.

"What do you mean? Because you'll be King of the Iron Throne?" Brise said.

"I have my sets sight on the Iron Throne. So does Daenerys Targaryen. There is the chance she will agree to unite our forces with a marriage alliance. If that happens, then I'll be married to the Targaryen." Harry said.

Brise looks at him and she didn't betray her feelings.

"I thought you were against political marriages. You wanted to find love like your brother Robb Stark." Brise said.

"I did want that. However, given the situation and a political marriage would be more beneficial to House Stark than a simple alliance. I stand against political marriages, but I will do what is best for the family." Harry replies in kind.

Brise unstraps her armor and removes her armor. She then removes her shirt allow her breast to bounce free. They had to be C-Cups. So perfect and firm. Harry reaches up and gropes her breast. She places her hand over his and lets out a little moan.

Harry quickly grabs her and reverse their position so he was on top of her. She brings her knees up and uses her hand to remove her boots. Once they were off she grabs the waist of her pants and takes them off. She kicks them free allowing herself to be bare before Harry. She reaches up and removes his pants to his ankles.

She opens her legs wide as Harry enters her. She opens her mouth and lets out a moan as Harry splits her open. Harry continued to push deep inside of her. Willing to let his hormones take over and make love to his First Ranger Commander.

"Until your marriage, I am yours. Use me how you please. Don't stop, just fuck me." Brise said as she wraps her hands around Harry's shoulders.

Harry complies to her wishes and slowly builds a rhythm. She wraps her legs around his waist and uses her muscles to take as much of him inside of her.

Harry continue this position for some time before he sits upright bring her up with me. She didn't miss a beat and rotates her hips before she slowly starts to move her hips up and down. She leans back and moans as she buries herself deep on Harry's shaft. Her pussy was like a vice grip, trying to take all of Harry as she could.

Harry leans down and sucks her right breast, biting down on her nipple and pulling it with his teeth. She lets out a moan as she does so. Harry lets go and gives her left breast the same treatment. She reaches up and holds Harry head, determined to give him all of her. Harry lets go and moves up to her neck and suckles her neck.

He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

The next day, everyone was packing and putting out fires.

The thing with traveling in an army was the amount of stuff you had to carry. With equipment, food, storage as well as tents. It was impossible for any person to carry it all. That is why they used caravans. They were like wagons, but while wagons were used for civilians, caravans were built to be stronger and more durable than wagons and only accessible to the army allowing them to hold all the things that the men couldn't be carried. So it was all stored and transported with the army. It was also to be heavily defended as destroying a caravan could defeat the army. And the Northern Kingdom's Caravans were made from Ironwood, wood that was in many cases, was just as strong as Iron. Making them almost impossible to destroy. Meaning the enemy had to burn them.

Ironwood grew rapidly. It was heavy grown in Wolfwood's forest. House Glover, runs that forest and made good use of making shields and spears. House Glover, at Harry's request, made Ironwood Cavarans for the Northern Army. Robett Glover, did so, to make up for his shame and regret for not fighting beside Jon and Harry when he should have. That was why Harry put House Glover in charge of the caravans. Harry didn't feel right taking it from them when it was theirs, to begin with. Though Lord Robett Glover insisted that House Stark take half.

Many Northern Lords were also pleased with Harry. They agreed to sack the Iron Isles to protect their lands from being threaten again by the Ironborn. They felt it was the only real way, as peace talks with the Ironborn and the Greyjoy's were almost impossible. It took the combined efforts of the Starks, Baratheons, and Lannisters to crush the Greyjoy Rebellion and force 'King' Balon Greyjoy to his knees. Jon seemed to finally understand, there was no chance to have peace with the Ironborn. Jon with a heavy heart agreed for the invasion and sacking of the Iron Isles. As it was the only way to ensure the North, Riverlands and the Vale, for the Northern Kingdom to truly be safe.

Harry was riding his horse next to Jon.

Harry remembers Jon asking him how his army was so loyal to him. So Harry explained it to him.

They were a Valyrian Army. The remnants of the Valyrian Freehold. The greatest Empire this world has ever seen. After they lost their rulers, they have waited for the day a new King would be found. As it would be by the custom of Valyrian law, a King would only be crown by defeating the best Commanders in the Army. For over two hundreds years, men have tried to beat the Commanders and have failed. Harry was the first to succeed. He beat Cyrus into submission. After he came to the North, he fought against the other Commanders and beat them too. They were quick to realize the dream of restoring the Valyrian Freehold would never happen. However, when they learned that Harry was going to restore the Northern Kingdom, they were for it. They swore to forever serve the Northern Kingdom and the Stark family.

Jon was surprised. The moment Jon was declared the new King of the North by the bannermen, Brise challenge Jon to a duel to see if he was worthy of being her new King. Jon bested her quickly. She quickly remarks he was a good swordsman like Harry. Jon still had to best Commander Cyrus, Commander Tarik, and Commander Sabas. Though Harry wasn't worried. Jon was the only swordsman in the Northern Kingdom who could call themselves Harry's equal.

The Twins came into view and Harry brings his hands up to call for the halt. Harry's eyes catch movement above and see a raven flying from the upper window. Quickly pulling out his bow, Harry shoots and kills the raven.

Harry jumps from his horse and quickly goes to collect the raven. Harry grabs it and pulls out the letter. He quickly reads it and sees that it was a cry for help to the Lannisters.

Harry returns to Jon and hands him the letter before turning to Brise.

"Brise, have our Rangers shoot down any Ravens attempting to leave the Twins," Harry called out.

"Yes Lord Commander," Brise said.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Jon.

Jon looks up from the letter and looks at the Twins.

"Walder Frey signature isn't on the paper. Something is going on with the Frey's. Yet the Frey's are clearly calling for help from the Lannisters." Jon said.

"We have to put the family down. Jon, the Red Wedding must be avenged. I know this is going to be hard for you, but we have to kill the Frey's and restore the balance of power back to the Tully's. The only way to protect the North is to kill the family that nearly destroyed ours and took away our family." Harry said.

Jon said nothing as he continues to look at the Twins.

"I wish we could resolve this another way. I wish we could talk to them. However, that would do no good. Robb may have been in fact my cousin, but he was my brother to the end. He's been good to me and if I break peace with the traitors who killed Lady Catelyn Stark and my brother, Robb, then I could never look my family in the eye again. You say this family is very large." Jon asks.

"Very large. Walder Frey is a breeding horse. He has many sons and daughters as well as bastards." Harry said.

"We'll kill those that resist and fight us, but we need some of them as prisoners," Jon said.

"The Lannisters don't give two shits about the Freys. They will not care what we do to them. They're nothing more than puppets to the Lannisters. Disposable puppets at that." Harry said.

"Perhaps. All I know is the North is going to be very happy with the death of the Frey's. Many Lords are saying this day is long overdue." Jon said.

"There is something else. There is the high possibility that Lord Edmure Tully, the true Lord of the Trident is a prisoner inside the Twins. We have to free him. He's been our ally and supporter throughout the war. I will not leave him to rot." Harry said.

"Agreed. 'Family, Duty, Honor.' They may be the Tully's words but the Starks also believe in them. Lord Edmure is family. We'll get him out." Jon said.

Harry heard an arrow sail through the air. After a couple of seconds, a sudden drop sound was heard telling Harry that another raven was killed.

"Seems the Frey's are getting desperate. You think they'll send a messenger?" Harry asked.

As if on cue, the gates and a rider come out.

Harry turns to see the rider with two guardsmen bearing the twins flag. The rider stops short of Jon and Harry.

"We humbly ask you to leave our lands." The messenger said.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Harry asked.

"Waldon Frey," He said introducing himself.

"Awe yes, I remember, didn't your father demand you marry our sister Arya when she became of age?" Harry said.

"Yes, we would like to continue to that alliance. If you…"

"Go back inside and tell them when the sun rises tomorrow, your family is going to die," Harry said as he nocks his arrow and points it the Frey son. Waldon Frey look very uneasy as Harry had his arrow pointed at him. His guards look at each other carefully as if they were unsure what to do. "Do you want to die now?" Harry asked.

Waldon Frey turns his horse around and gallops back inside the Twins with his guards. Harry lowers his bow before putting his arrow back inside his quiver.

"They know we're going to attack," Jon said.

"Aye, they do. They don't know, however, how we're going to attack. They believe we're going to lay siege to them. For appearance sake, we should make it look like it's going to be a siege. It would also be good practice for the men to set up a siege in case we have to sack King's Landing this way." Harry said. "We wait for the cover of darkness before we strike," Harry said as he turns to walk away.

As the day passed overhead, the Frey's still attempted to send messages to the Lannisters for help. Harry's Rangers were keeping busy firing their arrows killing as many Ravens as they could. Harry had to give credit to the Frey's, they were giving up and hoping one raven would pass it through.

When night had finally fallen, Harry took three hundred Rangers and slip the west side of the tower.

Harry straps his bear claw to his hands and before he looks back up the tower.

"This tower doesn't seem to be in good shape," Brise said.

"Aye, I heard that Walder Frey didn't like to repair his home with anything fancy. He like collecting gold, but he didn't like spending gold. There is a lot of stones out of place that will allow us to scale this tower very easily. However, we should be careful, we're not sure which stones are strong and which are loose." Harry said. Harry wraps a rope around his waist as Brise does the same. They would be the first to scale the tower. The rest would climb up using the rope once they got inside.

Harry places his hand on the rock and holds it in place. He then places his foot on another stone before he starts to climb. Brise does the same as she climbs.

Harry continues to climb and takes note that in the darkness his men were gathered at the base of the tower.

Brise was the first to reach the window. She carefully peeks inside to make sure the coast was clear before she climbs inside. Harry climbs inside as she was trying her rope to a lantern on the wall. The moment Harry enter the window, the door above them open, Brise and Harry drew their swords. They quickly went to the wall away from the window as the men came down.

The moment they came into view Harry and Brise attack. There was only four of them. They also weren't expecting anyone to sneak into the castle. As they came down with their weapons sheath. The the last Frey tried to draw his sword but it was clear he was highly inexperienced and didn't know how to fight. The moment Brise attacks, he blocks instead of parries allowing Harry to shove his sword into his gut. He didn't shout. If he had shouted he could have alerted the tower of their arrival. Harry grabs the bodies and places them under the window before tying his rope around the waist to one of the dead.

Brise grabs the torch before placing it out the window and waving it.

Harry and Brise waited for the men and to start climbing up the rope and into the window. The moment they had about ten men inside, Harry walks down the stairs and opens the door. He peers through the corridors before venturing forward. His men following him. They kept low as they move through the tower to the base of the tower.

Harry opens the door and sees there weren't many Frey's in the courtyard. There were few who were asleep but only a couple were on duty.

"They could sound the alarm," Brise said as she looks over Harry into the courtyard.

"It doesn't matter. The Freys are not warriors. They are merely toll collectors. We shouldn't have difficulties with them. Kill the guards that are on duty, we have to lower that bridge." Harry said as he grabs his bow and nocks an arrow in place. Brise does the same before Harry opens the door and fires his arrow. The first guard went down with ease, as he never saw the shot coming. The guard next to him also fell as Brise hit her mark.

"Kill the men," Brise whispers as the men enter the courtyard. His men walked up to the sleeping Freys and starting stabbing them killing them instantly.

They reach the gate as the Rangers started filling in the courtyard.

"Get the gate open," Harry said as the men did as they were told. The bridge was lowered as the gate was raised.

An arrow nearly hits one of the men who was pulling the lever on the gate. Harry looks up to see some Frey's on the upper levels with bows. Harry quickly nocks his arrow and fires, killing one of the guardsmen.

The sound of a bell being rang could be heard.

"They've breached the gate!" A Frey guardsmen shouted. Inside the many children of Walder Frey woke from their beds as the alarm was being rung throughout the night.

The bell continues to be rung as Harry's Rangers immediately took action. Some took their bows out and fire arrows while others burst into the tower to fight the Freys.

The bridge touched down as Brise takes a torch and walks outside, waving it to the army.

Harry immediately takes off, heading to Walder's Frey little throne room.

The army started to pour in as the Rangers continue to fire shots after shots at the Frey Guardsmen who were trying to fire their own arrows into the incoming Northern Army that was pouring into the Twins.

They only had four thousand men, and against an endless wave of over twenty thousand men, the odds were not in the Frey's favor.

Harry enters the throne room with several of his men at his back. He looks to see the children of Walder Frey all seated down. A couple was standing up. However, there was no sign of Black Walder, Lame Lothar or Lord Walder Frey. In the middle of the room was Waldon Frey holding a knife to Lord Edmure Tully throat. Lord Edmure says nothing as he understood his situation perfectly. He also had his hands chained. Harry responds to this by aiming his arrow at Waldon Frey.

"Leave the Twins, or I cut his throat." Waldon Frey said.

"You're in no position to make demands. Lord Edmure is worth more to you alive than dead. Because the moment you slit his throat, my men will kill you and your siblings." Harry replies in kind. Harry made sure to aim carefully. He didn't want to hit his surrogate uncle.

Waldon Frey lip trembles a bit as he notices the amount of men Harry had coming into the room.

Before Waldon Frey could make a decision, Harry saw a chance and fire his arrow. It went through his forehead his men followed through killing the remaining Frey children.

Harry lowers his bow as Lord Edmure stood there. Harry pulls out his wand and waved it. His chain falls to the ground as he looks at Harry and gives a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you alright uncle?" Harry asked as his men went over to the wounded and killed the remaining Freys.

Lord Edmure nods his head and breathes knowing his nightmare was finally over.

Harry leads his uncle to the great hall, where Jon was standing in the middle of the great hall.

"Everything okay Jon?" Harry asked.

"Aye," Jon said as he looks up.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"It's just… it happened right here… three years ago. My brother, and Lady Catelyn Stark, and so many Northern Lords. They were murder in this very room. I wonder what went through their minds at the last moment. I cannot help but wonder. I also know, if I had marched south and left the Night's Watch, I would have been murder alongside with them." Jon said.

"If I hadn't gone and went to get this army, I too would have died with them. I collected their remains. Including the remains of our sister-in-law. Lady Talisa Stark. What was hideous about her murder was she was carrying Robb's child. Her unborn child, who didn't deserve to die." Harry said.

Jon said nothing as he looks at the Frey banner.

"You were right, Harry. We needed to sack the Twins and kill the Frey's. Vengeance for our brother, Lady Catelyn Stark, and for the Northern Bannermen and woman. For the Riverlands as well. For all the men we lost. Over thirty thousand was it." Jon said.

"Aye, we lost a lot of good men and woman," Harry said.

"I don't want us to fight just for vengeance," Jon said as he turns to look at Harry. "I want us to fight to protect and preserve our culture, for our people."

"The North is with you. The Vale is with you. The Riverlands are with you. You lead, we follow." Harry said.

Jon nods his head.

"Lord Edmure," Jon said.

"Lord Snow,"

"He's King Jon now," Harry said. It wasn't in a harsh or rude tone.

"My apologies Your Grace." Lord Edmure said.

Jon walks up to him so he was standing close.

"I know I don't share any blood with you. But I did love your sister, Lady Catelyn Stark. You can call me Jon. You have ties with House Stark and you are a Great Lord of the Riverlands. We are still family, even if there isn't blood between us." Jon said.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lord Edmure said.

"My Lord, Your Grace." Several guardsmen said as they escorted a woman and who was walking with a child who was about three years old.

Jon, Harry, and Lord Edmure turn to look at them.

"We found this one hiding. She's a Frey but she surrendered to us." They reported.

She looked terrified.

"She's your wife isn't she?" Harry asked turning to Lord Edmure.

"She is." Lord Edmure said as he nods his head.

"It's your choice of what to do with her. I know it's not the marriage you wanted. But she is your responsibility. You decide her fate." Harry said.

Lord Edmure nods his head.

"Let her go. She is part of House Tully now." Lord Edmure said. The Guardsmen nod their head and turn and walked away.

Harry turns to Jon.

"I cannot stay. I would advise leaving five hundred men here for security reasons. I must take half our men to Seagard. It's about time we burn the Iron Isles." Harry said.

"Strength and Honor," Jon said as he reaches out to grasp Harry's arm. Harry embraces his brother.

"Strength and Honor," Harry said. Harry turns and walks out the room with the Rangers following. The time has come to sink the Iron Isles.

* * *

Author Note: As promised the sacking of the Twin and death to the Frey's has happened. It has been a battle long overdue. Please Like and Review.


	24. Iron Isles Ablaze

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 24: Iron Isles Ablaze**

When dawn crack over the eastern sky, Harry took his ten thousand men and immediate marches to Seagard. It was only about an hour away from the Twins. When they got to Seagard, House Mallister bannermen were position at the port gates. Harry was in the front with Brise who was walking along with him.

Harry stops as Brise brings raises her fist. The men stop.

"They're most likely scared. Even though we sent messengers it's best we speak to them before coming in." Harry said as Brise nods her head. Harry walks forward with a few bannermen to the city guards. Harry walks forward.

"I am Lord Commander Harry Stark of House Stark," Harry said. "Requesting permission to enter your city," Harry said.

"Lord Jason Mallister has granted permission for you to use our ports. We also wish you good fortune in burning the Iron Isles." The guardsmen said.

Harry nods his head.

"Tell Lord Mallister that he no longers has to fear the Frey's. They have been dealt with and the family has been cut from stem to root. Their rise will never happen again." Harry said.

The guardsmen look at each other.

"When did this happen?" They asked.

"Last night. The North sacked the Twins in the middle of the night." Harry replies.

"We'll tell our Lord immediately." They said. One of them left as Harry nods his head and he immediately ventures inside the port. Brise gestures her hand forward and the men quickly went inside the city.

Harry walked through the port taking not that life wasn't so bad in Seagard. You can always tell by a city just by walking around it if it was in decay or flourishing. Food appeared to be well. Seagard relied on its navy power to keep the Ironborn away. Making them expert sailors. Seagard also had a lot more fish in the market than most places in the world. Due to the simple fact, they sailed both in the blue fork and the Ironman Bay.

Harry reached the bay to see his warships arriving. The sigil of House Stark was all over them.

"Make sure the men load up well. Have the ships prepare for battle as well." Harry said. Brise nods her head.

She immediately walks forward to the docks as the ships were coming in.

The men slowly started loading on the ships as they ships were prepared to make sail to the Iron Isles. Harry knew he couldn't wait on attacking the Iron Isles. The moment the Iron Isles hear the North was back in the Riverlands and at War with the Iron Throne again, they would re-attempt to seize the North. That is why, before any news reached the Iron Isles, the North would sack and burn the Iron Isles. Harry was going to cast fiendfyre all over the Iron Isles to prevent any future rebellions. Harry, however, wasn't cruel and knew burning people alive was something he could do. That's why they were going to kill every able man they could before burning the Iron Isles. Harry didn't know much about the civilians of the Iron Isles, but he was sure they believed the life of piracy was good for them.

Harry hated war. The innocents were always the first to die. Yet in this case, a region was his enemy. Enemies to the Northern Kingdom. Harry remembers all too well, how powerless Robb felt when the Ironborn began taking their forts and castle. Raping their woman, killing the men. Eating and drinking their food and refusing to share any with the captives.

Jon didn't know any of that. He was safely in Castle Black during the second rebellion. Harry, on the other hand, help remove the Ironborns from the North. It took two years to remove all of them. Yet it was so hard to fight them, as Harry was also fighting for territorial control from the Bolton's. During that time, he was facing a two-front war. Well, he was facing a three-front war. He faced the Bolton's for the North. The Ironborn and their rebellion also for the North. Then the Lannister's and Frey from the south.

It took him three years of choking the life out the Bolton's to defeat them. The thing about the North, was unless you understand the weather of the North, then the very land can become your enemy. Lord Eddard Stark, taught all his children how to survive in the North. How to use the terrain for you instead of it being used against you.

Harry missed him greatly. He was a father to him. Treated him well, welcome him to his family. Even honoring him by granting him the Stark name. Harry may have been able to start his own house with his own name. The Potter name. Maybe even with the Peverell, his ancestral name. However, he wouldn't be a great house like the Starks, or the Tullys, Arryns, Tyrell, or Lannister. Granted he wouldn't have minded being a vassal under House Stark.

Perhaps Lord Eddard Stark knew the war was inevitable. That he knew war between the Starks and the Iron Throne would erupt. The tension was getting worse long before Harry arrived at the Starks. Lord Eddard Stark did what he did to keep the peace. Most likely because he didn't want to see his sons marching off to war. Yet he must have known the war would have happened.

Perhaps he named Harry a Stark because he saw Harry was a Stark without the blood. And in case his sons couldn't continue the legacy of the Starks, Harry would.

Harry rubs his finger with the Resurrection Stone. He was tempted to call upon Lord Eddard Stark and speak to him again. To ask him the questions and to seek his wisdom.

Yet Harry did not. Lord Eddard Stark was dead. Harry shouldn't disturb the dead. No matter how badly he wanted to see his surrogate father again. He knew better than to awaken a spirit that was sleeping. He wasn't like the middle brother who would abuse the power of the dead. He would respect the law and let the dead rest.

Harry was about to climb on board the last ship when he heard a voice shouting at him.

"Wait." A guardsman of House Mallister said coming up to him. Harry turns around to speak the man.

"Lord Mallister wishes to have a word with you." The guardsman said.

Harry nods his head and waited as Lord Jason Mallister comes riding forward. His guardsmen were behind him.

"Lord Stark." Lord Mallister said as he approached Harry.

"Lord Mallister," Harry said as he bows his head in respect. Lord Jason Mallister bows his head in turn of respect.

"I must offer you my apologies. When the Lannister's came and threaten to sack my city I surrender without a fight. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Lord Mallister said as he gets off his horse and kneels before Harry. Bowing his head in shame.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Lord Mallister. You did what was best for your people. You may have surrendered, but you did not side the Frey's when they demanded you to. Besides, that was merely a couple of weeks ago, no?" Harry said.

Lord Jason Mallister stands up. "Let me make amends. Allow my fleet to join you in battle."

"Will you be coming or is someone else going to be going in your stead?" Harry asked.

"My son will be leading our people. Patrek Mallister, he is young, but he needs to learn how to defend our people from the Ironborn one day."

"After today, the Ironborn will never again pose a threat. However, you do raise a valid point. The Seagard's are excellent sailors and the Northern Kingdom could use men of your experience to lead our ships." Harry said.

"A new tradition?" Lord Mallister asked.

"Finding men to sail waters and navigate them is tricky. Finding men to command such a fleet is also hard. You say your son needs to learn how to lead and defend his people. I couldn't agree more. You have kept faith with the Tully's and in turn kept faith with the Northern Kingdom. We will not forsake you, nor will we forget about you. Your people are expert sailors. Not as good as the Ironborn but still good never the less. House Mallister could profit greatly if they help the Northern Fleet."

"Under House Tully I expect." Lord Mallister said.

"That is true. I do not wish to disrupt the balance between your liege and Lord. I'm sure Lord Edmure Tully will not object. Yet if you wish to discuss it with him you may. I'm sure Jon would not object." Harry said.

"Jon Snow? He's King of the North."

"Yes, he is. He had royal blood running through his veins. As well as the blood of the Starks. I trust you heard his true lineage." Harry said.

"I heard the rumors. However, I find it hard to believe. Jon Snow the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Though it makes sense, as part of the royal bloodline, Jon Snow would be able to restore the Iron Throne back to common sense and not this stupidity we've been seeing." Lord Mallister said.

"We have a Master of Ships," Harry said. "Ser Davos Seaworth. He knows his way around the sea and understands naval warfare. I trust your son won't mind taking orders from him." Harry said.

Lord Mallister nods his head.

"How soon can your ships be ready for battle?" Harry asked.

Lord Mallister looks at his Master at Arms as he whispered into his ear.

"A day my Lord." Lord Mallister said.

"We can't wait that long. We have to sack the Iron Isles now. If you have men able, you're more than welcome to board my ships. But we're leaving at once to sack the Iron Isles." Harry said.

"We can make haste and join half the fleet with yours during midday my Lord if you are willing to wait for my Lord." The Master-at-Arms said.

Harry paused to think carefully.

Then he shakes his head.

"No. As we attack the Iron Isles, your ships must head north to our borders. Make sure no Ironborn are heading that way. I have no doubt the many will be heading north, east and south. My ships can cover the east approach. Send your ships north and watch our lands for any signs of the Ironborn. I'm sorry, but timing is everything here. We cannot wait for your ships to get ready. The moment they hear we're in the Riverlands, they'll be venturing North. Defend our homelands, and we'll sack the Iron Isles." Harry said.

Lord Jason Mallister was thinking carefully. Then he nods his head in acceptance.

"We'll watch your homelands and protect them." He said as he turns to his men and has them start making preparations.

Harry turns and climbs on board his ship. The ship slowly takes off and heads to the Iron Isles.

A total of three hundred ships were heading to the Iron Isles in full force. The attack would be without warning, and it would be without mercy.

While the Direwolf sigil was painted on the front sails, Harry also made sure that he also carried the flag of the Starks behind him. The flag was hosted behind them as the helmsmen steer the ship towards the Iron Isles.

The Northern Navy had three classes of warships. Both were warships, the Brigs, small and fast were mostly ships that patrolled the Northern Kingdom's territories. They served as scouts as they were renown for their speed. They also served as large merchant ships. They reached a hundred and ten feet in length alone.

Then there were the heavy frigates. The heavy frigates alone reach three hundred feet in length. They were strictly military. Created to serve as the backbone of the Northern Fleet and its main naval military power. As well as escorts to others ships align with the Northern Fleet. They were more than twice as big as brigs and just as fast as them as well.

Then came the man of wars. Or the galleons as they were properly called. These ships were big. Reaching five hundred feet in length alone and more than fifty feet in width. They were primarily used for transporting troops or raw goods around. Needless to say, these massive ships made pirates wary of attacking them.

To give the Northern fleet a real fighting chance at defeating other naval power, and because gunpowder didn't exist in this world, Harry added a ten-foot battering ram to the bottom front part of the ship. However, the Galleon's didn't have the speed to use battering rams and their mere size alone made them almost impossible to fight in certain areas in Westeros. There also weren't many Galleons in the first place. Barely twelve.

There was one thing Harry did add as he tried to make improvements to Northern Navy. A five curved blade propeller. Harry made sure all his ship had one behind the rudder. Steam ships were hard to make and would require a lot of time and energy to invest with a lot of failures. Electricity hasn't been discovered or was even know how to use and Harry didn't even know how to begin with, that. Magic was also out the question as he was sure his magic would only last so long before it fades away. However, there were two elements Harry could use. The wind and water currents. All the masts and parts of the ships had air holes allowing air to travel inside the ship towards the main mast where below a spinning shaft had been placed that attach to the propeller allowing faster water speeds. To give them a boost, Harry set it up so water could slip a few inches into the hull. The rapid currents would increase the propeller to spin even faster. What was better, Harry made sure to set it up that ships can quickly move forward or backward.

Perhaps it was because of his field trips during his younger days at the museums of ancient warships that allowed him to make such a fine fleet. Perhaps it was because he was British that he was proud of making such a great fleet.

"Iron Isles sighted!" the crewman shouted.

Harry was brought out of his train of thought and steps forward to see the Iron Isles were indeed in sight. He could only imagine the terror that was about to grip the Iron Isles. It has been almost twenty-five years since the Iron Isles was attacked. Not since the days of his surrogate father made Balon Greyjoy bend the knee.

Harry heard that a Euron Greyjoy become the new King of the Iron Isles. After he murders his elder brother Balon Greyjoy.

It did not matter, after today, the King of the Iron Isles would be no more. The Ironborn for once would finally understand what it means to have their homes burn and taken from them.

They finally got in range and the archers released a volley of arrows upon the inhabitants. Harry climbs into a boat and prepares with his men to sack the island. Pyke was the largest island and the first to be burned. Harry could see the people of Lordsport preparing to defend their island.

They were brave but foolish. From what Harry could see, they were using aged weapons and poor armor.

Harry jumps on the docks and quickly the battle ensues.

The men screamed as they charged forward. Harry's shoulder tackles the first man before shoving his sword into the second. His men starting pouring into Lordsport and quickly overwhelm the population. Harry could also see many ships were being made and by the looks of things, the Ironborn was building a massive fleet.

"Burn their ships." Harry orders as he brings his sword up to block a blow that was meant for him before stabbing his sword into his attacker.

His men showed no mercy. They began grabbing torches and setting everything on fire. The people suddenly realized everything was burning and they didn't have the men to defend their homes. So they took off heading towards Castle Pyke.

"Do not let them get away. Chase them." Harry shouted as he takes off after him. His men followed them.

Hundreds of his men were starting to come onto the island. All the islands were under siege.

Harry didn't understand the minds of the Ironborn. They were enemies of the world. No one was their friend or ally. They had a low population. Yet were gifted sailors. So why would they so foolishly take on the world when they didn't have a chance at winning? It was like they were asking themselves to die.

Harry didn't know their culture and didn't want to understand their culture. He sure it was dishonorable and despicable. Something he could never do or become a part of.

Two rebellions. The first one force Balon Greyjoy to bend the knee. The second one caused Balon Greyjoy to lose half his men and forces. Yet he still tried to take the mainland.

Lady Catelyn Stark was right.

It wasn't possible to make peace with the Greyjoy's or the Ironborn.

Harry couldn't risk it, and the North would not tolerate it. They would not allow a third rebellion to happen.

Harry was climbing up the hill after the people when he suddenly spotted something heading towards them.

"Shields!" Harry shouted as a volley of arrows was unleashed upon them.

Harry noticed that the arrows weren't just aimed at the incoming Northern Army, but also at the Ironborn's own people.

Harry looks up and sees a tower facing the south had lots of archers. Harry pulls out his wand and fires a blasting curse at the base of the tower. The base exploded with such forces, stones were flying everywhere. Then the tower slowly started coming down. The arrows stop and Harry knew the people trap inside that tower would fall to a horrible death. They would not survive.

Harry waves his wand at the gates and the gates and door open allowing Harry and his men to storm Castle Pyke.

Ironborn started coming out to meet them, but it was clear they hardly ever train themselves how to fight. They swung their swords like brawlers and thugs. Not as warriors. Their armor was also in poor condition.

When Harry stabs his sword through one Ironborn, his Valyrian Steel blade went through with almost no resistance. Which shouldn't have been possible. Even though Valyrian steel was the strongest metal in the world, even it shouldn't have cut through so easily through the armor as it should have.

The Ironborn quickly fell as Harry enters the throne room. A dozen of the Ironborns was standing ready for a fight. One Ironborn had driftwood around his head like a crown and he was holding a sword like he meant business. He also had an insane look in his eye.

Harry charged forward with his men following. The Ironborn tried to fight, but they didn't have the men or the skills to fight. They quickly fell as Harry's men were not only better equip, but had the numbers on their side, as well as the training.

Harry met the Iron Isles King with their blades crossing. They met and Euron Greyjoy swings hoping to slice Harry's belly. Harry instead meets his blade and brings it up, then he steps forward and quickly stabs the Iron Isles King in the gut. He gives Harry a look of disbelief and it showed on his face. Blood began to trickle down the corners of his mouth. He then attempts to stab Harry through the neck but Harry withdraws his sword and blocks the blow. He shoves the sword aside and Euron Greyjoy falls backward in hopes to regroup. Harry, however, wasn't going to time to regroup and swings his sword in an attempt to slice him open from neck to belly. Euron Greyjoy raises his sword to block the blow and the moment the swords made contact with each other, Euron's sword shatters. The blade breaks in two.

Harry moves in for the killing blow but he quickly turns to see an Ironborn attempting to stab him from his blindside. Harry parries the blow before shoving his sword into his gut. Harry quickly drops the dead Ironborn as he turns his attention to Euron Greyjoy. Only to see Euron Greyjoy fleeing from the battle.

Harry gave chase. His men who were able were quickly finishing off the Ironborn and follows Harry.

Harry enters a room which had to be the Salt Throne. An elderly man was standing there. Harry walks up to him.

"How dare you attack the Iron Isles. You will answer for this crime and the Drown God will.." whatever Aeron Greyjoy was going to say he couldn't finish. For Harry just separated his head from his body.

One of his men looks outside the window.

"My Lord, Euron Greyjoy is escaping." He reported.

Harry quickly flung himself to the stairs with his men following him.

Harry quickly runs down the stairs and sees another port that was untouched by the North's attack. Harry could see hundred of ships leaving and heading south immediately.

Harry immediately cast some fire for his men to lite their arrows aflame.

"Fire at will," Harry shouted as his men open fire.

Harry pulls out his wand and fires a blasting curse upon the ships. One ship exploded sending its sailors flying everywhere.

Harry kept firing blasting curse after blasting curse destroying the ships. The ships seem to have realized the dangers of staying in port. Before they could make any sense, they immediately head out to open sea. Many of them crashing into each other in their haste of getting out.

Soon they were out of range.

"How many ships escape us?" Harry asked.

"At the least, fifty ships. At the most, maybe a hundred." His lieutenant replies.

"Everyone return to the ships, I'm going to burn the Iron Isles to ashes," Harry said. They all return to their ships. As the ships begin drumming to signal all the men to return to the ships. Harry climbs into the boat and the Starks began withdrawing from the Iron Isles.

Harry stands on the ship as the boats began to load up again. Harry waited until the last of the boats were loaded up. He looks at the Iron Islands and the Island Pyke before bring out his wand and casting Fiendfyre upon it.

The Fiendfyre immediately destroyed what settlements that haven't been destroyed by the North's earlier attacks. It soon stretched across the lands and reached Castle Pyke. The castle stood in a proud moment, in an attempt to resist the incoming fire. However, it was too much and the castle began to crumble and the stones started to turn to ashes.

Harry directed his Fiendfyre to all seven Iron Isles. Burning them so badly, the lands themselves reduced to ashes.

Harry ends his spell and looks at the carnage. The fire was still blazing on the island making it almost impossible for anyone to land or settle down again. Harry didn't end the fire or put it out. It would serve as a reminder of what happened to those who dare challenge the Northern Kingdom.

Meanwhile, nearly a thousand miles south, in the Stormlands, Daenerys Targaryen fleet began to arrive in the Stormlands and enter the ports within the Stormlands.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. The Iron Isles have been sacked and retribution is at hand. Not many chapters are left. I hope everyone enjoys.


	25. Dragonstone

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 25: Dragonstone**

Harry quickly enters the Riverrun where the war council was being conducted. However, news had reached both Harry's network and Lord Baelish network that Daenerys Targaryen has finally begun her invasion of the Seven Kingdoms.

"How long has she been in the Stormlands?" Harry asked as he enters the Tully's, Great Hall.

"She arrived just a week ago. According to Lord Baelish, she is meeting with her Lords and her allies." Ser Bryden Tully said.

"We could be looking at a dangerous fight. She alone has over a hundred and eighty thousand men. The Tyrell's have between forty to sixty thousand men. Dorne has around close to five thousand, maybe ten thousand men." Jon said.

"This gives the Mother of Dragons the largest army in all of Westeros," Blackfish stated.

"Her army is far larger than ours," Jon said.

"Number doesn't guarantee victory. In the early stages of the war, King Robb Stark won every battle by outwitting the Lannister's. Daenerys Targaryen has impressive numbers. That doesn't mean she has victory. She will find Westeros is much different than the streets of Meereen. Though I'm surprised Dorne and the Reach has aligned with her. Varys work no doubt. After what Cersei has done, she is surrounded by enemies on all sides. She has no allies or support left." Harry said.

"Aye, Cersei Lannister days are numbered. She is still dangerous, however." Jon said.

"Indeed she is. Which is why we need to move quickly." Harry said as he leans over the table to look over the map.

Harry grabs the chest pieces and places the wolf heads all across the Riverlands. Also placing them in the Vale and the North. He went on to place lion heads in the Crownlands and Westerlands. Then he places dragon heads in the Reach, Dorne, and the Stormlands.

"We have a total of a hundred sixty thousand men. They're spread out from the North to the Riverlands. However, there is a good chance we'll be called back to the North to fight in the Great War. We have a chance and our best chance is to side with Daenerys Targaryen. That's if she wise and would not rather risk a battle with us." Harry said.

"There is the chance we'll be fighting the Mother of Dragons." Lord Edmure said.

"Aye, there is. However, I'm sure Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys are both warning her that I am no enemy she does not want to have." Harry said.

"Your reputation is legendary. She must have heard of you. I think the first thing she'll do is see if she can gain your allegiances." Ser Bryden Tully said.

"I agree, your reputation Harry is unbelievable. You've never been defeated and you've had great odds against you and always come out on top. She knows you're perhaps the greatest swordsman in the North, if not in all of Westeros." Jon said.

Harry grabs a wolf head and looks at it.

"We need a strategic advantage over both Daenerys Targaryen and Cersei Lannister. Something that they cannot ignore yet can do very little about." Harry said as he places the wolf head on an island in Blackwater Bay. "We have to move quickly and seize Dragonstone Island. This will allow our ships to have a safe anchor while also gives us a striking distance to King's Landing. This way, we can force a two-front war with Cersei Lannister. Also while we're there, we can start configuring Dragonglass spear and arrowheads." Harry said.

"Dragonstone. Stannis headquarters during his quest to claim the Iron Throne." Ser Davos said.

"Then you're familiar with it," Harry said. "I'll take half my Rangers to Dragonstone. As well as half our fleet. We need to start pressuring Cersei into submission. Though I suspect we may have to kill her to end the war." Harry said.

"Sail quickly, no doubt once the Iron Throne hears we have Dragonstone, they'll attempt to push us out," Jon said.

"I know, I have a plan. Once Dragonstone is under our control we can start preparing for King's Landing." Harry said.

"Go quickly. We need every advantage we can get." Jon said.

Harry nods his head and as he turns around and takes off.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen sat in the war room with her supporters.

"Well now, this is an interesting development." The Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister said.

She knew what he was talking about. The return of the Northern Kingdom. Reports were coming in that they were preparing for their second war to separate from the Iron Throne. Reports came in suggesting the Northern Kingdoms army was over a hundred thousand strong. Perhaps more. Varys, her spymaster was trying to find out their accurate numbers. That's not what disturbed her.

It was the men leading them that caused her to worry.

Harry Stark. The Winter King and for over six years he has never been defeated or lost a battle. Some claim he was the greatest swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms. A brilliant military commander. He defeated a much larger Lannister army when he was outnumbered five to one, then he crushed the Bolton's in battle after luring them away from Winterfell and into a trap. Then he helped his brother in reforming the Northern Kingdom.

It was his brother that was also the problem. Rumors have reached her ears about Jon Snow. The King of the North. Jon Snow, the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and her elder brother, Rhaegar Targaryen. Meaning he was next in line for the Iron Throne.

She had the support of Dorne and the Reach if she helped crushed the Lannister's. However, she could easily lose their support since the North was at war with the Lannister's and would crush them as well. If that happens, she would lose the support of two great houses. Even her Hand was showing he was worried. It would eventually mean war with the North to claim the Iron Throne before Jon Snow could claim it.

"Ser Barristan, are the rumors true?" Daenerys asks her bodyguard.

Ser Barristan Selmy sighs as she steps forward.

"It's possible Your Grace. Ser Arthur Dayne and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower were not at the Battle of the Trident with Rhaegar. I know Rhaegar gave them orders and they followed them. They were loyal to your brother Your Grace and would have followed his orders even if it meant death. From what I heard, Lord Eddard Stark and his bannermen defeated them. There was one thing that confused me, Your Grace. It was said before Lord Stark could rescue his sister, they killed her by poison. Now the rumors are saying she died from childbirth. So it's quite possible that Jon Snow is your maternal nephew." Ser Barristan said.

This was not the news she wanted to hear. She was hoping to hear it was a lie and the North was trying to usurp the throne from her. This gave the North great political leverage against her as they had a legitimate reason to put Jon Snow on the Throne. She still had the Unsullied and Dothraki at her side as well as three dragons. She also had Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont at her side. Two experienced commanders to lead her army. Yet this Harry Stark, the stories of his success made her very wary of him. Something told her, that he had a plan in dealing with her and her horde, her hundreds of thousand of men, wouldn't stop him.

Ser Jorah Mormont never heard of Harry Stark. Only that the Starks were a Great House of the North, the largest of the Seven Kingdoms and could easily fit the all six Kingdoms inside it.

It was Varys who gave her the answer.

Harry Stark was the adoptive son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. His true origins were unknown only that he knew that Lord Stark took Harry in and raised him as a son. Taught him politics, sword fighting, and military strategy.

It was clear that Lord Eddard Stark taught him well because now he was one of the most dangerous men in all of Westeros.

In the early stages of the war he helped King Robb Stark with his strategies and pushed the Lannister's out the Riverlands; even killing and capturing many Lannister men and officers. For a strange reason, he wasn't at the Red Wedding. It was only after the Red Wedding his army named him King of the North and took the fight to the Bolton's and Frey's for their betrayal. Tywin Lannister seemed to have realized the threat of the Winter King when he defeated ten thousand men and sent their heads back to Casterly Rock. Tywin Lannister reached out to the Reach and the Lannister forces along with the Frey's and Bolton's to defeat the Winter King. He bought Sellswords as well and had a force of over a hundred thousand strong.

Only to be defeated by a merger force of twenty thousand.

Details were vague on what happened, but Varys and Tyrion told her that the Winter King despite his lesser numbers, manage to outflank and trap the Lannister forces. He barely suffered a hundred men lost but he nearly killed the entire Lannister forces. Barely a couple hundred were able to escape the trap.

This victory sent warning bells all across the Seven Kingdoms. They suddenly realize the Northern Kingdom dream of Independence was not over. They could, in fact, win the war.

He would then attack Karstarks and Bolton's for their betrayal to House Stark. It was only recently, House Bolton and House Frey ended. House Frey was rumored to have been wiped out. The entire family was killed in retaliation for the Red Wedding.

"You think we could enter another stage of civil war?" Tyrion said.

"We don't have to fight the Northern Kingdom. We could enter an alliance with them. Or at the very least, have a truce with them." Ser Barristan said.

"The North is not as weak as many suspects. They may, in fact, be one of the strongest factions in the war. They certainly have the military might to hold their own. They also have experience men of war at their side." Tyrion said.

"That's not the only thing." Jorah Mormont said. "Khaleesi, the men fighting under them and those who lead them are veterans and understand how to fight their battles. The odds are not in our favor."

"They have never seen the Unsullied fight." Grey Worm said proudly.

"You are the one who is underestimating the North." Jorah Mormont said. "Being train is one thing. Having experience in battle is another. Unsullied are trained well to fight without fear. However, the Unsullied have yet to be truly tested in the field of battle. The North has been tested in the field of battle. They've won all their battles as well. Harry Stark also knows how to fight his battles and form strategies. We should approach with caution in dealings with the North."

"You think they can beat me? I have three dragons." Daenerys stated calmly.

"No, Your Grace. Ser Jorah Mormont is right. An opponent as the Winter King should not be taken lightly. There is the chance, that he has something planned for your dragons. We should make contact with the North and at least try to form an alliance with them. If not, then at least a truce between us." Ser Barristan said.

"Agreed, the Winter King has never lost a battle and he is Lord Commander of the Northern Army. This makes him the primary strategist of the North. It would be wise to never underestimate him. We must assume he's already a step ahead of us and is planning something to defeat us." Tyrion said.

"Like what?" Daenerys asks.

Tyrion looks at the map. Trying to figure out what the Winter King was up to. Then he spotted it. The answer was obvious.

"I must apologize, Your Grace," Tyrion said.

"For what?" Daenerys asks.

"I've made a grave tactical error. Now that the Winter King knows you're here… he'll be setting his sights on Dragonstone. This gives him a strategic value is will assist in his military campaign. Dragonstone is a fortress one of great value. If I have to guess, he's on his way there now." Tyrion said.

Everyone looks at the map of the ancestral home of the Targaryens.

"Should we try to get on our ships and take Dragonstone before they take it?" Missandei asks.

"It would take us a day, two tops to get there. They're in Riverrun, it would take them half a day to reach Dragonstone." Ser Jorah Mormont said.

"At least let's meet with the North. Perhaps we could come to an agreement." Tyrion said.

"Where are they located?" Daenerys asked.

"I have little birds looking for them as we speak. Right now, they're hosted up in Riverrun, but the army could be marching off any day now." Varys said.

"See to it that one of your birds get a message to the North," Daenerys said.

Her advisors nod their heads as they begin to prepare for war with the Lannisters.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was standing in the middle of her courtyard. Qyburn, her Hand to the Queen, stands behind her.

"What news?" Cersei asked.

"Your Grace, the Winter King has killed many of my little birds before one managed to escape to give me this message. They are preparing to invade Casterly Rock and sack it to the ground. Though they are hesitant to do so over the fact Casterly Rock holds no more importance to the Lannisters."

"Holds no importance?" Cersei repeated.

"Your Grace, the only Lannisters who are left, is yourself and Ser Jaime Lannister. Both of you are here. In King's Landing. They are preparing for their offensive against the Lannister forces." Qyburn said.

"They're going to sack King's Landing?" Cersei said.

"Yes Your Grace," Qyburn said.

Cersei turns her attention to the map. She was the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms yet she had six Kingdoms in open rebellion. She has succeeded where her father failed.

"Enemies to the North." Cersei began as she looks at the map in front of her. She looks at the reformed Northern Kingdom. It now holds three regions. She looks to the west. "Enemies to the West." As the Ironborn were preparing for their own war against the world. "Enemies to the East." She said as she kicks some ships with the Targaryen symbol on them. "Enemies to the South," Cersei said as she looks at Dorne and the Reach.

Jaime stood there silently.

"We must crush them to end the rebellions once and for all. The Seven Kingdoms is ours. These usurpers must be dealt with." Cersei said to her brother.

"We do not have the men to fight both the Northerners, the Targaryen's, the Tyrells, and the Ironborn," Jaime said.

Cersei paid him no mind. She turns to the map and studies it. She would destroy all her enemies if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Harry was on the ship as they reach Dragonstone Island. Five hundred ships, all with Rangers and armed warriors.

Harry steps out and could tell the weather around this area was starting to feel the cold. It won't be long before the cold enters the castle.

It was a sign winter was here.

Harry walks forward and climbs the steps. Brise was walking looking around. She was on high alert. Even though Stannis Baratheon deserted Dragonstone, that didn't mean it was empty.

Harry reached the gate and his men walk forward to open it.

Once the doors open, Harry was greeted by the sight of a magnificent fortress. Harry took note of the only pathway to the fortress. It was big enough for only one person to walk through. Meaning they would have to walk in single file. One by one. Harry does so. Walking towards the fortress with his men falling in line.

When Harry enters the castle, it was dark as his men light torches to see in the corridors. Walking into the room he took note of the flaming stag banner that was placed around the room. Harry grabs one and pulls it down. He looks at it for a bit before tossing it aside. He walks forward and notices the room was like a throne room. No doubt for the Lord of Dragonstone.

In the ancient times, the person who was a relative of House Targaryen would sit here. Now the only true Targaryen left was Daenerys Targaryen.

She was going to be so angry once she learns her ancestral home was taken by the Northern Kingdom. She may, in fact, attack Dragonstone. Harry was hoping and praying that Tyrion and Varys would talk sense to her about reaching out first.

It would make sense to reach out first instead of attacking first. For one, the North's reputation in the war has been unbelievable. It took Tywin Lannister with deception to bring the Northern Army down but he couldn't stop it. Once he realized he couldn't defeat the Starks in the field of battle. That, however, allowed Harry to rise to power in the North. It's not what he wanted but he continues to rule, as his brother before him. As his father before him.

Knowing full well the Northern Bannermen were behind Jon Snow and didn't want to risk another Northern Civil War, Harry stepped aside for Jon. Harry also didn't have it in him to fight his own brother over who would rule the North. Jon however, thankfully didn't want to rule the Seven Kingdoms. He was much happier being in the North than ruling all seven kingdoms.

"Have the men search Dragonstone. Every tooth and nail. I want to know every passage in this fortress where we can plan our defenses in case of a siege. If any enemy decides to attack us, I want us to defend this fortress to the best of our abilities. Place Stark banners all over Dragonstone to let the world know, Dragonstone is now House Stark." Harry said.

Harry waves his wand and fire started illuminating the torches all around the room.

Harry turns and sits down on the throne before looking at his Rangers.

"Let the game begin," Harry said.

* * *

Author Notes: How do you guys like the story so far. I saw the opening for season 7 and I thought it was good. The war is really about to pick up. Next chapter is something you're all been dying to happen. Harry and Dany will meet at last.


	26. The Winter King, Mother of Dragons

**The Winter King**

 **Chapter 26: The Winter King, Mother of Dragons**

Harry was sitting on the throne inside the throne room. It's been a month and in his discovery of Dragonstone, was dragonglass. Mountains of it. The first thing Harry did was have it mine. Arrowheads, spearheads, even daggers and swords were being forged and sent on ships to Jon in the North. Jon was happy because now it meant they could fight the White Walkers.

Harry, immediately cast the spell maximo reparo to clean and remove all the dust that had been collecting in the fortress. Then he cast illuminating fire on all torches and candles so the fire would burn forever.

Jon however, was concern about the North and the Wall. He was concern about the Night King. He knew they would have to march back to defend the lands. For the long night was coming. The war with the dead would soon be upon them.

While Harry was also concern about the army of the dead, he was also concern about Cersei. Cersei had formed an alliance with Euron Greyjoy and his remaining Iron fleet.

The moment Euron Greyjoy ship left Blackwater Bay, Harry fleet attacked the Ironborn fleet. Sinking half their ships before they manage to the fleet to open water.

Today Harry was back in Winterfell. Jon had marched back to prepare for the war to come.

"What is it?" Harry asked Jon as he walks up to Jon.

"Read this," Jon said referring to the letter in Sansa's hand.

Sansa hands the letter to Harry and he reads the letter.

"Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen of Daenerys Targaryen wishes to speak to the King of the North in Dragonstone. The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Cersei sits on the Iron Throne. We have a Dothraki Horse, an Unsullied Legion, and three dragons. Join us. Together we can end her tyranny. Remember, all dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Harry said as he reads it.

"A trap?" Ser Davos said.

"The last bit," Jon said.

"What? All dwarves are bastards?" Sansa said.

"It's something he said to me when we first met back in Winterfell during his visit. You know him better than any of us. What do you advise?" Jon asks.

"Tyrion is different from the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me. But it's too much of a risk we cannot risk it."

"We have Dragonstone. A safe haven if we need it to be one. Daenerys Targaryen has only two choices. One is the attack Dragonstone and attempts to seize it for herself. The other is to reach out to the North and try to win our support. The letter doesn't explain on what she wants exactly. However, she will attempt to win our support through diplomacy? Or will she try to force us into submission?" Ser Davos asks.

"She will act like she has the playing field. She will use her numbers to force us into submission. Only, the only I will bend my knee too is the King of the North." Harry said.

"So what do we do?" Sansa asked.

"Gather the Lords, let's hear what they have to say," Harry said.

"There is something else," Jon said.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Samwell Tarly, a brother of the Night's Watch and someone I trust has informed me of Dragonglass in Dragonstone," Jon said.

"That is not news to us. We have already acquired the dragonglass and it's coming in daily." Harry said.

"My concern is we need allies. If the army of the dead makes it past the wall then we could be badly outnumbered. Even with your abilities to stop the dead." Jon said.

"You honestly believe that Daenerys Targaryen can be trusted. She is a wild card in this. She wants you to bend the knee to her. I trust you've heard about Dorne, the Reach and half the Iron Fleet that was aligned to her. She needs us more than we need her." Harry said.

"What do you suggest?" Jon said.

"She knows you're the rightful ruler of the Iron Throne," Harry said as Jon looks at Harry carefully. "She doesn't know that you have no interest in the Iron Throne. We need to see if she's loyal to herself or to our cause. If she proves she's willing to support you, then we'll help her sit on the Iron Throne. If she doesn't want to support your claim. The North will not aid her in any way." Harry said.

"You have a plan in mind," Jon said.

"Let me meet with her. I can speak to her and teach her the ignorance of her ways." Harry said.

"You think we need the Targaryen? We do have the largest army in all of Westeros." Ser Davos said.

"The second largest. The Targaryen has the largest. Though from what I understand, she has no real military leaders. Tyrion Lannister, her Hand, may be able to form basic military strategist but he cannot fight against another successful military. The North is by far the most successful military due to the simple fact we have yet to be defeated in battle. Tyrion Lannister knows this. He respects this. He sent that letter because he knows he doesn't want us as an enemy." Harry said.

Jon nods his head.

The Northern Lords were not happy about Harry returning to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys Targaryen and forming an alliance with her. Many of them voice concerns about trusting her. Trying to remind him of the Mad King and what he did to their grandfather and uncle. How he invited them to King's Landing before roasting them alive. Speaking that no Targaryen or Lannister can be trusted. Even Sansa spoke out believing the idea was a bad one.

Harry and Jon, however, argue against it. Telling the Lords and Ladies that if they formed an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen they would have over three hundred and fifty thousand men in total. A Dothraki Horde, the fearless Unsullied soldiers, and three dragons. Even though the North along with the Vale had over a hundred and forty thousand men, the largest in the Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys had the largest with nearly two hundred thousand men. They needed to make peace and not risk fighting a large scale battle. Even though Daenerys was inexperienced in battle, she still had three large dragons that could do serious damage before any attempt at a peace could be broken between the North and the Targaryen Conquest.

Many Northern Lords were unhappy, but they did agree in an attempt to make peace with Daenerys though they warn they would still prepare for war against her just in case she seeks to attack the Northern Kingdom.

Harry sent word to Tyrion Lannister that the North agreed to a meeting with the Mother of Dragons at Dragonstone.

Daenerys arrived at Dragonstone with all her ships and men. They quickly landed on the beach but so far no engagement of any kind happen. The Northern Royal Fleet made sure to keep a strong grip around the bay that surrounded Dragonstone.

They arrived at the gate and could see the Northern Rangers with their bows nock and pointed at them.

"We are House Targaryen here to speak to the Lord of Dragonstone." Tyrion Lannister said to the guards. They said nothing as they look on and kept their bows pointed at them.

For a moment nothing was said and the Unsullied looked very nervous with some moving close to Daenerys with their shields raised and their bodies tense.

Then the doors opened.

The Unsullied look at individuals wearing leather armor with plated steel. The banner of House Stark was on their breastplate. A woman walks forward and the others made room for her.

"Welcome to Dragonstone," she said as she looks at them.

"We are here to speak to Jon Snow about an alliance between House Targaryen and House Stark." Tyrion Lannister said to the woman.

Apparently, the woman took note of how Tyrion didn't respect Jon's position as King of the North. She gives him a cold calculating look before she nods her head.

"The King is not here. The Lord Commander is. The King is very busy. He does have a war to lead and cannot leave his army. The Lord Commander will be more than happy to welcome you to Dragonstone." The woman said.

Daenerys Targaryen and her party did not look happy. Some shared looks of concern but no one commented on it.

"If you would follow me. I'll take you to the Lord Commander." The woman said.

Daenerys party nods their heads as they step inside the gate and walk up the narrow passage up to Dragonstone. The moment they were clear, the guards closed the gate again. Daenerys looks back and realized this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. None the less, she follows the Northern Rangers up the steps towards Dragonstone. Daenerys took note of the Direwolf banner that was flying on Dragonstone.

The gates of Dragonstone opens up allowing her party to come inside. The dragons took flight overhead but Daenerys and the Unsullied kept moving forward.

Inside Daenerys mind, she was nervous and scared. Her Hand Tyrion Lannister and her spymaster Varys kept telling her the same thing over and over again. Do not anger the Winter King. He may no longer be King of the North but he was one person, who could be a real threat to her rule. Tyrion said it so many times she was getting tired of hearing it but others were agreeing with Tyrion. They need the Winter King as an ally. His military success was legendary in its own right. Tyrion even hypothesizes that the Winter King could conquer the Seven Kingdoms and no army would be able to stop him.

What made Tyrion Lannister nervous was why Jon Snow and Harry Stark fled North after sacking the Twins and killing the remainders of the Frey's. Ser Jaime Lannister, the new Lord of House Lannister was marching his army north to the Trident to meet them. The moment he heard the Northern Army turn north, Jaime sent his army to Casterly Rock while he took some men to King's Landing. Tyrion suspects, Jaime feared a trap. That last time he was in that area, he walked straight into a trap and was captured. Remain a prisoner for nearly two years before Lady Catelyn Stark freed him in exchange that he would return the Stark girls home.

The Winter King's success sent fear to all the Lords of Westeros. It got to the point all houses and realms fear if the Winter King wrath. It wasn't for his large armies that he had under his command. It was for his strategies. Everyone knew he had a plan for everything. He was the most in defiance of the Iron Throne.

Yet Tyrion Lannister did say that the Winter King would make a powerful ally to have. Due to the simple fact, Cersei was responsible for the death of his father, his mother, and his brother. There is no doubt that the Winter King swore vengeance against the Lannisters and wanted them dead. All her advisers said the same thing, well almost all of them. But they wanted the Winter King as an ally and not an enemy. Even Dorne and Lady Olenna Tyrell told her the Winter King would be the most powerful ally she would have by her side.

She walks in the room and takes note of the Stark banners hanging about. She wanted to tear them down in disgrace but she quickly took note of the Stark bannerman in the room. She wasn't stupid, tearing down a banner was the same as declaring war against House Stark. Tyrion has said it so many times that she was tired of hearing it but she knew that they needed the Starks as allies. They were the only ones who had an army that was nearly as large as her own. Her military advisors have also warned her, the Northern Army was very successful in its military campaigns. They all were saying the same thing. Win the support of the North who was clearly the best army in all of Westeros.

The guards open the chamber to the throne room and to their surprise, it was empty. There was no one in the throne room.

"Wait here," The woman said as she and the guards walk up the steps towards the chamber behind the throne.

Daenerys took the time to look around before she walks up to the steps to the throne room.

Harry was looking over the stone table map of the land. As he expected the Unsullied took half of Daenery's Fleet to Casterly Rock to not only lay siege of it. Most likely to capture it and kill off the Lannisters. Harry scoffs at the thought. Casterly Rock may have been a key factor in House Lannister's seat of power. However, with the rise of Cersei Lannister as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the new seat of power was now the Crownlands and King's Landing.

Tyrion Lannister was talented in politics. He understood simple military strategy. However, he was no military commander. Many people didn't follow Tyrion simply because he wasn't the best person to listen to. But he was a good political figure. Understood politics and how to bring the other houses and Lords to heel.

Then there was Varys, who was an excellent spymaster. He knew how to play games with people and acquire information from countless people. Finding information has never been hard for Varys. His true allegiance, however, that was hard to figure out. If Harry had to guess, Varys didn't support the Baratheon's or Lannisters. Most likely because he saw them for what they really were. The Baratheon's were not good rulers and terrible Kings. The Lannisters were power hungry and greedy. They also were bullies as they like to push everyone around them.

House Tyrell was over. They had no successor since Cersei killed both Loras and Margaery Tyrell along with Mace Tyrell. No doubt Cersei would take advantage of this fact and try to win the Reach Lords support by promising one to be Warden of the South. The most promising candidate would be Lord Randyll Tarly. Next to Lady Olenna Tyrell he was the most influential and promising candidate within the Reach. While Harry was generally open to outsiders and didn't rush to judgment, others in the Seven Kingdoms weren't the same. Cersei's greatest support was the fact that Daenerys Targaryen brought 'savages and barbarians and eunuchs' to their shores. Many Lords of the Reach would agree with Cersei and side with her. Due to the simple fact that they shared a common enemy. How long they supported her, remain to be seen.

"Lord Commander," Brise said as she walks up to him. Harry turns to look at her.

"She's here," Harry said. It wasn't a question, he already knew what was going on.

Harry knew why she had come. However, while it was clear her advisors wanted the North as allies, she would want the North to swear fealty to her and submit to her rule. She wanted him to bend the knee.

Harry grabs the letter Jon had written for him that was his instructions. If he played this right, then he would gain a huge army at his back.

Harry walks towards the throne room and immediately takes note that Daenerys Targaryen wasn't waiting at the door like she was instructed. Instead, she took the time of the Rangers absence to sit on the throne of Dragonstone.

"You're in my seat," Harry said as he stood.

Daenerys Targaryen said nothing as she looks at him. Instead the woman beside her; who was dark skin and had an afro.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass…" Missandei began

"Yeah, yeah she has a bunch of fancy titles," Brise said.

"You're in my seat," Harry said again as he looks Daenerys with a strong look in his eyes.

Daenerys said nothing nor did she move from her seat.

"Thank you for traveling all this way, my lord," Daenerys said.

Harry could tell from the tone in her voice, how she directed him as a 'Lord' wasn't meant as a sign of respect but rather as a figure of speech. Harry could also tell she was looking down upon him. As if she was his better. It would appear she thought this alliance between House Targaryen and the Northern Kingdom was also set in stone. Harry was about to teach her the errors of her ways.

"This is a very dangerous game you're playing Lady Targaryen," Harry said in a cold tone of voice. Daenerys flushed a shade of red for a moment at Harry's lack of respect he was giving her. "One that you will not win or walk away from," Harry stated.

Daenerys Targaryen looked angry at the lack of respect she was getting. Things weren't starting off well. That much was clear. Daenerys Targaryen for a moment didn't look like she knew how to respond to that.

"This is Harry Stark, Lord Commander of the Northern Kingdom and Hand of the King to Jon Snow. The Aegis of the North. Sworn protector of the Northern Kingdom." Brise said with a smug look on her face.

"Good, now that we got that out the way. Get out of my seat or I'll remove you from my seat." Harry snaps.

A couple Dothraki steps forward as if they were trying to intimidate Harry. Brise and the Rangers step forward their hands resting their swords. A couple even unsheathing their swords to a point they were telling the Dothraki they weren't afraid of a fight.

"We're here to discuss the possibility of an alliance. Not have a fight." Tyrion said wisely.

"Then don't go picking fights." Brise barks.

"Get out of my seat, or I'll remove your head from your body." Harry snaps.

Daenerys looked somewhat startled. Then she regains her composure.

"Do you know what happens to men who threaten me?" she said.

"Do you know what happens to people who challenge me." Harry snaps.

The two continue to glare at one another and needless to say, the tension was getting tense and starting to spiral out of control. Harry rested his hands on his Varian Sword; Ice and was starting to unsheathe it.

Tyrion walks up to Daenerys and starts to speak to her in a low voice.

"I will not. Unless he bends the knee I will have his head." Daenerys said in a not so soft voice.

"Try it, we shall see who has the better men. If you want a fight, none of you will walk out of here alive. That I guarantee." Harry said.

"We're here to discuss the possibility of an alliance. Not start a war with one another." Tyrion said.

"That may be what you're after Tyrion Lannister, but Daenerys Targaryen wants the North to submit to her. Why would we? What has House Targaryen ever done for the North? For House Stark? I remember the transgressions House Targaryen has done to House Stark. I remember it well. I remember what your brother and father did to House Stark. You should know this story well, Lady Targaryen." Harry said in a nasty tone of voice.

Daenerys Targaryen face fell realizing that Harry was picking a fight with her. As well as insult her through a terrible history lesson.

"I'm not my father." Daenerys Targaryen said.

"She is not. What the Mad King did shouldn't be reflected upon his last living child. She is not her father and she has proven that during her reign in Meereen. Freeing countless people of the horrors of slavery. She has proven that she has the people's best interest at heart." Tyrion said.

"By executing anyone who dares challenges her authority. I know of the people who she killed. Even people who served on her own council for questioning her methods. She has proven she is no different than her father." Harry snaps.

"Cersei is the enemy, not Daenerys," Tyrion said.

"You think I would trade one tyrant for another? Then you've clearly lost your mind and have gone mad. This is why the North has segregated from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Because we no longer want to be ruled by whoever sits on the Iron Throne. That's why the Riverlands, the Vale have sided with us. Because they don't trust Lannisters. And they don't like Targaryens." Harry said.

Daenerys looks on realizing that things weren't going as she hopes. She was suddenly realizing that the North wasn't going to be easy to obtain as allies. So far, only aggression has been met with the talks.

"If we have offended you then we apologize. We want to join our forces to fight my sister," Tyrion said.

"I know why you have sought out my help. My resume speaks for itself. I have over fifteen victories against the Lannisters. I have yet to be defeated in battle. You want my fighting men to help you win the Iron Throne. A throne we no longer have any interesting in. The North will continue to fight for its independence from Cersei and if need be, from you." Harry said.

Harry looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Varys coming into the room. Harry already knew what was it about.

"You have a war to fight. I can tell you this, despite your numbers. The Unsullied, Dothraki and three Dragons under your command, you're going to lose this war. I already know why you're going to lose. We can talk later, you have more pressing matters to worry about. Like Euron Greyjoy's attack on your fleet." Harry said.

With his piece said, Harry turns to walk out the room with his Rangers behind him. He passed Varys without saying a word to him. Varys bows his head as Harry passed him as a sign of respect. Obvious knowing that Harry wasn't someone he wanted to cross. The moment they were clear of the room Harry spoke.

"Lockdown Dragonstone. Cut her off from her army." Harry said. "How many men did she bring into Dragonstone?" Harry asked.

"At least twenty. What remains of her fleet lurks near Dragonstone. We have over a hundred Rangers in Dragonstone alone. We could – kill them." Brise said.

"I rather hold off killing them until we are certain we are enemies. But I will keep her away from her men to remind her who had the real power in Dragonstone. Tell the Rangers to only engage if they're engaged upon. I don't want her to have reasons to unleash her dragons upon us. Besides, if I play this right, then I will gain her army for the North." Harry said.

"You've already proven to be a wise king. Cunning and Dangerous too. Why do you think she will turn to you?" Brise asks.

"What better way to eliminate an enemy than to use another enemy against them?" Harry said.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Brise said.

"The nerve of him. Speaking of things like he knows everything." Daenerys said.

"He wasn't wrong. I do not know how he knew. I just found out myself. But Euron Greyjoy fleet attacked our fleet. Our Ironborn and Dornish allies were attacked in route to Dorne." Varys said.

"And?" Daenerys said.

"A few ships manage to escape, the rest sunk or captured. Yara Greyjoy is either dead or captured. Ellaria Sand dead or captured." Varys said.

"He knew. Harry Stark knew what the enemy was going to do." Tyrion said with realization.

"How could he have possibly known?" Daenerys asks.

"With respect, he has survived this war by always being several steps ahead of his enemies. He had broken the Lannister army in the past. The new Lannister forces don't dare go near the Riverlands without drawing the attention from the Winter King. His name is feared throughout the lands. He is one person, we want as an ally." Tyrion said.

"How large is his army?" Daenerys asks.

"Over a hundred and fifty thousand strong. The North is filled with wild game, more so than the south. They've also got a large fleet. The Northern Fleet has been coming to the island for unknown reasons, and they've also been leaving. Carrying something off this island and transporting it to the North. What they're doing, is unknown." Varys said.

"The real question is why did he pull out when he had a chance to crush the Lannister forces. He had a clear chance to destroy the Lannister army yet he pulled the Northern Kingdom army away instead. He is by no means, a coward." Tyrion said.

"What do you advise me to do?" Daenerys asks.

"Let me speak to him. Perhaps I can make a deal with him for him to give us aid in the war. We're going to have to strike soon." Tyrion said.

Daenerys looks at the throne and was thinking hard.

"Have him bend the knee, or he will burn," Daenerys said.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. I"m not really focus on this story because Game of Thrones has turn into a disappointment. However, I will finish this story. Make it better than the show.

A rough start for Harry and Daenerys, don't worry, she'll turn around and beg Harry to help her. Once she realized she can't win the war.


	27. The Wolves of the North

**The Winter King**

Author Notes: How many of you thought this story was abandoned? Surprise surprise. I updated the chapter for you all to enjoy. i'm surprise it's so popular. nearly a million views. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 27: The Wolves of the North**

Harry and the Northern Rangers still controlled Dragonstone. It got to the point they soon made the idea of control the island from Daenerys who started wrestling for control. A few Dothraki were killed for attempting to breach the gate. They attempted to break the gate down to get to Daenerys and they fell in the hundreds. Harry only lost two men.

In the end, Missandei was allowed to visit the men to deliver messages from the Queen to her men. Daenerys however, wasn't allowed to leave the island. She soon realized that Harry Stark was keeping her prisoner on the island. She barely had twenty men in the castle. There were over five hundred Northern Rangers in the castle and they controlled key points all over the island.

Harry was on the rocky coast watching his men load the ships up with the last of the Dragonglass. Tyrion walks over and stands a good distance out of Harry's reach. Harry's guards walk off leaving the two alone.

"The last time I saw you, you were a mere boy of Winterfell. The times have changed. Now you're Lord Commander of the Northern Kingdom and the Hand of the King to Jon Snow." Tyrion said.

"Aegon," Harry said. "Jon Snow's real name is Aegon Targaryen. This is the name his mother, Lyanna Stark gave to him on his birth. Despite having the Targaryen name, he is a Stark. A wolf with Dragon's blood." Harry said.

"You have been fighting my family for a long time. Why did you pull your men out? You could have killed my brother and his army near Harrunhall." Tyrion said.

"We have far more pressing matters the War of the Iron Throne," Harry stated.

"Like what?" Tyrion asks.

Harry didn't say anything. He was silent as he looks over the horizon.

"Why have you come here?" Harry asked.

"To speak to you. We lost a recent ally. I'm hoping to convince you to be our ally and take the fight to my sister." Tyrion said.

"Does Daenerys still want me to bend the knee?" Harry asks.

"She does," Tyrion admitted.

"Then she will die. I will give the order to my men to take her head. We'll see how her army fares without her at the head of the helm." Harry said.

"Be reasonable," Tyrion said.

"She needs to be reasonable. She thinks her name alone allows her to do what she wants. You need to teach her she simply cannot do what she wants. You know what happened to Joffrey. To Stannis. If she doesn't learn that on this side of the world, she will meet the same fate. Maybe one of her own allies will turn on her. They'll plot in secret against her. She is not off to a good start." Harry said.

"Perhaps. However, she's not wrong. The throne does belong to her. You can't exactly back up your claim that Jon Snow is the son of the Crown Prince. You don't exactly have proof." Tyrion said.

Harry smiles. "No, I suppose we don't. That hardly matters. Three powerful houses, each fighting for the right to rule the Iron Throne. So the real question is, which family will rule, and which family will fall." Harry said.

"An alliance is all I ask. You know an alliance is the best in this situation. We share a common enemy." Tyrion said.

"But that doesn't mean we are friends. Quite frankly I want House Targaryen and House Lannister to butt heads with one another. All that means is that you'll be very weak when the North enters the fray. It's more of a win for us than it would be for you. It doesn't matter if Daenerys has three dragons, this is one war you're not going to win." Harry said.

"Then why did you agree to a meeting with the Mother of Dragons?" Tyrion asked.

"To see what she was capable of. To know my enemy. She is a huge disappointment." Harry said. In saying that Harry turns to walk away. "I can tell you what will happen for the Battle of Casterly Rock," Harry said.

Tyrion looked taken back and looked somewhat shocked at Harry's replies.

"Do we win?" Tyrion asks.

"You will. But it will come at a great cost. With the loss of a great ally." Harry said. With that being said, Harry walks back to Dragonstone. Leaving Tyrion very confused by Harry's choice of words.

The next few days were uneventful. Daenerys Targaryen still attempted to bully her way to control Dragonstone, however, Harry's Ranger refused to listen to her. A few times they even drew their swords at Daenerys for her attempt to command them. Not wanting to die, she would back away. It was clear none of the Rangers respected her.

Harry walks up to Brise and the captains.

"How goes our mining operation?" Harry asks.

"We took nearly half of the Dragonglass. Our blacksmiths in Winterfell are already forging spearheads and arrowheads. Along with some swords and daggers. However most of the main, the primary army still has Valyrian steel and armor. It's not much but we'll be better off for the Great War then we have been had the White Walkers hit us a year ago." Brise said.

"If we lose Winterfell, we'll retreat to Dragonstone. Dragonstone would be better because we can make a better stand. It's also a place we can send the noncombatants. Soon the Great War will be upon us. We can't waste our time-fighting Lannisters. If the Walkers hit us from behind as we are fighting Lannisters, then we're all going to end up worse then dead. Our attention has to solo befocus on the Walkers until such a time is they are beaten.

* * *

Daenerys was standing inside the meeting room where she could see the stone table of the Seven Kingdoms. She could see wooden animal heads on the table all over the table.

The several lions head was at Kings Landing and Casterly Rock. The Rose was in High Garden as the sun spear was in Dorne. The Trident and the Blue Jay were in The Riverlands and the Eyrie with Wolf's Head alongside them.

Then she looks at the Stormlands, where several dragons heads were placed indicating her army.

"You look troubled, your grace." Varys said as he made his presence known.

"You have news?" Daenerys said without looking at her spymaster.

"Indeed. The Northern Rangers has been doing mining operations here on Dragonstone. Large deposits have been moved onto the ship and are being sent up to the White Harbor. Hundreds of ships are moving back and forth. From White Harbor, they go to Winterfell." Varys said.

"Mining?" Daenerys repeated. "What are they mining?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Harry Stark knows how my network works and have been keeping everything quiet. His Rangers won't allow anyone near what they're doing." Varys said.

"Tyrion says we need the North as allies. What do you think?" Daenerys asks.

"Lord Tyrion is correct. Early stages of the War the North was winning until Tywin Lannister's treachery and the Bolton's and Frey's betrayal. The North for all intense and purposes would have won the war. When his brother, Robb Stark was murder, he rose up in his place to continue to wage war against the Iron Throne. You may not have heard of this, but he won a great victory against the Iron Throne just three months after he rose up as the Winter King. A hundred thousand men in total, were annihilated by a mere force of twenty thousand. He still has a large bounty on his head of a hundred thousand gold dragons for anyone who can bring his head to the Iron Throne. The Lannister army fears him and fears him for good reason. I must be frank your grace." Varys said as he steps forward. "If the North becomes your enemy, then there is a good chance you will never sit on the Iron Throne."

"I will sit the Iron Throne." Daenerys declared.

"Not with the North in rebellion. Even if you do sit on the Iron Throne the North will never accept your rule. You will be at war with the Northern Kingdom for decades, perhaps for your entire reign." Varys said.

"He's right you know." Tyrion said as he walks in. Ser Barristan walks in beside him.

"Where are you've been?" Daenerys asks.

"Talking with the Lord Commander. He's is as cryptic as usual." Tyrion said as he walks in and sits down.

"Will he bend the knee?" Daenerys asks.

"Afraid he won't. He's getting ready to return to the North. Apparently, he's not that interested in an alliance. Due to the fact that House Targaryen has disrespected House Stark far too many times. We may have to accept that House Stark will no longer seek an alliance with House Targaryen." Tyrion said.

"You mean they're running." Ser Barriestian said.

"Harry Stark told me something very interesting. And I have to agree with him, it is a genius strategy."

"What is that?" Varys asks.

"What is a way to defeat an enemy?" Tyrion said.

"You crush them." Daenerys said as if it was simple.

"Yes, that's the most common route. What Harry Stark said however made me realize what he is after. The best way for the North to destroy their enemy is to have another enemy destroy them."

"Are you saying, the North is going to sit this war out and wait for House Targaryen and House Lannister to fight it out and wait to take on the victories?" Ser Barristian.

"Afraid so. All the North has to do, is wait for our armies to fight and dwindle our resources. They still have two hundred and fifty thousand men in the North. Meaning they have the largest army in the Seven Kingdoms. We have nearly three hundred thousand. Enough to challenge them, maybe not enough to win. Winter is here. The timing of our invasion couldn't be far worse. Food will be scarce right now. The North is more secure and has more wild game than the rest of the Southern Kingdoms. Even the Riverlands. Fish are flowing through the Riverlands in hundreds of thousands of pack. The Northern Kingdom has the food, so they'll be fine during Winter." Tyrion said.

"Then what do you suggest I do. He will bend the knee or he will burn." Daenerys said.

"He will never bend the knee. If you don't know the North they are incredibly stubborn. You need to earn their respect. It is never given. And believe me, they will not hesitate to fight if one of their own is killed. You burn him, and the North will go to war with you. You cannot afford to have two fronts. We are to focused on my sister. You must be smart about this." Tyrion said.

"Then what should I do? How do we get more allies?" Daenerys asks.

"You could try just talking to him." Tyrion said.

"Talk to him." Daenerys repeated.

"We need allies. He's heading to a cave with his officers. Speak to him. If you respect his wishes he may be inclined to help us." Tyrion said.

Daenerys walks around the table thinking hard.

"How goes the Battle for Casterly Rock?" She asks.

"The Unsullied should be arrivingsoon." Varys reported.

* * *

"Lord Commander." One of Harry's officer shouted as he runs down the beach to him.

"What is it?" Harry said. he notices his rank was a lieutenant. One of Brise Lieutenants.

"You need to see this." He said as he opens a very old book.

He was having trouble getting the pages right as the wind was blowing very hard.

"Would it help if I hold it?" Harry said.

The lieutenant look taken back but nods his head. Harry grabs the book and he goes through the pages. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Here my Lord." He said.

Harry turns the book and reads.

"It's old valyrian." Harry said. He reads and was very surprised at what was written.

"We can actually make Valyrian Steel?" Harry said in surprise.

"We need a master Blacksmith someone who is good to smelt it. The forge will be easy to make, but the key things we need are…" The Lieutenant began.

"Is Dragonglass and Dragon Fire." Harry said as he read the instructions. The forge to make it would be easy to assemble together. However, Dragon Fire would be a bit harder to acquire.

"Speak of this to no one." Harry said as he slams the book shut.

His lieutenant nods his head and returns to Dragonstone.

Harry looks out to the horizon and could see Daenerys three dragons flying around. Harry always thought Dragons were marvelous. Now there were three in this world. Perhaps there would be more.

Daenerys walks down the steps and sees her dragons flying. So far nothing has happened. She knew the battle reports would be coming in soon.

She reaches the gate and the Northern Rangers unsheathes their weapons at the sight of her. She only had two Unsullied soldiers at her side.

"I wish to see…Lord… the Lord Commander." Daenerys said as she corrects herself.

They said nothing.

"You'll find him at the cave's entrance along the beach." The guard captain said as they open the gate. The gate opens wides and Daenerys walkthrough. Her handmaiden and her guards following her. She walks alongside the beach and could see Harry Stark looking out at the ocean where the Stark Fleet was at port.

He was eating an apple and appeared to be enjoying himself.

Daenerys stop short of him. Looking at him.

"It's magnificent isn't it." Harry Stark said looking out at the horizon. "Despite the war going on, there is actually a moment of peace in a place like this."

Daenerys looks and could see what he meant.

"It is beautiful." Daenerys agreed.

"Still want me to bend the knee?" Harry Stark said with a smirk on his face.

She's never met a man so defiant of her. She was so used to getting what she wants. Why was he making things difficult?

"I want to speak to you about an alliance. What does the North want in exchange for an alliance?" Daenerys asks.

"What do we want? That is an interesting question. One that is not easily answered. The truth is, you can't give us what we want. Further talks are pointless. The North is withdrawing from this war and if you march on us, I'll meet you on the field of battle." Harry said. he grabs his sword and places it upright.

"Then why did you agree to meet?" Daenerys asked angrily. "Is this some kind of game to you?"

"When you play the Game of Thrones. You must play to win, or you die. That is a common fact when you're fighting for the Iron Throne. There is no reward for second place." Harry said.

"Then why are you here? What are you doing in Dragonstone if you're not going to fight in this war?" Daenerys demands.

Harry turns to look at her for the first time.

"Varys has been trying to find out. The problem is, we don't allow anyone see what we're doing. I'm sure you're going to think I'm mad if you knew." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm fighting a war and I need allies. You're telling me you won't be our ally. What are you doing that is more important than killing the family that killed your family?" Daenerys started to shout as she was beginning to show her frustration.

"You really want to see?" Harry said.

Daenerys was taken back. She was expecting an insult.

She nods her head.

"Leave your guards and handmaiden here. I'll take you inside." Harry said as he stands up. He grabs his book puts it in a saddle bag and straps his sword around his waist.

Daenerys didn't know what he was planning. However, she might get some insight on what he was doing.

She nods her head and follows Harry Stark into the cave.

"We've been at it for three months." Harry said as he holds a torch. "Taking as much as we can and shipping it to Winterfell." Harry said as they enter a large cavern. Daenerys could see people mining dark green ores and throwing them into crates. Rangers were carrying crates out and bringing in new ones.

"What is it?" Daenerys asks.

"Dragonglass." Harry said simply.

"Dragonglass." Daenerys repeated.

"Yeah, we're making weapons out of it. Swords, daggers, spearheads, and arrowheads. Thousands of them." Harry said.

"Are they worth much?" Daenerys asks wondering if Dragonglass was worth a fortune.

"Not really. Dragonglass is a lot weaker than steel. But it does have its uses." Harry said. He ventures deeper into the cavern to a tunnel that thin. Daenerys follows.

She saw drawings of what look like people and green folk standing together. They were holding dragonglass and pointing it at an enemy. It was blue and humanlike.

"What is that?" Daenerys asks.

"A white walker. A frozen abomination. You see, Dragonglass can kill them. It's the only thing that can kill them." Harry said.

"Aren't white walkers from a fairy tale?" Daenerys said with a scuff at the thought of being threatened by a children's story.

"That's why I told you you would think I'm mad. But you do not see, and you don't understand." Harry said as he looks into her. Daenerys stares into his dark green eyes and realized how beautiful they were. "Come, I'll take you back. Your handmaiden and guards will be worried." Harry said as he leads the way back to the entrance.

Daenerys said nothing as she follows Harry to the entrance. She was worried a bit he would just lead her deeper into the cave. Then she finally saw the light of the horizon.

She had to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the sun but she does and notices two other people standing there. Varys and Tyrion.

"We've taken Casterly Rock." Tyrion said.

"That's good news." Daenerys said. Neither Tyrion or Varys looked happen. If anything they shared a look of concern before looking back at her. "Isn't it?" she said in confusion.

Harry Stark returns to his rock and sits down.

"Awe, you took Casterly Rock." Harry Stark said. He pulls out another apple and starts eating it. Daenerys turns to him. As does her advisors and guards. "But there were only a couple hundred Lannisters there. They killed around, maybe a hundred Unsullied. Euron Greyjoy fleet has flank your fleet is sinking your ships and taking your sailors as prisoners. The real Lannister army marched south to High Garden. You have lost the Tyrells support as well as the Reach and Dorne." Harry said. He bites down on his apple and continues to eat. "Unfortunately for you, the Unsullied can't hold Casterly Rock. They will be forced to flee. There is no food or water at Casterly Rock. No supplies and nothing worth taking." Harry said. Again he bites down on his apple and looks out towards the Horizon.

Daenerys looks at him in surprise.

"Who is at Highgarden?" Daenerys said turning to her advisors.

"Your grace, there is nothing to support his claims…" Varys began.

They were interrupted by an Unsullied soldier running up to them. He hands Varys a sealed scrolled.

"What is it?" Daenerys asked.

"It's from High Garden." Varys said. He breaks the seal and opens the scroll and reads. Varys paled as he read the letter. He turns to Harry. "How did you know?" Varys said.

Harry smiles and bites down on his apple.

"We still have a plan. A good plan. It hasn't changed…" Tyrion said.

"Your strategies." Daenerys snaps turning to her hand. "Has left us with no more allies. They've been taken from me while I've been sitting on this island."

"We still have the largest army…"

"Who will no longer be able to eat because we've lost everything." Daenerys said.

"Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back. We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of King's Landing. We have a plan, it's the right plan." Tyrion said.

"The right plan! Your strategies have lost us Dorn, the Iron Islands, and the Reach." Daenerys snaps.

"If I have underestimated our enemies…" Tyrion began.

"Our enemies? You mean your family. Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all." Daenerys said.

Her dragons could be heard shrieking as they flew nearby.

Daenerys was clearly frustrated. It showed on her face. She stood there fuming and her advisors and guards said nothing, clearly not knowing how to please her or get her to calm down.

"What do I do?" Daenerys said to Harry as she turns to him.

"Why ask me?" Harry said as he takes another bite from his apple.

"I'm at war. I am losing. What do I do?" Daenerys said as she takes a step towards Harry.

Harry smiles.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry said.

' _Son of the bitch he has her right where he wants her.'_ Tyrion realized.

"I'm losing. I need someone to tell me how to win. You are renown for winning every battle you've been a part of. Tell me what I should do." Daenerys said as she walks up to Harry.

Harry tosses his apple aside and stands up on his feet. He smiles as he looks at her.

Without warning and without pause he reaches up with his right hand and holds her by the throat. She falls to her knees from Harry's strength as she attempts to break free from his grasp.

Her guards immediately reacted. Pointing their spears at Harry.

{Try it.} Harry said in High Valyrian. {I could break her neck before your spears touch me.}

They look uncertain as to what to do.

"That means you too." Harry said turning to the former Kingsguard.

Ser Barristan Selmy hands were on his sword but he realized there was nothing he could do. He removes his hands from his looks at Harry carefully.

"You're choking me." Daenerys manage to say.

"Yes, ironic how your situation has changed isn't it." Harry said. Daenerys hits his wrist in attempts to break his grip. Unfortunately, she couldn't break it. "You see the problem is I don't like your attitude. You remind me too much of Joffrey. Now you have the nerve to command me like I'm one of your subjects. You need to remember I'm not your ally. You came to me for an alliance, do not act like you can boss me around." Harry said. In saying that he lets go of her and she breathes fresh air.

Harry turns and sits back down on the rock by the cave.

Daenerys stood up and takes one of the spears from her Unsullied soldiers. Harry smiles as he looks at her.

She thrust the spear at Harry but he grabs it and holds it as the spearhead was inches from his face.

Harry swats the spear to the side Daenerys stumbles. She attempts to regain her footing and points the spear at Harry.

Harry stands up and looks at her.

She thrust the spear again but Harry sides step it. She pulls back and thrusts again and Harry sidesteps it again. She tried this multiple times but Harry kept sidestepping her attacks. Daenerys pulls her the spear back and swings with all her all her might. Harry side flip over the spears and lands on his feet. Daenerys lost her footing and stumbles as the spears hit the ground.

"Not as easy as it looks is it." Harry said.

Daenerys looks at him and this times she charges. She thrust the spear as she does. Harry side steps again. This time he grabs the spear and yanks it forward causing Daenerys to come forward. The moment she was in front of him, he kicks the back of her foot causing her to fall on her back. Harry then slams the back of the spear into her gut.

Daenerys moans as she holds her stomach. Harry drops the spear by her side and walks a couple feet from her.

Daenerys grabs the spear and looks at him. She then thrusts again, hoping to hit him in the back of his calf. Harry jumps allowing the spear to pass between his legs and quickly jumps back in to lock the spear in place. He then spins, yanking the spear out of Daenerys hands and it comes back hitting her on the side of the head.

Daenerys was busted open. She was bleeding. Harry picks up the spear and drops it in front of her.

"He's going to kill her." Missandei said in a worried voice.

"No, he's toying with her." Ser Barristan Selmy. "If he wanted to kill her he would have done so already."

Daenerys struggles to get to the back on her feet. She grabs the spear and climbs back up to her feet.

Harry was five ten and stood much taller than Daenerys who was barely five three. She looks at him and thrust the spear upwards towards his head. Harry grabs the spear and yanks it to the side. He then steps forward and thrust the spear back into Daenerys face. He hit her three times then lets it go.

Daenerys hits the ground, her face bloody. She was close to blacking out as she laid there. Harry drops the spear at her side and walks away. He returns to his rock and pulls out another apple.

"I think that's enough." Tyrion said as he steps forward. Harry said nothing as he bites down on his apple.

Her guards pulled her back to her feet and she struggles to stand on her feet.

"She needs to sit down and rest." Harry said.

"Sit her down." Ser Barristan Selmy said. They guards comply as they sit their Queen down on the sand.

Harry said nothing as he ate his apple.

"What was the point of that?" Tyrion asks as he steps forward. In a way that looks like he was using himself as a shield to prevent Harry's next assault on Daenerys.

"She needed to be taught a lesson. I gave her one." Harry said. He bites down on his apple.

"She asked for your help."Tyrion said.

"As I stated. I don't like her attitude." Harry said.

Daenerys attempts to stand back up and her guards were being careful. They help her up and hold her steady.

"Why did you attack me?" Daenerys demanded.

Harry smiles.

"You really don't know. You really are like Joffrey." Harry said in amusement.

"I'm nothing like that boy." Daenerys said.

"You are in more ways than you know. However, I don't want to have this conversation here. We will return to Dragonstone." Harry said. In saying that he gets up and walks back to Dragonstone. The others follower. Her guards carrying their Queen along the way.

They enter the meeting room and Harry sits down. He pulls out another apple and starts eating it.

Daenerys was seated down and her handmaiden Missandei was trying to clean her up to the best of her abilities.

"So tell us, what can Daenerys offered to get your support in the war." Tyrion asks.

"For starters, she could lose the attitude." Harry said.

"I'm the Queen, not some common folk." Daenerys said.

Harry smiles and turns to Varys and Tyrion. "How many times did Joffrey say 'I'm the King' a day?"

Varys and Tyrion look back and stare at Harry.

Varys answers. "Many time my lord." Varys said.

"When a person has to scream they're a ruler it means they're not a true ruler." Harry said turning back to Daenerys. "Do you know what happened to Joffrey?" Harry asks.

"He was poison at his own wedding." Daenerys said.

"Yes, but do you know by whom?" Harry asks. Daenerys just looks at him. Harry smiles. "I thought not. You see, Joffrey wasn't poison by an enemy… rather he was poison by his own allies and a member on the council who was recently made a great lord of Westeros." Harry said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Daenerys said.

"He's saying that the same thing could happen to you. Your own allies could kill you." Tyrion said.

"You should listen to your Hand. He's a smart one. And he knows what I just incline is true. Yes, your attitude will make you more enemies than allies. For one, you have no respect for anyone. Don't think I don't know you disrespected me. You insulted me the very first time we met."

"I did not." Daenerys protest.

"You did. Don't think I don't know that you called me 'lord' as a figure of speech. Not out of respect for my title. If you don't respect other lords and Kings of Westeros then you are not going to have a very happy life here. Had you not been blind and arrogant, I would have warned you about sending the Unsullied to Casterly Rock and told you about Highgarden." Harry said.

Daenerys was silent. She looks at Harry carefully.

"Yes, I understand. Your name gives you the right to sit upon the Iron Throne. I respect that. But it doesn't give you the right to do what you pleased. Joffrey and Stannis once thought the same as you did. Look what happen to them." Harry said.

"Then what should I do?" Daenerys asks.

"First, you need to learn how to be humble. Westeros has its own laws and tradition. You're not fighting slavers here. Your fighting free men. You want to claim your birthright but the problem is your father did many terrible things during his reign and the Lords of Westeros are afraid of a repeat of history. That you could be just as terrible as your father." Harry said.

Daenerys was taken back and appeared to have a lump in her throat.

"I'm not my father." Daenerys said.

"Then listen to me. Learn from me. Look I understand. I get it. All your life you wanted to sit on the Iron Throne because you believe it was your birthright. But it doesn't give you the right to do what you please. The problem is Daenerys Targaryen, is that you have a dream, but you were never taught how to be a Queen. You were never taught how to be a Lady of Westeros. You need to understand, if you want your rule to be peaceful and just, then you need to make as fewer enemies as possible. But your attitude, your attitude will make you more enemies than allies." Harry said.

"You're saying that Jon Snow could be a better King than I a Queen?" Daenerys said.

"Yes. Because of our father, or the man who raised him as a son, Lord Eddard Stark, taught us everything he taught me. Swordfighting, strategies, politics, and how to stand and address another. You were never taught these things. From what I understand, the only thing you know was abuse at your brother's hand."

Daenerys looked taken back. It was clear she was thinking.

"What kind of Queen do you want to be?" Harry asks.

"A good queen." Daenerys replies.

"A good queen isn't one who shows off her power. A good queen knows when to show restraint. She also shows respect to others even if she doesn't respect them. Believe me, you'll last longer than any other King or Queen in Westeros." Harry said.

"Then what do I do?" Daenerys asks.

"Do you understand what's going on with the Northern Kingdom and the Iron Throne?" Harry asks.

"I know you're in open rebellion." Daenerys said.

"Yes, but do you know why? I'm not talking about the death of the Stark family members. Do you know what caused this?" Harry asked.

Daenerys shook her head.

"Ever since Robert's Rebellion. The Crown has been in debt. I believe the Crown owes three million gold stags to the Iron Bank. Unfortunately, the only way to get the gold was from taxes. The Iron Throne has been hitting the North heavy with taxes for years and it's been pissing off the Northern Lords because we don't have that kind of resource to pay it off. The separation was bound to happen. The execution of Lord Ned Stark killed the possibility of a union. Cersei manipulated much of those events. That's why we went to war. Because we're tired of being ruled by the Iron Thorne. We wanted our own Kingdom and we have our own laws. Robert's Rebellion cost us much and it was the North that suffered the most. We got no reward from it. Instead, we were hit with heavy taxes. So we segregated ourselves. Formed our own Kingdom. You may want the Northern Kingdom to bend the knee to you, but you are only asking for trouble. The Northern Lords don't trust a Targaryen… nor a Lannister." Harry said.

Daenerys look down realizing she wasn't going to get much support as she wanted.

"If however, you respect the Northern Kingdom's right to independence," Harry said slowly. Daenerys looks up hoping to hear good news. "Then there is the possibility we can be allies." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Tyrion said.

"Look, when this war is done, Jon Snow… or rather Aegon Targaryen will sit on the Iron Throne and unite the Seven Kingdoms. He's the best bet at uniting the Seven Kingdoms. So I'm asking you… will you respect that." Harry said looking at Daenerys looks on.

"You're asking me to step aside and pledge my armies to a man I don't know." Daenerys said.

"I am." Harry said.

"If she agrees," Tyrion said as everyone turns to him. "She will be the second in line unless Jon Snow has an heir. In case something happens to his bloodline, Daenerys line will be ruled as the next family."

"Of course. That is more than acceptable." Harry said.

"It's a good offer. I suggest you take it." Tyrion said.

"No. Why should I give up…" Daenerys began.

"He could die in battle. If he dies in battle childless, you will have the North at your back as well as your own army. As well as the Lord Commander beside you. You would be invincible." Tyrion said.

"That is true. Jon could die from battle. Just as his father before him did." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"What if he doesn't." Daenerys said.

"You still would have a claim to the throne regardless. Unless he has children. Unless you want to marry him to secure your ascendance to the Throne." Tyrion said.

Daenerys looks at her hand carefully.

"The choice is yours." Harry said.

Slowly, Daenerys nods her head.

"Good, then Jon Snow accepts your right to rule the Iron Throne." Harry said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, Jon Snow accepts Daenerys Targaryen right to rule the Iron Throne?" Varys said.

"Jon has no desire to rule the Seven Kingdoms. Even though it is his birthright. He is more than happy to take the name Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell." Harry said.

"Then what was that about? A test?" Tyrion said.

"It was. You see you can never know a person loyalty unless you test it. I needed to see where Daenerys loyalty was. To herself, or to her last living family member." Harry said.

"Yet she wished for his death." Tyrion said.

Harry smiles. "Not out of smite. She is desperate. She needs help. This is clear. She is willing to accept any terms right now because she is so desperate." Harry said.

"So what are your terms." Tyrion asks.

"Jon may not have any desire to rule the Iron Throne. But I do." Harry said. in saying this, Harry stood up.

"You want to sit on the Iron Throne." Varys said.

"Yes. In the past seven years, we have seen stupidy, madness, and a coward sit on the throne. Now a backstab and renown liar sits on the throne. A change needs to happen. But I'm not going to sit on the Throne simply because I want to rule Westeros. Because I want to break the cycle that has engulf these lands in war. The only way to do that, is to change the system. To do that, I need to defeat Cersei." Harry said.

"What changes would you bring?" Tyrion asks.

"Well first, I would destroy the Iron Chair." Harry said.

"Why?" Varys said.

"That chair actually holds resentment of the Lords of Westeros of the remainder of their defeat. Not a good way to win allies or support. That's why I want to create a new system. A throne where the Lords of Westeros could support and like." Harry said.

"If you sit on the Iron Throne, what of the Queen?" Daenerys asks.

"She would rule by my side." Harry said.

"Explain." Tryion said.

"In the past, it has always been a King that rules. The queen was only a figurehead. I believe a King and Queen should rule side by side. Together, as one." Harry said.

"What if they can't decide on what to do?" Daenerys asks.

"Then the Hand of the Throne would decide for them. The Hand must be a neutral party and cannot be punished for taking one side over the other. He listens to both sides, and he decides on what the best course of action is." Harry said.

"So three, that is wise." Varys said.

"Back to the subject at hand. What should I do? How do I turn this around?" Daenerys asks.

"You really haven't figured it out. It's so simple you should know by now what to do." Harry said.

"Well we don't know. So tell us." Tyrion said.

Harry waves his hand and the lion heads move to Highgarden. They were a bit shock by this to see magic being performed.

"The Lannisters are at High Garden and in the Reach. Most of the army will be escorting its spoils of war to Kings Landing. Around three and a half million in gold. As well as food for the winter." Harry said. They all look at the map. "However, much of the army will be resting. About a third of the Lannister forces. You have already unleashed the Unsullied but they can't move into position to attack the Lannister forces. Nor will you be able to get a message to them in time to launch a counter-attack. You do however have one element left to use. The Dothraki. Ship them to the mainland and intercept the Lannisters."

"Now why didn't I think of that." Tyrion said.

"Because you're a politician. Your not a military man. I admit, for a Hand, you would do a good job. Do the fact you understand keeping your allies happy. However the only thing Daenerys Targaryen has on her side is numbers. Do not forget, Jaime Lannister is an experienced military commander. He knows how to defeat your army without even losing. You think the Lannister are fighting for Cersei out of fear. They fight for Jaime Lannister because they respect him. Because he's an experienced military commander who knows out to lead them to victory. Their morale is high." Harry said.

"So what do you suggest we do? Unleash the Dothraki?" Daenerys said.

"Yes, but you face a problem. One The Dothraki are horsemen. As you should know Tyrion Lannister, the Lannister army is train to fight in any terrain and any type of army. They are well known for it. If the Dothraki ride with their horses to the Lannister. Thousands will die. You know as well as I do that they can hold them off." Harry said.

"The wedge formation." Tyrion said.

"What is it?" Missandei asks.

"It's a counterattack against Caverly horsemen. Very effective. You will lose at least a hundred Dothraki to one Lannister soldier. Not to mention they have skilled archers as well. So it's safe to say that five hundred Dothraki will fall to one Lannister soldier." Harry said.

"Meaning?" Daenerys asks.

"Meaning if I'm hearing this right. We could lose the Dothraki horsemen in a single attack." Varys said.

"Then how will this work?" Daenerys said.

"The Wedge formation greatest strength is that it's like a wall. Capable of repelling attackers. However it does have… a weakness." Harry said. They all look at him listening carefully. "If you could punch a hole in its defense it will fall apart. This will allow the Dothraki to surround and kill the Lannisters." Harry said.

"Will this work?" Daenerys asks.

"How do we punch a hole?" Varys asked. "Just from what you told us, thousands will die before we can punch a hole."

The others look they agreed with Varys.

"You have another element in your hands. One that is more than capable of punching a hole." Harry said.

"Dragons." Tyrion said.

"You have to act fast. The longer you wait for the less chance you'll be successful." Harry said.

Daenerys looks at Harry and finally understood why all her Westeros allies were warning her about him. He was dangerous. He already knew what to do. If anything he predicted everything that would happen. Did this mean he foresaw her downfall as well?

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoy. Next up the Loot Train attack. I'm surprised this story is so popular. I must have gotten a hundred PMs for the next chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll have it up soon.

I did this to show Daenerys to put her in her place. She needed to be put in her place. The next chapter will bring them closer together.

Reivews are welcome.


End file.
